Royal Caribbean
by Bree In Diamonds
Summary: --"I've got tickets to a cruise" House wins a pair of tickets to a luxurious cruise liner and takes Cuddy along with him. Only good Huddy things can come from that!
1. Lucky Winner

**_Royal Caribbean_**

**Hello my faithful readers! (and hopefully some new ones as well) I was planning on a cruise as a sequel to The Island, that was my big idea, but I figured that House and Cuddy already had enough drama happen to them on the island, and afterwards as well. Since I don't want to put them in that much bad luck, I thought I'd try my luck out on a cruise story. I hope it hasn't been done already! I always like to try for new things. As always, everyone will be in character, and there will be drama. That's always two things you can find in any one of my stories.**

**Enjoy :)**

-------------------

House sat in the cafeteria, listening to the little handheld radio while he ate. He wanted to bring his TV, but the batteries were dead.

"Why didn't you just put the radio batteries inside the TV?" Wilson asked when House told him that same thing.

House reached across the table and grabbed a handful of Wilson's fries. "Wow, aren't you a rocket scientist."

Wilson sighed at the absence of most of his fries, but didn't say anything. He should've expected that to happen by now when sitting at a table with House. He should also start learning to leave his wallet in his office.

"I need to borrow twenty bucks," he said, exposing the palm of his hand in the middle of the table.

"What for?"

"There's a ruby red apple over there that I'm dying to get my hands on before someone else does."

"House, the apples are fifty cents."

House looked surprised. "Really? Since when? Don't you just love when there's a discount that you don't know about?"

"They've always been fifty cents."

House waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "Killjoy. I think someone took it anyway." He pointed to the radio. "This idiot on the sports channel keeps advertising these cruise tickets and it's starting to get on my nerves. I want my TV back."

"What cruise tickets?"

House shrugged. "Oh I don't know, I really wasn't paying attention. There's this really hopped up cruise liner called Royal Caribbean that takes off out of Miami something or other and lasts about a week going to all those places down there, wherever they are."

"Hmm. Sounds like you weren't paying attention."

"It's hard to ignore when there's a commercial every ten minutes and for the entire duration of the commercial, some idiot is talking about giving away free tickets if you're the right caller at some particular time of some particular day."

"Free tickets? You didn't mention that part. You should try for it."

"Yeah, because I just love the salty sea air and the wind blowing in my face, surrounded by a bunch of rich snobs who walk around on boat deck, arm in arm, complaining about seasickness, even though they should be used to it by now, because it's probably their twentieth cruise or so. What a great idea you have there," he said sarcastically, eating a fry. "I'll take Cuddy with me and we can stay up all night watching the stars from a tiny little circular window in a shoebox you call a cabin."

Wilson held up his hands. "Okay, fine, don't call. You don't have to make an issue out of it."

"I should try calling, just to shut that guy up for five seconds. I even have the damn number memorized."

House pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number right after the commercial was over. "If I win them, you can have them. Take Cuddy. I'm sure she likes that old people shuffle board game—Hi, this is Dr. Gregory House, I hear you have cruise tickets being given away for free." As if it wasn't bad enough to hear this guy on the radio, now he has him on his phone. "Now, I know I have no chance in winning them—wait, what? Are you serious?" House sounded less than thrilled. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, pal, I'm sure you say that to all the people who call in." He paused to let the excited man speak about how he was the tenth caller after the commercial was over and that he won two tickets to be on the voyage of the Royal Caribbean next month. House, like always, didn't believe anything these people said. "I'll believe you when they're in my mailbox in two to three days."

House slapped his hand over his forehead as he was directed to a woman that would be taking down his name and address so she could mail the tickets out. After he was done giving out everything she needed, he hung up.

"House, you won!" Wilson said, unable to hold back his excitement.

"What I won is a free brochure on his stupid Royal Caribbean liner. There's no way this moron is going to give away free two thousand dollar a piece tickets to some loser who calls in on the tenth try. That works with t-shirts, Jimmy, not cruises."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Just to prove to you that this isn't real. That guy probably gets a hundred bucks for every phone call that comes in. He's making millions just telling people "oh I'm sorry, you're caller number nine" and hangs up."

Just then, House's voice came on the radio. The conversation House had with the announcer was now being publicly heard on radios everywhere—or at least ones that get the station.

"That's it, folks, you heard it for yourself, Dr. Gregory House has won the tickets!" the announcer said, sounding as if he just won a million dollars in that single phone call. "For weeks this contest has been going on. Many of you have written in, and many of you have waited until this minute to call, but it was lucky Dr. House who had called ten minutes after twelve and became our tenth caller! Congrat—"

House turned off the radio before he could hear the rest of it.

"How did you know when to call?"

"I didn't," House said. "I told you I wasn't paying attention."

"Looks like it was a hot contest."

"Yeah, well, if it's real, you can have them and take Cuddy."

"Why do you want me to take Cuddy so bad? There are other women on this planet who would like to go on a cruise, House."

"Cuddy deserves a vacation, even if it's spending time with you."

"Oh great, thanks."

"Seriously, the woman works hard, you said so yourself…once upon a time. I think that was when you were going to take her out to that play, right? How did that go, by the way? I hear her funbags were extra perky in that tiny black dress she wore."

"I wasn't looking at her breasts, I was watching the play."

A small smirk appeared on House's face when he saw Wilson's cheeks get a bit rosy. "Yeah, right. Don't lie, you know you want to sample some of that ass."

Wilson cleared his throat while dropping his head.

"Having a nice conversation about who gets to share my ass?" Cuddy asked, coming out from behind House.

"It's selfish you would want to keep it all to yourself," House said, not caring that she overheard them talking about her. "I mean, damn, the thing's big enough to share."

Cuddy leaned to one side and folded her arms, much like she always does when House makes a snide comment about some part of her body.

"What? You going to spank me, mommy?"

"House, your lunch ended twelve minutes ago."

House's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow! Look at that Wilson, I have a babysitter again. Feels so like elementary school. Did you seriously just come in here to tell me that? Do you have the hots for me and watched me all hour to see what time I came in?"

Cuddy chuckled in amusement.

"Either way, I don't mind. Why don't you sit down and join us? I'll tell you story about my newly much admired cruise tickets I won on the radio."

Cuddy looked somewhat interested. "Really?"

"Yeah, but it was probably some scam to get my name and address. You know how people are these days."

"Get back to work. Your team has been paging you for the last half hour and then they started paging me. I'm too busy to be looking after you, House."

"Yes, mommy."

Cuddy stormed away after that. House made sure to get a glimpse of her ass as she walked quickly away in heels. His smirk turned into a bit of a smile.

"If those tickets are real, are you seriously considering asking her to go?"

"You saw it yourself, she was interested." He slid out of the booth. "Now I really hope those tickets are real. Spending a week with Cuddy inside a shoebox? Yum."

He limped away, hoping the next two to three days came quickly so he could check his mail.

--------------------

"Wilson," Wilson greeted.

"You'll never guess what I'm holding right now," House said, sounding as emotionless as ever.

"Depends. Where are you? And that better not be a double meaning."

"No, you idiot, I got the tickets to the cruise this morning."

"Wow, really? So they're real?"

"I called the information number and supposedly they are. I got this welcome book that's thicker than the phonebook and some other crap that I've yet to dig through."

"Are you really going to go?"

House took a seat on the couch and took the thick welcome book into his lap. "I don't know. However, I do hear that cruises are the number one hot spot for single men and women."

"Figures you'd see it that way. You should take Cuddy."

House groaned. "Seriously?"

"The poor woman hasn't had a vacation in all the years I've worked at that hospital. Plus, you saw how interested she looked when you mentioned the tickets."

"She's got that kid now. She has no time for cruises."

"There's only one way to find out. Ask her when you go in today."

House wanted to take Cuddy, even though it is typical to see a guy boarding a cruise ship alone. But since he had two tickets, it's best he use them and not have them go to waste. There was always a chance she'd say no because she was either too busy or would be caught dead hanging onto his arm.

House arrived at the hospital and instead of going straight up to his office, he walked into the clinic just in time to see a flustered Cuddy pivot around from the nurse's station and head back into her office.

"What's up with her?" he asked, stealing a red lollypop from the jar.

"Who knows," Nurse Brenda sighed, tossing a chart into the bin. "She's been on edge all morning. I think she needs a vacation."

"Or just some cheering up!" he said in a happy voice and walked into her office in time to see her take a seat at her desk that was just about piled up to her ears in paperwork. House didn't bother knocking as he walked into her inner office, ripping off the plastic to the lollypop.

"I'm really not in the mood for your pleasantries," she said, working on organizing the charts and papers.

"What happened? Hurricane season? Or did you have some random guy in here last night and you pushed all the papers off your desk in the heat of the moment and just decided to clean up now?" he asked, popping the lollypop into his mouth.

"Go away."

"You know what you need, Dr. Cuddy?" He walked closer to her desk.

"An all access pass to a day spa with no pagers or cell phones allowed and the absence of a certain diagnostician?" she offered.

"Well you got the first part right. The second part though, I can't help you with that. You'd have to be with me. Unless you want to sleep on the upper decks. We only get one room."

Cuddy frowned heavily at him. "House, what are you talking about?"

He exposed two movie theater-like tickets in his hand, holding them up for her to see. "I've got tickets to a cruise."

-------------------

**I know it's starting off a little slowly, but it'll pick up for sure! Just give it some time. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Pros and Cons

**Thanks everyone for the amazing feedback for the first chapter! To be honest I didn't think anyone would read this. I'm glad you guys are reading and enjoying it so far! **

**Enjoy :)**

-------------------

Cuddy's face was serious for a fraction of a second, but then she laughed in his face. "You seriously think I'm going on a cruise with you? House, I can't stand you five feet in front of me, let alone sleeping in the same room as me. In the same bed probably."

Instead of being insulted, a small smirk crept up onto House's face. "I love it when you get so personal, Cuddy. You're coming with me."

"No, I'm not. I can't take a vacation. I have Rachel at home, this place is a mess, and I have files up to my ears." She sighed. "It's a great offer, House, but I can't. Ask Wilson."

House scoffed. "Oh right, yeah, because it's normal for a dude to go on a cruise with another dude."

"Then sell them. God knows you're always trying to find some way to make money. I'm surprised that wasn't your initial plan."

"Actually…" House stepped closer to the desk, "you were the reason I called."

Cuddy stopped shuffling around. Their eyes met. He laid one of the tickets down in front of her on a messy heap of loose papers. Cuddy just watched it land before her, not making a move.

"It's a luxury liner, Cuddy. That ticket in front of you is worth two grand. Think about it. If you don't want to go, give it to someone who cares. If not, toss it, I don't care. It means the same to me either way if you're not going to be the one using it."

House said that in a non-bullshitting tone, which surprised Cuddy. He was being sincere.

House turned around and walked away.

"Hold it," Cuddy said, stopping him just as his hand touched the door handle. "Why do you want me to go with you so bad? You can't really care that I haven't had a vacation in years, or take pity on the fact that I have a lot of work to do around here. You never cared before."

House turned around, but stayed in that spot. He sighed dramatically. "Okay, Cuddy, you beat it out of me. I want to take you on the cruise because I haven't gotten laid lately and I thought it might be fun to try it with you for once instead of hookers. My Visa card is almost maxed out. Happy now?"

Cuddy looked insulted by that, even though House is House and she shouldn't be surprised by the snide comment in the least.

"Don't lose that ticket or else I'm going to be very, _very_ hurt," he said and left before she could say anything.

Cuddy looked at the ticket in front of her. She picked it up and looked at it more closely. Even the ticket itself was beautiful. It had a picture of the cruise liner on it and said in the most beautiful font—Royal Caribbean, Legend of the Seas. They definitely wouldn't be in a shoebox for a week either. These were balcony tickets, possibly suites, with spacious rooms snatched up for nearly two grand. She would be stupid to miss out on this.

See, if she wasn't going with House, things would be so much better. She'd take this ticket and make plans for Rachel to stay with a sitter in a heartbeat. House made it difficult to choose.

Cuddy had never been on a cruise before. She had never given them much thought either. If she wanted to relax, all she did was sit on the couch, pull up a good book, and sit back with some tea and read until she felt sleepy. It's all she had time for, really.

Just then, the door was knocked on. She picked her head up, snapping herself out of the daydream and motioning for Wilson to enter.

"I see that House gave you the ticket," he said, seeing it in her hands.

"Yeah. Now the big question is—do I stay or do I go?"

"You should go," he said casually. "From what I hear, there's a bed and a couch in the balcony rooms. Make him sleep on the couch."

Cuddy chuckled. "You know that wouldn't work with House. He'd find some excuse to come sleep with me. How do you know about the room anyway?"

Wilson exposed a thick welcome book and slapped it in front of her. "I snuck a peek."

"What is this?" she asked, studying the front cover.

"Some book that House got with the tickets. I guess it tells you about the ship, activities, whatever."

A small smile formed on Cuddy's face. House sent Wilson with a book as a last ditch effort to get her to go. "He just doesn't give up, does he?"

"I think you should consider it. It'll do you good to get away from this place for a week."

"The hospital needs me and a week with House is no vacation." Nonetheless, she opened to the table of contents and scanned it for anything interesting. "Oh, they do have a day spa in here," she said aloud to herself.

"He called for those tickets especially for you, you know."

"Oh, he told you that lie, too?"

"I was with him. I saw him make the call after wondering if you would want to go on a cruise. Well, then he wanted me to take you, but I guess he got over that."

Cuddy looked up from the book. "He wanted you to take me?"

Wilson shrugged. "He had to have said it half a dozen times, but that's just him evading what he really wanted."

"What he really wants is to get me into the sack," she said flatly. "No surprise there."

Wilson shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Wilson, going on this trip with House is like taking Rachel along. All I'll be doing is constantly babysitting him and putting up with his whining about seasickness or whatever random complaint he throws at me. It's like being here, only I'm a thousand miles away in a new territory, on an ocean liner, in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes, but at least you'll have the familiar structure of home with you when you have House at your side. Cuddy, can't you just see this as a vacation and not an ulterior motive?"

Cuddy scoffed. "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it. Don't you have work to do? I know I do."

Wilson gave up and left. Cuddy set aside the book and forgot about it temporarily, although she did find herself working to clear the mess faster so she could look at it again.

--------------------

"Are you really going on a cruise?" Thirteen asked.

House, who was busy at his computer watching random YouTube videos, didn't bother glancing back at her. "Yes. And sorry, you're not invited. It's for straight people only."

"He's asking Cuddy," Foreman said, wearing a smile. That got House to look back.

"Wipe that smile off your face. How did you even know about that anyway?"

"Everyone knows about it. Walls have ears in this place, House."

"Okay, would you rather I took you?" House asked Thirteen. He stood. "Although I don't think your Hershey's Kiss would like that very much."

"Hey, if Cuddy doesn't want to go, we'll buy them off you," Thirteen offered.

"Oh, Cuddy's going. I'll see to that."

----------------

Cuddy found Wilson in the cafeteria around two. She wasn't looking for him, but ended up joining him with a quick lunch that consisted of a green apple.

"Hey," he greeted and then motioned towards the welcome book for the Royal Caribbean. "How's the reading coming along?"

"So far I only glanced at it," she said, setting it down. "Actually, I lied, I'm like half way done of just glancing at the pictures. God, Wilson, the more I see of this ship, the more I want to go. It's so beautiful."

"So then go," he said, acting as if it were that easy.

"I can't," she said in a mix of a pout and whine.

Wilson set his sandwich and pen down in their respective places and started speaking with his hands to put extra emphasis in his words. "Okay, weigh the pros and cons here, Lisa. Pro: you get to go on a vacation that's probably the best vacation you've ever been on, assuming you've ever taken one in your life. Day spas, hot oil massages, a gym, casinos, lounges, restaurants with all sorts of varieties of food to choose from, you get to visit places in the Caribbean, as well as beaches with white sand and crystal blue waters. Con: --"

"House," she interrupted.

Wilson shrugged. "So you have one con, but a dozen pros. Pros outweigh the cons, so therefore, you should go."

Cuddy chuckled. "The con is big enough to outweigh the pros, even if I had a million reasons to want to go on this vacation," she said icily, biting into her apple.

"Why don't you want to go with him?"

Cuddy looked surprised that he even asked that. "Seriously? He makes me miserable at this hospital, and even away from it. If I did go with him, he'd be whining the entire time about something, get into trouble, probably start fights with people who glance longer than they should at my ass, blah blah blah, do I really need to go on? We've been through this already. He is not mature enough to handle going on a cruise and I refuse to be the one looked at strangely for taking a child on board with me. He's such an idiot he'll probably hurl himself overboard and see if I'll jump in after him."

"You know, Lisa, actions speak a lot louder than words. You're sure hanging onto that book pretty tightly for someone who's not interested."

Cuddy wasn't aware that she took it back into her arms. She shrugged it off innocently. "Research for future vacations. Tell House I'm not going. He can take one of his hookers instead for all I care."

Was that jealousy in her voice?

"Yeah, you're right. Who needs a free week of rest and relaxation anyway? How dull and uninteresting."

Cuddy smiled up at him. "Your reverse psychology won't work with me."

"I was being sarcastic. Cuddy, House wants to go with _you_. Just go as friends. Who cares if he's annoying the entire time. Go for the spas, the relaxation, activities. Get away from Princeton for a week. You need it."

"Why are you so hard up in getting me to go with him?"

That was a question lingering on her mind for a bit now. He was trying very hard for someone who didn't have a part in this.

"He's happy for once without the use of certain narcotics. It's nice seeing him that way."

Wilson stood up and left. Cuddy sighed and dropped her eyes to the welcome book. Even just the front page was so beautiful and colorful that it would entice anyone to go. Wait…House was happy? What was his motive for doing this anyway? He must have a secret agenda. He tries to avoid her. He spends his days trying to get away from her and now he wants to spend a week at her side.

She was thinking about what Wilson said. Just go for the spas, relaxation, and activities? Is that even possible? Oh well, it's a big ship, surely she'll be able to get away from him at some point. She assumed he wouldn't be hanging onto her arm the entire time. He'll do his thing, she'll do her thing. They'll only come together at night when they have to share a room. Eight hours a night they'll be stuck together. The rest of the time, she'll occupy herself elsewhere and still have a good time. A small smile crept onto her face. Why should she let someone like House ruin what could be the best vacation she ever had?

Cuddy stood up, took her apple and the welcome book, and set her destination to House's office. All she had to do was avoid him. That should be pretty easy.

She finished her apple in the short distance it took her to get from the cafeteria to House's office and tossed it into the basket upon entering his office.

"Don't you have a patient?" she asked, seeing him watching some video gameplay on his computer. "What are you doing?"

"Watching some dude play Dr. Mario on the most challenging level. This Mario guy's a genius. I get all my best medical answers from him and he's not even a real doctor."

Cuddy raised her brows as some character was dressed in a doctor suit, throwing what looked like pills into a big bottle and killing viruses. Yes, if only the medical world could be that easy.

"Oh damn! This guy owns."

"House, see, this is why I don't want to go on the cruise with you. You spend your time watching some person play a video game instead of treating your own patient. You're not going to make your patient feel better by dropping color coded pills onto the matching colored virus in hopes of destroying it."

"That's the reason you're not going with me?" He paused the video feed and turned off his monitor. "There, now that I'm not watching it, we can go."

Cuddy chuckled briefly and shook her head.

"How's the reading? Seeing anything you like? Spas, saunas, gyms…swinger's clubs?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and tossed the book in front of him. "There are no swinger's clubs on cruises, House. Hey, my eyes are up here," she said when his eyes dropped down to her chest after the mentioning of swinger's clubs.

"Sorry. Guess I got those eyes mixed up with the perky twins that were staring at me."

"This is why I can't go with you, House."

House feigned confusion. "I thought you couldn't go with me because of me watching that Mario guy instead of concentrating on my patient?"

"I can't go because I'd spend my time babysitting you instead of having fun! I'd have to keep you out of trouble! What kind of vacation is that? I could just do that here."

"Well look at it this way, Cuddles, we get to _bond_."

Maybe it was the way he said the word 'bond' or what he meant by it, but either way, Cuddy felt her stomach turn a bit. "No, thanks. And don't call me that. I hate that."

"Good then, I'll keep calling you that until you say you're going with me."

Cuddy scoffed lightly. "You're so immature."

"Cu-ddles, Cu-ddles, Cu-ddles—" he chanted, breaking it up in syllables.

"Okay!" she said over his chanting, interrupting him before he broke out the guitar and started strumming along with it. That was a very cheap way to get her to officially say yes, although she was planning to go already, despite him being so childish just now. A vacation is nice, regardless of the idiot she was going with. If she's going to baby-sit him, at least she'll be able to see a few sights while she was at it.

"Okay what, Cuddles?"

Cuddy cringed at that nickname. "I'll go with you, but if I hear that nickname again, you're fired."

House gasped, but put on a pouty face. "Dr. Cuddy, you no scare me none," he said, speaking like a three year old.

Cuddy smiled small. "And by the way House, in the stateroom, you're sleeping on the couch."

"But moooooom."

Cuddy held up a finger. "No buts. That's rule number one. And as soon as I figure out what the others are, I'll let you know."

House scoffed. "I'm not going to take you then if you're going to tie my hands behind my back."

"Oh, rule number two is that if you touch me at all, even as a friendly gesture, you're going swimming with the sharks. And I'll make sure your hands are tied behind your back."

Before House could retort, Thirteen threw herself into House's office. "House, we need you."

House stood. "There are such things as cell phones and pagers you know. Not that seeing you hot and sweaty bothers me a single bit."

"You turned your phone off earlier," she said, ignoring the sweaty comment.

"Good point. We'll continue this later, Cuddles. Oh no wait, sorry, _Cuddy_."

He flashed her a grin and wiggled his eyebrow as he limped out of the room. Cuddy slapped her hand over her face and sighed. "Unbelievable. Am I really that much overdue for a vacation to resort to this?"

But nonetheless, she was going on that cruise with House, an event that would be remembered for years and years to come. He would be the death of her, and yet…she was smiling.

She left his office with a smile. Next month couldn't come quick enough.

---------------------

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading ^^**


	3. The Test

**Thanks for the wonderful feedback everyone! It means so much :D**

**I currently have a poll up on my profile page in reference to what will happen in the story. I don't know whether to go drama style and create an ill-fated voyage, which would probably consist of some madman running amok on the ship, or whatever other peril on the sea my mind likes to cook up, OR there could just be a nice, relaxing cruise with lots of Huddy love and romance for a week. Keep in mind though that if you do choose to pick the peril on the sea, there will be lots of Huddy as well :D**

**Enjoy :)**

------------------

"So what's your cover?" Cuddy asked House, no sooner than a week before departure.

"My cover?"

Cuddy sighed at his idiocy. "You know what I mean, House. What did we agree on that we were telling people?"

House sighed and whined a bit. "Why do we have to go around everyone's back anyway?"

"Because for one, I don't feel like losing my job for you, and two, I don't want everyone gossiping about this. You know this place is a rumor mill waiting to explode. So I ask again House, what is your cover?"

"I am going with you to some stupid conference in Cozumel for some dumb reason or another and instead of taking a brainless flight, we have to board a dull cruise. Happy?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "That would do without the unnecessary harsh words in there."

"Well I was going to say 'board a bitchin' cruise' but I figured that might've been too harsh." He popped the lollypop back into his mouth and sucked promptly.

Cuddy set her pen down and folded her hands. "Tell me once more why I'm going with you?" she asked casually.

He took out his lollypop and held it up triumphantly, knowing exactly what she meant. "Aha, trick question. You are going with me because we are going to a conference or whatever in Cozumel and since I was able to get free tickets to a cruise, we've decided to take that instead of some…flight…or whatever, and it would cut back on hotel costs."

A small smile crept up onto Cuddy's face. He was an idiot, but she could count on him to get it right. This couldn't be passed around the hospital that they were going on a cruise together that was meant for anything other than business. An employee and employer just don't do that together. Good thing no one knows about them sharing a room! Cuddy wasn't even sure she liked that. House couldn't go a week with keeping his hands to himself, even if his job and his livelihood were equally threatened.

Wilson and the ducklings were the only ones who knew about the cruise. Cameron and Chase knew as well, but they could be trusted to keep their mouths shut, at least for the first day or so that they were gone. No one would care, at least seriously enough, that House and Cuddy went on vacation together. This was merely just a precautionary measure, and the hope that Cuddy's image would be maintained. If a rumor started spreading that she was sleeping with House, she might as well quit and find another job. That's one rumor she never wanted to get loose.

"I'm right, right?" he asked. "I don't wanna screw this up. I get to see those perky funbags in a tiny white nightie. Don't worry, I'll bring the buckets of water. Never fear. I'll say they slipped. Oops, there goes my great plan."

"House, the only white you'll be seeing is stars if you go anywhere near me or my clothing."

"Killjoy," he murmured.

"And just so you know, there won't be any tiny white nighties in my suitcase, or anything of that sort at all. Around you, I will sleep fully clothed in sweatpants and long sleeved shirts."

"Oh wonderful," House muttered. "You sleep with more on than you come to work in. It's not like I haven't ever seen the twins before. It was a long time ago, but still. I'm sure over the years, they've developed nicely."

"You make it sound like we were together at the age of fourteen, House. My breasts were fully developed when we were together." Suddenly, she shot her hands up. "Okay, why am I even thinking about that?"

House merely shrugged. "Who could help it. I'm just so gorgeous that when I walk into a room, I make every woman's fantasy come true just by walking by them."

Cuddy chuckled. "Right, House. And it's sad that the only woman you really and truly want to notice you looks the other way," she concluded with a grin.

"Touché. Although you shouldn't flatter yourself, Dr. Cuddy, it only makes you look conceited."

"I don't have to flatter myself, House. You do that enough for the both of us. Now if you want me to go with you, leave, so I can get some work done."

House twisted his mouth in thought. "I don't think I want you to go with me anymore. I think I'll ask Cameron. I know for a fact she'll be willing to wear tiny little nighties for me."

He left after that. Cuddy hoped he was kidding about bringing Cameron instead. She'd never be able to look her ER attending in the eye again if that were to happen, even if they didn't do anything. Cameron still has feelings for House. Something would happen.

Cuddy picked up her pen and quickly begun to scold herself, "Ugh…do not think about this right now, Lisa, you have a million things to do to make up for that week you're not going to be here. If the trip is still on, that is."

-------------------------

"Hey, Cameron!"

Cameron didn't have to look back to know who that voice belonged to. She continued with her patient, stitching up a nasty wound on his arm. Right now, she'd much rather deal with inflammation and third degree burns than House.

"Just out of curiosity, do you own any little white nighties?" he asked, approaching her side.

"Yeah, lace thong included, why?" she asked flatly, still not meeting his eyes.

"Mind if I borrow them?"

House received a frown from both the patient and Cameron. "What for?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Cuddy doesn't have one and I thought it would be nice to get her a gift for the cruise."

Cameron frowned at him. That had to be the stupidest thing he's ever said. "Then go to a lingerie store and get her one, House. Although I don't recommend it if you want this vacation to stay a secret."

"People know we're going together."

"And going around asking every female doctor if they have little white nighties?"

"No, just you. You're a little smaller than Cuddy, so your nightie would be a nice, snug fit on her. Yumm."

"House, I really don't want to hear about Cuddy in that way."

"I do," the patient said, his eyes being lit up the entire time while talking about nighties.

"Then find some porno after I'm done. House, go away, I'm busy."

House snapped his fingers and left. Maybe Thirteen had one. She was about a size bigger than Cameron. That might work. For someone who was supposed to be keeping this on the down low, he wasn't careful about going around asking people for little white nighties.

-------------------------

"House!" a voice yelled from down the hall, clear as day.

House cringed. He knew who that voice belonged to. He carefully looked over his shoulder right before going through a pair of double doors and saw Cuddy stomping down the hallway with a lab coat on, looking as if she were on an angry mission. Her stare pierced right through his armor, even twenty feet away.

Should he stay or should he run?

Run!

House limped as quickly as he could out the doors, only to meet another long hallway. He'd never be able to outrun Cuddy, although if he ducked into the bathroom, he would have a fighting chance. If she caught him, she was probably going to yell at him about clinic duty. He skipped out earlier, trying to find white nighties. He had no luck with Thirteen either, although Foreman pretty much spoke for her, giving the proper answer of no.

House ducked into the men's bathroom, knowing for sure Cuddy wouldn't come in there. So far, so good. Everything was quiet for about a minute. He didn't even hear her heels. She probably gave up and went back the other way. Good! Damn, the way that woman was walking so forcefully, what did she want. It didn't take her much to get fired up over something he did.

Then two minutes passed. Things were still very quiet out there. She must be at the other end of the hospital by now. It was safe to venture out and go back to the comfort of his office to take a nap…

…Or not. The second he opened the door, the first thing he saw was Cuddy in the hall, weight shifted onto one leg, and her arms folded. She wore a bored expression across her angelic face.

"How did you know I was in there?" he asked, feeling defeated as he exited the bathroom. "And how the hell did you stay so quiet in those thunderous heels?"

"You can't walk fast enough to get anywhere else, House, and I was very stealthy."

He frowned. "Stealthy? Who uses that term, unless you're James Bond or feisty Lara Croft."

"Who's Lara Croft?"

"Some sexy animated broad with boobs bigger than yours and a stunning tight ass. Jealous?"

Cuddy laughed without humor. "Yeah, extremely," she said sarcastically. "Makes me wanna rush right out and get a boob job."

"Really? Cool. Maybe I should tell you about this other chick then—"

She stopped him in his tracks and stood in front of him. "House, I'm not playing around here. Why are you going around asking everyone for a white nightie?"

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"Walls have ears," she said simply and waited for an answer.

"My hooker was coming into town tonight and needed something to wear. Stupidly enough, she forgot all her clothes back…wherever it is she came from."

"House, don't play dumb with me. If I can't trust you, I can't take this trip with you."

House shrugged. "No big, I already asked Cameron to go and she said yes."

Cuddy's face softened. "Really?"

"Well I can't keep dealing with you changing your mind all the time, can I? Besides, it looks safer and Cameron comes with me. At least we won't have to hide anything. I'll be by later to get the ticket. You have it in your office, right?"

He brushed by her, leaving her in the middle of the hallway, poignant and sad. Did he really ask Cameron? It felt like someone was grasping at her heart. The bigger question is—why was she feeling like this? Was she really that set on going? It's been three weeks since he's asked her, and in those three weeks, every day that passes, she was looking forward more and more to going. She got past the fact she would be around House all the time and thought about the activities she could indulge in and possibly make a few poolside friends, sipping martinis and talking about life. Now all that was going to be given up to Cameron? No way!

"House!" She jogged up to meet him, catching him just before he reached the elevators. She had to keep it down because there were other hospital staff in the vicinity. One of their rules was not to talk about the cruise in the open.

House feigned anger and sighed loudly. "You know something, woman, you're starting to be a pain!" he said, louder than he should.

"I want to go with you."

"Go where?" he asked, stepping into the elevator.

"You know where. The cruise."

Since they were the only ones in there, it was okay to talk about it.

"Oh I know. Don't worry, you're still going," he said, looking up at the illuminated numbers as they lit up in order going backwards. "It was a test."

"A test?"

"Yeah. I do little annoying things to see if you'd back out." He looked over to her. "Judging by the almost tears in your eyes back in the hallway when I mentioned Cameron…I don't have anything to worry about."

Cuddy shook her head in disbelief. That was totally cruel but so him to test her. It took a lot to hold herself back from slugging him. "Jerk."

"But I do plan to get the tiny white nightie, so pack one less pair of sweat pants and long sleeved shirts."

He looked her up and down and let out a brief purr before stepping out of the elevator.

Cuddy couldn't help but smile as she remained in the elevator to go down one more floor.

One more week. A week from today, they'll be on board the Royal Caribbean and cruising out of Miami port. She couldn't wait. And even the idea of being with House the entire time was starting to appeal to her as well…

---------------------

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to vote! Your opinion matters! :D**


	4. Charlotte, NC

**Thanks everyone for the feedback on the past chapter! :D**

**Hope you like this one!**

**Enjoy :)**

------------------

Tomorrow was the big day. They were flying down to Miami free of charge, courtesy of the radio station. Cuddy was ecstatic. She already got her okay from the hospital Chancellor to take the week off and would be replaced with an associate Dean for the week. Since it's been about ten years since Cuddy had a vacation, there was no way he could say no. In fact, as her boss, he's been begging her to take a vacation for the past six years. Cuddy never did. Now that she was finally taking one, he was delighted, as well as relieved. She couldn't use the medical conference excuse on him. Since he was her boss, he knew there was no medical conference. So if it was okay with the Chancellor, it should be okay with the board. Nonetheless, Cuddy didn't want to take any chances. The Chancellor figured she couldn't stand House, so knew nothing would be going on. He was half right. There's no way she would let that jerk touch her, but even Cuddy wasn't sure on her feelings towards House. They shared a kiss already, but that was just him feeding on her misery. He was caught in the moment and it just came out. It was never mentioned again, but a part of Cuddy wished it would. At least House maintained being professional in that category. Go figure. Of all the things she wished he would be mature about, the kiss was the only thing.

Cuddy would never tell him this, but a part of her wanted to experience the kiss again. It wasn't awful the last time, but it wasn't good either. Since he caught her off guard, she wasn't able to give him her best. She obviously had other things on her mind, like the loss of a child that could very well be hers right now. But if she had Joy, she wouldn't have Rachel, and that she wouldn't give up for anything. As upsetting as it was at first to lose Joy, something else came along instead. She loved her baby girl and it was heartbreaking having to leave her for an entire week to go on the cruise. Cuddy did intend to bring her laptop with the webcam so she wouldn't miss out on anything.

She finished her last minute packing and performed a mental checklist. She had to be sure her wardrobe was House appropriate so he didn't spend the entire week ranking on her garments, and/or gawking at her cleavage. She also made sure to leave out any tiny white nighties and all lingerie at that. She kept her promise and only put in pajama pants and oversized sweatshirts that covered her entire front.

She had a few shirts that showed a lot of cleavage, but only planned to wear those if House could behave himself and act his age. Most of her wardrobe, even the laid-back apparel, showed off much of her assets. Perhaps too much. But hell, it was comfortable, and if it was comfortable, she would wear it.

She tossed a few other shirts in there for good measure and zipped it shut. She only had one bag to go in cargo and one carry-on that included her laptop and iPod. She didn't want to have to rely on House for entertainment on the flight down to Miami, although she hoped that he would be sitting at the front of the plane and she'd be sitting in back. That would be the start of a very good vacation.

Cuddy had just put her laptop into her carry-on when she heard the front door being knocked on. She answered it. House was standing on her front porch with his backpack and a tiny suitcase. He also had sunglasses and beach apparel on, which caused a deep frown to splash on Cuddy's face.

"Um…" She wasn't exactly sure what to say, although she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What?" he asked, acting like he didn't have the foggiest idea in why she was laughing.

"For one, what's with the sunglasses at night? This isn't some Corey Hart music video, and you're dressed up in a green and blue Hawaiian shirt and shorts."

House smirked. "Good eye. I'm proud."

"House, what are you doing here? We don't leave until tomorrow."

"Move so I can come in," he said, brushing her aside with his hand. Cuddy easily stepped aside and let him in, although she knew she would be regretting it soon. "Our flight is at six o'clock in the morning, Cuddy. I doubt I will want to wait for you at the airport and I'm sure you won't want to wait for me, so we'll leave together."

"Thoughtful," Cuddy said truthfully, wondering why she didn't think of that.

House came in and made himself at home. He set his sunglasses down on an end table with a lamp, along with his backpack and suitcase. "Got any food? I'm starving."

"House, it's ten at night."

He looked at her, as if that was the dumbest thing she's ever said to him. "So? Consider it dinner in New York City. Speaking of, we should go there sometime. Do you like musicals?"

Cuddy followed him to the kitchen. "House, just because we're going on a cruise together, doesn't mean it's going to start becoming a habit. The only reason I'm going with you now is because I need a vacation. I don't need one every six months like most people."

"Who said anything about a vacation?" he asked, taking a huge bite from a green apple and chewing with his mouth open. "Just for the day. Jeez, Cuddles, don't get your panties in a bunch. That is…if you're wearing any…mmm." He wiggled his eyebrow at her.

Cuddy's cheeks blushed a bit. It would be more romantic if he wasn't showing her mashed apple every time he chewed. "Don't call me that, first off," she demanded. "And second, we didn't leave yet. I could still change my mind."

"Ah, but you won't. You even dropped that kid of yours off with Cameron for the week. You're going."

"House, that's not the point. I gave you my rules. Please obey them."

"Do the rules apply when you get all hot and bothered and want some action in between the sheets?"

Cuddy felt her heart skip a beat, but she ignored it. "If I want some action in between the sheets, I'll get a hold of a really cute single man on board. I hear that cruises are notorious for single men. You're probably doing me a favor, House. I might meet the man of my dreams on this cruise."

House's face fell serious. He didn't say anything and turned towards the fridge. Cuddy smirked inwardly. It's nice to counterattack him every now and then.

"Got anything worth eating in this place?" he asked, ducking down to peek inside the fridge.

"House, we have to get up in six hours, can't your stomach wait until then?"

"Yeah, whatever," he said, giving in and shutting the door. "So I get the bed, you get the couch?"

Cuddy chuckled. "Think again." She flashed him a bit of an alluring smirk as she left the kitchen. "Blankets are in the closet. Set yourself up. I'm going to bed. And don't you dare sneak in here or peek at me!" she called from down the hall.

"Will you stop flattering yourself already? I have no interest in looking, nor am I going to hop into bed with you at the moment. And I stress _at the moment_. We'll save that for the cruise. I hope you packed a tiny white nightie!"

Cuddy disappeared into her room and shut the door, grinning from ear to ear. He sure was something. She almost wondered if she should bring the nightie, just to tease him. Nah, that would be too mean. Plus, he'll want to see her in it and make her put it on.

It was difficult for her to sleep that night, knowing what House could be doing out there in her living room. At least he didn't crack open her bedroom door and peek in at her…yet.

She checked the clock. It was going on eleven. They had to be at the airport in five hours to check in. After the flights and the layovers, they would arrive at Miami about eleven, just in time for the boarding of the cruise, which set sail at exactly noon. Cuddy couldn't wait! Although she was a bit sketchy about sharing a room with him. She knew they were at least getting a balcony room, so there would be a bed and a couch. Maybe they would end up getting a suite that had two rooms. That would be lucky.

Cuddy got out of bed. Trying to sleep was useless. She was thinking too much of House, wondering what he was doing out there. Probably going through her things, no doubt.

Surprisingly enough, he wasn't. He was sleeping on the couch, sprawled out, the thin blanket lying haphazardly over him and the pillow about to fall out from underneath his head. He was breathing lightly and also snoring a bit. Cuddy chuckled quietly. That's something she could tease him on later.

Well, at least he was sleeping and not getting into her things. She was able to go back to bed and attempt to sleep.

She must've fallen asleep because the next face she saw was House's, and it was just about literally in her own, but she was too tired to care.

"House, what are you doing in here?" she groaned, tempted to turn over onto her other side and fall back to sleep.

"Sorry, but I figured you might want to get up now." He sounded as if he's been awake for some time, probably already had coffee and watched late night mud wrestling on HBO.

"Why?" Cuddy asked, having a hard time keeping her eyes open, or speaking properly without sounding hoarse. "House, go back to sleep, it's only…" She looked at her alarm clock. The illuminated red numbers showed her five after five. That was enough to snap her eyes open and get a sudden surge of adrenaline. "Oh my god! We're going to be late!"

She jumped out of bed in short shorts and a tank top, rushing to get ready. Meanwhile, House stood there with a smirk, finding this ordeal funny.

"Despite being up early every day, you're still not a morning person, are you?"

"You shut off my alarm!" Cuddy accused from the adjoining bathroom. "Now we'll never get through security in time to make this flight. We should already be in there!"

"I didn't shut off your alarm." He walked towards the bathroom. "You forgot to set it last night because you were too busy checking up on me."

How did he know about that? Never mind. It didn't matter.

"I was making sure you weren't going through my things. Now get out so I can take a shower."

House snapped his fingers. "Oh, that's what I forgot to do this morning. Let's share, save some time."

Cuddy was not in the mood for his humor. She was positive she set her alarm last night to four o'clock. On top of that, she felt cranky, fussy, and even just the sight of House was enlarging the production of those emotions.

"Get. Out."

She slammed the door in his face once he was out and quickly set up for a shower. She took one in record time and was ready to leave the house ten minutes later, hair perfectly dried and everything.

House was watching early morning cartoons when she stepped out into the living room wearing tan Capri pants, a white v-neck top, and black sunglasses. She was also fumbling around with her purse and carry-on bag.

"Aren't you ready yet?!" she exclaimed when she saw House curled up on the couch, looking as if he were ready to doze off again.

He cringed heavily, twisting his face in pain. "God, woman, do the ears some justice. I've been ready for two hours now."

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "Then why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner if you were already awake?! You knew I wanted to be up at four!"

"Again with the shrieking! Can't you just talk to me normally?" He turned off the TV, grabbed his things, and joined her at the door. "You told me not to go into your room. I was respecting your wishes."

"Since when do you respect anything I say?"

"Good point."

They left the house twenty after five and made it to the airport twenty minutes later. By the time they checked in their luggage and found the line for security checks, it was quarter to six. Cuddy breathed a huge sigh of relief when there was no one in line this early in the morning.

"She carries drugs in her pocket," House said to the security personnel while walking through the metal detector. "Might wanna frisk her."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, stepping to the side to prepare herself for a pat down. That's just great. "Yeah, well part of his cane detaches and he stores his weed in there."

As expected, Cuddy got a thorough pat down by a female security guard in which House found most appealing. Cuddy knew he said what he did so he could watch this happen and get cheap thrills off it.

"She's clean," the security guard said.

"No kidding. He's just being an ass," Cuddy hissed at him.

House was smirking the whole time. They waited until they checked his cane from top to bottom and were finally let go.

"As if we aren't late enough, you have to be an idiot."

"We have plenty of time. See, aren't you glad I didn't wake you? We would've been sitting here like idiots for over an hour staring at nothing and hearing this stupid announcement about Homeland Security over and over again on the loudspeaker."

"There could've been a mile long at security, House. We could've missed the flight."

"Yeah, but we didn't. Buy me a coffee," he said as they were approaching a food court on their right on the way to the terminal.

Cuddy looked to him with a frown. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, I'm taking you on a cruise, all expense paid. The least you could do is buy me a coffee, and maybe a donut…and one of those croissant sandwiches." Now he was starting to whine like a child who didn't get his breakfast. He even pulled the puppy dog and pouty lip routine.

"The only difference is that you didn't pay out of pocket for these tickets. If you did, I would've been more than happy to buy you some coffee and whatever else you want."

"Anything? Mmm…"

"Get your eyes back in your head," she murmured and took a detour to the food court, stopping at Dunkin' Donuts. Like a happy three year old who just got his way, House grinned from ear to ear. Manipulating Cuddy is so easy.

"I love how you can't say no to me," he said, taking his bag of goodies and arriving at the terminal just in time for boarding.

"I say no to you all the time."

"Yes, but then you cave."

"If I didn't get you the coffee and food, I would've had to hear about it throughout the entire trip. I really hope we're not sitting near each other."

As her bad luck would have it, they were seated right beside one another. Cuddy figured she could make do, because they were only on this flight for forty-five minutes before changing planes in Charlotte, NC.

"You'd think they'd give us a direct flight to Miami. I mean, it's only three hours away from New Jersey by plane for Pete's sake," House grumbled when they had to wait in NC an hour for the next flight. "At this rate, we could've drove down to North Carolina and made it in time for this flight."

"Will you stop whining for once? Go play in the bookstore or the toy shop or something."

Everything that came out of House's mouth since the first flight was something that Cuddy wanted to slap him for. He was just about on her last nerve, along with the stupid freebie magazines at every reach.

House got up and left. Thank god. Cuddy ditched the magazine and pulled out her Harlequin romance novel she could only read if she wasn't around House. If he was here, he'd pick on her so bad for it.

Cuddy sat sideways in the chair and brought her knees up. This way she could lay the book flat against her legs and still hide it from House, and so she could be facing the proper direction to watch House in the shops to make sure he was behaving himself. However, she ended up getting too involved in the book and forgot all about House. She tuned everything out around her and got so lost in a heated romantic scene in the book.

"What you got there?" House said, jolting Cuddy out of thought just as the sexy Latino stud was about to trail his lips down past his lover's belly button.

"Don't you ever go away?" Cuddy murmured, quickly putting the book back into her carry-on.

"Your cheeks are flushed."

"It's hot in here," she countered.

"Yeah I'll say. I'd be all hot and steamy too if I was about to read some a sex scene. Almost as good as porn if it weren't for all those words."

Cuddy's cheeks were hot to the touch. "So I like romance novels."

"Could it be because you're not getting any?"

Her mouth fell. She was about to yell at him, but he stopped her by thrusting a tiny paper bag into her face.

"Bought you something."

Cuddy hesitated before taking it. She wasn't sure she should. Knowing House, it was a box of condoms or something dirty. But it wasn't. Instead, it was a tiny North Carolina keychain with the state flower on it. Cuddy felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "Bought, or stole?" she quipped.

"It's in a paid bag, isn't it?"

Cuddy didn't think he had it in him. Even though it was only just a keychain that had the words North Carolina in a simple black font and a flower on it, it was quickly starting to mean a lot to her.

"Thank you, House."

"Just to remind you of the hell we had to go through with the stupid layover. Let me see your book."

Cuddy started blushing again. "Why?"

"Judging by your face, I'd say you were reaching a critical point in it. Most of which I bet involves sex."

He said that a little too loud and attracted all the sets of eyes that heard him within earshot.

Cuddy hid her face with her hands. This was going to be a long week.

"If I give you the book, will you shut up?"

He nodded hastily. Cuddy didn't care if he was lying or not. She was willing to give it a shot. She reached back into her carry-on and handed him the book. He immediately hummed in approval.

"Just the front cover itself is turning me on," he said and opened to the last page that Cuddy was on. "Want me to read it to you?"

"No, thank you, just read it to yourself," she said, pulling out a science fiction book Red Mars.

"I didn't know you were into space stuff," House commented after glancing at the title.

"My sister left it behind after visiting me once." Cuddy brought her legs up Indian style.

"Oh, the one that works for NASA?"

"Yeah."

"So…why are you reading it?"

"Because it looks good, now leave me alone."

"Yes, mistress," he said in the deepest voice possible.

Cuddy grinned. Surprisingly, he didn't speak much until their last flight to Miami was boarding an hour later.

**---------------------**

**Next up, they board the cruise :D**

**And thanks to everyone who voted! If you haven't voted yet, do so. Your opinion matters! The poll will be open for a while yet. Anonymous reviewers can't vote on the poll, so tell me in a review. I'm the type of writer that will go with what people tell me to write. If you give me ideas, I will most likely use them! I don't remember off hand who gave me the idea about the captain falling for Cuddy, but I'm seriously considering using that. See, you guys will make the story, not me :) If you have any ideas, now's the time to bring it on!**


	5. Miami Port

**Thanks for the past feedback, everyone!**

**Enjoy :)**

**-----------------**

Naturally, the first thing House did when stepping into the terminal from the plane when they landed in Miami was complain about how hot it was. The entire week was supposed to feel this way. Normally Cuddy would tell him to suck it up or something along those lines, but she didn't. He was right. It was extremely muggy and it just hit them in the face immediately until they left the terminal and headed inside the airport.

"Never been so happy to feel air conditioning in my life," Cuddy said.

"I know, huh."

Just then, House's cell phone rang. Cuddy looked at him quizzically. "You had your phone on the entire time?"

"Yes," he said, reaching inside his pocket. "It doesn't actually mess with the airwaves or whatever excuse they use on the planes to make you turn them off. If you can use a laptop or a portable DVD player, you should be able to use cell phones and iPods." He flipped the phone open and greeted the other line. "Hey Jimmy! Yeah, just got here. No, I didn't get her into bed yet."

Cuddy's mouth dropped.

"Yes, I'm trying very, _very_ hard to do so. Uh huh, yes, very hard. No that's not a double meaning."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him. Very mature. She was positive Wilson wasn't asking him if he got her in bed yet.

House talked to Wilson all the way down to baggage claim and then hung up. Cuddy walked ahead, but she was sure she heard conversation about her ass and that stupid white nightie thing.

"That was Wilson," he said, pocketing his phone.

"No kidding. Why were you two talking about my ass?"

A woman standing next to Cuddy looked over at her with a frown. Cuddy just smiled politely and she looked away.

"We weren't. I was. I was telling him how good it looks in those tan high waters you're wearing."

"They're not high waters, House," she defended, not hearing that term for the longest time.

"Extra long Bermudas?" he tried, subtly leaning back to glance.

"Capri's. And stop looking at my ass," she whispered loudly, hitting his arm absentmindedly. She didn't want to create more stares from people that were already frowning while watching him lean backwards to check out Cuddy's backside while waiting for their luggage to come through.

"Nice. Oh I hope we just have a room with a bed and no couch."

"Then you're sleeping on the floor."

"No way! You're here because of me. I'M getting the bed if we can't share." He looked around to no one in particular. "Imagine that, newlyweds going on a cruise and she's making me sleep on the floor. Isn't that thoughtful?"

Cuddy hung her head and slapped her hand over her face. Can he be any more childish right now?

"That sucks, man. You must've really screwed up," someone piped up.

"No, it wasn't me, it was her. She forgot her lingerie at home and I got a little upset. Wouldn't you be if you had a sexy lady like mine?"

Cuddy grabbed House by his t-shirt and pulled it roughly. "If you don't shut up, I will walk right back upstairs to get a flight to go home. Just because we're not in Jersey anymore, doesn't mean you have the right to act like a child," she said, voice deep with anger as she shot dagger eyes at him.

House feigned shock. "See how mean she is to me?"

The stranger just waved it off, not really caring anymore.

"Jeez, Cuddy, where's your sense of humor? Actually, don't answer that. You probably misplaced it a long time ago and didn't care to look for it."

"Oh right, House, and I suppose yours is right where mine is."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch. Just don't talk for about twenty four hours and we'll be good."

Just then, the bell sounded and the conveyer belt started moving the luggage around in a giant circle. After many attempts, House and Cuddy finally got theirs and left the airport. Suddenly, Cuddy looked clueless.

"How exactly are we going to get to Miami port?" she asked.

House looked just as surprised as her. "Well don't look at me!"

"Don't you know?"

"Shuttle?" he offered with a shrug. "Or do you prefer something more glamorous like a cab?"

"House, I don't care how we get to the dock, let's just get there. It's a half hour away from here and the cruise leaves in forty-five minutes. How are we always cutting these things so damn close?"

"Oh would you look at that, that guy has my name written on a card."

Cuddy glanced over and saw a limousine driver dressed to impress and holding a large sign that said 'House' in big black letters.

"See, I do have a sense of humor," he joked, walking with her towards the driver.

"By not telling me we had a ride? Yeah, that's very funny," she mumbled.

"This is a very generous radio show, I'll tell you that."

The driver opened the door for Cuddy. She got in first and House followed.

Suddenly, he started to whine. "But I wanted a white limo, not a black one!"

"You're really starting to get on my nerves," she said in a low, dangerous tone. "I'd much rather be signing off charts right now than dealing with your immaturity. I'm serious, House, grow up."

He sniveled and brushed away a fake tear. "Mommy's mad at me. Wahhhh."

Cuddy just shook her head and stared out her side of the window, not saying a word. He's already embarrassed her enough for a year's time and they've only been together for a maximum of a little over twelve hours, including back at her house. Every time he opened his mouth, she wanted to shut it. She fought the urge twice to skip this vacation and go home. House was way overdoing it. He never acted this immature. And the sad part was that Cuddy's only been in a limo once before and always wanted to ride in one again. It was sad that she wasn't even remotely happy to be in one at the moment.

"Come on, cheer up, will you? It's our vacation, we're supposed to act like idiots."

"You can act like an idiot, House, not me. And keep me and my ass out of your sight range."

"Okay, okay, retract your claws, woman. I didn't mean to upset you."

The ride to Miami port was a slow and boring one. Neither of them said much. House complimented on beaches and scenery, but for Cuddy's benefit to get her try to talk. She didn't open her mouth at all and he gave up after awhile.

Miami port was like an island in the middle of nowhere that required getting over a long bridge to get to. It was like another town, only cruise ships were lined up at the ports on the outside perimeter. The driver took them to their proper boarding gate and was properly tipped by House, which surprised Cuddy. Both of them got out, retrieved their luggage, and were immediately surrounded by the smell of the salty sea, huge palm trees, and humid weather. Seagulls also flew about.

"I feel like I'm in that Grand Theft Auto game where this guy runs amok in Miami," House commented, donning his sunglasses to shield his eyes from the harsh rays. Cuddy had to do the same.

Their cruise liner was beautiful. The Legend Of The Seas. It was a huge ship of 867 feet long, and it showed. It had a huge, white bow, and hundreds of windows on just the starboard side alone of all shapes and sizes. She could clearly see the dome covering one of the swimming pools from here in about the middle of the upper deck, as well as the rock-climbing wall at the stern of the ship. People were already walking amongst the deck in pairs, checking out the sights. A father was taking his daughter for a walk and pointed to a seagull above. Her little arm shot straight up and followed the seagull with her finger. It put a small smile on Cuddy's face.

Passengers were checking in on the dock and then being lead down a long ramp to get onto the ship. Cuddy and House waited in a short line. A good majority of the passengers were already boarded and checking out their rooms. They checked their luggage in with one of the crew members dressed in a tuxedo.

Seeing the cruise ship before her, and all the beautiful surroundings, Cuddy suddenly didn't feel so angry with House. She was excited to be here and that erased the harsh feelings she felt for him earlier. Between the smell of the ocean, the sun's rays, or just the fact she's never had a vacation like this in practically her entire life, she was determined to make this a good week. If she had to kick House out to the balcony permanently, she would.

"Ah, the lucky radio contestant," the man at check in said when House gave him his name.

"Yep, that's me."

"Is this your lovely wife?"

Cuddy felt her cheeks burn. "I'm his boss," she corrected.

The man punched a hole in House and Cuddy's tickets and stapled something in the corner. "Boss, huh? Well, isn't that charming to take your boss on an exquisite trip like this. You must be a nice person, Mr. House."

Cuddy laughed. "Yeah, right. If you have one less person on the passenger checklist when we arrive back here, I threw him overboard."

The man looked concerned as he hesitantly gave the tickets back to them.

"She's kidding," House said, taking the ticket and looking it over. Another small piece of paper was stapled to it.

"No, I'm not," she said, smiling sweetly.

The man probably wasn't as nervous as he looked. He was more confused on why two people like this would be going on a cruise together. They were barely friends, if at all. At least it didn't look like it.

"Please tell me our reservations were screwed up somehow and we get two separate rooms," Cuddy said, almost sounding like she was begging.

"RS room 8500. That's a really big number," House mused to himself. "Does yours say that, too?" He glanced over to Cuddy's ticket. "What does it mean?"

"It stands for royal suite on the eighth deck, sir."

Both House and Cuddy's eyes widened to the max. "Royal suite?" Cuddy croaked.

The man looked almost as puzzled as he looked just a few moments ago, but now for a totally different reason. "You weren't aware of the type of room you would receive?"

"How was I supposed to know what RS meant?" he said, remembering those letters on the ticket, right next to the price.

"Well, surely, sir, we weren't going to give you a cabin for two thousand dollar tickets."

House raised his brows. Okay then. He thanked the man and left with Cuddy just as a horn sounded that they were about to leave port.

"I read about the royal suite in the welcome book. It's at the port side, way up front," Cuddy informed. "And there's only one of them on the whole ship. It's supposed to be huge, like a studio apartment, only it has two rooms."

"Fascinating," House said, not really sounding like he cared, whereas Cuddy found it incredible that she would be staying in a stateroom like this. It was like a million dollar suite on the Titanic, only it didn't cost four grand like it did back in the day, or fifty grand, which is what it would be presently.

"It is. Now I don't have to share a room with you."

"Oh, joy."

They boarded and were immediately slapped in the face with a fresh, clean scent of something new, like this cruise liner was making its maiden voyage today. Since they arrived on deck 8, they were only a few doors down from their room. The carpet runner beneath their feet was of a beautiful royal blue with amorphous designs that looked a bit like white waves. The walls were pure white and definitely had that cruise look to them, similar to the architecture from a ship back in the early 1900's. There was a set of stunning French doors at the other end of the deck. Their room was at the end of the hallway, where there was a huge wall-sized window that looked onto the bridge and the open sea. There was also a door made of glass that lead out to a balcony.

"Talk about a stereotypical cruise," House said, looking all around him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cuddy said, finding their stateroom.

"Everything looks so…cruisie."

"Aren't you smart. Where's the key?"

She frowned when House suddenly looked surprised.

"What key?" he asked.

"The key they mailed to you after you confirmed your tickets, House. Please tell me you brought it." Cuddy suddenly regretted not making that a part of her checklist. She should've kept the key on her instead.

House tapped his pockets at the side. "Now…I vaguely remember something shiny and silver…nope, not there…Can you check my pockets for me? I'm afraid I can't reach around to the back while holding my cane."

He was full of shit, but instead of fighting him on this, which is exactly what he figured she would do, Cuddy sighed and reached her arms around him, patting his back pockets to his Bermuda shorts. She wasn't aware of it, but she was so close to House that there was no room in between them.

"Wow, if you wanted to cop a feel, why didn't you say so? I would've let you a long time ago."

Cuddy pulled the key from his back right pocket. "You wanted me to say no," she said, putting her hand to her hip. "You get a perverse pleasure from hearing me say no, don't you?"

"No, I get a perverse pleasure from you connecting your sweet little body to mine. Can we try that again? We can play 'guess what pocket the key is in.'"

"How about not," she said, and tried to put the key in the hole, but it wouldn't fit. A frown spread across her face.

"Oops, you grabbed the wrong key, Cuddles."

Cuddy looked at the key. It was a key to a house, not this cruise. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she held out the key flat on her palm for House to take. "Give me the key, House."

"Come get it," he challenged.

Not wanting to play his game, she walked around behind him, which is what she should've done in the first place instead of reaching around him. She slipped the old key into his pocket and reached into the other one to take the correct key. Tossing him a glare, she opened the door and walked in.

She was immediately taken aback by the beauty of the room. The stateroom had everything. It had a full size living room, kitchen, large bathroom with a Jacuzzi, dining room, and two bedrooms way in the back. Large dome lights were hung over the baby grand piano and the dining room. This was in fact a studio style stateroom, but had a half circled paneled wall up in the middle, blocking the view of the bedrooms. The baby grand was tucked against that wall, as well as the large screen TV built into the wall, forming an almost entertainment center set up, with two large potted houseplants completing the scene. Hanging picture frames hung from the solid walls as well. The dining table was set up for a meal and the refrigerator had menus from various services hung up by magnets.

Cuddy smiled at seeing the baby grand. Now she knew what House would be doing the entire vacation. It didn't surprise her when that's the first thing he gravitated to. She looked around while he tapped away on the beautiful ivory keys. He was just testing it out and played a brief tune. The music lit up the entire suite, sounding as if they weren't in their stateroom, but at a music hall, listening to a performance. Cuddy got goose bumps. She couldn't wait to hear him play. It always amazed her how gifted he was with the piano. She didn't even know where C was. Even if it was marked clearly, she still wouldn't be able to find it. And what the hell was a sharp and flat? She definitely didn't operate the side of her brain that required the function of a piano.

"I like the baby grand better than the one at home. Wanna help me steal it?"

Cuddy was in the middle of looking at some of the amenities on board, along with room service hours when he limped back over to her.

"Yeah, see how far you'll get. Are you okay?" she asked suddenly when she noticed that he was limping harder than usual.

"Nothing a few Vicodin can't fix. So when do we eat? I'm starved."

"House, you ate not three hours ago," she said, watching him pop a couple Vicodin and swallow them dry.

"That was a long time ago. They have a burger and chicken sandwich shop here somewhere I think I read about. Open 24/7."

"It's not free and I'm not paying for you, so you can forget that."

"Cuddyyyyy," he whined. "You're supposed to pig out on cruises."

"Well, not me. As soon as we take off, I'm checking out the gym and fitness center. I'm dying to sit in a steam room."

"Good. You do that and I'll sit in here, play the piano, order room service, because that's free, and watch TV."

"House, you can do all those things at home."

"You can go to a gym at home, too."

"Come with me to the gym. Don't sit on your ass all week."

"Uh…cripple here. Do you really expect me to run on a treadmill?"

"No, but you could go into the steam room with me."

Okay, hold it, why was she so bent on getting him to come with her? She was supposed to be plotting ways to stay away from him, not making him join her! Maybe this Miami heat was getting to her…

"Only if you're going to be wearing that sexy black bikini of yours," he said in a lusty voice, wiggling his eyebrow at her.

To Cuddy's surprise, she found herself grinning back. "It's the only suit I have, House. I have no choice."

"Then count me in! When we come back, we'll talk about the sleeping arrangements!"

He disappeared to find where they put their suitcases. This was going to be some week.

-------------------

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think :)**


	6. Steam Room Discoveries

**So it's going on 7:30 in the morning and I'm still wide awake. Woke up at 5:30 and couldn't get back to sleep, so I worked on this story instead with an attempt to complete a chapter, coming to realize that right when I started to type, I remembered before I woke up, I had a dream about this story! Which is odd, because I never dream about my stories LoL. That is just how bad I'm addicted to this story!**

**I do apologize for the way House behaved in the past chapter. I didn't realize he was being so terribly obnoxious until I reread it. I wanted to smack him senseless! I guess I got carried away.**

**One last thing. When anyone's reading this story, do you notice that at the bottom, the ads display Royal Caribbean cruise information, as well as the ads in my profile page? Not all the time, but sometimes. I found that quite amusing when I saw it. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the past chapter! You guys are awesome :D**

**Enjoy :)**

-------------------

House whistled when Cuddy came out in a black bikini and wrap. "Wow. You make Little Greg happy."

Cuddy chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

House looked surprised. "That's it? You're not going to arraign me for saying that? Hit me?"

"Nope." Cuddy grabbed a blue and white Royal Caribbean signature towel from the closet.

"Why not?"

"Because I've come to the conclusion that that's what you want me to do. You like seeing me angry. I'm not going to be angry on this cruise, House. I'm thrilled to be here, despite you trying so hard to ruin it. Which I don't understand why you would bring me on this cruise just to make me miserable."

House snapped his fingers in defeat. "Oh, you got me there. Truth is, Cuddy, you're the only woman in my life. I had no choice but to invite you."

She slipped her black basic Old Navy flip-flops on. "I wasn't aware I was in your life, House."

"Well, as you said, for better or for worse, we are in each other's lives."

Cuddy chortled through her nose. "Yes, and it's usually for worse. Before we go, I want to take pictures off the balcony before the port gets too far away."

Right before Cuddy went in to get changed, she felt a tiny tremor beneath her feet, signaling they were setting sail.

"You won't be able to see the port. I think we changed direction."

Cuddy shrugged and took out her camera anyway. House's eyes followed her all the way to the balcony, as if he had never seen a woman in a bikini before. Cuddy noticed, but didn't say anything. Guess it didn't hurt if he just looked…

She opened the slider door and stepped out. Since they were on the 8th deck, which was the highest deck that held staterooms, they were fairly high above the water. The motion seemed to hit Cuddy the worst out there as she saw the water moving below them.

She ignored the funny feeling stirring in her stomach and took pictures. She tried to get the port, but they were too far away now. Birds and the crashing of the waves against the boat could be heard, as well as people laughing. Cuddy turned her head to face the wind, tucking her hair behind her ear. She took a few more pictures of the ocean, up close, and on the horizon, marveling at how beautiful the water was. On every letterhead, and welcome booklet, the motto for the Royal Caribbean cruises was—'you'll find water in every shade of blue.' Cuddy anxiously awaited the turquoise blue waters that she's only seen in pictures. It was going to be nice to see them in person.

House never came out. Cuddy just now noticed it. She stepped back inside, eyes hurting a bit from the bright sun.

"Why didn't you come out?"

"I hate heights."

Cuddy wasn't sure why, but she found that to be the most adorable thing she's ever heard about him. Her face softened. "I didn't know that. But look at it this way, if you fall overboard, at least you'll hit water and not land."

House brought his brows together at that odd joke. Cuddy apologized.

"Your phone rang when you were outside. No, I didn't answer it or look to see who it was," he defended, expecting to be yelled at for it.

"Probably the hospital," she said and went to fetch her purse on the living room sofa.

"Why would they be calling you? I thought hotshot idiot Luner was taking over for the week."

"He is."

"So why is he calling you?"

Cuddy checked the caller ID. "He's not, House, it's your team."

"Oooh, I was wondering why your phone rang right after mine. Don't talk to them. You're on vacation."

"Doctors are on call at all times," she reminded, returning the call. "You know that."

"Well let's just hope they don't ask us to come in, because unless I can sprout wings and fly off that balcony, it'll be hard."

She shot him a look, waiting for the line to be picked up. She put it on speaker so House could hear also.

"Hello?" Foreman answered.

"It's me," Cuddy said, putting on her classic administrator voice.

"Is House there?"

Cuddy glanced over to him, who in turn shook his head and mouthed 'no' very strongly.

"Yes, he is," Cuddy said with a smirk. "What's up?"

"Luner gave us a patient with a high fever of 101, complaining of severe headaches, muscle and abdominal pain, exhaustion, nausea, dizziness, vomiting, and diarrhea."

House pouted. "Foreman, I'm on vacation! Go ask that moron Luner for help if he was so anxious to give you the case."

Cuddy covered the speaking end of her phone with her hand. "House, you're doing this."

"Whatever happened to going to the steam room?" he whined.

She grinned. "Looks like I'm going alone."

"Oh no you're not. Foreman, it's Ebola hemorrhagic fever. Run tests and don't call us, we'll call you."

"House, we've already ran tests and it's not Ebola. And the patient's not bleeding out of every opening."

House rolled his eyes, appearing to be interested in anything but the case. "Did you test with the patient's saliva and urine samples?"

"Yes. We wouldn't have called you if we didn't test for it already. If it was Ebola, there would be internal and external bleeding."

House tucked out his lower lip in pout when Cuddy handed him off the phone and walked towards the door, grabbing her towel on the way out. Stupid work.

---------------------

Thank god for that phone call. Cuddy found the steam room on deck 9, a hop up the stairs from where their stateroom was, but located at the way other end of the ship, taking her a little while to get there. The steam room was currently empty, so she took advantage of that. The steam room was clouded like fog and smelt as sweet as the ocean. She sat in the corner of the white and green tiled room and brought her legs up, stretching them across the bench. It was so quiet in there. She didn't hear a thing, except for a light whirling of a fan coming from inside the room somewhere. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was very exited about the yoga program that was here and the rest of the exercise equipment listed in the welcome book. A vacation for Cuddy wasn't just about relaxing; it was about getting up and doing the things she can't do on a daily basis because of work. Whereas House decided he was going to pig out all week and play the piano, Cuddy would be doing the opposite. It's just as well. She didn't want to spend all week with him anyway.

She sighed and relaxed her shoulders. She could hardly wait to get a massage and possibly take a mud bath. As soon as her mind came across a mud bath, she chuckled briefly. House would love to see that, especially if there were two women in the same bath.

Just then, the door opened and laughing two women came in. Both of them were young blondes with the best looking golden tan that Cuddy had ever seen. They showed it off nicely by wearing a bikini similar to hers.

"Hi," one of them said in a cheery southern accent, sitting down on the opposite side.

Cuddy greeted them back, half disappointed that her thoughts were now interrupted by teenage girls.

"I'm Maddie, and this is my sister Adrianna. We're from Texas."

"I guessed that," Cuddy said, smiling to be polite.

"Where are you from?"

"New Jersey."

"Oh. The sun must be nonexistent there this time of year. Or do you normally have pale skin?"

Cuddy's smile somewhat disappeared.

"What's your name?" Maddie asked before Cuddy could talk back.

"Lisa," Cuddy said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with this conversation.

Both of them looked surprised and grinned at each other, followed by a giggle. "That is so cool. Our grandmother's name is Lisa."

"Yes, I hear it was popular back then," Cuddy mumbled, wishing these girls would go away.

"Are you married?" Adrianna asked.

Now it was time for a frown. Who were these girls? It's like House hired them to butter her up for questions that she would never give him the answers to directly.

"No, she's not. If she was, her husband would be in here with her. Are you here alone on this trip? What do you do for a living?"

"Are you girls always this rude?" Cuddy couldn't help but ask.

Both of them shrugged simultaneously. "No. We're just curious. We don't see a ring on your finger."

"Do you care?"

They shook their heads. "No, not really," Adrianna said.

"Then I really don't care to answer you."

The girls chuckled and got up to leave. Cuddy was glad that happened. The nerve of those girls. She'd rather be in here with House. Hopefully she wouldn't have to see them again.

She closed her eyes for about five minutes and then when her mind went to thinking what she would have for dinner, the door opened again. Cuddy groaned inwardly, hoping it wasn't those girls or anyone else like them.

"Good afternoon," a middle-aged man politely said, sitting down where the girls were. He had a blue and white towel wrapped around his waist, identical to hers. He leaned back and sighed after Cuddy greeted him back.

At least this man seemed pleasant enough. He wasn't bad looking either. He had salt and pepper hair and a very young looking complexion, despite his age.

"How are you liking the ship?" he asked.

Cuddy smiled. He didn't sound like a jerk so far. "It's beautiful. I've never been on something like this before," she said, speaking the truth.

"Thank you," he said. "She's some of my best work."

Cuddy's mouth fell open. That's not something she expected to hear. "You built the ship?"  
He laughed quietly. "Not literally with hammers and nails, no. I designed the Vision Family line, which is one of six Royal Caribbean cruise fleets. I envisioned this steam room so perfectly that I knew if I built a bench in the far right corner, one day a beautiful raven-haired woman would be sitting on it, capturing my attention."

Cuddy felt her cheeks redden. She didn't know what to say to that. She lowered her head in embarrassment, not losing her smile. She felt like a schoolgirl again, being told by the hottest boy in school that he liked her. It's not often she gets compliments like that, which is surprising.

"The name's Bryce Holden, but you can call me Bryce, Mr. Holden, Holden, whatever does it for you." He scooted over and offered her his hand and a kind smile that Cuddy would learn to trust all too well.

"Lisa," she said, politely shaking it.

"Just Lisa? Like Cher?"

"Lisa Cuddy," she said, immediately flattered by this man's charm, warm tone, and gestures.

"So, Lisa Cuddy, what brings you on my ship, besides Fate that drew you to meet me?"

Cuddy chuckled. "One of my employees won tickets last month and he invited me to come along."

"I've got to remember to thank him someday."

"I bet you say that to all the women you meet in the steam room."

He shook his head. "Nope. In fact, despite my charm and stunning good looks, I don't attract many women," he joked.

Normally Cuddy would be thrown off by this sort of brazen attitude, even if it was a joke. She didn't like when guys flaunted themselves, thinking they were god's gift to women with an ego bigger than House's, but Bryce wasn't like that. He was a man with a very good sense of humor, the kind where once he steps into a room, all the heavy air would be lifted out. He was laid back enough to have a good time, but serious enough to get done what needed to get done. Not to mention that his smile was extraordinarily captivating. Cuddy had to throw that in there. He definitely charmed her.

"That's a lie," Cuddy said.

He shook his head. "I kid you not. I've never been married or so much has had a date because I'm always so busy with walking around the ship, noticing little things that need fixing. Women don't like the workaholic types and just brush by me. Unless they're gold diggers, in which case I politely excuse myself and walk the other way. But something told me to come into the steam room as soon as we set sail. I'm glad I did." He paused to exchange smiles with Cuddy. "Tell me about yourself. Are you married? If you are, I dearly apologize, I wasn't flirting, I promise, I was just trying to be nice."

Cuddy laughed. "No, I'm not married. If I was, my husband wouldn't let me go on a cruise with my employee."

"You say employee. Do you own your own business?"

"I'm a hospital administrator and Dean of Medicine," she said.

His emerald green eyes widened. "Really? Wow, I would never have guessed. I thought that job was only reserved for overweight men with no social lives?"

"Yes, well, I was very lucky."

"You must be very intelligent. I always did enjoy the company of gifted woman."

If Cuddy's cheeks got any hotter, burn marks would start appearing. She didn't know what to do with all this flattering other than grin like an idiot and thank him. He was flirting with her and she was blowing it by acting shy. Luckily, that didn't discourage him.

"So the employee you came with, what does he do?"

"He's the head of Diagnostic Medicine and a real pain in the ass."

Bryce laughed. "Really? I got a few of those on my payroll as well. I think everyone does."

They talked for what seemed like minutes, but what was actually a half hour. A few passengers came in and out of the steam room in that time, but Bryce hardly noticed them, even though one was an attractive woman. He remained focused on Cuddy and Cuddy only. They enjoyed one another's company and she became a bit more open and less shy around him. He made her smile. That's really all it took. Cuddy wasn't picky. She didn't need someone with a high-level job like a master designer who designs cruise ships for a living. As long as he had a good sense of humor, he would capture her attention. Bryce was funny, honest, and sweet. And that smile…oh god that smile…And those shimmering eyes…

"I think I should be getting out of here. I'm melting like a snow cone in Phoenix," he joked, wiping off some sweat with his towel.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sure House is unsure what to do with himself at this point now that I've been gone this long."

"That House keeps you on a short leash, doesn't he?"

"Too short," Cuddy replied, coming to a stand.

"I'd like to see you again. That is, if he lets you out of his sight."

She grinned from ear to ear. "I think we can arrange that."

"Good. How about dinner tomorrow night in the Romeo and Juliet dining room at 6:00?"

Cuddy nodded without even thinking, or thinking about what House would say about this. "Okay."

"Great." He took her hand in his, but didn't shake it. He just held it with the both of his. "Just tell the host you're looking for me and he'll escort you to my table."

Cuddy nodded once more, feeling weak at the knees. Oh wow did she get lucky or what? Bryce Holden was a complete god. Feeling giggly and happy inside, she left the steam room and headed back to the royal suite, where she presumed she would find House sitting on the couch with some meal he ordered or playing the piano. But she didn't let herself think about that. She thought about Bryce. His smile wouldn't leave her mind. He knew just how to capture a woman's attention. Cuddy fell for him at a mere hello.

And now she was going to have dinner with him tomorrow night. Good thing House decided to stay in the suite all vacation. She would be able to see Bryce without him getting in the way.

She couldn't wait!

---------------

**So I've decided not to go with the captain. I figured the master designer would be more of a Cuddy thing and more of a reason to make House jealous. You pretty much can't get any higher up the food chain than the master designer, unless she fooled around with the owner, which wasn't going to happen, since the owner of this specific cruise liner is actually a woman. And Bryce Holden, by the way, is not a real character. He's a figment of my imagination. I have no idea who the master designer is of the Royal Caribbean, even though I attempted to find out. I'm still open for ideas and suggestions! I'm having a really fun time with this story, so I hope all of you are, too :D Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas already! They are a really big help :) And as always, thanks for reading!**


	7. Surfacing

**Thanks for the feedback on the past chapter! I'm so glad the majority of you like Bryce. I've fallen for him myself :)**

**I have a new poll open on my profile page about Bryce, so check it out, if you'd like. As for the results for the past poll, 44 chose peril and 76 chose non peril, so this will be an easygoing week as far as the ship is concerned, but as far as the drama is concerned...I think a jealous House will be rearing his ugly head soon...**

**Enjoy :)**

------------------

Cuddy walked into the room to find House on the couch, watching some random cartoon on TV.

"Hey, Cuddy. Took you long enough."

Suddenly, she felt a feeling of dread loom over her. "I was enjoying myself, just as you are, House."

"Do you know that they have a twenty four hour cartoon channel on here?"

"Fascinating. Did you solve your case?"

"Yep. The guy had Ebola hemorrhagic fever, just as I said. Not too long after you left, Foreman said the guy started bleeding out of every hole. So much for running tests like he said he did. Why are you blushing?"

Cuddy felt her cheeks. They were still warm. It was the only part of her body that remained warm. "I just came out of a steam room, House, my whole body is warm," she said, coming up with a quick explanation.

He didn't believe it, but let it go. Cuddy kept herself busy the rest of the day by just staying in the stateroom. She wanted to venture out and try to find Bryce in action, but she didn't want to seem too stalkerish. She unpacked her things, putting them into a nice solid oak bureau. House's things would remain in a suitcase all week. He didn't care. Not that he had much in there anyway.

Cuddy unpacked everything, but realized she was forgetting something. This morning, while in a rush, she forgot her hair accessories and beauty products in the bathroom.

"Dammit," she whispered, hoping they had a place on board she could buy these things from.

She couldn't very well go unwashed to the dinner tomorrow with Bryce. Definitely not!

Tonight, she would use the complimentary products the cruise had to offer. That made her smile a bit. What if Bryce picked them out? That's too funny.

"You'll never guess what I forgot," Cuddy said, stepping back out into the main part of the room.

"The white nightie?"

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "No, House, my bag of hair products."

"What's that?" he asked, looking genuinely clueless. "Like that mousse stuff you women think volumizes your hair when in reality it only makes your hair frizz?"

"I don't wear mousse unless I want my curls to become spiral. Those days are over."

"Use my stuff. I have shampoo in my bag."

Cuddy laughed. "No, thanks. The last thing I want to smell of is Old Spice."

"Why? People will think you got lucky."

"I don't want to smell like I just got lucky!" she said.

"Cuddy, it's just until you get something else. You act like it's the most revolting thing I've ever suggested. Do you want some guy out there to think you're single? Hmm?"

"I am single, and no, there's no guy. I can't pick one up domestically, what makes you think I'm going to pick up one so easily here?"

"Because all the men on the cruise are single and horny and need a hot chick to lay. You fit the profile nicely, hot stuff."

"House!" she scolded, cheeks flushing even more. "I'm good for more than a screw in the sack, thank you."

"Okay, Cuddy, you can't fool me. Who is he and what interest does he have with you if he doesn't want to lay you?"

House would have to know about Bryce at some point, but did it really have to be now? He's going to wonder why she's not having dinner in the stateroom tomorrow, but instead, looking all dolled up and heading to the Romeo and Juliet dining room…alone.

A small, coy smile came to her face. "For me to know and for you to find out." For once, she was going to put him on edge. She knew how he was with the "toy in the sandbox" thing. He never liked it when she dated or saw other men. His excuse was that he was trying to save her because they were all losers. Bryce Holden was definitely not a loser. He was well respected, as far as she could tell, warm, kind, and gentle. And he had a sense of humor that would blow House out the door.

"Wait, seriously?" he asked, getting up and following her into the bathroom off the dining room.

"Seriously. He invited me to dinner tomorrow night." Did she sound like she was bragging?

House looked like he wanted to go out and pummel the man to death. "Who is it?" There were definite signs of jealousy in his voice.

"Like I'm going to tell you." She drew the water for the Jacuzzi tub and tested the water to see if it was the right temperature. "Out."

House hesitated at first, but then turned around and left. Cuddy shrugged and closed the door. He'd get over it.

She undressed herself and stepped into the Jacuzzi with a satisfied groan. The jets were on full blast for the time being. She sat back against a six-way jet stream that massaged all the aching pressure points in her back. "I have got to get one of these," she said aloud, leaning her head back into the headrest and closing her eyes. All she needed was some champaign to complete the setting.

Meanwhile, House was strumming the ivory keys of the baby grand, playing a piece he's played for years but never gave a title to it. It was a sad, but beautiful tune. He had his eyes closed, playing the keys from memory. Who was this mystery guy and how did he capture Cuddy so well? When Cuddy mentioned she knew someone, he felt the gravitational pull of his body raise to a heavier level. He knew Cuddy was bound to meet some idiot on the ship, he just didn't think it would be this soon. He lets her out of his sight for forty-five minutes and she's already hooking up with random womanizer, a skirt chaser. He wasn't exactly sure how to take this news. Cuddy was smiling. She was happy. That alone told him that something happened. And what was this that he was taking her to dinner? Didn't this idiot come on board with someone? He better have if he knew what was good for him. Preferably his wife.

House missed the next note and opened his eyes with a cuss. He didn't care so much that he missed the note, it's why he missed it that bothered him. He couldn't get Cuddy's smile out of his head. Damn that bastard for making her smile like that. He was jealous that he couldn't do that for her. All he ever did was make her miserable, no matter what he did or said.

Why was it bothering him this bad? He didn't even know any details! He just assumed all this because of how happy Cuddy was when she came back earlier. Maybe it was nothing to worry about. House was aware that Cuddy fell easily over charming men. It was just a phase she'd be growing out of…or so he hoped.

Checking the wall clock, it was only going on four. He didn't want to stay in the room anymore. While Cuddy was in the Jacuzzi, dreaming about her newfound love, he picked up and left, not saying a word. They had a bar on this cruise, right?

Cuddy turned off the jets when she thought she heard a door shut. "House?" she called out, but got no answer. She shrugged it off and dipped under the water to get her head wet. She washed up, using complimentary shampoo and conditioner that smelt of coconuts and pineapples. How appropriate. However, it made her hair a little stiff, as do most complimentary hair care products. She was in such a hurry this morning that she completely forgot the tote in her bathroom. She hoped when she traveled deck 5 later, she would be able to find the general store. Maybe they had what she was looking for.

When she stepped out of the Jacuzzi and wrapped a towel around her, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. She stood sideways and pressed in at her stomach, which didn't do much, since she barely had a stomach to begin with. She checked herself out in the front, and then at the other side, musing over that it looked like she had gained a few pounds. She hoped Bryce wouldn't mind.

Thinking about Bryce again while checking herself out in the mirror from top to bottom, she wondered what he would be like in bed. Yes, Cuddy went straight to thinking about that before anything else. She didn't mean it. It kind of just slipped into her mind. When she caught it, she laughed aloud to herself.

"Come on, Lisa, you don't know a thing about him, other than he designs ships for a living. You don't even know how old he is!" She groaned, following a whine. "But he's sooo cute and you haven't had sex in…oh, don't even answer that. Just shut up, you sound stupid talking to yourself."

She stopped, having a hunch that House was standing outside the door, just waiting to tease her about talking to herself, or waiting to see her come out in a towel so he could fall to the floor with his tongue sticking out of his mouth like a thirsty dog.

He wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. The TV was off, the piano was vacant, and the kitchen was empty. Maybe that was the door she heard earlier. Where could he have gone? There aren't many places he would be interested in on the ship, considering he said he would be staying in the stateroom the entire time, pigging out and playing the piano.

Cuddy dressed herself in a pair of white drawstring short shorts that showed a very good chunk of her legs and an orange floral Babydoll tank top. It felt so strange to put on these clothes. Lately, she's been living in business apparel and it felt great to be able to cut it loose.

Still wondering where House was, she found her cell phone to call him. She was sure he would have that with him.

"What?" he answered on the second ring.

"Where did you go?" she asked, slipping her feet into a pair of white flip-flops.

"What do you care?" He sounded as if he had a couple drinks in him already.

"I was just asking, House."

"At the Schooner bar with this guy I met. Told him my wife left me for some womanizer and he offered to buy me some drinks."

Cuddy scoffed. "Figures. Where's the bar? I'll come meet you."

"Why? Don't you have a date with what's his face?"

Cuddy sighed. "No, House, I don't have a date with what's his face until tomorrow. I'm yours until then."

"Oh gee, thanks, I feel so privileged. I'm sure you can find things to do by yourself."

Cuddy opened her mouth to speak, but the line disconnected. She let out a sigh instead and tucked her phone away in her purse. He was actually jealous of Bryce and he knew nothing about him! That figures. Cuddy didn't want to tell him because she knew this would happen. Now, he's going to be an immature baby throughout the rest of the cruise, making it impossible for her to have a good time.

Cuddy went to the Schooner bar anyway, which was up on deck 4, located directly in the center of the ship, right off the casino and champaign bar. She found it easily by following signs. She stepped into the bar and automatically felt like she walked onto the set of At World's End, expecting Johnny Depp to pop out at any time. Masts and sails hung from various points of the room, mostly around larger tables. Anchors of all sizes were set up at various points of the room. The carpet, which was also blue and white, had shapeless designs on it, as well as anchor designs here and there. The path she walked on was carpeting, but the outer edges and boarders of the room were light wooden flooring. There was also netting, plastic fish, clams, pearls, and just about anything else you'd find in or on the sea. Right in the middle of the room was a large gold compass-looking design that Cuddy found appealing. Dome lights surrounded the area and in the nooks where circular booths were placed. She smiled. To think that Bryce could've designed this.

And of course, there was a bar with stools where House and a few others were seated. His cane was hooked over the edge of the bar. He cheered a shot with someone and clanged glasses before downing whatever was in it. Come to find out, they cheered over cheating women. Cuddy was unsure how to take that.

She approached the stool beside him and sat down, smiling sweetly.

House saw her and groaned. "My cheating wife just walked in."

"House, you know very well I'm not your wife. I think you had more than enough to drink for the night," she said and stole his next shot, downing it herself. Her face soured up a bit. "Wow, what was that?"

".46 Magnum," House replied.

She slid the shot glass back over to him. "A little too manly for me."

"Then keep your mitts off it next time. Give me another," he told the bartender.

"No, he's done," Cuddy said, blocking the path between House and the shot glass with her arm.

"I didn't know I brought my mother onto the cruise with me."

Cuddy tapped his arm and came to a stand. "Come on, let's go for a walk on the upper decks. It'll do you some good."

"No. My leg hurts," he mumbled.

"Oh it does not, you big baby." Cuddy took out a few bills and slapped them onto the bar.

House took his arm back quickly. "Cuddy, I said no," he said firmly. "If you want to go for a walk with someone, go with that guy. I'm sure he's not doing anything right now."

Cuddy felt a tad angry at him. "Would you stop with that already? There is no guy, House," she lied. "I was kidding around with you earlier. I met two obnoxious girls in the steam room, that's it. If you think I met a man, don't you think that I WOULD be with him right now?"

"There could be plenty of reasons why you're not with him, like maybe you two just meeting and figuring it was too much if you spent the rest of the day together. I'm not an idiot, Cuddy, I know what went on in the steam room."

He grabbed his cane and limped away. Cuddy easily caught up to him, a little worried about that statement.

"Want to explain to me what you meant by that?"

"I told you when you came back that Foreman solved the case five minutes after you left. I hung up with him and walked down to the gym to meet you. You looked rather cozy with some old looking rich guy."

"House, we didn't—"

"And then when you came back blushing and saying that he asked you to dinner, I knew you were serious, so don't insult my intelligence by telling me there's no guy, Cuddy."

"Well, so what if there is, House?" she asked, keeping her voice down to a low hiss. She didn't want their issues becoming anyone else's business. "You may have brought me on this cruise, but it doesn't mean I belong to you, or have to be shut up in the stateroom with you. I have a right to see people without you getting all pissy and jealous on me. You don't own me."

"Whoa, way to jump to conclusions!" he said, much louder than a whispering hiss. Everyone that had a pair of ears in the area heard him and looked back as they stood right in the middle of the Schooner bar where everyone could hear. House didn't even care. He was angry and had too much alcohol pumping through his system is so little time. "I'm not jealous, but you know what gets me pissy? You thinking that you're the hottest thing that's ever walked the earth and that everyone wants you. Well, not everyone does, Cuddy! I'll never want you and it sickens me that you think I do."

He walked away, leaving her in the middle of the bar, mouth open in awe and tears building up in her eyes. This wasn't the first time he's humiliated her in front of people on this trip, but this is the first time it got to her like this. She had to keep telling herself that it was the liquor talking. House wouldn't do this, would he? They say the truth comes out when you're drunk, but House couldn't be drunk already. Either way, what he said shot straight to her heart, even worse than the time he told her that she would suck as a mother.

People around her were whispering quietly amongst one another about what just happened. A cruise attendant came over to her and asked if she was okay. She nodded and left, wondering where her feet would take her from there.


	8. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

**Thanks for the feedback on the past chapter! Your reviews help for a better story, as well as keep those chapters coming in quick. I thank you! :) Also, if you haven't voted yet about the outcome of Bryce, do so. It's very tight in results right now.**

**Didn't Lisa look great on the Emmy's! Her dress was just stunning! And horayyyyy for the season premiere of House tomorrow night!!!**

**Enjoy :)**

---------------------

Cuddy's feet took her to the upper decks. She hid her face from the other passengers when her tears wouldn't stop coming. Why did he say that? She never said half of what he accused her of. She didn't think she was the hottest thing that ever walked the earth. She never thought that way about herself.

Cuddy found a charming, secluded area where no passengers currently resided. She rested her arms on the railing and looked over at the water below. So why was she crying so hard? Tears fell from her eye and blew off in the wind. House has insulted her many times before. That only left one thing—she was upset because he said he would never want her. That, mixed in with the yelling and accusations in public, led to these tears.

Was it so wrong for her to want to get to know Bryce and possibly try for a relationship? House made it perfectly clear he didn't want her, so why was he so angry that she met him?

Cuddy had no idea what was going on in House's head, but she did know that he knew just how to get her good and bring her to tears.

Maybe this cruise wasn't such a good idea. She should've known he'd act possessive and then get mad for her calling him on it. Things wouldn't be any different from the way he acts at the hospital. If he crashes her dates at home, he'd crash them on the cruise. She didn't even see him at the door in the steam room at any point looking in on them. Was he checking up on her, or did he want to go in there with her? He said he didn't want to, so maybe he was checking up on her. But at least their argument told her something—he didn't want her enough to be crashing this date.

-------------------

She walked around aimlessly for a while. She didn't even want to shop for hair accessories, that's how down she felt. She walked by the shop, but her feet didn't want to take her in there.

Walking about the ship, she saw children playing, people laying by the solarium on deck 9, and saw a magic show near the stern of the ship on deck 10 near the Legend of the Links, which was a miniature golf course. The magic show made her laugh and that felt good. Mingling with people who watched it from a distance also cheered her up a bit. She talked to a mother of two, a father of four, and even a grandmother of thirty, who was on board with her fifteen-year-old daughter and her newborn baby, both of which were in the audience of the magic show. Cuddy spent the rest of her night up there until it got dark. She took House off her mind by ordering tropical drinks with her new girlfriends and talked about anything. Cuddy just wanted to forget about the jerk she came on board with and have a good time. It was only a week and she didn't want to think of it as a mistake. If she could socialize like this with people, it would make the week go by fast.

Everyone was surprised at her being a Dean of a hospital and she instantly became a hit without really doing anything to gain that status. It was a new feeling. No one really took an interest in what she did for a living and these girls were impressed. The majority of the women she talked to were homemakers, raising many kids at home. They were even more amazed when they learned she had a newborn daughter at home and was still able to run the hospital in its entirety.

Cuddy sat in the middle of a huge purple and pink polka dotted floor cushion with her extra dirty grey goose martini and the girls sat around her, each holding various types of martini's. Cuddy felt like the popular cheerleader in high school that just was invited to the prom by the jock she didn't think liked her. Either the girls were very drunk, or clearly had no lives of their own. Cuddy can't count the number of times she heard the words, "Lisa, you're so wonderful." However, it took her mind off things, the good and the bad, and focused on the here and now. She forgot just how much fun it was to get together with people and relax with a few drinks. At one point, she saw the two girls from the steam room poke their heads in and see what all the excitement was about. They became interested for a moment, but then backed out. Cuddy had a feeling they wouldn't be a problem again.

When it was time for her to go, Cuddy promised to meet the girls in the lounge again at the same time the next night, which meant she'd have to go there directly after dinner with Bryce. This was good. It kept her busy. The less time she stayed out of the stateroom, the better. The girls were sad to see her go, but were happy again when she said she'd be back tomorrow at the same time.

Cuddy finally had the motivation to pick up her hair products. It wasn't exactly the same thing as she normally used, but at least it wouldn't make her hair feel so stiff and even curlier than usual like the complimentary stuff did. Good thing no one wanted to play with it! Great scent, terrible manageability. The way those girls were acting, Cuddy was shocked that they didn't want to touch her all over and worship her every existence.

She walked back to the stateroom around eight pm. Most of the passengers were either in their staterooms at this time, or up in the casino or lounges. She was sure House was in here, probably waiting for her to come back so he could resume where they left off. But, he wasn't in there. Where was he? She checked all over. Things looked just the same as they did when she left the stateroom to go look for him at the bar. Feeling worried about him, she debated if she should call him or not. If he wasn't back here yet, he never came back at all, making her wonder what he was doing, or if he was okay.

He would ignore her call, so she sent him a text message. "r u ok? Where r u?" the message said.

Despite him being an ass earlier and him yelling at her in public, she still cared. She cared enough that when she was in the lounge earlier, he still came flooding back into her mind every time she mentioned little things that reminded her of him, like the hospital, or when she mentioned her first boyfriend he managed to slide his way into her thoughts, although he wasn't her first.

He never sent her a text back and she waited well over an hour, spending her time ordering room service and attempting to read Red Mars on the couch in her pajamas. She couldn't concentrate. She kept glancing to her phone, hoping it would beep any second. It didn't. She could go look for him, but there would be no point. The ship is huge. She could look all night and never find him. Once she searched an area, she wouldn't look there again. For all she knew, he could be coming up the stairs and going into the room she just checked. It was pointless.

Grabbing her phone, she called him. It rang, and rang, and rang. No answer. It just went to voicemail. Now she was very worried. House was a big boy and perfectly able to do what he wants, Cuddy just didn't the way it ended before they split up and went in their own directions. She ended up crying on deck 10. Who knows what House was doing as a result of what happened. If he wasn't back her yet, anything could've happened.

Reading was useless right now. She attempted to read the same page four times, but her mind wasn't registering the words, making her having to read it again. Her eyes noted the words, but that was about it.

When she went to close the book and try to call House again, the door lock was fiddled with and she looked over in time to see him walking in like nothing happened.

"Didn't you get my text?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?" he responded flatly.

"So, I was worried about you. Why didn't you text me back?"

He didn't answer her and continued to walk towards the bedrooms. She hopped up and walked after him, approaching him from behind just as he threw the door open to his bedroom and stepped past the threshold.

"House, what's going on?" she asked, feeling that heaviness in her heart come back, but for different reasons. He was closing her out.

"This cruise was a mistake." He never turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry, Cuddy."

"No, it wasn't a mistake. Don't think that."

"I've thought that. Good night."

She bit her lower lip as he closed the door behind him so very softly. Tears welled up in her eyes again. He was closing up. But at least he was safe in the stateroom and not wandering out there somewhere. She could keep an eye on him here and was able to go back to the couch to read peacefully knowing he was in the room. There's really no telling what was bothering him but Cuddy guessed it was Bryce. Or maybe it was even the fact that she lied about him. She only did that because of the toy in the sandbox thing. He would become possessive over her. Instead, he threw it in her face that he'd never want her. This isn't the first time that Cuddy's thought of this tonight. Several times, she's tried to make sense of it. No one's ever said that to her before, especially House. She took it harder knowing he said it. Maybe because they've known each other a very long time and had a past. Or maybe since she felt something for him and it hurt because a part of her wanted him to want her, to desire her like no man has ever before. But he was completely overreacting about Bryce. He acted like she already slept with him and accepted a proposal of marriage! She only knew his last name and that designing was his passion, that's it. What drew her to accept a dinner invitation as friends was his charm and the hope of starting a friendship. He was a nice guy and Cuddy wanted to be his friend.

Oh great. Cuddy sighed when she reached the end of the page and didn't remember what she read. Maybe she'd focus better if she put it down and watched TV until she crashed. She set the book on the coffee table and picked up the remote beside it. The channel it first picked up was House's twenty-four hour cartoon channel. Cuddy recognized it right away as The Jetsons, although she's never actually seen an episode. She suddenly felt tired and laid down on the couch. Her mind was full, but sleep ended up claiming her moments later, thanks to the lack of sleep the night before.

She woke up around three in the morning to a loud bang that scared her back into consciousness. She came to realize that it was a gunshot coming from a shotgun that a big dog was using to shoot an orange cat in a tree on TV that, for some reason, was extremely loud, along with the yelling from the dog that followed. She calmed her racing heart, turned the TV off, and headed towards the bedrooms at the back of the room. Before going into her room, she stepped over a space and opened the door to House's room to check up on him. Peeking in, she saw him on one side of the large king bed, on his left side, snoring lightly. She smiled small, remembering that he snored when he slept.

Cuddy closed the door and proceeded to her own room. She turned the lights off and slipped into a pair of 800 thread count sheets on a contour foam mattress that her body sank right into. The pillow was also foam core and cotton. It was like sleeping on a cloud.

Awaking her the next morning was the familiar melody of the piano, but thought it was her alarm clock turned to the classic channel that woke her up to get ready for work. At first, she didn't know where she was, which happened sometimes when she woke up, but in feeling the intense comfort all around her, she remembered she was on the cruise, and the piano was not her alarm clock—it was House.

Cuddy slipped out of bed and donned her pants. The sheets felt much better on bare legs and she ditched her pants last night. She was quite sure that House wouldn't be walking in on her. Something told her that he didn't want much to do with her at the moment. It made her sad.

She walked out of the room and leaned up against the wall behind the piano with her arms folded, listening to him play. He didn't see her there, for his back was turned to her. Cuddy smiled small at the beautiful melody, but a moment later, it disappeared when the tune became sad. A sudden heaviness overwhelmed her and her eyes became misty. She felt the back of her throat become salty.

Abruptly, House missed the next note and cussed gently.

"House?" Cuddy spoke up gently as his left fist clenched into a ball.

He looked over her shoulder at her quickly. "I didn't know you were there," he murmured.

"What was that you just played?" she asked.

He shrugged. "A piece I made up. It doesn't have a name."

"Why would you make up something that sad?" She approached him from behind and rested her hands on his shoulders. He tensed, but only briefly.

"There was a part of my life when I was younger that I wasn't so proud of. Suddenly, it's come back to me in full swing."

"The part of you or the song?" Cuddy asked carefully, absentmindedly rubbing his shoulders.

"What I felt at the time…and the song, too."

How House felt at the time always came out through his fingertips and composed into a melody one way or the other. Cuddy had no idea just how much emotion went into that song. He was sad. That was clear. No, more like depressed. Cuddy felt for him.

"House, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I'm a screw up, that's what," he said.

Cuddy wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. "What?" she asked with a frown. "You're not—where did this come from?"

"Why aren't you angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"I basically told you off to your face yesterday in front of an audience."

Was House owning up to his wrongdoings? Was he sick? Did he have a fever or something? Cuddy wasn't even sure how to take this. It sounded as if he were apologizing. House doesn't apologize!

"You didn't mean it. You were drunk. It's okay, House, I don't hold grudges." She laughed quietly. "If I did, you'd be having clinic hours every day, if you weren't already fired."

House didn't return the laugh or even acknowledge it. It made hers evaporate as quickly as it came on. He just continued to sit there with his head hung, staring at the piano keys. Cuddy reminded him she was there by rubbing his shoulders lightly. She wanted to get through to him, as if it were her mission in life. She wanted to understand him. House doesn't grow solemn for nothing. If anything, he uses sarcasm and sometimes hurtful words to cover up how he's actually feeling. Cuddy had a feeling they were both experiencing this type of emotion together for the first time.

"What's really bothering you? Is it Bryce?" She hated to mention him at a time like this, but if she knew Bryce was the issue, she wouldn't mention him again.

House let out a short chuckle through his nose, mostly made up of air. "Bryce. That's his name. No, it's not _him_," he said, stressing the 'him' stronger than expected.

Cuddy got her answer. House was upset about Bryce. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out. He's been acting like a completely different person ever since he saw them together and found out he asked her to dinner. Cuddy couldn't figure out why. Why didn't he want her to have friends like Bryce? Why did he want her to stay alone? He always found some way to ruin her dates. He said it's because he likes messing with other people's happiness. Cuddy figured that could be the case. He's miserable, so why not make the other people around him miserable as well? But then Cuddy saw that he was only doing it to her. Why not ruin Foreman's dates, or Cameron and Chase's? Why only her? She has two dates in five years and House does all he can to be sure that nothing happens and the boy goes home by curfew like a nice little fellow, keeping the date rated G. Now, Cuddy knew House liked her, even though he had a hell of a time showing it. After she lost Joy, feelings came to the surface for the both of them. He didn't kiss her because she was feeling down and miserable, matching his mood completely; he kissed her because he wanted to give her something to hold onto. He never showed that, however. He just continued to live his days the biggest jerk on her payroll. Even now, on this cruise, he was evading, showing a side to him appearing as if he just got dumped by a girlfriend…or that the love of his life met a potential boyfriend, kicking him out of the spot in her heart…if he had one.

"House, I don't even know Bryce. I know his name and his profession. I accepted his dinner invite because I wanted a friend and his profession intrigues me."

"The fact that you haven't had sex since John Kelly five years ago intrigues _me._ And you slept with him on the first date."

Cuddy's mouth fell. This was House coming back in full swing. Cuddy preferred him depressed. At least she didn't feel the urge to yell at him.

"How could you possibly know if that's true?"

House stood, causing Cuddy to step back. "I know these things. You want some action, he wants some action. What better time to do so than with someone you'll both never see again?"

"Bryce isn't like that," she said, getting defensive for Bryce, as well as for her own image.

"How do you know? You said so yourself you knew nothing about him."

"Well then I know _I'm_ not like that," she said, feeling a little upset House thought she was that easy. "Despite John Kelly, I don't go off, sleeping around with every guy that buys me dinner and flowers. If I did, it wouldn't have been five years since that I've slept with someone."

House's eyes grew slightly wider. "Wow, seriously? You really haven't had sex in five years? How do you survive?"

Cuddy blushed, but didn't hide her face. "I really don't want to discuss this with you."

House smirked. "There's so much I can do with that info."

Yep, House was back to his old self.

"By the way, I ordered us breakfast. Egg white omelet with turkey bacon, strawberries, wheat toast, and orange juice for you and the works for me."

Cuddy smiled. Whatever anger, slight or great, she had on House a few moments ago had vanished. "How do you know what I like?" she asked, somewhat amazed by this gesture.

"Cuddy, I've only known you…oh…a little under half your life."

Cuddy continued to blush. "I didn't think you paid attention to little things like that."

"I pay attention to more than that." He reached off to the side to hand deliver her a single red rose. Her heart melted instantly at the beautiful full-bloomed rose that smelt as sweet as morning dew. In fact, there were tiny droplets on the petals here and there.

"You can take it, you know. There aren't any thorns on it," he said sarcastically when she gawked at it for longer than the norm instead of taking it into her hand.

Cuddy had gotten flowers from others before, but this felt so special. Her heart quickened its pace.

"For god sakes woman, it's a rose, not a ring," he said, watching her blink back tears as she accepted the rose.

"It's the sweetest thing you've ever given me. Thank you," she said, meaning every word.

"What about the cruise? Damn, if I knew the way to your heart was through a dumb flower, I would've skipped the cruise."

Cuddy knew that him using sarcasm was a way of hiding how he really feels. He didn't think it was a dumb motion. She took a step up to him and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her heart skipped a beat when he actually reciprocated. She melted into his arms, resting her head up in the nook between his neck and shoulder. His embrace felt so warm that she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to leave it. Suddenly, Bryce didn't even exist to her. Only House existed and the only thing that felt real to her right now was being held protectively in his strong grip. She closed her eyes, relishing his warmth, knowing the contact would be broken soon.

"Your hair is tickling my nose," he said.

Cuddy laughed and pulled only her head back, apologizing.

They looked into one another's eyes, unmoving, and unblinking. Cuddy was quite sure that her breathing stopped temporarily as well. She was almost positive that their faces were moving closer together very slowly, but a knock at the door stopped them. House stepped out of her grip and said that breakfast was here. Cuddy took a deep breath. God, they almost kissed. Good thing the knock came. She lost total control of her body in House's embrace. She could barely feel her limbs. The feeling was just coming back now.

The feeling definitely came back when she saw who delivered their food.

It was Bryce, flashing his handsome smile at her.

"I remember you saying you had the royal suite, so I thought I'd come say good morning." He picked up a rose from the silver platter and held it out to her for her to take. It was a fresh rose, hardly even bloomed yet, and still had the thorns.

Cuddy felt helpless. She didn't know what to do. Should she accept it or deny it? What would House think? What would he do?

This was quickly becoming the scariest moment of her life.


	9. Windjammer Cafe

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the past chapters, guys :D **

**Things are just heating up. Really, I don't want to write such a long story, but it just happens that way. I don't know the meaning of oneshots or stories below 10 chapters. I always have something to say and something else builds onto that something and it creates stories that are 35 chapters with 4,000 words each. I envy those who can squeeze a story into a oneshot, I really do! But I'm loving this story and as long as I'm loving it, you guys get quick updates :)**

**Enjoy :)**

---------------------

Cuddy was thunderstruck. Bryce was just trying to be polite, but was very unaware that House was insanely jealous of Cuddy having dates, or having male friends in general.

"She already has one of those, pal," House said, speaking when Cuddy couldn't seem to find her voice.

Bryce frowned when he was spoken to like that, also not really sure what to say. Cuddy told him House was very blunt, but it still caught him off guard.

"Is this your big crush? A delivery boy? I thought you said his profession intrigues you. You don't even have to go to school to be doing this." House sounded disgusted.

Cuddy slapped her hand over her face. This wasn't going to turn out good at all. House's mouth was going to screw up everything.

"I'm not a delivery boy; I'm the master designer of this ship."

He wasn't bragging. In fact, he looked a little embarrassed if anything.

"So that gives you a reason to attempt to entice Cuddy? You think that just because you have a title, she's going to jump in the sack with you?"

"House!" she said loudly, sending an angry glare his way. "Bryce, I'm sorry, but it's not a good time right now."

Bryce wanted to say something. His eyes were full of question, but he wasn't angry. He was confused. Clearly, he's never had passengers like House on board the Royal Caribbean before. He simply came there to say hello to Cuddy and be thoughtful enough to give her a rose. This was most unexpected.

"Yeah, so beat it," House said rudely, not caring if he was the master designer or the President of the US. "Our food is getting cold and I just hate eating cold eggs."

Cuddy clenched a fist, trying to will herself to keep cool. She apologized to him, deeply and sincerely. She always finds herself apologizing on his behalf.

"Am I still seeing you tonight?" he asked carefully to Cuddy, somewhat glancing over to House.

"Yes," Cuddy replied sharply, turning her head to House before he could counterattack with something rude. "I'll be there."

He would've smiled wider, but was afraid to be yelled at by House, or at least that's what it looked like would happen just by him being in the doorway. Bryce was definitely not a fighter. It wasn't in his nature to fight. Perhaps once he starts to get to know Cuddy and falls for her, he'll have a reason to fight. Right now, they really didn't know each other, but House being a jackass and trying to keep them apart is making them want to be together more. That's always how it goes. It's the Romeo and Juliet guise.

"Great. I'll see you then." He would've kissed her on the cheek as a polite, simple gesture, but didn't want to have his ass handed to him by House, so nodded his head instead and ducked out of there, leaving the cart and the rose behind.

House chuckled once he was gone. "Wow, what a wimp. I bet he's the submissive one in a relationship. You two would be great in the sack since you have all that administrative need pouring out."

House never respects people in the first place. If it was any other delivery boy, he'd probably pick on him also, but not talk about he and Cuddy in bed together and who would be the dominate one. It angered her. Why couldn't he just keep his opinions to himself for once?

"You really want to go to dinner with that idiot?"

"The only idiot here is you!" she said loudly. "Do you know who he is?!"

"Yes! A very boring designer with no balls apparently!"

"Why, just because he didn't fight you like you were hoping? He doesn't have a reason yet, House. We only met once for a half hour. When he starts to like me, despite you, you'll get your fight. And he'll win," she said, flashing a half smile, half smirk.

"Don't think so. I have one of these," he said, raising his cane up. "I fight dirty."

"But you don't even want me, so why can't someone else have me? Do you expect me to be single my whole life?"

"It's working so far."

"I'm going out with Bryce tonight and what we do, or what happens between us after that, is none of your business, do you understand me? I'm a grown woman; I can make my own decisions."

"He's an idiot!" House yelled.

"Well maybe I like idiots, you ever think about that?!" she said, voice matching his. "You better leave him alone, House. Bryce is a sweet person and I want to get to know him. That's that. There's nothing you can do to screw it up this time."

House picked up the platter his breakfast was on, using both hands after tucking his cane under his arm. "I think I'll eat in my room."

"Fine, go," she waved him off with her hand. She really didn't want to deal with him right now anyway. She just wanted to sit back and eat in peace without him nagging at her about Bryce.

Cuddy picked up the rose he gave her and sighed. Talk about a forbidden love.

She placed it off to the side, knowing she couldn't accept it. House was juvenilely telling her that he wanted her, just like he always does those other few times she's dated. He just can't come forth and tell her that. He has to be a jerk about it. Why can't he just come up and admit it? Why do they have to walk in circles around one another? After he gave her the rose, she swore she would die. It wasn't just because he gave her the rose, but it was the reason he gave her one. She couldn't believe it. But now that Bryce is well into the picture now, House felt threatened, so he has to lash out something. It's the only thing he knew how to do. He'd lash out, and then run.

Cuddy brought her breakfast to the table and ate alone. Her mind kept going back to their almost kiss not five minutes ago. In a way, she was glad that didn't happen. They're just not ready for that yet, though they had twenty years on them to develop it. It was awkward kissing after she lost Joy, but she wanted it. She wanted him. Even now, a part of her was only going out with Bryce to make House jealous and admit to her that he wants her. If he did, maybe kissing him wouldn't feel so foreign.

Let's face it, if he wanted a relationship, she'd give him one. Coming down to it, she'd give him anything he wanted, no matter what it was. She already does that in a way when it comes to work. Why was she so driven to letting him get his way at work? Sometimes, he just wings his theories and she gives the okay for these absurd tests without any proper medical evidence. Did she trust him, or was it something more?

Cuddy was only able to eat half her breakfast. She wasn't feeling the other half and set it aside with a sigh. House was still locked up in his room. She didn't hear a peep out of him for over fifteen minutes now.

Cuddy rose to her feet after seeing the rose on the small counter ahead of her. She went to fetch it. Where did he get this? They had a floral shop on deck 5, but she didn't think he'd go out of his way to go there for her. He couldn't have just woken up this morning and thought about going down three decks just to get a rose for her. Are the shops even open this early?

Cuddy held the rose in her hand and smelt it. It let off a stronger scent than the one Bryce gave her. House's rose was completely stunning in every aspect. He even removed the thorns.

Looking around, Cuddy found a small vase under the sink and filled it with a little bit of water. She put the vase and the rose in the middle of the dining room table. What would she do with Bryce's rose? It still sat on the cart by the door. Maybe that's where it belonged. It was a great friendly gesture, but the way House was behaving, she couldn't accept it right now. She hoped Bryce wouldn't know that she didn't accept it.

After cleaning up, Cuddy decided to take her book and go sit out on the balcony to read. What she really wanted to do was talk to House. They'd probably end up fighting, so not talking to him right now was a good thing.

Today was even more beautiful than yesterday, although it was hotter. The sun was on the other side of the sky right now, so Cuddy was able to sit on the lawn chair and enjoy the morning without the sun shining in her face. She donned a pair of black sunglasses and leaned back. Before she started reading, she felt the urge to call Luner and ask how everything was at the hospital. This was only her second day not being there and already it felt like an eternity. As wonderful as vacations were, they just weren't for her. All she needed was one day of relaxing and that was enough. After she took her trip to the day spas, which were closed during the weekends, her vacation would feel over, even though there was so much more to do out there. Instead of joining other passengers on this Sunday morning, she kept to herself and read. House sort of sucked the fun right out of her today.

Crossing her legs at the ankles, she leaned back and opened to the page she was at last night. Able to push all the thoughts from her mind amazingly enough, she started to read and continued to do so for a couple hours. She got into the book and didn't realize the time. It was so easy to concentrate with the waves hitting the keel of the ship, sounding like they were crashing upon a beach. It put her at ease. Birds also cawed above every now and then. It was rare to see birds, for they weren't anywhere near land. Today was just another day of cruising. Tomorrow morning at eight AM they would arrive in Labadee, Haiti, which is a small, privately owned resort for Royal Caribbean guests only. They would remain docked there all day and set off again to sail when the sun starts to set.

She closed the book a little over two hours later and stood, stretching. She left her book and sunglasses on the chair and headed back inside. House was in the living room, watching TV.

Cuddy disappeared into her bedroom and then reappeared, holding a pair of black Capri's and an Old Navy grey slouchy V-neck t-shirt. She took a shower this time, using hair products that made her hair feel smooth and radiant again. After a shower filled with thoughts and wonders on what to do today until six, she stepped out and finished up. She blow-dried her hair and was thinking about straightening it for tonight. It would go great with the formal dress she was eyeing downstairs in the boutique. If she was going outside today, it wasn't a good idea to straighten it, for the humidity would cause it to frizz up on her. Instead, she threw it up in a ponytail and would worry about what to do with it later.

"Where you going?" House asked without interest when Cuddy emerged from the bathroom, clad in day clothes.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"Nope. Doesn't matter in the least. Just curious."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I'm sitting here for now," she said, sitting beside him on the two-seater couch. Neither of them said anything. House was fixated on the TV program, but Cuddy wasn't interested. She kept glancing over at House. This was awkward for her to be in his space like this, but he didn't seem to care.

"Did…you want to do something?" she asked.

"We are doing something."

"I mean up on deck. They have a mini golf course on deck 10."

"Have fun. Don't forget to write. I'm assuming I won't be seeing you for a while."

Cuddy sighed. "House, I want to go with you."

"What do you want to go with me for? I'm sure you'll be able to find your stud muffin around here somewhere delivering late breakfasts to over sleepers. Let him take you. I'm sure he'll be much more fun," he said sarcastically.

"If I wanted to go with Bryce, I'd be asking him, not you. This needs to stop, seriously. Bryce is—"

"Just a friend, yeah, yeah, I heard it all before," he mumbled, interrupting her.

"I don't even know him well enough to consider him a friend yet. Why does it bother you so much?" That was the million-dollar question. House had the answer for it, but wouldn't give it to her truthfully.

"He lives on this ship, Cuddy, you live in Jersey, which is about…fifteen hundred miles away, give or take. What kind of future do you see with him? Are you going to quit your job and move on the ship with him to become his little sidekick in interior decorating? Maybe design some sort of upscale doctor's lounge in the medical wing?"

Cuddy grimaced a bit. "No one's talking about moving in together. This is just one date. It's dinner."

"And what follows dinner? Drinking, slow dancing, the first kiss…sex."

"Wow, House, you know me all too well," she said dryly. "I'm just having dinner with him. There's no dancing or sex involved. You must think I'm this slut who thrives off sex."

"No, I think _he's_ this slut who thrives off sex. For once, I'm actually concerned for you."

Cuddy's heart melted when she heard that. He was concerned for her? That was so unlike House, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel touched.

"I'm afraid that your male radar is broken and has been broken for years."

"It must be if it keeps blinking on you all the time," she chuckled, not thinking before she spoke. Her smile just about vanished after realizing what she said. House caught it as well. He looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm touched," he said.

Cuddy's cheeks reddened. She turned her face away just in time. "I have no idea why I said that."

"Could it be my stunning good looks, natural charm, or the fact you haven't had sex in five years and any male body is looking particularly delicious right now?" he offered.

"It hasn't been five years, House," she laughed quietly. "And I'm sure your package is just as good as anyone's."

House's smile was wiped right off his face. Cuddy became concerned about how serious he fell. Did she say something wrong?

"What do you mean it hasn't been five years? When was the other time? I assume time is not plural. And you do know I'm talking about you and another person, right? This isn't solo hour."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about my sex life with you. That is flat out none of your business."

A smirk crept up onto his face. "With someone that likes sex as much as you do, I never figured you for the celibate type. What is it…administrator by day, stripper by night? Do you charge extra for private rooms and lap dances?"

"Yes, House. I don't make nearly enough money at my day job to make ends meet, so I go off and do the second thing I'm good at, which is sleeping around with every Tom, Dick, and Harry that flash five bucks in front of my face."

"I knew it!" he said, triumphantly throwing his fist into the air. "Can employees get a discount?"

If this were anyone else saying it, Cuddy wouldn't know how to take it. She'd be horrified. But because it's House, she didn't feel so angry. She felt more embarrassed if anything. Her cheeks flushing gave that away.

"Sorry, they have to pay full price, just like anyone else that wants to sample this gorgeous bod," she said, playing along with him, followed by a laugh.

"Oh, Cuddy, you little minx."

Cuddy reached her arms out and bowed her head. "Thank you, my number one fan."

"You forget, I already sampled that gorgeous bod once."

"How do you even remember that, House? It was one night so long ago."

"Sometimes one night is all it takes," he said, flashing her a lopsided smile.

Cuddy frowned. What did he mean by that?

"I'm starved. Let's go get some lunch." He changed the subject quickly on purpose and stood.

"We just ate. How could you be hungry right now?"

"I'm always hungry. Let's check out that Windjammer Café thingy."

The fact that House wanted to go out with her made her brighten up internally. How could she possibly say no to that? Even if she only went and got tea and a snack, at least she could be with House. This was their vacation, but so far, it only felt like _her_ vacation. House really didn't do anything. Him wanting to get out was a good thing. She didn't argue.

"Wait, you're going out like that?" she asked, looking him up and down. He still had his plaid pajama pants on and an old plain t-shirt.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, shrugging at his appearance.

Cuddy shook her head. "Go shower and change. Use some of that Old Spice stuff."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you trying to say? I smell?"

"I'm saying that I like the smell of Old Spice and I'd like it if my acquaintance wore some," she purred, giving him the eye.

House's facial expression remained the same. "So now I'm only just an acquaintance? Nice. I get downgraded more and more as this vacation goes on. I'll be out in five minutes. Don't touch the TV or the piano."

Cuddy saluted. "Yes, sir."

She kept herself busy while House showered. He didn't take long at all. They were out the door exactly seven minutes later. Cuddy ran her fingers through his damp hair during the walk to the Windjammer Café.

"Hey, cut it out," he said, vainly trying to slap her hand away.

"You could've dried your hair better," she teased. "But at least you smell better."

"It's a vacation; I don't have to stay clean."

"I'm pretty sure it's a plus if you do, House, seeing as though I have to be living with you for the next five days."

"No one said you have to. Go live with what's his face; I'm sure you both would like that."

What made him mention Bryce all of a sudden?

"House," she groaned.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Thank you."

The Windjammer Café was located directly above their suite and took thirty seconds to get there. Since most of the passengers this hour were keeping themselves busy with other activities and shopping, the café was less than half-full. It was going on noon. In about an hour or so, people would remember to eat. House didn't like crowds, so he figured he'd get his lunch in now and save the trouble of fighting the crowds later. He told Cuddy this when they took their seats by the wall of windows that looked out onto the bridge and to the crystal clear waters ahead of them. The entire half circle wall of about a hundred feet or so had floor length windows to look out. The tables were set up so the guests would sit next to each other, as opposed to across from one another, so they could be able to look out and enjoy the view while they ate. Windjammer also had a buffet, which House planned on attacking. The chairs, much like the chairs anywhere else on the ship, were light stained oak with royal blue cushioning. The carpet was blue, but had large circles of red and larger circles of peach in the seating area only. At the buffet and the rest of the room, there were pure white marble floors instead of carpeting.

Cuddy sat in a raised chair, looking out ahead of her at the bow of the ship, as well as the water as they cruised. House sat beside her, getting situated.

"Is your leg okay at this height?"

"It's fine."

A server came over and took their order for drinks. After that, they were able to get whatever they wanted. House ended up with a little bit of everything, making his plate a smorgasbord of towering food. He had everything from pudding and jell-o to egg rolls and chicken fingers. Cuddy's stomach almost turned when she saw him come back with that.

"You eat like a pregnant woman," she remarked, seeing every single color in the spectrum on his plate.

"And you eat like your anorexic, but I'm not complaining."

Cuddy had a salad and breadsticks on her plate, but it was enough to satisfy her. She tried not to look at House eat, but couldn't help it. He was right beside her. They were just about rubbing shoulders. It was easy to glance to the right without moving her head. When he dipped a tiny chicken finger into vanilla pudding, Cuddy's stomach officially turned. She laid her elbow on the table and used her hand to block the view of his plate.

"Then don't look," he said. "Stop whining."

Cuddy tried her best to focus on the salad. It was working for a little while, but all she could hear was House chewing. The sound of his chewing varied on the types of food he ingested. She was going to be so surprised if he didn't have a stomachache later.

"Here, I want you to try something. Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Cuddy looked over to see what he could be talking about, but he thought ahead and covered his plate with an open napkin, knowing she would look.

She laughed. "Absolutely not."

"Come on, grow some spine, will you? Close your eyes."

"House—"

"Just trust me."

Cuddy swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"Now open up."

She did, but only parted her lips.

"Wider," he commanded.

She did so. House then fed her the most delicious peanut butter cup brownie that she had ever tasted. It literally melted on her tongue.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, opening her eyes. "How did I miss that?"

"Because I took the last piece," he said, grinning.

She reached out to grab the brownie, but House snatched her by the wrist before she could come close to it. "Don't think so."

Her face twisted into a pout. "But I want some."

"There you go with the whining again. Look at you, you can't even keep your face clean." He folded a napkin in half and slowly wiped Cuddy's upper lip and corners of her mouth free of the extra chocolate sauce that never found its way into her mouth. He wasn't aware what that did to her. Their faces were so close again. She stopped breathing, just like last time. House told her to wet her lips so the chocolate sauce could come off easier. She did so…slowly, not taking her eyes off his. She was in a trance. She didn't dare blink, for she was afraid to miss something if she did.

"There…all clean," House said, voice a bit rough.

"Thanks," she breathed, barely moving her mouth.

Cuddy didn't know what had gotten into her. She felt dizzy. In that moment, the only thing she wanted was for House to lean in and kiss her. He was just so irresistible that she had to have him. Her entire body was feeling it. Her hands became tingly and her limbs were numb. The funny thing is that she's never felt this before with anyone but House. Why is it that the one who drives her the most insane is also the one she wants to take total control over her body?

"You better eat up. You don't want the dressing to make the lettuce soggy, right?"

Cuddy felt a twinge of disappointment as their moment was slowly fading away. The weight was felt in her heart. "No…no, wouldn't want that," she whispered, still feeling in the moment.

She swallowed hard and evened herself out in the chair. Why didn't he make the move? The timing was perfect! Does he even want to make the move is the question. Why buy her the rose and feed her a piece of brownie if he didn't want to take it to the next step? Maybe Cuddy was hoping too hard. Maybe he really didn't want her and was just trying to be nice to the best of his ability.

She shouldn't want someone like House anyway! The jerk drives her insane every single day, on and off the clock. If they were together, it would give him a free pass to be annoying all the time. It's so much better this way if it didn't happen…right?

If Cuddy felt that way, why did she suddenly see her salad becoming blurry?

She didn't say anything more in the short time there was left of the meal.

-------------------

**I'll tell you guys right now, there will be Huddy very soon! Next chapter, I promise you! I just have to find a good moment to get them together, preferably after her dinner with Bryce. Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	10. The Dreamer

**Thanks everyone for your continuing support and leaving such wonderful feedback! Your Huddy moment has come! :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**------------------**

After lunch, Cuddy went to the boutique to pick out her dress. House didn't with her, naturally. He went back upstairs to the stateroom. It didn't take her very long to pick out the dress. She instantly fell in love with a no straps simple black dress that came up several inches above the knee. It was hanging in the window on display and she just had to have it. Later that day, when it was time for dinner, Cuddy took her hair down and straightened it as planned. Her beautiful curls vanished just like that. Her hair transformed into a straight, smooth mass of silk. She put makeup on and then donned the dress. She didn't look bad. In fact, any guy that noticed her would be falling on their knees for her. She transformed into a runway model without hardly having to do anything. Cuddy was definitely blessed with beauty. Too bad she wasn't blessed in the love department also.

She left the bathroom after that. House didn't say much the closer dinner hour came. She knew how he felt about this, but she couldn't wait around for him forever, right? Something had to give. If that something was Bryce Holden, so be it.

Cuddy needed spark in her life. Some romance every now and then wasn't too much to ask for. She's been patient long enough. House let her down twice already in one day. Four total including the kiss after she lost Joy and their one-night stand many years ago. She couldn't handle it anymore. She would not wait for him. She was moving onto someone who was not afraid to admit they like her.

House pretended not to notice Cuddy coming out of the bathroom, looking more gorgeous than ever. She slipped her feet into a pair of silver heels and buckled them up at the ankles, then grabbed her nylon shawl scarf and draped it over her shoulders.

"Looks like you're dressed for a funeral," he muttered, glancing over for a moment without turning his head away from the wresting match on TV.

"Promise me right now, House, that you're not going to mess this up for me."

"Whatever. What time should I expect you back tomorrow?"

"I'm not coming back tomorrow. I don't plan on sleeping with him! How many times do I—Oh, forget it, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have to justify myself to you anyway. If I want to sleep with Bryce, I will. There's nothing holding me back, is there?"

"No, I guess not. Go off and play doctor to some rich designer, Cuddy. It's all you're ever good for anyway."

Cuddy's jaw dropped. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that it's almost six and if you keep lover boy waiting, he might find someone else. Better hurry," he said, using a hint of sarcasm.

Cuddy didn't know if she wanted to cry or strangle him. Since she's cried enough over him the past couple of days, she settled with wanting to tear his limbs out of their sockets. Now he's calling her a slut? Mr. Hookers-at-my-apartment-every-other-night. Does he have no limits?

"You know something; you have every reason to be jealous of Bryce. Unlike you, he's a decent person, kind and thoughtful. He knows how to make a woman feel beautiful instead of calling them names. He's mature and acts his own age. You know what's sad about that? I've only known him for a half an hour and already I know these things. I've known you for twenty years and I still can't find one nice thing to say about you. I hate you, House. You make everyone around you miserable. The only reason I'll thank you for this cruise is because you allowed me to meet someone who makes me feel good about myself, not someone who calls me hurtful names just because I'm going out to dinner with a friend."

House grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on the TV so loud that the wrestling matches could probably be heard on the next deck. It was useless to continue to fight. Cuddy grabbed her little silver jeweled purse and left, body heat rising with anger. She slammed the door behind her and walked angrily to the Romeo and Juliet dining room.

She refused to cry this time. She was stupid to have loved House this long, knowing he would never amount to anything. She kept hoping he'd change, but he never would. She hated herself so much right now that if she did cry, it would be because she pitied herself, not because of anything he said about her.

Cuddy had hoped that dinner with Bryce would make everything okay again. Seeing the smile on his face would immediately lift the weight off anyone's shoulders.

Reaching the Romeo and Juliet dining room, she approached the host, saying that Bryce was expecting her. Instead of it going further, Cuddy heard her name being called out from behind. She turned around. There was Bryce, dressed in an extremely handsome black and white tuxedo bringing out his vibrant green eyes nicely. In his hand, he held a small clear box with a beautiful pink and white corsage inside.

"You look exquisite," he said, handing her the box. She accepted it graciously, thanking him.

He tied the corsage onto her left wrist once she opened the box and then allowed her to slip her arm through his to be escorted to his private table that overlooked the ocean. It was similar to the Windjammer view, only there was one table in here, away from the other passengers completely and even had a controlled light setting and soft music in the background of a piano playing. Cuddy found it difficult to stop smiling all of a sudden. Bryce lit up her life like all the richest, shimmering diamonds in the world behind the same casing in a jewelry store.

"I bet you take a lot of women here," she said as he pushed her chair in.

"Actually, not at all. Believe it or not, I only use this table to work at because of the view. I haven't had a date in years. I guess I was trying to find the right woman and didn't settle for second best, so I stopped for a while…until now."

Cuddy felt her cheeks burn at the compliment.

"So, Lisa Cuddy, this night is yours. What should we order for wine?"

Cuddy had to look at a wine menu. She had no wine knowledge, but had a feeling that the harder they were to pronounce, the fancier they were. She decided to keep it simple and order them a Cabernet Sauvignon red wine. That was fine with Bryce and he told their personal waiter to get it for them. It came promptly, like he had his own kitchen and staff working for him. The waiter poured the wine into Cuddy's glass first, and then his. He left the red wine at the end of the table and left.

Bryce raised his glass. "Let's toast."

"To what?" she asked, reaching for her glass.

"A good friendship and maybe more."

The glasses clanged and they simultaneously sipped the wine.

"Before we start, I want to apologize for this morning. I just wanted to see you. I didn't know your guest wouldn't like it."

Cuddy waved her hand. "Oh, no, believe me, you did nothing wrong at all. House is an immature jerk to everyone."

"Even you?"

"Especially me. If he comes to you again, ignore him. He doesn't want a relationship with me, but doesn't want anyone else to have one with me either."

"Why did you come on the cruise with him then?" he asked.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "It's complicated."

"No it's not. He likes you, Lisa. I can see why. And you like him."

Cuddy shook her head. "I could never like him. I mean, actually, I do, I do, but it's not good to feel that way. It's like something I can't control, you know? It's like…the little lost puppy you want to nurture and find his home, or a wounded animal you want to nurse back to health. He's so complicating, but if he were to be normal, I wouldn't know how to react, or how I would feel. We had an argument just before I left, and…" Cuddy caught herself and her voice trailed off. "Oh god, I'm sorry, you don't want to hear this."

Bryce continued to smile warmly. "As I said, this is your night, Lisa. Let's talk about anything you want. I'll listen."

"I just want to get away from House. Far away. Tell me about you."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

As Bryce started talking about himself, Cuddy listened. She listened for a little while, but House ended up popping into her mind anyway. Her eyes were on Bryce, but her mind was elsewhere. A part of her wished that it was House sitting in front of her. She really liked Bryce and his wonderful gestures, but he wasn't House. Even if he suddenly started being a jerk, he still wouldn't be. No matter what, that ass was always on her mind, for better or for worse.

-------------------

Back at the stateroom, House's phone rang. It was Wilson.

"Hey, honey. Miss me?" House quipped.

"How's it going?"

"What?"

"The cruise. How's the cruise going?"

"Shitty."

"Naturally from your point of view. How's Cuddy?"

"The reason it's shitty."

Wilson hummed. "So…Cuddy has a date."

"Yeah, just with the master designer of the ship, no one of any actual importance," he said sarcastically.

"Wow, really? That's nice."

"No, it isn't."

"Cuddy found someone. Why is that not good?"

"You know why. Don't be such a dense idiot."

"Oooh, meaning that you like her and you still haven't told her yet. When do you plan to tell her? When the master designer sweeps her off her feet and proposes marriage?"

"No, I thought I'd wait until the wedding. It's so much cooler to do it when the priest or whatever asks if anyone objects."

"House, you like her."

"Debatable."

"No, it isn't. And if I know your idiocy, you drove her right into his arms, didn't you?"

House just grunted.

"Go to wherever it is she's having dinner with this guy and tell her how you feel before it's too late."

"It won't be too late. Cuddy's not that stupid. She's not going to quit her job and live on a cruise ship."

"She will if she loves him enough. Love makes people do funny things and right now Lisa is looking for someone. She has her baby, now she wants someone to share her life with. That someone is you for some crazy, odd reason or the other."

"She doesn't want me."

"Yes she does! Why do you think she's there?"

"For the single men."

"For you, you moron!"

"She'd never be happy with me. I can't make her happy."

"You could if you tried and stopped being such a jerk to her all the time. You might actually come to find that it works."

"Did you call me just to tell me what I already know or is there actually a point to this conversation?"

Wilson sighed. He was trying to get through to House, really. House understood what he was saying, but was being extra stubborn about it.

"Fine, don't listen to me, but if the master designer had her at hello, you've got a problem."

"No kidding, which is why it's a waste of time. This jackoff is telling her what she wants to hear, making her fall head over heels for him. I can't compete. I'll never tell her what she wants to hear."

They bounced back and forth for the next hour.

------------------------

After dinner, which consisted of a three-course meal and an after dinner drink, Cuddy felt her dress suddenly become two sizes too small. On the plus side, she knew just about all there was to know about Bryce Holden and she liked him very much. She was able to push House to the side and just focus on Bryce. She felt a twinge of sorrow that their dinner was over and that they could be parting ways.

Little did she know that Bryce had another event planned for her.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked, reaching for her hand and enlacing their fingers together.

Cuddy was a little worried by that question when it followed him holding her hand. "In an hour, I'm supposed to meet a few girls in the lounge for drinks, but other than that, no."

"Are you sure House isn't staring at the clock, awaiting your return?"

Cuddy chuckled. "No, I'm sure he's not. Why?"

She really hoped he didn't plan to invite her back to his stateroom. The way he was holding onto her pretty tightly, he was nervous about something. Seeing him nervous made Cuddy nervous.

"In about five minutes, there's a show starting in the theater. It's a jazz performance. Most of the guests take their dates there after dinner and I was hoping I could take you there too."

Cuddy agreed and was blown away by this cheerful grin when she gave him the okay. Walking across deck 4 from the stern to the bow where the theater was, their hands stayed connected the entire time. Cuddy felt comfortable with him. It was nice to have such a well-respected date. Bryce acknowledged each and every one of his staff politely and even some of the passengers he knew as well. The smile never left his face. He also introduced Cuddy to certain people, never neglecting to add the word 'beautiful' before her name. Cuddy was always known as his date, not just a friend.

It's been so long since Cuddy held hands with someone that she wasn't sure if she was doing it right. Since when do you enlace fingers? Wasn't it just a hand in hand thing? Since Bryce took the initiative, she went along with it. She came to learn that Bryce also liked to tell jokes. Whereas some of the ones Cuddy's heard in passing were rather stale, Bryce's weren't. He kept her laughing and smiling, which is something she hasn't been doing lately.

A little more than half way there, Cuddy spotted House just outside the Schooner bar, leaning up against the wall, apparently just standing there for no particular reason. Bryce didn't see him and kept walking and talking. House spotted Cuddy easily and kept his eyes on her the entire time, looking surprised to have seen her passing by, but then hatred like she had never seen before from him was directed upon Bryce and the hand holding. But she paid no mind and kept walking, knowing she'd hear about it plenty later on. She half expected him to chase them down, but he didn't. She looked over her shoulder and he was gone, probably slipped into the bar to get hammered. She groaned inwardly. Maybe a night at Bryce's stateroom wasn't such a bad idea, given that he had either two beds or a bed and a couch in different rooms. She didn't want to face a drunken House. She'd just end up waiting until later to return to her suite when House has already fallen asleep.

Bryce had his own balcony in the theater. He certainly did keep himself in mind when he designed the ship. Cuddy wasn't complaining. It was a very comfortable two-seater up in the far right corner of the room. He surprised her with champaign upon arrival. There he went again, surprising her.

"This is all so wonderful; I don't really know what to say."

"Don't say anything," he said, clanging her glass with his. "I'm glad you like it."

The jazz playing was absolutely stunning. Cuddy had never been to a show before. Was she on Broadway, or on a cruise? She wasn't sure at the moment. The performance was spectacular. It relaxed her. Some of the music made her tear up a little, for it sounded sad. And then there were some love and romantic ones she easily pointed out. There was an event booklet she was given and snuck a peek to see who was performing next. It wasn't anyone she's ever heard of before, naturally. All this was rather new to her.

She set it aside and leaned back into the chair. That's when she felt Bryce's warm hand place itself over her knee and froze. It was just casually resting there either. His fingertips gently kneaded her knee and rose a few inches up her thigh. Cuddy's heart skipped a beat. When she turned her head to look at Bryce, he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't rough, or violating. In fact, it was gentle and caring, just like him. Question disappeared from Cuddy's eyes as her eyelids fluttered closed and returned the kiss. He used his free hand to cup her cheek and deepen the kiss, using his tongue to claim every inch of her mouth as his own.

Cuddy's mind was hazy. She couldn't remember the last time she was kissed like this. She couldn't remember much of anything right now, except for how wonderful this man could kiss. She found herself wanting more from this perfect man.

"I want you, Lisa," he whispered, lips inches away from hers. His warm breath tickled her lips.

Cuddy opened her eyes to be sucked in by emerald green pools. Her heart unexpectedly lurched. Did she expect to see something different? Whose hand was really on her thigh, so very close to its destination? Whose lips were kissing hers? Whose hand was slowly caressing her cheek? Whose fingers were delving through her hair?

Cuddy thought she knew who she was kissing until she saw his eyes. Her mind tricked her.

House. She was feeling House, not Bryce. It was House giving her this pleasure. When she saw his eyes staring back at her, she felt so disillusioned.

"Come back to my room with me."

Cuddy's lips parted in surprise. She couldn't even make out with someone without thinking it was House! But god it felt so real. Even their voices sound similar in her mind.

"I can't, Bryce, I'm sorry." She stood and collected her things.

Bryce stood also, wondering what happened.

"It's not working out."

He held his hands out to stop her from leaving. "Whoa, Lisa, what happened? You kissed back."

Cuddy sighed heavily. "I know, I'm just—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. You're a wonderful man, Bryce, and I thank you for the dinner and the show, but…"

"House?"

At the sound of his name, Cuddy's heart skipped a beat. She bit her lower lip for a moment before responding. "I think I'm in love with him."

"Lisa, he'll never reciprocate those feelings. Let me make you happy. I can treat you the way you should be treated. You shouldn't waste away the days, waiting for a man that will never see you for anything more than a piece of eye candy."

"Bryce, we'll see each other for the next five days, and then what? I'll go back to Jersey and you'll be circling the Caribbean again. It'll be a five-day fling and that's it. I couldn't handle that. I don't want just a roll in the hay; I want a relationship with someone."

"Oh, sure, and House is willing to give that to you? You told me you were tired of waiting for him. And I don't plan for this to be a five-day fling, Lisa. I would move to Jersey with you. I could give you that life you've always wanted."

Cuddy chuckled and lowered her head. "As flattering as that is, that's moving too fast."

"I'm not giving up on us, I promise you."

Cuddy shook her head slowly. "Please don't do that. Let me go."

"Let me take you to dinner again tomorrow night, or maybe just a drink in the piano bar."

Now he was sounding desperate. Cuddy was trying to sound as polite as she could with letting him down easy, but it wasn't working. He still wanted more and became persistent.

"Bryce, I can't. I can't see you anymore."

"You're leaving me for someone who will never love you?"

"I know House would never admit to loving me. You're not telling me something I don't already know and reminding me of that won't change the fact that I want to leave right now. You can point out every flaw House has ever concretely given and it still won't change my mind, nor will it make you better than him. Goodbye, Bryce. Thank you."

Bryce said nothing more, just looked at her with dagger eyes, as if he was two seconds from making a move and shoving her off the balcony. Cuddy slipped out of there, heart pounding in her ears. That was so scary. Who knew that he could possess a look like that after being such a sweet man the entire time? Evidently, he wasn't used to rejection.

Cuddy kept her head turned over her shoulder, as if expecting to see him coming after her. She hated that she had to let him down like this, but the way he acted as a reaction was frightening. His emerald eyes turned so grey, as if possessed.

She wanted to push that all out of her mind and possibly meet her friends in the lounge a little earlier. Some were already there and were glad to see her. She already had wine and champaign in her system, but a couple martinis won't hurt. Her grey goose martini straight up and extra dirty didn't seem so bad right now.

When everyone was back again for night two, Cuddy talked about anything, except Bryce. She didn't even want to hear her mind speak that name. Maybe she was overreacting a bit by what she saw. After all, she did hurt him by kissing back and then jumping up to leave because she had feelings for some idiot named House. If she were Bryce and someone did that to her, it would hurt her, too. It was the fact that he got desperate that made her nervous. If he ended the night then and there, it was possible that she would've considered another dinner and a drink. But maybe not. Life was too short. She had to do something about her relationship with House, or lack thereof. She needed to know where they stood.

She told her friends about House yesterday and they cheered for her to go for it. The majority of them were drunk off their rockers, so she didn't think they really understood the severity of what was going on behind the curtain.

After the girls split up after night two, they made plans for a night three tomorrow after Labadee. It was a little after ten and Cuddy figured that House drank so much that he passed out somewhere, hopefully in the stateroom. She arrived back to the royal suite with no problem and slipped into the room. The lights were off, which was a first. Blindly, Cuddy set her purse down on the end table and felt around for the lamp. She found it. The room was empty, as expected. Maybe House was sleeping. She took off her shoes and went to check.

Nope. His room was empty. She was about to shut the door when she noticed that his private balcony door was open a crack. She walked through his room and peeked out. He was standing out there, elbows resting on the balcony balustrade, hunching over a bit. There was more than enough light out there to see what was going on. She saw him perfectly, as if it were day.

"House?" she said carefully so she wouldn't scare him.

She didn't startle him. He didn't move, as if he knew she was there the entire time.

"Why are you out here?" she asked, stepping out with him.

Her hair blew gently in the wind, as did the hem of her dress.

"No reason. Why aren't you with Mr. Perfect?"

Cuddy mimicked his position on the balustrade. "Turns out he wasn't so perfect."

"Oh really? Do tell. You looked rather cozy holding hands on the way to the theater. What he did to you must've really been one for the records."

"He wanted more than a kiss. I told him I wasn't ready. He didn't accept that answer and kept wanting to see me. It's over, just like that."

House chuckled, staring downward into blackness. "So much for what he looks like on the outside. He can be just as ugly in the inside, even if he appears all loving and sweet."

Cuddy just nodded. She stepped closer to House and snaked her arm around his lower back while resting her head up against his shoulder, closing her eyes. No words were spoken, no actions were taken. Cuddy stood like that for minutes, just happy to be sharing his warmth on the chilly night. House drove her crazy to the point where she wanted to tear her hair out, but right now, she was living in the moment. She didn't want it any other way.

"House," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What were you playing yesterday on the piano? The one that sounded so sad."

House hesitated before speaking. "Something I made up when I stupidly walked out of your life twenty years ago."

Cuddy glanced up at him, eyes full of question. "House…"

"I'm a screw up, Cuddy. There's no nice way to put that. I make you miserable and you know it. And you hate it."

Cuddy placed her hand over his bare arm. "No, House, I don't," she offered softly.

"I've been screwing up since day one and even more so on this cruise. This is our second night and already we fought twice."

Cuddy chuckled. "It wouldn't be time together if we didn't fight."

"I've said some things—"

"House." She took his hand in hers, stopping him. "Look at me." He did so, reluctantly. "I don't care. Call me crazy, but with you, it just goes right over my head. I never wanted Bryce. Granted, he was cute and sweet, but I couldn't see myself with him."

"Why?"

Cuddy wavered a bit before answering. "Well…the way I see it…one of the reasons…you can't love someone if you're already in love with someone else."

These were the eyes she wanted to see earlier. The big, baby blues that replaced emerald green in her mind. Her lower lip quivered as they shared the look again for the third time this day. Third time's the charm, right?

She cupped his cheek with her hand. She still wanted him to make the first move. It would mean so much more to him if he did. It would practically be a breakthrough for him.

"I can never make you happy. You're wishing upon the wrong star, Cuddy," he whispered, eyes penetrating hers.

"You already make me happy, House. I'm not out for perfection."

He reached out to brush his fingers through her hair at the side of her face. Cuddy's heartbeat quickened in her chest at the feeling that overwhelmed her by that simple action alone. The pad of his thumb grazed over her bottom lip, barely touching the surface. Cuddy let out a tiny breath she was holding as her body started to feel tingly. This was something she couldn't experience with Bryce. He wasn't the one. There's a reason Cuddy never found her soul mate, even though she searched and searched for years. She never thought to look for it in the man that drove her insane day by day. It didn't make sense to look there.

"House…" she breathed through slightly parted lips, not moving her mouth.

"I've always been bad with words. Let me show you how I feel."

His head leaned forward and his lips connected with hers, sending immediate electrifying chills up her spine. There, he made the first move, now she would make the second. She threw her arms around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

This wasn't anything like their last kiss. House wasn't pitying her and there was definitely no pity in this kiss. This was actual love that poured out in the form of passion that would make anyone weaken at the knees.

Cuddy needed no words.

-------------------------

**I'm not sure if that's a cliffy or not, but I'm still debating Huddy smut. Should there be some following this kiss? I leave it up to you to decide :)))) Thanks for reading!**


	11. Composing A Melody

**Special thanks to everyone for the tremendous feedback for the past chapter! I love you all!**

**I know that some of you wanted smut, some didn't, so in this chapter I respected both wishes. Thanks for sending me your ideas, guys! They really help out a lot.**

**Enjoy :)**

-----------------

The only time the two separated from their kiss was when they needed air. Both caught their breath, staring into one another's eyes. Her body ached for him. The parts that didn't ache were on fire. They both wanted the same thing. It wasn't said vocally, but they could read it.

House pressed her to him and went for another kiss. It was brief, but just as electrifying.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded. "More than you know."

A half smile came onto his lips. It wasn't a smirk. It was an actual smile.

"I want to show you something first."

Cuddy followed him back inside and out to the foyer. He sat at the piano and let his fingers take over, gliding over the keys, composing the most beautiful melody Cuddy had ever heard. There were also some Jewish chords in there that she recognized right away.

House didn't need to speak at all after playing this. His love for her poured out through his fingertips, giving her all the answers she needed.

By the time he was finished about three minutes later, Cuddy was crying a river from all the emotion that House let out. He might as well have proposed marriage.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Your serenade. It's what I've wanted to say, but couldn't find the words."

Okay, who was this and where did he put the real House? Did dinner with Bryce really have this much impact on him to blurt out something that he would never say in a million years, even to a woman he loved more than anything else in this world?

Cuddy wiped her eyes. "It's so beautiful. Thank you."

He dried her cheeks with the backs of his fingers and then kissed the area gently. His hand then went to her thigh. Cuddy welcomed it with a brief moan. It was similar to the feeling Bryce gave her, but with House, it felt so natural, like this has happened plenty of times in the past. He explored her giftedly. Cuddy sucked in a shivering gasp when she felt his finger brush against her heat.

"When was the last time someone touched you there, Cuddy?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

Cuddy was in such a euphoric bliss just having House touch her there that she could hardly focus on his question. Instead of actual words coming out of her mouth, she moaned a response.

"That's not an answer," he whispered, reaching in to kiss her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

Every one of Cuddy's senses were quickly becoming numb, even touch. She could hardly feel her body anymore. When she tried to speak, she was incapable of doing so. All that came out of her mouth were a series of breaths, uneven and jagged.

"I…I don't know…" she was able to get out, but barely.

"Yes you do," he whispered into her ear, driving the tip of his tongue around the edge of her ear, causing her to quiver. "How long?"

It required thinking, which Cuddy couldn't do right now. Her mind was so clouded that it hurt trying to think.

House gave her tiny little love bites trailing from her ear to the base of her neck. He wasn't gentle either.

"House…" she gasped, unable to take this anymore.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door, scaring the both of them. It was a sound that echoed throughout the entire room, bouncing off the walls.

"Who's that," Cuddy asked, finally able to use her voice.

House had no idea. He left her side to answer the door. Cuddy followed, thinking maybe room service got orders mixed up with the next room.

House opened the door, but no one was there. Instead, there was a dozen roses on the ground, facing him, half bloomed, wrapped in clear wrapping with a blue hue. He grunted at the sight of them.

"Two guesses on who these are from," he said loudly, sticking his head out of the room.

The hallway was clear. He leaned over to pick up the roses, but pulled his hand back quickly.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked with concern.

"Damn thorns are poking right out of the plastic." He pulled them in by the wrapping bunched around the top and closed the door, making sure to lock it tightly. Seeing a note, he picked up the roses in a place that wasn't so overrun with thorns, and grabbed, exposing the white card to Cuddy. "Wanna do the honors?"

She shook her head. House opened the small card and chuckled unhumorously after his eyes scanned it.

"What does it say?" she asked, a little nervous by that breath of air that escaped his nose.

"'Thanks for a beautiful night, Lisa. You were wonderful. Thanks for letting me show you my love for you physically, as well as emotionally. I love you, too. See you tomorrow for dinner in Labadee. XOXO. Bryce.'" His eyes met hers. "I love you, _too_? You have sex with him on the first day and then tell him you love him? Wow, Cuddy, that's even beyond your norm." He chuckled. "No wonder you couldn't answer my question. At least I can answer it for you. The last time was a half an hour ago!"

"No, House, I swear to you I didn't sleep with him. He wanted to get me to go back to his room but I said no."

House exposed the card. "Then why would he say that?"

"Because he's pissed he didn't get his way!" she exclaimed.

"You were holding hands and laughing. You were smiling at him."

Cuddy shrugged. "Well, so what? That means I got into his pants after that?! Since when do you believe him over me?"

"Since your hormones started raging and you haven't had sex in years. You'd jump on the first Johnny that rises up for you!"

Cuddy's mouth dropped. Her face filled with horror. They were back to arguing again, even after what they just shared? It's like it didn't even happen! How could House turn off like a switch over one stupid note?! How could he even believe it?!

"You son of a bitch. You know what, maybe I did have sex with him. He pinned me up against the wall in his private balcony during the jazz concert and fucked me so good and hard. Are you happy now? Is that the answer you wanted?!" she cried.

House was angry. No one would've ever suspected that they were mixed up in the throws of passion not two minutes ago, about to make love.

His jaw clenched. Once again, his eyes did the talking. They went from kind and soft to angry and hard. How could he believe Bryce over her? Was he just overreacting because he showed his vulnerable side to her moments ago and he figures he could cover it up with jumping to conclusions?

House thrust the roses at her and stepped away. Cuddy held them and looked down at them. They were her favorite flower until now. She didn't know what to make of them anymore.

Cuddy knew one thing was for sure—she wouldn't be sleeping with House tonight. Tears came to her eyes as she pivoted around and left for her room. It's times like this she was glad she had her own room and a Jacuzzi in the bathroom to take away the pain. All she needed was more to drink and she could slip into a state of denial and feel good about it.

Why didn't House believe her? Does he really believe that she slept with him? Cuddy? The one who defined the word celibacy?

She undressed herself fully and was disgusted at herself for how wet her panties were. She tossed them to the side, along with the dress, not caring if it became wrinkled. She threw on an oversized t-shirt and grabbed a fresh pair of panties. She needed the jet stream Jacuzzi right now. If she didn't have booze, the least she could do was focus her mind elsewhere. It's amazing how fired up House could get her sexually and then turn right off. She was even more amazed at how fast she was able to turn right off. No part of her desired him at all, despite how she felt a few moments ago. However, she could still feel his tongue in her mouth and the love bites at the side of her neck still burned, reminding her of the fact that it did happen.

They were so close, but yet, still so far.

She left the room after that to head to the bathroom. House was in the kitchen. Why did Bryce say what he did? Did he know House would flip if he was the one to read the note? Was that his point? Did he figure that if House didn't want her that he had a free pass at her?

She hated to say it, but so far, Bryce was winning, whether she wanted him to or not. House went from wanting to make love to her to going back to thinking she was easy and too repulsive to touch. Cuddy wanted House tonight more than anything before this happened and Bryce was messing it up.

Cuddy didn't so much as look at House on her way to the bathroom. She knew he was in the kitchen. What he was doing, she didn't care. She walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and cried. Seems all she's been doing lately is crying. She hated it. It made her look so weak when she really wasn't.

She turned on the water for the Jacuzzi, hotter than usual, knowing it would make her dizzy from all of her alcohol intake earlier tonight.

She peeled her shirt off to reveal her naked form and waited until the water filled up to step in. The hot water took her mind off House and went to telling her to get the hell out because it was so hot. Cuddy cussed gently at how hot the water was. She turned on the jets and sat in the corner anyway, as if burning herself was something she deserved. Steam rose up from the surface and turned into a cloud of fog. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, willing her body to get used to the water. All she could think of was House, despite the hot water that her body was slowly starting to adapt to. There was nothing to stop her mind from wandering.

House came into the bathroom, slipped his clothes off, and stepped into the tub. They talked and then he came onto her. He was so forceful, but in a good way. He pulled her onto his lap and did things to her that she only imagined about. Nothing ever felt so good. Cuddy welcomed him, even after the argument. What snapped Cuddy out of her reverie was the jets turning off. The fifteen-minute timer was ended. She finished in there, not bothering to wash her hair, just her body, which was turned on once more, thanks to her idiocy. She was mad at him, but suddenly she wasn't? What was the explanation for that?

She was also dizzy, as expected. She wasn't drunk. She only had two glasses of wine, one glass of champaign, and two martinis while in the lounge. But it was still enough to argue with heat and go straight to her head.

After she stepped out, dried off, and clothed herself, her head felt a little better. She wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at her neck. Little blood vessels were definitely popped, for the marks were becoming a purplish-red. It was minor now, but tomorrow it would be very noticeable.

House was nowhere to be seen once she came back into the foyer, and neither were the roses. He must've tossed them and then went to bed. This brushed across her mind for the millionth time, but she still couldn't get over the fact that House actually thought that she slept with Bryce.

House's door was open a sliver. She peeked in just in time to see him don a charcoal grey t-shirt and remove his pants to reveal a pair of boxers. His back was turned to her. Cuddy knocked and opened the door.

"What?" he asked, slipping under the sheets.

Cuddy entered the room and shut the door behind her. "Can we talk?"

"Nope," he said and reached over to turn out the light, leaving Cuddy to stand there in the dark.

She had to remember from memory where the bed was and stepped up to it.

"Please?"

"I'm tired."

"I didn't sleep with Bryce."

"Good for you. I don't care. Goodnight."

"Yes, House, you do care. If you didn't, we would be in bed together right now."

He scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh, so I suppose I gave myself little bite marks down the side of my neck?" She walked around the side of the king sized bed so she was at the head of the left side. She didn't speak for a moment.

"Goodnight, Cuddy."

She could hear him shifting in the bed. Her heart was weighing her down. Damn this man to hell for captivating her the way he does. He was still being a jerk and her body went back to screaming at her to hop into bed with him and dominate him until he took over. Was he just being stubborn, or did he really believe Bryce?

Cuddy slid into the bed and shifted herself so she was directly beside House. He was faced away from her. A loud sigh of anger escaped his mouth. She couldn't tell if it was real or faked and really didn't care at the moment. She slipped her arm in under his and wrapped it around his waist so that her hand ended up laying flat against his clothed belly. She traveled it upward and moved in soft circles against his chest.

Even though she took that scalding hot bath that turned her skin red, she shivered gently against him, yearning for his body heat to warm her.

"Don't walk out of my life again, House," she murmured, resting her head against his upper back, near the neck.

"I'm not. Where did you get that idea?" he asked, spewing some sarcasm.

Cuddy wanted him to make the first moves, but he clearly needed help. She wanted to tell him what was on her mind. "I want us to try to have a relationship."

"Well, you can't always get what you want."

Cuddy just sighed. Why was he being so obstinate? Was there more to this than him thinking she slept with Bryce? If so, what was it? If she did sleep with Bryce, why would it matter? Why put up a fight about it if he didn't want to be with her?

Both of them had alcohol flooding through their blood streams, Cuddy more than House, but that didn't stop her mind from wandering like it should be. She was presenting herself with a clear head and wasn't being too demanding about it. She knew what she wanted from House and told him. Now the question was—did he want something back? He wasn't pushing her off him, that was a good sign. He let her hold onto him. Cuddy placed an unconscious kiss on his back and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy. She didn't say anything more after he told her she couldn't always get what she wants and she left it at that. She didn't want to say anything more. It was amazing in its own that she admitted to him, and herself, that she wanted a relationship. Maybe it was the alcohol talking.

What Cuddy did know was being next to House like this comforted her. His warm body suddenly made her shiver. His scent of Old Spice filled her nostrils, as well as whatever laundry detergent he uses to wash his clothes. The scent calmed her and lolled her off to sleep almost instantly. Before she drifted off, she felt his hand cover hers at his chest and kept it there.

When she opened her eyes again, it was still dark. She didn't know what time it was or how long she's been asleep, but the position she was in was starting to hurt. She needed to turn over, but didn't want to break away from House, who was still sleeping peacefully. She took her stiff arm back carefully, trying not to wake him. She couldn't even stay on her left side anymore. She turned in the opposite direction, away from House, missing his contact already. The way his upper back rose and fell gently to his breathing was so welcoming.

As she closed her eyes again, she could feel him shift as well, changing sides. His warm hand snaked around her waist, mimicking the same position that Cuddy just broke away from, only he spooned her completely, backing her body up into his.

Was he doing this in his sleep? Cuddy's breath was caught instantly in her throat. She felt him lay his head on top of hers, breathing softly and deeply, signaling he was still sleeping. What problems would this cause once he woke up and realized what he did?

Cuddy didn't let the thought bother her. She relaxed into his frame, resting her head against his chest, smiling. What really got her was when she felt him kiss the top of her head with lingering lips.

"You feel so good," he whispered, barely audible.

So he was awake. Cuddy didn't say anything. Instead, she drifted back to sleep in House's arms this time. It felt so perfect. Her tiny frame fit in with his so perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

A tiny smile stayed on Cuddy's face for the remainder of the night.

------------------

**Next stop, Labadee, Haiti. Private beaches, white sand, crystal clear water, and some Huddy fun in the sun :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Labadee, Haiti

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the past chapter! :D I loved all the feedback, especially ones that say this is like having two episodes a week instead of one. I'm glad this story is worthy enough to qualify for that status. Speaking of episodes, Epic Fail was great tonight! :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**-----------------**

Cuddy awoke the next morning to a well-lit room. She could tell right away that the ship was no longer in motion. She could also tell that House was already awake by the absence of his arm around her. He was no longer holding her, but up at the edge of his side of the bed in a seated position with his legs thrown over the side, popping Vicodin. He set the pill bottle on the nightstand and swallowed the pills dry.

"Is your leg hurting again?" Cuddy asked in concern.

"No, it tickles," he muttered and stood, hobbling a bit. He needed his cane.

"Are you okay?" She sat up in concern.

"Fine."

Cuddy left it at that. She didn't want to pester him. House left the room and went into the bathroom. Cuddy also got up and went to the balcony in the living room. They were docked in Labadee, Haiti, and some passengers were already on the beach. Not many, since it was only ten in the morning. The day was hot and beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The smell of the salty ocean filled her nostrils and a light breeze tickled her face and brushed a few strands of hair from her shoulders. She smiled. It would be nice to lay out and get a bit of a tan to go home with. She couldn't even remember the last time she was able to lay out. Before the cruise, she even had to buy tanning oils because ones that she had under the sink in the bathroom had expired three years ago. She definitely didn't get out as often as she liked.

Before House came out of the bathroom, Cuddy found her cell phone and dialed Cameron's number. She called the day they got there, but not since. She missed hearing Rachel's cooing a little too much.

"Cameron," Cameron answered after the second ring.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey. How's the cruise?"

"We're docked at Labadee, Haiti, right now. How are things there with Luner? How's Rachel?"

"Things at the hospital are running like a well-oiled machine and Rachel's doing great. She slept through the night last night with no problems."

While Cuddy and Cameron talked about Rachel, House finished up in the bathroom and came out to Cuddy laughing.

"Who's that? Wilson? Tell him I almost got into your pants as requested and to call back so we can actually succeed this time."

"It's Cameron," Cuddy informed.

"Oh. What does she want? Tell her I'm not into multiple sex partners like she thinks I am, so she'll have to take a number."

"She's not, House. We're talking about Rachel."

"Call back later, Cameron, we're about to do the dirty," he said loudly.

"Shut up," Cuddy said and went back to the phone call.

House limped away with a grin.

Cuddy felt tingly after he said that. Her body had a mind of its own whenever she thought of him. She didn't know whether to love it or hate it. She did know it wouldn't be satisfied until it got what it wanted. Right now, it wanted House and all his glory.

Cuddy heard Rachel coo. She was a little too young to babble, but that was enough to brighten up her day. They wrapped up the conversation and hung up.

"Did you really have to talk baby to the kid?" House asked, thrusting her a breakfast menu so they could order room service. "She doesn't actually understand you."

"She understands the tone of voice you use, House."

"Oh good, so if I read her a horror novel with some blood and gore, it's okay, just as long as I sound all cheery and happy like some cheesy sadist?"

Cuddy chuckled. "Yes." She looked at the menu. "I'm just getting the fruit medley this morning."

"Why? I thought women were always hungry after a night of sweaty action?"

Cuddy blushed. "Sweaty action? Nothing happened."

"Aside from the beautiful trail of popped blood vessels on your neck, which look nice, by the way. There would've been more if we weren't interrupted so rudely. Speaking of, I wonder when we'll get another note from lover boy."

Cuddy groaned. Did he really have to mention him? "Don't talk about him anymore, please. I just want to forget about him."

"Yeah, I bet that's what you said about me when you were on the date with him."

In fact, she did. She stopped herself while in the middle of a sentence, saying she wanted to forget about him.

"No," she said, hiding her face.

"You're lying."

"What difference does it make, House? So what if I was on a date and didn't wish to talk about you? I'm sure you don't talk to your hookers about me before or after you hop in the sack with them."

"Actually, the name Lisa does come out in the form of a groan from time to time."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I bet it does. Hurry and order so we can go to the beach. I want to lay out and get some color."

"Who's we?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? I have a hot Labadee beach date with this guy I met named Lyndon Wiley," she said, spiking sarcasm. "You and me, idiot! You're going to be doing something other than lurk around here all week. It's Monday morning, the seagulls are singing, the sun is shining, and we're going to enjoy it."

"You're forgetting one thing, Cuddles. I can't walk in the sand with a bum leg."

Cuddy's grin remained. "Good thing it's not normal beach sand. It's white and harder and easier to walk on."

House's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "Wow! Does that mean we can go for a jog, too? How about some yogurt with your medley? I hear they have a flavor called 'I'm not going.'"

"House!" she whined. "You can't spend all week cooped up in here!"

He reached for the phone. "Watch me. It's my vacation, too."

He dialed room service skillfully, since that's all he's been doing lately.

"And you wonder why I meet people and enjoy their company." She shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to go find Lyndon and tell him I'm available to go lay out in the sun."

House hung up the phone suddenly. "Who the hell is Lyndon Wiley and why do you keep rubbing him in my face?"

"I'm not going by myself, House. Contrary to popular belief, I really don't like being alone. If Bryce turned out to be such a jerk, I'll settle for second best out there. Just because you're a stubborn ass who doesn't know how to have fun, doesn't mean that's me also."

"Wow, talk about letting me have it. I feel bad for this Wiley fellow."

"Forget breakfast. Cameron told me about a conference call starting in five minutes. I need to take it." Cuddy sounded down again.

House didn't stop her as she disappeared into her bedroom with the phone. He ordered room service and ordered her a fruit medley anyway.

Cuddy didn't have a conference call; she just needed to get away from House. She stepped outside, still clad in her long t-shirt, and sat on one of the cushioned chairs to watch the folks on the beach. She would get ready and leave in a few. Right now, she was still waking up and wished she had some coffee to help. Maybe she should've let House order breakfast for her. Normally, Cuddy didn't need help waking up. She got used to it after so many years that she barely even needed an alarm clock to wake her. It was only there in case one of these rare days where she did oversleep.

She physically got away from House, but her mind went back to him. She had to wonder if she made him angry with the mentioning of Lyndon whomever it was that she made up at the top of her head. She didn't want to make him angry, but he made her angry with mentioning Bryce again. She just wanted to forget about him completely and figured it would be better to do so with an imaginary person she thought of. Still, it wouldn't matter. Bryce was concrete, Lyndon wasn't.

Another thing that got to her in the now was how could he be so evading after last night? It shouldn't surprise her. He turned off like a switch after reading that note, even though he kissed her and touched her. Cuddy ran her fingertips across the side of her neck. She could feel tiny bumps where House gave her the love bites. Thinking about last night before the note unexpectedly got her turned on again. After two attempts already at an almost kiss, last night, he actually went for it. It was so soft and sensual that she gave her self goose bumps just thinking about it. Her breathing also increased. Despite his cold exterior, he was rather gentle and extremely gifted. Cuddy remembered wanting to melt in his arms right there. And then he played her that serenade, which was the most beautiful thing she's ever heard. If the note and flowers didn't come, she would've slept with House after that. She had no control of her body. It knew what it wanted and went along with it. But if she did, would both mind and body have regretted it now? If they actually had sex, would he be like he was with her already this morning? He didn't even mention the cuddling like it was some forbidden passion they had to forget about.

Maybe wanting to get House to change was so far out of reach that she would kill herself trying. The only person who was going to change him was himself. Looks like he didn't even want to change. He was okay with being the narcissistic jerk he was.

Cuddy wasn't watching the folks on the beach after all. Her mind took off and sent her staring into space instead. She didn't know how long she's been that way, but the next thing she knew, a fruit cup was thrust in front of her face, as well as some strawberry yogurt.

"I figured we could both do with a light breakfast," he said, sitting in the opposite chair with his own medley and yogurt.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"How was the conference call?" he asked, lifting the top off the plastic container belonging to the fruit.

"Well, what do you know…they forgot to call me," she said, forcing on a smile.

"Right. That wouldn't be a little trick to try to get away from me, would it? Either that or Lyndon Johnson was calling you and you need to get away quickly."

Cuddy frowned. "What makes you think he was trying to call me? And it's Wiley, not Johnson."

"So you kick it with Bryce and met this other guy? Wow, I never figured you the type of woman, Cuddy."

Cuddy popped the top off the fruit cup and opened the yogurt. "Lyndon's not real, House. He was a rhetorical expression for what an ass you are if you didn't pick up on that already."

"I don't get it. How so?"

Cuddy mixed the yogurt in with the fruit. "Forget it. Are you coming to the beach or not?" she asked, hoping he would.

"Not," he said, mimicking her with the fruit and the yogurt mixed.

"Fine," she grumbled, leaning back into the chair and taking her first bite. She didn't look at him at all, much less speak to him for long enough for him to become concerned.

"What, so you're mad at me now?"

"I'm eating, House," she said simply.

"How does one necessarily exclude the other?"

"It just does."

"See, you can talk and eat at the same time. Kudos to you."

"I'm not into talking while I'm eating."

"Since when?"

"Since now!" she said, louder than expected.

"Okay already, Miss Crabby Patty, excuse me."

Cuddy ate the rest of her breakfast and slipped back into the foyer, leaving House still on the balcony. She tossed away the plastic cups and went to fetch her black bikini and wrap. Why was House being so complicated? She didn't know what to make of it, other than wishing there was really a Lyndon Wiley out there for her. At least he sounded better than Bryce. But if Lyndon was a metaphor of House, wouldn't that make him another House? She'd be back to the same spot she's in now. Lyndon was House. She sighed. So much for visualizing her perfect man. Everyone she thought of somehow connected themselves to House. Did that make him her ideal man?

Lord, she hoped not.

Or did she?

"Lisa, just don't think," she whispered to herself, walking to the bathroom with her things.

She also had a beach bag with her. She put in an oversized white towel, a blanket to lay on, and her new bottle of tanning oil, which would come in handy the most. Then followed a hair tie, a brush, and sunglasses. She changed into her bikini, wishing that House was going with her. She really didn't want to go alone. She made that mistake once by going to the steam room and came back with a dinner date from some creep.

She shouldn't say that about Bryce. He really is a good person, minus the note from last night. Why would he do that? It's almost like it wasn't from him. She couldn't see Bryce doing that. He'd keep trying before he resorted to notes like that, right? Then again, she really didn't know him all that well. The parts she did know were gentle and kind. It was her fault he flew off the handle, though he should've respected her wishes when she said no.

Going with Bryce was better than going alone. She really wanted to go with House, but settling for second best wouldn't be so bad, as she said. At least with Bryce, she could ask him about the note and flowers. Where were those flowers anyway? She didn't see them. They had a maid come in every morning around six to clean. Maybe House left her a note to trash them.

Cuddy contemplated giving Bryce another shot. There must've been a motive for saying what he did, other than to be a jealous jerk. That was House's title.

Cuddy stepped out of the bathroom to fetch her flip-flops when she ran into House. She couldn't help but laugh. He had on a yellow Hawaiian shirt, a very tacky yellow visor, black sunglasses, and leather flip-flops.

"What?!" he asked. "You're always laughing at my apparel."

"Call it payback for you always questioning mine. You're not serious about wearing that out there, are you? You'll probably be mistaken for a hunter," she added, laughing again.

"Oh, ha, ha," he said flatly. "That color's orange, by the way. Yellow brings out my eyes."

"Yeah well since your eyes will be hidden by sunglasses, go change. Or at least lose the hat and change the shirt."

"Beggar's can't be choosers, Cuddy. Do you want me to go or not?"

A flamboyantly cheesy House is better than no House at all.

"I guess," she said, hoping people didn't stare.

Just then, he started unbuttoning his shirt with an over exaggerated sigh. "Okay, fine, you win." He pulled it off to reveal a gray Pink Floyd spectrum t-shirt and removed the hat as well.

Cuddy smiled. "Much better. I thought I was going to have to wear my sunglasses to look at you."

"Well look who's developed a sense of humor for a change."

"No, I was serious. Did you get a towel?"

House exposed a huge black bag of some kind. "What do you think is in here? My lunch?"

"Just making sure. You're not sharing mine."

"Wasn't gonna ask."

House had his own suntan lotion also. So in the huge black bag, all that was in there was a towel and sun block? Could've fooled Cuddy. You could fit an entire picnic basket worth of stuff in there. It looked like it was quite heavy also.

"Let's get this over with before I change my mind."

"I thought you already made up your mind, House," she said, throwing the straps of her pink beach bag over her shoulder and leaving the room after donning her flip-flops.

"And miss you in a bikini again? Never," he said, casting his eyes down to check out her ass as she walked ahead of him, although disappointed that some wrap was blocking the curves. "Did I mention how amazing you look today, Dr. Cuddy?"

"House, there will be no fondling of any kind on the beach, so stop buttering me up."

"After the beach then? Maybe make a repeat of what happened last night, only get more into it?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Cuddy's lips. Normally she would berate him for saying that, but because of what happened between them last night, she welcomed it.

"I don't know. I'm saving myself for someone special."

"With an ass like that, you'll be losing whatever it is you're saving before the night's out."

She looked over at him, eyebrow raised. "Really? Says who?"

"Says your lover boy Lyndon."

Cuddy sighed. "House, Lyndon's not real, I told you that."

House smirked. "Oh I know. He's my metaphor, right?" He wiggled his brow at her before donning his sunglasses again.

Cuddy shook her head in amazement and slipped her own sunglasses on with a grin. He was too impossible sometimes.

--------------------

**Lovely beach scenes coming up! Already have some written and I have to say that you guys won't be disappointed. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Life Is A Beach

**Thanks for the great reviews on the past chapter, everyone! Loved them all :)**

**Now for the Labadee beach scene. Also, thanks to Hughlaurie4ever for a couple good ideas I will be using in this chapter :)**

**Enjoy :)**

-----------------

They arrived at the beach moments later, which was only a quarter of a mile or so away from the ship. The place wasn't too crowded at the moment. They found a comfortable place away from the other passengers. The sun also seemed to feel more intense here, for there were no trees around to block it. Cuddy didn't care. The hotter the sun was, the better. There was also no wind whatsoever, so setting up the blanket without it blowing everywhere was easy. She unpacked everything and when she got to the bottom of the bag, she whined.

"What?" House asked.

"I forgot to bring water."

House shrugged and pulled out his suntan lotion. "Sucks for you. You're not just going to use tanning oil, are you?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, getting to her knees and folding up the towel into a small square for use as a pillow.

"You're going to be burnt to a crisp under this sun. You won't last ten minutes with oil alone. In fact, why did you even bring oil? It's redundant."

"In fact, why did I even bring you?" she countered with a sarcastic grin.

"Well, who else will be able to rub lotion on your back? Unless your arms can stretch beyond capacity, in which case, is very scary to visualize."

Cuddy didn't even think about that. There are a few other things she didn't think of either.

"I forgot the little handheld radio, too! You distracted me, House."

"Oh sure, blame me." He lifted off his shirt and tossed it aside.

Cuddy removed her wrap and laid flat on her stomach. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Eyes back in your head," she said, not opening her eyes. She knew House was checking out her ass without even looking.

"I wasn't doing anything!" he said.

She chuckled. "Yeah, right."

House finished with the lotion on himself and knelt down onto the blanket easily, taking care not to hurt his leg.

"Sit up," he commanded.

"Why?"

"Because you can't put suntan lotion on the front when you're laying on it, that's why. Duh."

Cuddy sat up and stretched her legs out in front of her. "Don't be mean."

"Don't be clueless." He handed her the bottle. "And also, I figured you'd be a little negligent this morning, with thinking of your new found flame, AKA Mr. Rhetorical, I slipped this into the little black bag." He pulled out a chilled bottle of water and sat it beside her.

Cuddy grinned at the gesture while applying the sunscreen. "Thanks, House. That was sweet of you."

"What can I say, I'm a little jealous of Lysander."

"Lyndon," Cuddy corrected flatly for what seemed like the dozenth time.

"Whatever." He watched her apply the remaining amount of sun block on her face and handed him the bottle back.

"No funny stuff," she warned.

"No funny stuff," he repeated. "Gotcha."

"House, I mean it. Don't hike up the edge of the bottom and say you have to add sunscreen there too, or untie my top, saying tan lines are the devil."

House snapped his fingers. "Damn. You figured me out."

Cuddy smiled as she laid on her stomach again, resting her chin on her folded hands. House started with her lower back. She recoiled a bit from the cold substance being squirted onto her back, but adapted to it right away after that.

House moved the lotion around her entire back slowly and sensually. Whether he did that on purpose or not, Cuddy wasn't sure, but it felt great. He was like her own personal masseuse. She laid her head to the side and closed her eyes. A moan slipped unknowingly from her throat. He was so skilled with his hands.

Once he was done with her lower back, he worked on her legs before the shoulders. He took extra special care to rub the lotion on every point of her legs and dared to travel up to her thighs.

"House," she warned when he got too close to where his hand shouldn't be.

He apologized and finished up down there.

Last, he did her shoulders. Cuddy had her hair up already, away from her shoulders. Now her skin was starting to feel warm from the sun. House put a little lotion on his hand and smirked small when Cuddy's body shivered a bit from the coldness of the lotion. He wanted to give her the full treatment and went so far as to massage her shoulders and bring his thumbs into play, working at her shoulder blades. He enjoyed the moans that came out of her mouth.

Cuddy felt like she was in heaven. She couldn't remember the last time someone gave her a backrub, let alone something this sensual. The feeling of House's hands lit her body on fire. He knew just what to do and how hard or soft she wanted it. She didn't want it to end.

House concluded the sunscreen moment by giving an extra coat to both arms simultaneously.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Perfect," she whispered, still in a trance from the backrub that gave her goose bumps, even under the hot sun.

Next, House spritzed oil on her and rubbed it in. It wasn't as sensational as the lotion, but Cuddy was quickly discovering that as long as House has his hands on her, it was still wonderful all the same. He sat back and admired his creation. Cuddy was officially glistening in the sun, portraying the most beautiful image he had ever seen.

Cuddy thanked him as he laid down on his stomach beside her on the right.

"Anytime. Let me know if you want more. I might be willing to lend a hand. Or two."

She chuckled.

"And also…" He reached into the bag again. "I figured you might like this." He pulled out the mini radio she was talking about earlier.

Cuddy laughed again. "Wow, Mary Poppins, what else do you have in the bag?" she quipped, wondering if he might pull out an umbrella or a beach chair next. She took the radio and lifted herself up so her upper body was now being supported by her elbows.

"Well, I was going to surprise you, but since you sucked the fun right out of it…"

Cuddy's eyes widened when he pulled out a small woven picnic basket, just large enough to fit a few items.

"I wanted to eat a light breakfast for a reason," he said, setting it down in the sand in front of them.

Cuddy never lost her smile. "You were planning to come all along, weren't you?"

He returned the smile. "Yep."

She hit him hard in the shoulder, nearly causing him to fall over. "Why do you always feel the need to make me so angry for no reason?"

"Because it's fun, now shut up and listen to what I brought."

Cuddy did so. He brought them both chicken sandwiches, bags of chips, some fruit, and tiny bottles of Minute Maid juice, all brought to him courtesy of room service this morning.

Cuddy thanked him. Her thanks was mostly because of the fact he did this, not why he did. He was quickly becoming more and more surprising with each passing day. These little things that he's doing for her is what's opening up her eyes a bit more. Between the rose, the serenade, the kiss, the massage, the lunch, he was different, and that was for the better. He wanted to please her, make her happy. It wasn't big, materialistic things, but small things like this that would quickly help him gain the heart of Lisa Cuddy.

Her cheeks flushed after she told him it was sweet.

"Why are you doing these things for me?"

"What things?"

"You know, the rose, the serenade, the lunch…"

Their eyes met when House laid down on his own towel, treating it like a pillow. He mimicked her position, only his head was turned to the opposite side so he can look at her.

"I'm not a total jerk all the time, Cuddy. You should see what I buy my hookers to get them fired up before hopping in between the sheets."

Cuddy groaned. "I don't want to know."

"Oh, looks like I missed a spot," he said, brushing his thumb over her shoulder to a tiny patch of lotion that was still exposed. He never took his eyes off hers. She didn't either. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem, just finishing what I started." He wasn't staying that with any sarcasm. Actually, he said it as if he were in a trance of some kind. He never removed his hand from her shoulder either after he was done. He kept it there and gently rubbed his fingers in soft circles. The softer his touch was, the more intense her chills were. Her lower lip twitched in anticipation, just waiting for him to lean over the short distance between them and kiss her. She wanted it to happen. Badly. She was quickly beginning to place aside the rules she made for him. They weren't existing anymore. If he made a move on her right here and now, she would be powerless to stop him. She was under his spell.

"Let's eat," he said, taking his hand back and dipping it into the basket, killing the moment.

Cuddy was somewhat relieved, letting out a small breath that she didn't know she was holding the entire time. It's like he was teasing her when he didn't go through with the next step after "the look," and that was the kiss.

"You just got done eating breakfast."

"It was fruit and yogurt, Cuddy. No normal human being can live off that for more than five minutes. You can't tell me you're not hungry," he said, removing a sandwich from the basket.

"I'm not," she said.

"Well I am. Put some lotion on my back."

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "Not if you ask me like that, I won't."

He sighed dramatically. "Please put some lotion on my back, Cuddy, pretty please."

Cuddy sat up and grabbed the brown bottle of suntan lotion. "Much better. You get more in life if you're polite about it."

He unwrapped the chicken breast sandwich, still laying on his stomach with his hands out in front of him and sampled it by taking a small bite of just the chicken. He hummed in approval and took a huge bite.

Cuddy was grinning the whole time, applying the lotion on his back and shoulders.

"Wow, this is incredible. If you don't want yours, I'll gladly eat it."

"I'm sure you will, even if I do say I want it," she said, applying a second coat.

House frowned. "Why Cuddy, that's such an evil thing to say."

"No, it's not. You eat food from the lounge that doesn't belong to you. You'd eat my sandwich without a second thought."

House reached in and grabbed an apple juice. "Which is why you should eat it now so I can't get at it later."

Cuddy groaned. "Nooo, House, I just want to lay down," she whined, snapping the top shut on the bottle and laying back down.

"Wow, you're really boring. And here I brought a frisbee, pails, and shovels for us to play with."

"Pails and shovels? What are we? Eight?"

"Shhh!" he spat. "Don't say it so loud. No one's supposed to know about my regression."

"House, you aren't playing in the sand like some kid and you certainly aren't playing with a pail and shovel."

"But moooom!"

"Frisbee, maybe, but no sandcastles."

"Killjoy," he murmured. "Can I at least bury you under the sand, head included?"

Cuddy grinned. "You could, but wouldn't you miss me?"

"Nope," he said, biting into his sandwich.

Cuddy laughed loudly as a tomato slipped out and dangled from his mouth when he pulled the sandwich back. "Forget how to eat?" she quipped.

"Shut up," he joked, shoving the tomato into his mouth. "Your burial is looking better and better by the second."

"Bring it on."

House set his sandwich down after a moment's thought. "Okay." He reached into his bag and pulled out a yellow shovel, exposing it to her. Cuddy knew what he was about to do.

"House, don't you dare!" she warned, not expecting him to actually do it, which is silly, because knowing House, he would if someone dared him.

"You just said I could," he said, scooping up some of the white sand.

"You'll get the blanket dirty," she said, watching him. "Please, don't."

House suddenly gave in and stabbed the shovel into the sand, sighing heavily, and going back to his sandwich. "Baby."

"Yes, shame on me because I don't want sand poured on me. Just eat your sandwich."

"I am." House at the rest of it quickly and reached into the basket while still chewing and pulled out a bag of Lays potato chips.

"You act like you've never eaten before," she said, having to listen to his lips smacking together for the past few minutes.

"Aren't you supposed to be napping or something? Don't bother me."

"Yes, sir."

Cuddy relaxed and closed her eyes. It would've been nice to hear the light waves crashing onto the shore or the birds above. Instead, she heard House crinkling bags and chewing the chips with his mouth open. It's like he was doing it that loudly on purpose. Good thing the bag was only snack sized. He was done in under a minute.

"Satisfied now?" she mumbled, eyes still closed.

"For now, yes, but I'm sleepy, mommy."

"You can't fall asleep unless you want to burn, which is what I'm starting to feel on my shoulders," she said, squeezing her shoulder blades together, feeling signs of stretching.

"Already? We were only out here for ten minutes."

"I'll just go into the water for a second and come out."

House shrugged. "Whatever."

Cuddy turned over onto her back and applied oil to the exposed skin areas before laying back down. She didn't want to use her sunglasses because of the fear of her face being two different shades up near her eyes, so she made do with closing her eyes instead.

House watched her the entire time, including her spritz oil on herself and spread it around. She looked like a sparkling diamond under the sun—beautiful and priceless.

Cuddy changed the channel on the radio so now it played actual music instead of Caribbean beach tunes, which was ironic at the present moment. She sighed and calmed. This was the life. All she needed were a few coconut daiquiris and she was set.

"Thanks, House."

"For what?" he asked, still unable to take his eyes off her.

"For everything." She turned her head and inched her eyes open, still squinting from the sun.

He nodded. "You're welcome. And no thank you for almost giving me five mild coronaries since you've met some idiot and fantasized about another."

Cuddy turned onto her side, facing House, who was also turned to her on his side. "The only idiot here is you."

House looked surprised. "How can you thank me and then call me an idiot?"

"The same way you do it to everyone. It just rolled right out," she laughed, and then placed her hand over his. "But really, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I don't think anything could top this."

Electric impulses came from her touching his hand. Their eyes met again and Cuddy's body betrayed her with the mind of its own. She instantly fell numb just from eye contact alone.

"Nothing?" he asked, voice low, clearly caught in the same trance as her.

"No," she whispered.

"Not even this?"

He cupped her cheek and drew in for a kiss. Cuddy didn't stop him. If her body wasn't already on fire from the sun, it would be now. She wanted him so bad, or at least her body did. It was reacting normally to this type of action. Mentally, Cuddy wanted him too, just not here. Her mind had to work with her body, telling it to hold off until later.

But then again, sex with House would complicated things even further. Mind and body weren't working well together, and when that doesn't happen, regret and complications usually follow.

"Oh, House," she breathed against his lips, followed by thrusting her own tongue into his mouth. He reciprocated, leaving their tongues to battle over their terrain.

She moaned when she felt his hand cup her right breast. The bathing suit top really didn't have much support, so she felt it as if she didn't have the top on at all.

Continuing to kiss her, he moved his hand from her breast and placed it over her outer thigh, slicking his hand with oil while becoming familiar with the area. Cuddy felt her body involuntarily scoot further as she threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his head, deepening the kiss. She wanted him to touch her and encouraged it by parting her legs so he could snake his hand in between them. Once again, matter over mind. She couldn't stop it.

He cupped her heat, sending shivers down her spine. He was so close. She felt his finger, not sure which one at the moment, slip through the elastic part of her bikini at the leg and brush up against her sex.

"Oh, god," she moaned, involuntarily moving her hips towards his hand.

Suddenly, they heard a gasp from the path behind them and a little girl cry out, "mommy, mommy!" and run off.

House took his hand back quickly with a cuss and straightened himself out on the blanket, stomach flat. Cuddy straightened herself out as well, pretending that nothing happened. Both of them closed their eyes and feigned sleep so when the girl came back with her mom and told her that two grownups were touching each other, all she was faced with was sleeping guests on a beach. The mother told her to stop making up stories or they were going back on the cruise ship and she would be in time out.

House laughed when they were far enough away to not hear him. Cuddy joined in.

"Wow, that was a close one," she said, turning her head back over to look at him, brushing stray strands of hair out of her face.

"What was?" House asked.

"Getting caught. I don't know about you, but I don't think I want to be sent home in an airplane ahead of schedule because they caught us getting frisky on the beach."

"Frisky, eh? Yum. Join me in the water for round two?"

Cuddy smiled and stood. "I'll race you," she joked.

"No you won't. If you do, I automatically win because I'm a cripple."

"Then we better stick together," she said, wrapping her arm around his and held his hand in hers, mimicking the way Bryce held her hand. "Now we'll both win."

He smiled. "Sounds good, boss."

House was able to walk rather well down the beach and to the water. The waves weren't too severe and the undertow was pretty much nonexistent. There was nothing pulling at him. He was able to take his time.

"Oh damn, this is cold," she said. The water got colder the deeper they went. "I think I lost my hard on."

Cuddy laughed. That was extremely random. "You wanted to have sex in the ocean? That will never happen."

House whined. "Why not? What did you think round two would be? Hugging and kissing? We already did that."

"Well I didn't think it would be sex," she said with surprise. "I don't know what it would've been, but not that!"

"Alright already, relax. Little Greg is practically shriveled up now, trying to keep warm. He doesn't wanna play."

"That's good to know."

When House was able to tread water, he did so, using his other leg and his arms to move him. Cuddy was still adjusting to the water, but House seemed to adapt very well and swam out ahead.

"Don't go too far!" Cuddy mothered. "Watch out for your leg and you just ate."

House ignored her and swam away. She couldn't imagine the last time he went swimming and let him go, but kept a close eye on him like a mother with her child.

Cuddy forced herself to get used to the water by diving in and swam after him. For someone who didn't have use of his other leg, he sure was a fast swimmer. Cuddy had to shield her eyes to look out after a while. The sun reflecting off the water made it hard to see out ahead. He was definitely nowhere near her anymore and since she was a little more than waist deep, he had to be almost over his head.

"House, come back!" she yelled out. "You're too far!"

She swam further out and ended up not seeing him at all. Her heart jumped up into her throat. She looked around, hoping to see him elsewhere. "House?!" she called in worry.

Just then, she saw him flapping around ten feet ahead of her, waving his arms as if he was in trouble. She saw and heard him clearly when he called for her. Cuddy hustled as best she could to get to him. However, she was never really much of a swimmer and couldn't go as fast as she hoped. She regretted it when she got to the place she might've seen him waving for her too late, but wasn't sure. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She looked in all directions, even the direction she came from. The water was so deep that she was up to her chest. Cuddy got so nervous that she grew numb. Tears stung her eyes. She shouldn't have let him go so far!

"House, this isn't funny!" she yelled, thinking this might've been a really cruel joke.

It's been almost a minute now that she didn't see him. A brush of panic struck her. She couldn't go underwater and look for him. She'd never be able to see anything. At least if she stayed on top of the water, she could see his hand waving around, if that were to happen.

If this was a joke, he'd be coming up by now. He couldn't hold his breath this long. She shook her head, starting to panic. She covered her mouth as her heavy breathing came about uncontrollably.

"Dammit, House, this really isn't funny anymore!"

What was she to do? What could she do? This wasn't happening…

In the distance, she heard children laughing and people splashing around. No one was aware that someone could be drowning right now. There wasn't even lifeguards on the beach. No one could save him. She couldn't lose him. There was no existence without House.

Not only that, but if he was gone, Cuddy would feel the guilt the entire rest of her life that she wasn't able to save him, knowing she was right here. She knew it was stupid of him to swim with his bum leg, and knowing he just ate. His good leg could've cramped up on him!

Suddenly, a pair of hands seized both her hips simultaneously from behind. "Boo!"

Cuddy immediately gasped, followed by a scream as a reflex action and spun around. There was House, standing there, looking smug, as if this was the coolest prank he could've played on someone.

Cuddy's temples throbbed, mostly due from the level of fear she was experiencing and suddenly getting over it. The rest of it was from the rude awakening.

"You son of a bitch!" Cuddy screeched, pounding him hard in the chest with clenched fists. "That wasn't amusing!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, Tracy Byrd," he said, grabbing her wrists when her punches started hurting and would probably give him bruises later.

"Bastard, you scared the hell out of me!"

"It was just a joke! Are you crying?" he asked, noticing tears falling from her eyes that wasn't because of the ocean.

"No!" She ripped her wrists back. Fear was mixing in with anger and those two were never a plus to be in the same system together. It's a good thing Cuddy was weightless in the water, so she had help standing, but probably couldn't feel her legs once she got out. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day."

"Cuddy, it was just a joke," he repeated and snatched her arm when she tried wading away from him. "I didn't know you'd get so bent out of shape."

"Me thinking you were drowning is not considered a joke, House. You almost gave me a heart attack just thinking you were helpless somewhere and I couldn't find you."

He smirked. "And here I thought Cameron was the only humanitarian."

"Let go of me. Now," she said in her do-not-screw-with-me administrator tone.

Cuddy was definitely a changed person since she first stepped into the water.

"And leave me alone in here? What happens if I drown for real?"

"If you do, I guess I'm never talking to you again."

"Meany."

He released her and she waded back up to the shore.

Looks like their day of fun in the sun had come to an end.

**-----------------**

**Okay, so it didn't end so well for the two, but in the next chapter, I give you smut! Yes, actually Huddy smut :DD. Please review! I'd love to hear from ya :)**


	14. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the past chapter! I love you guys! :)**

**As a heartfelt thanks for the wonderful reviews, I present you with some extremely yummy Huddy smut in this chapter. The rating has been changed to M, so I hope my anon reviewers had no trouble locating the story!**

**Enjoy :)**

--------------

Cuddy kept her promise so far and didn't talk to House. They packed up and went back to the ship. She was serious when she said that he scared her. Cuddy couldn't remember a time she felt so afraid to the point where she was on the verge of a panic attack. If it were anyone else out there, she would be scared, but not like she was with realizing House could have drowned. What did that say? So far, she was willing to give herself up to him. She had no self-control. Now, she was way beyond angry to where she wanted to pummel him to the ground for doing what he did. Was that a sign of something?

She was in tears until they arrived back at the cruise ship. Evidently, losing House was too much of a weight on her mind and body. Cuddy out-walked House on the way back. She was able to unpack a few things before he strolled in with his black bag. They didn't say anything to one another as he passed her open door on the way to his own bedroom. The first thing he did was pop some Vicodin. Cuddy heard the pills bounce around when he shook the bottle in the next room. From the sounds of the extra shaking, he popped more than he should've. Was his leg hurting or was he upset? She wanted to know, but didn't ask.

After unpacking the few things that she brought onto the beach with her, Cuddy sat on the balcony to look out at what she could be doing today if House didn't ruin it.

There were little shops on the beach, as well as fun games to try. Archery was one of them. She's always wanted to try that. Hopefully there would be games like that when they docked at Ocho Rios tomorrow morning at ten.

And then there was a few lawn games she saw from where she sat, even though most of the park was blocked by massive palm trees that bordered its perimeter. There was even a little section in the kiddy part where she saw little kids rolling plastic ten-pin bowling balls in games of lawn bowling.

Cuddy reclined the chair and put her legs up onto the balcony railing. At least she still could get some sun and a good read in, so not all hope was lost for the day at the beach. Red Mars occupied the tiny white wicker end table beside her. She picked it up and gave herself a good hour's worth of reading, but couldn't concentrate. Why wasn't House out here bothering her as the hour kicked in? Maybe he gave up trying to talk to her, or realized that it was a cruel joke what he played on her and understood why she was mad. But she couldn't stay mad forever. He was unharmed. It was a mean prank but at least it wasn't real and he was alive after doing it. She admitted she overreacted a bit packing up without a word and leaving him behind, and now not speaking to him at all. What was he doing in there? Maybe watching TV, playing the piano, or talking to Wilson.

Just then out of nowhere, her tummy rumbled. She looked at her watch. It was going on two. That was a fast hour of just thinking about House and reading a few pages of the book. She set the book down and stepped back inside through the living room entrance instead of heading back through her bedroom. All the balconies were connected to each other. House was in the living room as expected, and watching some random show on TV.

"Surprised you're not playing the piano," she said, chuckling lightly.

"I already did," he said in a low voice. "I kept messing up."

Cuddy hesitated before speaking again. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess I couldn't handle it if something were to happen to you. I thought you were dead. I felt like the life force was being sucked right out of me."

"I think you're getting too involved in that sci fi book of yours. I'm not about to let myself die of something that stupid."

"The point is I thought you did and I was lost. I didn't know what to do." She sighed heavily. "I'm saying you're valuable in my life, House."

"Wow. You should quit being a Dean of Medicine and write for Hallmark. That was very touching," he said, dropping in some sarcasm.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight? Maybe a show?"

House smiled small. "Are you asking me out, Cuddles?"

Cuddy blushed, even though he wasn't taking it seriously and she should've had the opposite reaction. "Yes, I guess I am. Think of it as an apology."

"I'd like to think of it as a way to get into my pants, but that's a no."

He figured Cuddy would rip him a new one after saying that, but instead, she kept her smile. "I'd like to get to know the owner before I meet the junior."

"I believe you two already know each other," he said, wiggling his brow at her scrumptious body.

She chuckled. "You're too much, House."

Walking away, she disappeared into the bedroom to grab a change of clothes before taking a shower. She thought of the idea of sleeping with House and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. They shared the look too many times to count, had almost kissed twice, passionately kissed twice, and the goose bumps on her body were proof in her eyes that it excited her when he touched her. Her body was most definitely ready, but was every other part of her psyche ready as well? What would it do to their friendship if they had sex? Would it become awkward? Better? Would she regret it? Would he shut himself out? In a year's time, would they still be together and had plans to be married?

It should be easy because they were together so many years ago. It wasn't easy in the least.

She would have to make up her mind soon because House was standing in the doorway when she looked over. He stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Greg," he said, approaching her. "You must be Lisa."

God, that name sounded so foreign on his tongue.

"I am," she whispered under another penetrating stare from those beautiful blue orbs.

"There, now we know each other." He cupped her cheek and gently brushed his thumb across the area.

"I don't think—"

"Shhh…don't think." He drew her in for a gentle kiss that lit her body up like a Christmas tree. The beach was just a trial run. She was really about to have sex with House. It was for real this time. There would be no interruptions.

Cuddy let the fresh pair of clothes fall from her hands and onto the floor. He drew her to his body, letting her feel how bad he wanted her. She gasped lightly through the kiss.

The last time she actually had penetration of some kind, Cuddy pleasured herself. The last human contact she got was hers and John Kelley's one-night stand five years ago. That seemed so long. Now, it was finally happening again with a man she was slowly starting to love so deeply, even though he was a definite cantankerous ass who would probably poke fun at her after this was over and call Wilson up to joke about it. But it didn't matter. She wanted him right now. Maybe regrets would follow, maybe not. She had to wait and see. If it did happen, she'd deal with it then.

"Do you want this?" he asked, pulling his head back to look into her eyes. He must've picked up on some hesitancy to be asking that.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Please…"

He went back in for another kiss while directing her to the bed. They parted, but only for a moment. He climbed in over her and set himself in between her legs. Using his hands to support himself atop her body, he leaned in and kissed the base of her throat, tasting faint remains of the tanning oil. Cuddy arched her neck to give him better access and threaded her fingers through his hair as he explored her with his mouth. He untied her bikini top at the back of her neck and lowered it to reveal the infamous twins he so longed to meet again. Cuddy reached around her back to untie behind there and House ditched the entire top all together before attacking her chest hungrier than someone who hasn't eaten in a week. He took extra care to please both twins equally, licking and sucking anywhere his tongue and mouth could go. He brought them to become painfully erect. Cuddy almost forgot what it was like to experience pleasure at her chest alone and let out a few squeals of pleasure, as well as one yelp when he bit down hard on one of her erect nipples.

He was teasing her by spending too much time at her chest. Cuddy didn't use any words to tell him to move lower. Instead, she pushed on his head lightly to give him the message. House got it. He hooked his thumbs around the elastic edges of the bikini bottoms while trailing little kisses down her stomach and tongue circling around her belly button.

Cuddy trembled gently. This was it. The lower House went, the closer the bottoms were soon going to be ripped right off. She gasped when they were slid off in one quick motion and tossed to the ground. She was now naked in front of House. Her heart beat so loud in her chest that she swore he'd be able to hear it so far away.

He inched her legs apart again and looked up at her once more for approval. Her eyes were closed and her breathing became labored. She was ready.

He dipped a finger into her folds to test her. Cuddy's body writhed at the touch, becoming excited with that simple contact alone. House smirked. She was more than wet and definitely ready for his touch.

He lowered his mouth to her sex and dipped his tongue into her folds, finding her clit, and also finding out that it drives her wild for it to be stimulated.

Cuddy grasped whatever she could in pure elation. She tried grasping his hair, but when that didn't work, she dug her nails into his shoulders and neck, taking turns.

"Oh, House…" she whispered, rolling her hips against his mouth, wanting more from him.

House wasn't willing to disappoint. He inserted a finger up into her and enjoyed listening to her squeals of pleasure. He's thought about this for so long that all it took from Cuddy to get him good and ready was a simple cry of ecstasy. He imagined her in the shower many times in the past, wet and naked before him, telling him to give her his best. In fact, he was almost sure that on more than one occasion, while having sex with his hookers, he groaned out the name Lisa. Physically, he was having sex with his hookers, but mentally, he was making love to Cuddy. Now that it was happening, he didn't have to pretend anymore.

He inserted a second finger into Cuddy, pumping them in and out while continuing to tease her clit with his mouth. Her fingernails digging into his shoulders only made him harder and that much more eager to please her.

Cuddy found herself coming quicker and quicker to the breaking point.

"Please," Cuddy gasped. "House, please…"  
"Be patient, Cuddy." His voice was hard, but there was an undercurrent of desire and Cuddy took a little comfort in knowing he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. With his free hand, he skimmed along the plane of her stomach, his touch light. He chuckled as he raised a fresh batch goose bumps in addition to the ones already there. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

Before she could come, he pulled his fingers out and removed his shirt with the help of Cuddy, followed by his shorts.

"Be careful of your leg," she whispered as it took a tad bit longer to remove the shorts.

After his shorts were on the floor in a heap with the rest of their clothes, he towered over her, completely and gloriously naked— an image Cuddy would be most likely to never forget. She never wanted any man the way she wanted House at that moment—recklessly, frantically, and without question. All she could think about was how badly she wanted him inside her and one look at his face revealed that she wanted the same.

He lowered himself down on top of her carefully, the contact of her skin against his sent shivers from the bottom of her toes to the top of her head. House's own breathing was harsh and quick as he kissed her, sweeping her up in the frenzied wave of passion so strong it drove all thought and hesitation from her mind. She could feel the scalding heat of his sex pressing against her inner thigh and shifted, trying to move her into a better position so his leg wouldn't be too strained.

"I can't wait," House growled impatiently into her mouth, moving himself closer as she spread herself open; he braced himself above her with his strong arms and she grabbed frantically onto their solid strength, once again desperate for something to hold on to.

"Then don't," she gasped, feeling the unyielding length of him make contact with the hot pool between her legs.

"Oh god," they moaned at the same time.

House's intense blues stayed focused on hers as she felt the head of his sex make its way inside her. Cuddy's cry was loud and long as House slowly drove himself home.  
Fully inside, House rested his forehead against hers, taking several deep breaths while Cuddy clutched madly at his arms, feeling incredibly full but needing something more.

"Don't move," House whispered roughly as she wiggled impatiently beneath him. He closed his eyes and she fought the urge to groan loudly. House was on the edge of losing control and Cuddy was the one who had brought him there.

She felt like shouting from the rooftops until House flexed his hips and distracted her utterly.  
Sensation and heat— those were the only things Cuddy could think of, could feel. House's generous length deep inside her, the solid wall of his body above her, the building pressure within her— all of these combined to make her feel inexorably like she was losing her mind with pleasure.  
House thrust again, withdrawing slowly before plunging back, each repeated drive made her cry out. Still braced on one arm, House's other hand made contact with her breast, finding the nipple and pinching it forcefully, drawing from her an inhuman wail of bliss. Instantly, she flew over the edge, peaking in an orgasm the likes of which she had ever before experienced. She could feel every inch of House as her muscles contracted strongly around him.  
Her orgasm bridged from one to the next as House kept up his rhythm, muttering incoherently and grasping her breast with an iron grip. Cuddy wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him hard, desperate for him to finish, all the while hoping it would never end.

"You are so amazingly tight," House groaned as their kiss ended. "So perfect."  
The compliment registered faintly in Cuddy's lust-addled brain. She smiled and tightened her grip on House's upper arms before angling her hips to better meet his enthusiastic thrusts.

"I want you to come, House," Cuddy gasped as she was hit by another wave of sheer ecstasy. "Please."

"Always so polite," House said, chuckling deeply. His voice dropped another octave. "Where?"  
Cuddy dug her fingernails into his arms. "In me," she whispered breathlessly, feeling herself blush and not caring. She'd never spoken like that to another person before in her life. Cuddy wanted him more than ever and that would complete it, even though this was something else she would probably regret later on. While her mind was full of pleasure, she couldn't think straight.

"Come inside me, House, please."  
His completion was accompanied by a fierce roar of satisfaction and she could feel each spasm of his sex as he emptied himself inside of her, the knowledge and sensation pushing Cuddy once more over the edge of her own fulfillment and crying out so loudly that the passengers on the beach probably heard her.

House's weight was considerable as he collapsed on top of her. He pressed her heavily into the bed and she didn't care.  
Cuddy ran her hands up over the smooth, rock-hard breadth of his shoulders, stroking his back, struggling to regain her breath. House buried his head in the tangle of dark curls at her neck and sighed gustily. They remained silent for a long time, waiting for the frantic pace of their heartbeats and breathing to subside.

"Thank you, House."

So far, Cuddy wasn't regretting anything, although it's becoming clear to her that what just happened probably should never have happened so soon.

"There's more where that came from," he whispered into her hair.

Cuddy gently ran her hand up and down his arm. "I can't wait."

He rolled off her carefully and set himself up to lay down. When Cuddy turned to him, she felt his leftover seed exit her and stick to her thighs. It felt so good to be used again.

"Are you tired?" she asked, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Mhmm," he hummed.

"Me, too," she whispered, resting her hand on his chest and rubbing in soft circles. She smiled when she felt his arm snake around her, holding her close.

They both fell asleep moments later without another word.

-------------------

**What did you think? Let me know! Next two chapters--Cuddy goes to dinner with House. Perhaps they'll run into Bryce. Hmm. I'm starting to miss the guy. Any of you feel the same? :)**


	15. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Thanks for the reviews for the past chapter! I'm so glad you all liked the smut :)**

**I'm sorry to say that my updates for this story might be growing less frequent. I've started on a sequel for The Island and trying to wrap up It Started With A Rose, but I'm still crazy about this story and working on it religiously. We'll see what happens, but I can assure that I will not be giving up on it. I'm just as anxious as all of you to see what will happen next!**

**Enjoy :)**

------------------

Cuddy awoke some hours later with a blanket thrown over her haphazardly and noticed a few things right away. The room was filled with sun from the open blinds, the ship was in motion again, and she had sex with House, although his side of the bed was cold and he wasn't in the room. He was in the living room, playing the piano. As she stood and felt dried fluids stuck to her thighs, it became more real to her on what happened, and that they didn't use protection like they should've. Everything just happened so fast.

Unable to help it, she kept repeating over and over again in her mind that she slept with House as if it were an impossible task or a miracle that it happened. It was her mind's way of getting used to the fact that she and House had shared something Cuddy promised herself wouldn't happen. Her body betrayed her.

Her clothes were strewn all over the floor. Her bikini bottoms were at the foot of the bed on the floor and her top was near the front. She found the clothes she was originally going to don after she took a shower were in a heap on the floor where she let them fall last. She left them alone for the time being and slipped on the oversized t-shirt instead. After, she stepped out into the foyer and met House. Getting there, she could see it was going on five o'clock by looking at the clock on the wall. The ship was scheduled to leave Labadee at four.

House filled the foyer with a sweet tune, not messing up once. Was that his way of saying he was happy? At ease? Not regretting what happened? Cuddy wanted to wait until they had at least one date to sleep together. She was hoping that would be tonight. How was she supposed to react now that they had sex, sharing something that she should only be sharing with someone she loved?

Mind was catching up to body now as she slowly felt the urge to recoil and hide. How could she have wanted him this bad? How could she not? He was simply sexy, gorgeous, and made some sweet passionate love that almost made her cry. She could still feel his lips on hers as she stood there, listening to him play.

It was different now. Things would be different between them. If that was a good thing, or a bad thing, she wasn't sure yet. Only time would tell.

Just then, House stopped playing. "You going to say something or are you just going to stand there?"

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I heard you breathing." He grabbed a pill bottle from the top of the piano.

Cuddy clamped her mouth shut.

He stood up and faced her, Vicodin bottle in hand. "You killed my leg with all that administrative need," he said, popping the top off and shaking out two pills onto his hand.

Usually Cuddy would have a witty retort to that, but she didn't this time. "Sorry," she said instead with the lack of nothing else to say.

"Sorry?" he questioned with a frown.

Cuddy hesitated and walked away quickly to head back to her room.

"Wait, what the hell was that?" he asked, following her.

She picked up the clothes she dropped at the end of the bed right before hers and House's moment of passion and prepared to take a shower.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"House, you know I didn't want to have sex with you."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, didn't look like that from my end."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Cuddy went to walk around him, but he blocked her path. She sighed. "Please move."

"So this is us now? We have sex. _Mutual_ sex. And you avoid me because it made you uncomfortable."

"I was vulnerable."

"Oh you so were not. Nice cover. You wanted it harder than a bitch in heat. I suppose the next thing you're going to say is that I raped you."

Cuddy's mouth fell. "Of course I'm not. I just wasn't ready and it's not your fault, it's mine."

"So what, you going to ignore me for the rest of the cruise? Get over yourself, Cuddy. It happened, now deal with it."

"What do you think I'm trying to do? I'm trying to deal with it, but I can't when you're standing in front of me."

"Maybe this will help." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth. It was a simple peck, but said so much on his end. How exactly was that going to help her deal with what happened? "I don't regret it and I'm not going to use it against you. Take as long as you need I guess."

He turned around and left first. Cuddy sighed and followed after.

"House, why?" she asked, hot on his heels.

"Why what?"

"Why are you not regretting it? Poking fun? Calling up Wilson and bragging that you got into my pants?"

"Did that already."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

"Cuddy, this means a little more to me than just sex. You're afraid to accept me because you're scared I'll be immature about it. You think it's easier to just curl up and hide from it. If you slept with anyone else but me, you'd wake up with a smile on your face and offer a round two. We both know you wanted it. You were more than ready. You've been ready for years."

Ready to sleep with anyone else but him.

"Yes, you're right, I am afraid that it was you I slept with. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll use this event against me and try to worm your way into things when we get back home. We made a pointless fifteen-minute connection, House, that's it. Just two people releasing tension and stress. Things are going back to the way they were and this knowledge will never leave this ship. When we go home, it doesn't come with us, do you understand?"

House frowned at her. She's certainly not acting like this was as simple as she said it was. "Wow, you're moody after sex. No wonder no guys want to do you, ice princess."

Cuddy shot him a look and then disappeared into the bathroom after that. House was going to make sure that not all hope was lost. He worried that Cuddy just might keep her promise this time. Unfortunately, he just couldn't hang this up and forget about it. It was just too good for him to let go.

He left the stateroom moments later to head downstairs.

-------------------------

Cuddy stepped into the shower, but she couldn't relax under the intense multiple staged massaging showerhead like she wanted to. She could still feel House in between her legs. He was so amazing. He knew just what she wanted and how hard. Her favorite position was doggy and just the thought of House giving it to her brought her body back to life. She shivered under the hot water.

They already did it; the ribbon was cut. It wouldn't matter if they did it one more time, two, or ten in one day. The result would still be the same—she had sex with Gregory House and he was a god!

But that wasn't the point! Cuddy's mind screamed at her, berating her for listening to her body's needs over her conscience. House wasn't mature enough to handle sex with her. He wouldn't take it seriously. He was good at it, though. Oh god, was he good at it. He brought her blissfully from one orgasm to the next, making her cry out his name. She slept with a lot of men in her teens up through college and then maybe a dozen or so after that. None of them compared close to the way House was with her a few hours ago, even if they all came together now and slept with her all at once.

She was afraid to do it again. She could want it five times a day for the rest of this voyage, not doing anything but having sex and he would give it to her. Not because he's a man and that's all men want and are really only good for, but because it's what they both want. He wanted to make her happy and sex completed it. Cuddy wasn't sure she should go as far as saying she loved him, but she liked him a lot. She's always liked him, but never like she does now that they slept together.

Her heart was beating faster and her body felt renewed. Her mind was trying to retaliate, but she ignored it. It tried to bring up House's faults next. Cuddy agreed he had issues and if they were to have a relationship, it would be anything but easy. But so far since she stepped into this shower, she's had a smile on her face. Damn him.

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She didn't hear any activity in the living room and wondered what House was up to. Quickly, she dressed herself in denim short shorts and a plain light blue crewneck top and towel dried her hair. After, she stepped out to an empty room. Maybe he was in the bedroom. To get to his, she had to go past hers. Something caught her eye in her room. Hanging up by a hook was a piece of clothing that wasn't there before. She entered and examined what stopped her in her tracks. It was a beautiful royal blue halter-top evening gown made of the purest silk Cuddy had ever touched and came with a nylon shawl scarf. It was just her size, too. The dress was long and would almost touch the ground once she put it on. Now came the big question—where did it come from?

"Like it?" House asked from the doorway.

"I love it," Cuddy said, telling him the honest truth. She couldn't stop threading her fingers over the fabric. "Where did it come from?"

"Yours truly," he said, stepping into the room.

"You bought me a dress?" she asked doubtfully. House would be more likely to steal a dress from someone's cabin before she could believe he would buy one.

"Would you like to see a receipt?"

Cuddy almost challenged him to that. Instead, another question came to mind. "Why would you—"

"I sure as hell wasn't going to take you to dinner with you wearing the same dress as you wore when you had dinner with the jack of all creeps, was I? Besides, this dress is more you, along with this."

Out from behind his back, he pulled out a container with a corsage in it. It matched her dress so perfectly with the dark blue and white flowers. Cuddy's eyes started to tear up.

"House, this is too much."

"Do you like it?"

"Very much."

"Then shut up and accept it."

Cuddy chuckled through her tears and took the container. The corsage was so much more beautiful than the one Bryce gave her. It also meant a lot more.

"Thank you," she said, leaning forward to brush her lips against his in thanks.

House deepened the kiss, but didn't use tongue. He pulled back first, leaving Cuddy to sigh breathlessly, eyes fluttering back open.

"Bastard," she breathed.

Even a small kiss like that caused her heart to skip beats.

House smirked. "You can't resist me, Cuddy. Your mind is saying no, but your body is begging for me."

Cuddy leaned to one side and threw a clenched fist to her hip. "You think that you can buy me a dress and I'll fall head over heels for you, is that it?"

"No. I buy you a dress, you fall head over heels with the concept that I could do something nice, and I'm one step away from getting lucky tonight," he said, throwing a smirk on.

"You're one step away from being thrown overboard, that's what," she said.

"Aww, Cuddles, you don't mean that."

"Stop calling me that! Just because we had sex, doesn't mean you have the right to use ridiculous pet names."

House chuckled. "For someone who wants to forget our afternoon in the sack, you're mentioning it an awful lot."

"Fine, it's done and over. Forgotten."

"I bet the crotch of your panties say otherwise, Cuddle Soft."

Her face soured up. "That's even worse! Just stop with that. What are you wearing to dinner?"

"Clothes," he quipped.

She rolled her eyes. "No kidding. Not even you would be stupid enough to buy a birthday suit. What KIND of clothes?"

"One of those penguin things," he said, referring to a tuxedo. "I rented one. Had to pay for yours though. You owe me five hundred bucks."

Cuddy's eyes widened. "You spent five hundred dollars on a dress?"

"Don't worry, I'm getting paid back."

"I can't imagine you spending five hundred dollars on anything, except maybe a hooker."

"If I spend that much on a hooker, what she has between her legs better be lined with gold. Hurry up and get dressed, I'm starving."

Cuddy spent the next half hour in the bathroom getting ready. She wanted to look perfect. She blow-dried her hair and applied a styling cream to her curls that caused them to have a tousled look to them. She didn't plan to do that, but it looked good with the style of the dress.

Next, she applied a generous amount of makeup to give herself the supermodel look. It fit her well.

She wanted to look beautiful for House. For some reason, it was so important to her. She was driven to look like a runway model tonight and she rolled along with it, not questioning her own motives. She liked to look nice. That would be her motive.

"Come on already, Cuddy! By the time we get down there, they'll be serving midnight snacks!"

"Hold your horses, House!" she said back, stepping into the dress and pulling it up. Zipping it up in back was a tad challenging, but a trick she learned ages ago helped her zip it up without help.

The dress hugged her curves so nicely. She ran her hands down from her breasts to her stomach just to feel the material. This was the best dress she had ever worn. Hard to believe that House was the one who picked it out. Who knew he had such exquisite taste in clothes.

She checked herself out once more and then stepped out of the bathroom. House was standing there in a tuxedo looking as handsome as ever. Cuddy saw him in a tuxedo maybe three times in her life. It was rare.

As soon as he saw her, he nearly fell over. Cuddy was happy. She got the expression she sought after.

"I think I'll have the hottest date there. You look amazing. Even the twins are perky with no bra."

Cuddy gave him the eye playfully and slid her feet into the silver shoes she wore last night. She also used her little silver handbag again as well.

House didn't move. Instead, he continued to gawk at her. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello?"

He blinked rapidly. "Oh. Right. Sorry. You were saying?"

"The corsage. I can't put it on myself."

She handed him the bouquet of flowers and he tied them to her left wrist. She thanked him after admiring them. They were definitely so much better than the ones that Bryce gave her. His were beautiful and probably cost much more, but it's the thought that counts with Cuddy.

House motioned towards the door. "After you."

His eyes lingered on her backside as she stepped out of the room. Cuddy saw this but she didn't bother saying anything. It was pointless. Stepping into the hallway, House bent his arm at the elbow and allowed Cuddy to slip her arm into it. She did so with a smile.

"Suddenly I feel like Leonardo DiCaprio on the way to dinner in that movie," he said, walking with his chin in the air.

Cuddy chuckled. "No way. He's much cuter."

House's mouth dropped. "How could you say that? Dr. Cuddy, I'm hurt."

Cuddy grinned. "Yes, I'm sure that your pint-sized heart can only take so much."

"I resent that."

Cuddy hugged his arm tighter and smiled up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Right."

They mingled with the other passengers being seated. Some were waiting in a line to get their pictures taken. The background was a setting of an old fashion ship made of wood with netting coming from both sides and a mast hanging from the ceiling. It bore a striking resemblance to the Schooner bar setting, only this one was more neutral toned and not as colorful.

The line wasn't that long and Cuddy jumped right to the chance. She tugged on House's arm. "Come on, House, let's get out picture taken."

As expected, House didn't budge. "No way."

"Come on! Please? Don't you want to remember me in this outfit forever?" she asked sexily.

"No," he said. "I'd rather remember you naked and sweaty."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and stopped tugging. She pouted a bit, tucking out her lower lip and looking up at House with sad eyes. "Pwease? Just one picture?"

House gave in after that. How could he say no to a face like that? Cuddy grinned and bounced into the short line, holding House's hand.

When it was their turn, House left behind his cane as they stepped up onto the small stage and instructed to face each other like they were taking a prom photo. House stood on the left and Cuddy stood on the right. They held hands and looked at the camera. House wasn't smiling, but Cuddy grinned like a fool, covering the amount of smiles enough for the both of them.

After the photographer counted down and just before he took the picture, House leaned in and kissed Cuddy's cheek. He managed to time it just perfectly so his lips were on her cheek, but she was still grinning like an idiot. Only after it was taken did she turn to him with a frown, but kept her smile.

"I'd rather this have been unique," he told her.

They accepted that photo, but took another one also. House still refused to smile, making it look like a prison photo instead. Cuddy glared at him once they were finished, losing her smile as fast as it came on. "You could've at least pretended to look happy to be here."

She received a ticket to pick up the photos in a couple days once they were processed. She looked at the ticket. "Great. Now we have to pay fifty dollars for two pictures because you don't know how to act properly."

House's mouth dropped. "I'll have you know that the picture with the kiss is going to be on your fireplace mantle for the next hundred years or so, being proudly displayed so that your children and grandchildren can admire it, so don't act like you don't like it. You can also have the other one."

"Don't you want one?" she asked.

"Nope. You're paying for them, you keep them."

"Oh sure, you can buy me a five hundred dollar dress but you can't buy pictures of us on vacation?" she asked dryly.

"What do you think I am, made of money? Oh, and by the way, this dinner is on you. Hope you brought money in that little thing you call a purse."

No matter how crazy he drove her, she couldn't lose the smile she was currently displaying. He was just too much.

"Such a gentleman."

"I know," he said, flashing her a brief grin of his own.

They continued to walk arm in arm to the Romeo and Juliet dining room.

---------------------

**I couldn't help it. They just had to get their picture taken. Bryce will be making his appearance in the next chapter and a minor plot twist will occur. Probably something no one will see coming involving Bryce and House. *gasp* what could it be?**

**Thanks for reading! Send me your thoughts. I'd love to hear them :)**


	16. When Friends Become Strangers

**Thanks for the reviews for the past chapter, everyone! I loved the ones where you guys thought that Bryce was gay. Those cracked me up. I'll tell you right now when I said something involving Bryce and House, I assure you, they are not lovers! I would never forgive myself if I did that. **

**So I figured since this story gets the most attention, I will focus on it more and put the others on the middle burner. For those of you who liked The Island and don't know about this yet, I have posted a sequel if you're interested :)**

**Enjoy :)**

-------------------

Since Cuddy came here with Bryce last night and went to his private promenade to eat, she didn't get to view the dining room and its entirety before. The Romeo and Juliet dining room was made up of a good chunk of sections at decks four and five at the stern of the ship. Connecting the open balcony-like decks were two identical picturesque staircases that were set up like the stairs in Beauty and the Beast cartoon. They were connected to each side of the balcony opposite one another and met in the middle to form into one. House and Cuddy stayed on the bottom level and took a seat near a window that showed off the beautiful sea on the starboard side of the ship.

It was still light out, for it was only going on six o'clock. They would have light for at least another two hours. Cuddy wouldn't be out to enjoy it, for House was taking her after dinner to see a production of A Midsummer Night's Dream in the balcony theater. There were plays every night in one theater and concerts in others. Cuddy found it touching that House would want to go to a play as opposed to a concert, which he would enjoy more. He wanted to go to a play for her, because she would prefer it over a concert. Her heart melted at that concept. He couldn't possibly be any sweeter right now.

He even pulled her chair out for her. He was quickly aiming to capture the heart of Lisa Cuddy. That was plain as the nose on anyone's face. Cuddy was afraid of this. He must want something, hence him being so nice. He wouldn't be this way for any other reason.

"What do you want, House?" Cuddy asked as he took his seat in front of her.

"I have to look at the menu first, Cuddles. Unlike you, I've never been here before."

"Not the food. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What, I can't take you out on a date without wanting something?"

"No. You want something. Either that or you want my forgiveness for something. Did you screw up?"

"Nope. Must be door number one. I want something." He opened the menu and stuck his nose in it. "My, what an array of choices. I bet the steak is good."

Cuddy slapped her hand over the menu, bringing it down, rattling the glasses and fine china that already resided on the table. "We're not sleeping together again," she said in a firm tone.

"Yeah that's what you said the first time and look what happened."

"I mean it. If that's why you're taking me to see the play, you can just forget it. We're friends, nothing more."

House looked a bit saddened by her tone and blunt attitude. She was serious this time. "Why? Because you think I won't be able to handle it?"

"Yes, and because I won't be able to hand it." She took her hand back. "It happened to fast."

"No it didn't. I've known you for almost half your life, Cuddy. How much longer did I have to wait?"

She shook her head. "Not now, House, please."

"You were mad because you didn't think I could handle a relationship. Now that I'm willing to try, you shoot me down."

"You're not using the right head," she blurted.

House's eyebrows rose. "Is that a double meaning?"

"No, I meant it as only one meaning. You slept with me and now you decide you want a relationship? Either that or you figure I'm easy, therefore if we date, I'll give you all the sex you want."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I want to try to be with you? What the hell are you so afraid of? It's not the sex, so don't give me that crap. You love sex."

House's loud mouth caught the ears of nearby occupants, who in turn frowned at him after hearing the word sex.

"Keep your voice down!" Cuddy hissed after looking around to see how many people were looking over at them. "You want to know what I'm afraid of? Fine. I'm afraid of you turning out to be a selfish jerk, just like you are now with no regards to anyone but yourself, only it'll magnify a hundred times more and I'll be getting the brunt of it. I'm not saying it won't happen between us in the future, but I can't be involved with you like that right now."

House's face softened. "You're saying that for all the wrong reasons, Cuddy. You're not afraid of me, you're afraid of the opinions of others. You're afraid of what your boss would say, your employees and what they'll be whispering about you behind your back."

Cuddy nodded. "Yes, that is a concern also. House, I have a career, I have a daughter. I can't be tied down to you and baby-sit you. You expect and need so much."

"Well how about you give it a try before you jump to conclusions and bash me for being a deadbeat," he said dryly, not sarcastically, meaning he was actually serious. He really did want a relationship with her. Cuddy had never seen him this serious in a long while.

Cuddy sighed. "House, you're a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You're like three different people. You make me laugh, cry, and want to pull my hair out all at different intervals. You're special to me and I don't want to mess it up."

"Right, that's why you slept with me. Cut the shit, Cuddy, if you didn't want it, you wouldn't have done it. Did you forget that little detail, pretending that if it didn't happen, it didn't happen?"

"House, the reason it happened is the reason why I'm saying this. Just accept my answer, okay? We have to remain just friends right now. I'm not ready."

House wasn't satisfied with that answer. So many things Cuddy did that lead up to them sleeping together just didn't make sense. She was for it. She was for everything. She wanted him to kiss her twice at the start of the voyage, and then they did end up kissing twice. That wasn't just him wanting it; Cuddy wanted it too. Her putting all the blame on House really irritated him. She's acting like she didn't instigate any of it.

"Sure, but you'll go on a date with Bryce after a half hour of knowing the guy."

Cuddy groaned and slapped her hand over her face. "God help me," she murmured. House was two seconds away from getting loud. She could feel it.

"What have I done to you that's so horrible?"

Cuddy laughed aloud. "Seriously? I think the bigger question is what haven't you done. House, you drive me up a wall on a regular basis. You never do what you're told, you have an answer for everything, and—"

"And what? Go on, you seem to be on a roll tonight with this "bashing House" episode. I'm sure the climax is a killer."

"You wanted me to justify my answer, so I am."

"I think the one being selfish here is you," he said, resting his menu down and giving her the eye.

"Me? How?"

"For one, I never even asked you if you wanted to be in a relationship, you just assumed. Secondly, get off your high horse already and stop talking down to me as if we're at the hospital for Christ sakes. I'm off the clock."

"I'm not talking down to you!" she defended.

"You are. You're using that administrative tone and I don't like it. And if you wanted me to get the hint to back off, why did you sleep in my bed last night, kiss me, and have sex with me this afternoon? I didn't force you."

"It was a mistake."

"Bullshit!" he yelled, causing everyone to glance over with a gasp. Everyone that had a set of eyes from here to the next hall were looking in on them. He didn't seem to care. His eyes were focused heatedly on Cuddy. "You wanted it just as much as I did! Stop being so hung on yourself and admit it!"

Cuddy covered her face as she felt tears sting in her eyes. She tried her hardest for them not to fall because her mascara would run, but something told her she had bigger matters at hand than looking good, so the tears came anyway. Black trails fell down her face. It wasn't so much House being right, it's that he had to call her on it in front of nearly a hundred people, embarrassing her. She sniffled and used the corner of her white napkin to brush the trail away. She would love nothing more than just to fade away and become invisible right now.

People chatted amongst themselves on what happened. A wave of murmurs and whispers blanketed the room as if they've never heard two people argue in public before.

The host came to their table. "Is everything okay here?" he asked.

"Fine," Cuddy said, still hiding her face.

"Please, no more outbursts or I'll have to ask you to leave," he said and then left.

Everyone went back to their conversations, quickly forgetting about the events of the table in the corner of the room by the window.

Cuddy swallowed the lump in her throat. House was right. She was afraid to be with him and used any excuse she could to get out of it, which ended up with her blaming him for everything. Sure people's opinions mattered, such as her employees gossiping or what her boss would say, but she wouldn't let it bother her if being with House was something she wanted so very much. She was mostly afraid of the change between her and House. If the relationship failed, she would lose her friend. Pushing the sex out of her mind wouldn't change the fact that it happened, but at least it could end there.

"I'm sorry," she said, brushing away another tear. She looked at House with bloodshot eyes.

"It's not easy for me to admit this to you, Cuddy, and you're swinging me by the balls before throwing me in with the sharks. You think this is a joke because you can't picture me being serious. If this was anyone else spilling their guts to you, you'd be writhing in that chair with a silly smile on your face, thinking you were the luckiest woman in the world."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think it's a joke. The fact that you could come out and admit this to me means that you're not screwing with me. For that, I thank you for being so honest. House, I care about you so much that I'm afraid that what we have will be destroyed if things don't work out."

"I'm willing to sacrifice that. I didn't go into this blindly. I got you a rose, a corsage, a dress, did these little things, took you on a cruse because I…"

His voice trailed off as he caught himself before he said those three words that would change them forever.

"I care about you," he filled in.

Cuddy bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling. The fact that he could say that meant a lot. Her heart was slowly opening up to him, brushing aside all she's said to try to keep them on a friendship only status.

"You only live once and you're not getting any younger. Live dangerously. You've spent this whole voyage listening to what your body wanted. What does your mind and soul tell you to do?"

Okay, who was this and where was House? There's no way he was serious! He couldn't be this serious! This was a joke. This was a very cruel joke that he was obviously getting paid to perform. But by who? No one was sneaking in from around the corner to see them. They were alone on the cruise. No one's here to place bets.

By all expectancies, House should be bursting out in laughter, recoiling like a five year old because he couldn't handle being mature for more than a minute. Cuddy was waiting for it, but it never came. He was straight-faced and meant every word.

What did Cuddy's heart tell her to do? Between skipping beats at the sweet little gestures House does for her and when they kiss…it was blissful. No man has ever made her feel this way before. Why did it have to come from an arrogant, selfish bastard? She'll never understand what drove herself to be so attached to House. Guess it really is true that you don't choose who you fall in love with.

"House, I need time. I know I've had twenty years to think about this, and us, but a lot has changed since then. I was a stupid kid back then who partied hard and got wasted on a daily basis. I'm not saying our one night together was a mistake, because it wasn't, all I'm asking for right now is time. I could come up with the answer next week, or I could come up with one by the end of the night. If you want this to work out, you need to grant me that wish."

House nodded. Fair enough. What did he expect? This is like the nerdy boy asking the most popular girl in the whole school out on a date. She wasn't going to say yes. In fact, she would spit in his face and walk away. It could be a lot worse. Cuddy could've done that.

"Fine. It's done. What are you getting?"

"Getting?" Cuddy repeated, confused.

"For dinner."

"Oh, right, umm…broccoli chicken Alfredo looks good. What about you?"

"A nice medium rare steak sounds appealing. Do you want to go with a red or white wine?"

Cuddy didn't like this. They were speaking to one another like they were strangers. Which was not too far off. Cuddy never expected House to admit he wanted a relationship with her. If anything, he avoided the situation like the plague. Why would he choose now of all times to come clean with her? Was it because of Bryce? No, it couldn't be. He knew that because of the letter that she never wanted to see him again. There was no one else in her life, nor would there be for a while, so why now?

"White. Something chilled."

"Something chilled," House said, looking at the whine list. "Well, that's a relief; all of them are served chilled. Pick one."

Cuddy picked one at the top of her head. "Pinot Noir."

"Excellent choice, Cuddles."

She gave him the eye, but he just grinned. Seeing him grin made her grin. Maybe that pet name wasn't so bad after all.

They placed their orders and got the wine moments after. The waiter poured the wine and left them to it.

"Should we toast?"

Cuddy suddenly felt a déjà vu come about. She raised her glass along with him. "To what?" she asked, feeling a similar event with Bryce.

"To us, whatever there is of it."

The glasses clanged gently and both sipped their own.

Cuddy knew what she wanted. She didn't have to think about it at all. She wanted to be with House. There was never a doubt in her mind. It's just the little things that were holding her back, like his pessimistic attitude, sarcasm, and his views on things. Would he even treat her right? Does he know how to treat a woman? Obviously he did, for Stacy never complained. House was open with how he felt about her. Now he was giving Cuddy a chance to understand that love and her hesitancy is costing her the first chance at life to experience what it's like to be happy. Would people really care if they were dating? Probably not. Would the hospital board care? Maybe, but they don't have a say in it. If this is what she wants, the opinions of others should be the last thing she cares about.

So what was it then?

If they didn't work out, their friendship would be tainted and awkwardness would arise. But yet again, if Cuddy really did want this, she'd be willing to try it, especially now that House came out and told her his feelings about the situation.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, seeing her far away gaze out the window.

Cuddy shook her head. "Nothing."

"I'm sorry I was so forthcoming," he said after a sigh. "I didn't mean to make it awkward for you."

They ended that conversation and picked up with a new one, talking nonstop all through dinner and becoming familiar with one another. This was definitely helping Cuddy with her answer.

For dessert, they shared a triple fudge brownie with chunks of peanut butter in it. Each of them had their own spoons as they devoured the delicious treat in a matter of minutes, not saying much while doing so.

After, House surprised Cuddy by paying for the dinner. And it really was a surprise at that. She thanked him with a hug, but shied away from kissing him. She almost kissed his cheek, but held back. The last thing she wanted to do was give him mixed signals. House still, nonetheless, kissed the top of her head before she drew away. She smiled adoringly up at him before taking his hand in hers. The play was starting in fifteen minutes at the other end of the ship and Cuddy planned to lead them there.

However, they didn't get that far. They left the dining room, hand in hand, like either really good friends, or two people on a date. Neither of them expected to run into Bryce, who was standing by the door, as if waiting for them to show up.

"Good evening, Lisa, Dr. House," he said with a smile.

House ignored him, but to be polite, Cuddy said hi.

"How are you two enjoying yourselves tonight?"

Bryce walked with them, starting up small talk.

"Very well, thanks," House said in a flat tone, letting Bryce know that his company was not accepted. If he could walk faster, he would.

"Do you mind if I join you? You're going to the play in the balcony theater, yes? I overheard you talking about it."

"Actually, we do mind," House said, squeezing Cuddy's hand tighter as they stopped walking. "I'd thank you if you left us alone."

Bryce was confused. His face showed huge amounts of it, as well as his tone. "Dr. House, if I've done something to upset you, I apologize. I didn't know you and Lisa were together. She told me you were just friends, so I asked her to dinner. I don't want bad blood between us because of it."

Cuddy frowned. How could Bryce just brush away that letter and roses by pretending it didn't happen? Judging by the look on his face, he didn't even know it happened.

"Oh knock off the niceties already, it's not working. Even I could do a better job faking and people still see right through me."

Bryce's eyebrows rose a few centimeters. "Excuse me? What am I faking?"

"Come on, House, let's just go," Cuddy said, lightly tugging on his arm.

"You sent Cuddy flowers and a note last night, thanking her for a hot, steamy night."

Bryce's confused look remained, even after that. He also looked a bit surprised. "Dr. House, I didn't send anyone flowers and a note last night. After Lisa and I parted, I went back to my stateroom and stayed there all night."

"Right, because it's just impossible to make a phone call from your stateroom to send flowers and a card to someone else's room," House said sardonically.

He chuckled unhumorously. He leaned in closer to keep the next words between them. "Look, I don't know what rumors you're spreading about me, but it needs to stop. Lisa is all yours, okay?" He held his hands up in surrender. "You won't see my face for the remainder of the voyage." He looked to Cuddy. "It was nice meeting you, Lisa."

Just like that, he walked away. Cuddy watched him go with a frown. He didn't put up a fight at all. In fact, he looked completely clueless that the flowers and note even existed.

House laughed. "Coward. I told him."

House went to continue walking, but Cuddy's feet were nailed to the floor. Why would Bryce deny the flowers and the note? What did he have to lose? He wasn't the type of person to mess with other people's happiness. Cuddy only knew him personally for about two hours, but she could tell that he was not vindictive. He was a sweet guy who wanted the same things in life as her, but her heart belonged to someone else. If he was really a stalker or a crazy person, she would've seen him more than once since last night.

Something wasn't making sense. After the kiss last night, things fell awkward between them, but not enough for him to be jealous and start writing hate notes. He wouldn't go to that level unless he knew for sure there was no hope for them and he really wanted there to be some. This was assuming he was crazy enough to be this way, and judging by his successful career, he wouldn't want to throw it all away for someone he knew he wouldn't have a chance with.

Suddenly, Cuddy felt her stomach twist. It didn't take her long to form an alternate theory. What if the man she was holding hands with was a stranger to her? What if she didn't know him at all? What if he was holding a secret that if it were exposed, it would destroy what they've built up in between the years?

She looked into his eyes. They were no longer blue and beautiful, but grey and guarded.

"You did it, didn't you?" she said, voice barely audible.

She hoped she was wrong. House could never do this, could he? Could he really write a cruel note pretending to be someone else and send flowers to her? If he had a motive, then absolutely.

"Did what?" he asked.

Cuddy took her hand back. "You wrote that note, pretending to be him."

Now that Cuddy accused him aloud, she was sure that she was right to do so.

House's jaw dropped. "How could you possibly think that I—"

"Jealousy, House. Jealousy is your motive for breaking up every single date I've ever been on, even back in college before we had our fling you tried to get me away from my boyfriend every single day until he finally cracked and left me."

"That doesn't mean I sent you that note! I would never do that, Cuddy!" He sounded sincere, but was he really?

"You had me, House. Tonight, I was going to tell you how I felt." Tears came to her eyes. "But now…I don't know you. Bryce was over and done, you should've let it go."

"I have!" he shouted, now getting angry. "I swear on everything that's ever meant a damn to me, Cuddy, that I did not write that note and send you those flowers!"

Tears fell from her eyes simultaneously. "You have a motive."

"You don't even know Bryce! He could be an ex con for all you know!"

Right now, Bryce's eyes were much softer than House's, leaving Cuddy confused and lost. All she knew was that not five minutes ago, she was happy. She was going to tell House tonight that she wanted a relationship, but all of a sudden, her stomach started to flip-flop and she felt dizzy.

Someone sent her that note and both of them denied it. Someone wasn't being honest and that hurt her so much.

Cuddy apologized and spun on her heels to walk in the opposite direction. House grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"You're going to him, aren't you?" Anger and jealousy were clearly defined in his tone.

Cuddy hated how her night was now ruined by this. It just wasn't fair.

"No, I'm not. Right now, I don't want to see either of you. I need to think."

Cuddy stormed away, leaving House standing there in the middle of the foyer watching her leave. Tears blurred her vision all the way to the upper decks. A few sobs escaped her throat without her consent as she was met with a cool breeze up on deck. Finding a secluded area away from the passengers, she dropped down into a lounge chair.

Bryce or House? Who sent the note and flowers? She didn't know Bryce well enough, but was almost sure he wouldn't do that. House, on the other hand, was jealous of Bryce the entire time. He practically filleted him when he delivered breakfast yesterday morning. Bryce was not jealous of House, so he wouldn't have a reason to send that note, saying they slept together.

Cuddy grasped her hair on both sides of her head, bracing herself as her mind went into overdrive. She did know one thing though—one of them sent that note, but which one?

-------------------

**So that's the plot twist! Who did it? Bryce or House? I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! :D**


	17. Fireworks

**I sincerely apologize for the past chapter. I had no idea it would put so many people on edge! I have made up for it. This chapter will make everything all better.**

**Enjoy :)**

----------------

Cuddy had been above deck now for fifteen minutes, hating herself for being so weak that she has to shed tears over this ridiculousness. House just came out and admitted his feelings to her. Could he be buttering her up for what was to come? Maybe he knew he screwed up and that caused him to be so forthcoming so early.

Bryce didn't mean anything to her. He was just someone to go out with. A friend. He was just so charming that she fell for him, much like any woman in her situation would've done. It wasn't hard to be attracted to his smile and kind touch at all. But now that she wanted to pursue something with House, Bryce would be forgotten like he didn't exist. If he sent the note to be spiteful because she didn't sleep with him, Cuddy would brush it aside and not care. She would so much rather it be Bryce that sent her the note. She hoped he had a devious side to him. At least that would make House innocent. She wanted him to be. Ever since they slept together this afternoon, her heart is singing a different tune. She loved him very much, which is part of the reason she ran away. She would much rather be in the balcony theater watching the play than being up top in tears like some pouting child. Something always has to go wrong. Why? For once on this cruise can something go according to plan and not involve jealous friends or secretly angry acquaintances?

Cuddy sighed, brushing her last lingering tear away. She refused to cry anymore. She's shed more tears in the past two days than in the past two years. It was a little sickening. She didn't like to look weak. She played a very important figure in life. Important figures aren't supposed to cry. They are also supposed to have an answer for everything. Cuddy wished she had an answer for this. She wished she could do anything except sit here and look powerless.

"Lisa?"

Cuddy looked up to see Bryce walking towards her. He looked concerned.

"Are you okay, hon?" he asked caringly.

"I'm fine," Cuddy lied, dropping her head.

"Why are you up here by yourself?" He took a seat in the chair across from her.

"I'm sure you know why." She refused to look at him.

"No, I don't," he said, sounding innocent.

"Mr. Holden, with all do respect, I don't know you, you don't know me, or House, and yet, you're pulling stunts to push him away so you can have me to yourself."

"Lisa, also, with all do respect, you don't know me, so don't you think it's a little selfish to pass judgment on me? From what you told me, Dr. House seems to be a little troubled. And if you do believe I sent whatever it is I'm being accused of, why are you up here instead of being with him if you believe he's innocent?"

Cuddy said nothing. A small pause came about before Bryce sighed and spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't do it and I'm not going to confess if I didn't to make things easier on Dr. House."

"Bryce, whether or not House wrote that note, there is nothing between you and me. There never was and there never will be. This is none of your business, but I love House."

"That still doesn't explain why you ran from him," he said, jealousy in his voice.

"I needed time to sort through things. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I want you to leave."

Bryce leaned in, resting his elbows on his thighs as if to keep this next part to themselves. "Lisa, I care about you. I can give you what you want, what you desire. You don't need the verbal abuse from a cantankerous jerk. You're too good for that."

Cuddy finally met his eyes. "What I choose in life is no business of yours. We've known each other for two hours; House has known me for twenty years."

"Time doesn't matter, Lisa. Some people even believe in love at first sight, which doesn't even require a second in knowing the person. Do you think you're wasting your time waiting for some who will never give you the light of day? I'm no diagnostician, but I'm sure my salary is better. I can take care of you and give you what you need."

Cuddy chuckled but no humor came from it. Why wasn't this guy taking the hint? He was being pushy, which was never a good thing. "Bryce, money and materialistic possessions don't mean anything to me in the least. If they did, I make enough money to buy myself things. All I want is for someone to love me. I never used to think that way. I figured I could live my life without that part involved. It would make for a lot less stress since I had my hands full being a hospital administrator. But it's not true. Suddenly, I wanted a baby, and maybe I'll want to be married and share my life with someone someday. Right now, as weird and unorthodox as it sounds, I want something with House. He may be uncouth, argumentative, and mutinous on a daily basis, but I'm not out for perfection. I don't even know how many times I've said that so far on this voyage. The bottom line, Bryce, I'm not interested in you like that."

Bryce held up his hands, as if to surrender. "Okay, I understand, and I wish you both well. But one thing, Lisa…I did not send you that note." He stood. "Be safe."

He reached out his hand to hers. She took it. He held it gently, as if silently saying goodbye. He gave her one last nod of the head and left, never to see her again on this voyage. Cuddy watched him walk away, half relieved and half saddened. He was a good man who didn't deserve this banter that he got from them. It's better that he left. If he is the innocent one, it's better he didn't wrap himself up in this. He deserved better and Cuddy hope he would find that.

---------------------

House went back to the stateroom immediately, ignoring the play. He wasn't going to go there alone. He thought about going to the Schooner bar, but didn't want to see anyone. Did Cuddy actually believe he could send a note like that? Bryce was a threat to their relationship, but not that much. In five days, she won't even be seeing the guy ever again.

Tonight, he actually had something with Cuddy. He was so close to earning her love and affection, which is what he's wanted for so long and now that jerk has to come up and ruin it all. Why did he have to be there at that time? And where was Cuddy? Was she with him? His heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he thought of Cuddy with Bryce, believing his every word. That jerk was probably filling her head with false hope. He threw his hands over his face as the image of Cuddy's warm, beautiful smile came about and Bryce being the one to put it there drove him insane. He wanted to be the one to make Cuddy smile, not some handsome stranger who was only telling her what she wanted to hear.

House was tempted to call up room service to bring him a basket full of alcohol, but he didn't. Instead, he took a seat on the balcony and watched the sun go down. He glanced to his left and saw Cuddy's book and half-full glass of orange juice from this morning before they went to the beach. Way too much happened today. House never had a day stuffed so full with different events, good and bad. He could hardly keep up with them. How does one day go from waking up with your boss, to going to the beach with her, almost kissing, to going back to the room, having sex, and then going to dinner, just to watch everything fall apart because of some jealous master ship designer who wants her and has to start trouble?

House folded his hands, rested them into his lap, and sat back into the chair with a sigh. As it got darker and darker out, the lights flicked on around him, allowing him to see perfectly. When the time came, the moon and stars allowed him to look out to sea. All he could hear was the waves crashing against the ship's hull. There was no laughter from passengers on the upper decks, no children running and screaming, no one in general. Everything was so quiet that it was almost eerie.

House glanced back over to where Cuddy always sits when she comes out on the balcony to stare out to sea, or read. He caught her staring out to sea once, as if she were a lost captain, waiting and wishing to come home. What was she thinking about? Obviously, she wasn't thinking about going home. Could it have been Bryce she was thinking of? Or maybe she was thinking about him.

This was ridiculous. He couldn't think about this alone. He needed help. Pulling his cell phone out of his tuxedo pocket, he dialed Wilson. It was only going on eight, so he wouldn't be busy.

"Hello?" came Wilson's voice.

"It's me," House said, watching the water reflect the stars.

"House? What's wrong? You sound like hell."

"I feel like hell, where do I start?"

"What happen with Cuddy? Did you tell her how you felt?"

"Oh, sure, but that's the least of my problems. How much time do you have?"

"I was just about to pack up and go home. I had to stay late to sign off on patients I'm enrolling into a drug trial. This sounds bad. What did you to do to her?"

"Why do you assume it's me that did something to her? Maybe someone else did something to her and she took it out on me, you ever think of that?" House unintentionally snapped.

Wilson sighed. "Oh boy, this is going to be good.

"So I did what you told me and told Cuddy how I felt without being an ass. I bought her a dress to wear to dinner, a five hundred dollar dress I add, one of those wrist flower thingies, and pay for dinner and she still believes that jackass over me."

"Wait, clarify who's the jackass and what did he do?"

"Bryce Holden whatever the fuck and it's a long story."

"To be on your side, I kind of have to know what's going on."

House told him a shortened version of what happened with Bryce, the note, and the roses, but made sure to include all the facts.

"Wow," Wilson said after hearing the fifteen minute story.

"Wow? I just told you the most evil thing ever and that's all you can say is wow?"

"Looks like you have a problem, House."

"No shit," he said, lifting his legs up and resting them on the balcony balustrade. "So we have this great night and then she up and leaves because she thinks I sent her the note."

"Yeah that's rough. Umm…did you send the note, House?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No!" House said loudly.

"Okay, just checking, because it definitely sounds like you."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't," he said dryly. "Oh, and I seemed to have left out a big chunk of it. I slept with her."

Wilson didn't speak for the longest time. House half thought that he hung up.

"Wow…" he finally said. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. It just sort of happened unexpectedly. She wasn't ready and I'm not sure I was either. But it all turned out good. She wasn't awkward at all. In fact, I was sure she was going to want more before that ass showed up."

Wilson paused again. "This is crazy. You can Cuddy actually slept together."

"Yes, we actually slept together. Stop visualizing it, pervert!"

"I'm not. I'm trying to get as far away from that thought as I can. Where's Cuddy now?"

"Don't you think that if I knew I'd be there instead of spilling my guts to you?"

"Go look for her. It's a ship, there's only so many places she could be."

"Unless she's in that bastard's stateroom," he said venomously.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, House. If I know Lisa as well as I think I do, as soon as she took off, she went somewhere to be alone and think. When she sorts things out, she'll be back. Does she have her phone?"

"Yeah."

"Call her to check up on her. Make sure she's okay."

"If I'm the reason she needs to sort things out, she's not going to answer my calls, idiot."

"Okay, fine, I'll try. After what you told me, poor Lisa's probably weeping her eyes out."

"Yes, poor, poor Lisa," House mocked. "Because she's the only one feeling the burden of this bastard's note and flowers."

"You're still guilty until proven innocent, House. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, yeah, bye."

They hung up simultaneously.

------------------------

Cuddy also watched the sun go down at the opposite end of the ship. The longer she sat there, the longer she wondered if she was the one being the idiot. Eventually, she started blaming herself. If House sent the note, he must've had a good reason to. It was the same with Bryce. If she was firm and stood her ground, making them see what she wanted, this wouldn't have happened. Instead, she didn't give either one of them an answer. She led both of them on and it resulted in this.

Just as she let out a small sigh, her phone rang. She opened her little purse and pulled it out, thinking it might be House. It wasn't. Instead, it was Wilson. House probably told him to call her no doubt.

"Hi, Wilson," she answered, not meaning to sound so emotionally exhausted.

"Hey, Lisa. What's wrong? You don't sound too happy."

"Let's see how you'd react if you just spent the last hour crying and shivering in the cold. Before you pretend you don't know what's going on, you can stop right there. I know you know."

Wilson sighed. "Yes, I know. I just got done talking to House. He's worried about you."

Cuddy's heart leapt. "How worried?"

"Like he's about to send out the dogs kind of worried."

Was he really that worried about her? Funny that Wilson would use that terminology. House never seems to be worried about anyone but himself. Was that word even in his vocabulary when it comes to others?

"I assume he's filled you in on everything."

"Naturally, more than I needed or cared to know. But in seeing this from my point of view based on what I've heard…don't be an idiot. For the first time since Stacy, House is opening up to someone again. Don't throw everything down the drain because of some master designer you'll forget about in two weeks tops."

Cuddy bit her lower lip before speaking. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"He didn't send that note, Lisa. House is a lot of things, and would no doubt be jealous that you've found someone, but he knows it would never be long term. You'd date him, sleep with him, whatever, but it would only be until this week was done and you'd move on. If it was long term, then yes, he'd send that note to be a conniving bastard."

Cuddy exhaled noisily. That did sound about right. "Do you think I was too hard on him?" she asked no one in particular. She was thinking aloud.

"I think you should hear what he has to say before running away. You know House; you don't know Bryce. For all you know, he could be a murderer in disguise."

"I know, Wilson. I've never blamed House, I just…I needed to think about it. Bryce came up here earlier and tried to sweet talk his way out of it, but if he knows there would never be anything between us, why would he lie? I just don't get it."

"Then maybe someone else sent the note. All I know is that there's less than five days left on this cruise and the two of you are running out of time. You two need to stop this and have fun. Who knows, by the time you guys come back, maybe you'll be a couple."

Cuddy chuckled. "I don't know about that."

"I do. Stay safe, sweetie. I'll call House back and tell him you're okay."

Cuddy okayed it and hung up. It's about time she headed back there anyway. There was only so much thinking she could do until her head started hurting and her mind started coming up with all these different scenarios to drive her crazy. With a small shiver, she stood up and made her way back to the stateroom. It was getting too cold to sit out there.

Even if House did send the note, who cares? She wasn't going to let it bother her. In fact, she would find it kind of touching if he sent it. It would mean he was jealous and wanted her. She wouldn't tell him that though, but it sure beats being upset about it. If there's anything Cuddy learned after over an hour of sitting here and thinking, she was thinking too hard. She had to let it go. If Bryce did send the note, he did it purely for entertainment to see what would happen between the two. Maybe he got cheap thrills out of it, who knows. Cuddy wasn't going to let him win. She liked what she had with House and if she could go back in time, she would be watching the play right now with him, drinking champaign, and probably smooching it up in the balcony. House wouldn't be interested in the play, so she had to keep him interested somehow.

Thanks to Wilson, she opened her eyes. What would she do without him in her life?

Getting back to the stateroom, she found the door unlocked. Entering the lit room, he wasn't to be seen. Passing by the living room, she looked in and saw him on the balcony, leaning over the balustrade. She took a detour and went out to join him. He glanced over, as if surprised to see her.

"House, I'm s—"

"Don't say it," he interrupted. "It's not important. I just want to forget about it."

"That's supposed to be my line," she said with a half smile, leaning in beside him.

"You know I didn't send them, right?"

Cuddy shook her head. "I don't care. It doesn't matter if it was your jealous or his determination to break us up. Wilson was right when he said that we only have five days left on this voyage and so far neither of us have been enjoying ourselves. It's one dramatic event after the next. I didn't even get to do all the things in Labadee that I wanted to because of all this arguing and drama that's happening. We're landing at Ocho Rios tomorrow and I swear I'll be damned if I don't get to go snorkeling and swim with the fishes."

House chuckled. "How about we put you in a cage and send you down with the sharks."

Instead of ripping him one, Cuddy shrugged. "Whatever. I'd do that too. But the point here is that when we dock in Jamaica tomorrow, I don't want to hear one word about Bryce, or the mentioning of the word note, you got it? Tomorrow's just going to be about you and me."

House laughed. "If you think I'm going snorkeling with you, you're out of your mind. You'll no longer see me playfully drowning; I'll be drowning for real."

Cuddy hit his shoulder playfully. "I meant me. You drive the boat and I'll jump in. I have an underwater camera perfect for the event. I hear Jamaica has the most beautifully colored coral reefs—"

He stopped her by leaning in to kiss her. Cuddy's words disappeared into his mouth in the form of a moan as the kiss deepened from the start. She leaned into the kiss, placing one hand at the back of his head and the other cupped on his cheek. His arms snaked around her waist to seal their bodies together.

Suddenly, just then there was a loud bang in the sky that caused them both to look up quickly. Fireworks lit up the sky with a massive array of colors and shimmers, one after the other. Cuddy laughed and House followed. She wasn't sure why she was laughing, but for whatever reason she was, it felt good.

She was on top of the world.


	18. Ocho Rios, Jamaica

**Hey everyone and welcome to Ocho Rios, Jamaica!**

**Enjoy :)**

-----------------

The next morning dawned hotter than any previous morning so far. Cuddy woke up, practically in a sweat. The blankets were kicked off her and in a haphazard heap at the end of the bed. The one thin sheet that covered half her body stuck to her when she went to kick it off. She shared House's bed last night, which was the room that got direct sunlight, even if the sun wasn't fully up yet. She groaned, wishing they kept the AC on last night. Who knew it would go from seventy to ninety degrees overnight?

House didn't seem to care. He was on his side, facing away from her, breathing deeply in slumber. Cuddy couldn't take it anymore. She got up to turn on the AC.

They weren't yet docked in Jamaica. The sun was barely peeking over the sea. Looking at the alarm clock, she saw it was only going on six-thirty. It was way too early to be getting up, especially since they got to bed so late. They didn't sleep together last night, just mostly stayed up and talked.

As the AC kicked on faster than she thought it would, she crawled back into bed, still feeling sleepy. The film of sweat on her body was starting to become cold. She pulled the covers up from the end of the bed and snuggled into House, preparing to get at least three more hours of sleep. What lolled her back to sleep was House's steady breathing. She stayed asleep for a good few more hours now that the room started to become comfortable.

House woke up first the next time. Checking the alarm clock, it was going on nine. The ship was docked in Ocho Rios and the sun poured through the cracks of the curtain blocking the balcony slider door. It was still enough to light up the room completely.

He felt a hand on his hip. He knew it was Cuddy's and was afraid to change sides without waking her. Carefully, he turned over. Cuddy took her hand back and recoiled a bit with a moan, but didn't wake up. Today was day four into their journey. Half the time went by already and that half has been nothing but failure. House took Cuddy here so she could have fun, not to run away to the upper decks and cry her eyes out because of some miscellaneous reason or another involving a jerk that would stop at nothing to try to get with her.

House never took his eyes off Cuddy. He watched her sleep with an ever so faint smile on her face and wondered what she was dreaming about. Could it be him she saw in her mind's eye? But why? Why would she want him? All he does is treat her like shit for one reason or another. He didn't understand it. Someone like Cuddy should be with someone that's willing to treat her like a princess. So much of her life was wasted because she turned to her job rather than looking for someone to love her.

House would never change. Maybe she knew that and just didn't care. It's obvious who she wanted in her life. She didn't need someone like Bryce Holden, Mr. Wonderful who could do no wrong. She was happy with House being at her side. House admitted that the cause for him being so distant for all these years is that he was afraid to make a move. He didn't fear rejection; he feared that she would actually want a relationship. He didn't want to do that to her. He couldn't make her miserable.

But he ended up doing that anyway. Because he loved her, he shot up her dates and made sure there wouldn't be a second date between them. He also picked at her, teased her, and did whatever else that comes to mind without regards for her or her emotional well-being. He was the typical fifteen-year-old boy that liked the girl and instead of asking her out, he picked on her and humiliated her. The only difference between Cuddy and the teenage girl is that Cuddy wore an invisible coat of armor. She could take anything House dished out. She did so up until years later when she realized the only reason he did nark on her was because he liked her.

He wasn't screwing it up this time. He didn't care who laughed at him, who gawked at him, or who said what involving him being with Cuddy. He loved her; he shouldn't care what anyone has to say. In the end, it would be he that's going home to a wonderful woman, someone that a jerk like him didn't deserve in the least. How did he get so lucky? Lisa Cuddy was one in a million.

Damn his mind for being in overdrive when he wakes up in the morning.

---------------------

The next time Cuddy opened her eyes, House was turned to her, watching her. A smile came to her face as she stretched her legs with a groan.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked.

"For about an hour or so. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

Cuddy stretched her arms next. "You've really been watching me for an hour?"

He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Yep. You were just so captivating that I couldn't help myself."

"How sweet."

He leaned in and gave her a gentle good morning kiss on the mouth. "I've been wanting to do that for an hour also."

Her eyes twinkled, giving him goose bumps. Oh no, there's no way in hell he was going to mess up again. He reached his hand out and cupped her cheek.

"What's this for?" she asked, keeping her smile.

"I was hoping I could let you know without sounding like a total fool. You know you mean a lot to me, right?"

"I don't know, do I?" she asked, laughing quietly.

"Yes. Sometimes, I'm not even sure you know it, given our banter and arguing, but…" House found it difficult to spill his guts, but in keeping eye contact with her shimmering blue eyes, he relaxed and was able to tell her what she so longed to hear. "It's my way of saying I care."

Cuddy smiled. That just couldn't get any more beautiful. She could get used to waking up to this more often. "I know, House. I figured anyone who did that much useless bantering obviously has some feelings for me."

"And you're okay with that?"

Cuddy slipped her fingers through House's and held his hand. "I told you I was never out for perfection. I'm not asking you to be someone you're not. I like you just the way you are, House. I always have."

House let out a mock sigh of relief that was louder than usual. "Oh thank god, because I don't know how much longer I can keep up this façade. It's making my nose grow."

Cuddy bopped his nose and giggled when his face scrunched up.

"Cute," he muttered.

Cuddy jumped out of bed, continuing to laugh.

"Yeah, you better run."

"I'm pretty sure I can outrun you," she teased, leaving the room, preparing for a random spur the moment game of cat and mouse.

When in hiding, she heard House's cane tapping on the ground a little louder than usual, letting her know he was coming. Out of nowhere, he started up the Jaws theme with a low, promising tone. Cuddy covered her mouth to try to stop herself from laughing as she hid around the corner in the nook near the piano.

When he became visible, she ducked behind the piano.

Why exactly were they doing this? Cuddy had no idea what initiated it, but she loved it. It was the most fun she's had all vacation. At least she knew this fun was authentic.

"I know where you are, Cuddy," he said, standing in the middle of the living room with his back turned towards her. "You are…" He turned suddenly and pointed his cane at the piano. "Gotcha."

"How did you know I was there?" she pouted, standing.

"I'm just that good."

They joined together in the center of the living room. She rested her hands on his hips. "Yeah? How good?" she purred.

"Very good," he murmured, getting lost in her eyes again.

She reached up and kissed him briefly, but passionately.

"So…where are we?" she asked.

House was a little puzzled by that question. "On the Royal Caribbean, docked at Jamaica—"

"I know that, House. I meant us."

"Standing in the middle of a living room," he quipped, looking around.

"You're evading."

"Am not!"

"Answer me then."

"Where do you want us to be?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you. Where are you most comfortable?"

"Anywhere you want me to be," he said, leaning in to peck the tip of her nose.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Like…you would be okay with the relationship status?"

House hesitated a bit. Why did he hesitate like that? It's what he wanted, right? Maybe he just thought they would never get that far and he needed a second to process it. Either way, he's sure his answer would be the same. However, Cuddy took his hesitation to heart.

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"Of course I would."

"I don't believe you." She took her arms back.

"Cuddy, don't be that way. I was being tentative because I never thought you'd ask me that."

"You knew I would ask that when I asked where we were and you turned it into a joke. Can you be serious with me just for a moment?"

"No, I can't. This is what you get. End of story. I'll never be serious. If you don't like it, too bad, there's the door."

Cuddy's face softened. This was not the same man who not two minutes ago was smiling and joking around.

"House, don't do this. If you don't want a relationship—"

"I do! What pissed me off is that you assumed my hesitation meant I didn't want one."

"Do you?" she asked again, wanting to be completely sure.

"I just said I did, didn't I?"

Cuddy smiled softly and hugged him. "You're going to be the death of me, Greg House," she joked, resting her head against his chest.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

She looked up at him adoringly. "We'll see when the time comes."

He reached down to kiss her once again. "You know what, I have a fantastic idea. Instead of boating and doing the snorkel thingy, how about we just stay here and consummate our newfound relationship," he said, half joking, running his fingers through her hair.

"No," she said with a smile of her own. "I'm not going to have Jamaica being taken away from me like Labadee was. Maybe tomorrow in the Cayman Islands I'll grant you that wish since I'll be getting my snorkeling done here today instead of tomorrow."

"Really?" House wiggled his brow at her. "Yumm."

"Let's just get through today without arguing, okay? I'm starting to be glad this cruise was free."

"Yeah, me too. Or at least half of it, since the past four days were of the issue and the eighth day isn't even a day. Docking in Miami to come home doesn't count."

"But at least we have day seven to cruise and do nothing."

"And tomorrow, don't forget about that."

Cuddy shrugged. "Maybe. There's not much in the Cayman Islands except for the beaches. The day will be ours aboard a huge, vacant ship. Imagine the possibilities."

House's eyes widened. "I'm imagining…and I'm liking."

Cuddy chuckled and tapped his behind playfully. "Order room service. I'm going to take a shower, and no you can't take one with me!" she said immediately, knowing he would try to ask.

"I wasn't going to say anything! Boy, you're really stuck on yourself, Cuddy."

"No, I'm just aware of who I'm getting into bed with. Actually, cancel breakfast. Let's do a picnic on the boat instead. That'll be fun."

"But I'm hungry now!" House whined like a three year old.

"Then order something for yourself and stop whining. Lord."

House smirked and grabbed a nearby phone to order room service for them. He also ordered an extra surprise in there for them, but wouldn't show Cuddy until they were on the boat.

Since he didn't have to hide it this time, the picnic basket arrived full sized and packed with goodies. House tipped the delivery boy. This was the coolest feature to have on a cruise ship. He also ordered information on boat rentals and snorkeling for Cuddy. He wanted to see what she was getting herself into.

From their balcony, he could see where the boats were being rented and how popular they were. Every minute or so, people were driving out of port in pure white boats with wild tropical designs on the side.

People also rented wave runners and were busy chasing one another on those.

The beach was also a hit, just like Labadee. In fact, the entire trip felt like Labadee all over again. There were parks, paths, and a lot of trees. The only things different were the activities, and Jamaica had a welcome wagon. Immediately upon landing foot on their terrain, they welcome you and give you all sorts of information on the land, as well as hot entertainment spots. Half the passengers were already out there enjoying themselves. House was never really an outdoor person and would much rather watch all this from afar, preferably on TV, but he'd do this for Cuddy. He'd make her happy that way.

Cuddy walked out moments later, towel on her head and a bathrobe around her body.

"You're the only person I know that showers before they go swimming. It's kind of redundant, don't you think?"

"I like being clean."

"Yeah, but in an hour, who's going to notice?"

"It's the hour leading up to it that people would notice." She spotted the picnic basket and wandered over to it, wondering what House could've picked for them.

He stopped her by slamming his cane down on the top. "No peeking. It's a surprise."

That only made Cuddy more curious. What did he put in there? He wasn't exactly the good kind of secretive type. Secretive for his benefit, yes, but on one else's. Cuddy was still trying to get used to the fact that he was actually doing nice things for her, which is why she was so curious about the basket's contents. What could he want to surprise her with?  
"It's not that big of a surprise," he said, reading her mind and watching her eyes linger in curiosity. "It's not like a piece of jewelry or anything."

Cuddy chuckled. "If it was, I hope you wouldn't put it in with lunch."

She forgot about the basket for now and disappeared into the bedroom to get changed. Snorkeling would be nice here. At least the water was warm enough that she wouldn't have to wear a wetsuit. She wasn't too crazy about those things. Scuba diving with them was bad enough. Too bad she didn't think to bring her scuba certification card with her. In the Cayman Islands they rented the equipment since their sights are further below the water than Jamaica's and with snorkeling one couldn't see them from the surface. Cuddy planned to skip the Cayman Islands anyway to spend some time on the ship. A halfway decent day spent with House would be great. She grinned while changing into a navy blue and white striped one-piece bathing suit and matching pool shirt that was sleeveless and covered her upper half completely in length.

She took the towel out of her hair and left it as is, keeping it damp and curly.

A part of her wished that House could go snorkeling with her. Maybe he could if she was just skimming the surface of the water and not going under for any reason. It might also be good for his leg if it got some exercise. But if he got a cramp, there's no way Cuddy would be able to tell and he would drown unless he was there beside her.

Cuddy tossed the towel to the side of her room and walked back out into the living room. House was still there, only this time, he was wearing black swim trunks and a grey t-shirt that had some monkey on it, willing to give out speedy loans.

"I'm going with you," he said, reading her mind again. He was good at that apparently.

"Are you sure?" she asked with concern.

"Yes. It's my vacation too, you know. Although I plan to swim far, far away and get you all concerned about me."

"House, I'm already concerned about you with just by you saying you're going. I don't think it's a good idea. Your leg will start to hurt after that from being over stimulated and you'll be popping more Vicodin than usual."

"Well, what do you know, I'm a doctor too!"

"House—"

"I'll be fine. I don't remember bringing my mother on the cruise with me. Not that I would listen to her either."

"I don't think it's a good idea. I'm allowed to express my worries."

It was a good idea when Cuddy thought about it in her room, but now she had time to process the thought, it really wasn't a good idea. He read the concerned look on her face and sighed. "Oh will you stop already?"

"I have every right to be concerned. The last time you went swimming, you pretended to drown, scaring the hell out of me. Who knows what you got up your sleeve this time?"

"Nothing," he said, acting like she had no reason to be fearful. "Do you really think I'm going to sit back while you have all the fun on this cruise? I don't think so."

Cuddy sighed and retrieved a white towel, followed by slipping on a pair of white flip-flops. House mimicked her.

"Just promise me that you won't pretend to drown."

"Alright already. God, you act like you care."

"I do care," she said.

"Right, but care a little less, you know, more like a significant other rather than a mother. For some reason I feel like I should get a slap on the wrist or something for being naughty."

Cuddy smiled. "Keep it up and you'll get more than that."

House slipped on a pair of black sunglasses. "Like those Mike Tyson moves you pulled on me yesterday? Which, by the way, have turned my chest black and blue."

"They so did not!" she said, sounding surprised.

"They did so! I'm surprised you didn't smash my ribcage with your fists."

"See, that's what you get for scaring me. Show me your chest."

House's mouth dropped. "See, if I said that to you, you'd smack me upside the head."

"The anatomy is a little different, Dr. House. Let me admire my work."

House set down the picnic basket and lifted his shirt up. He wasn't lying. His entire chest was black and blue from her fists. Cuddy's eyes widened.

"Oh, god, House, I'm so sorry," she said, resting her hands against his chest. Did he really scare her that much?

"You better be, woman. Those don't tickle, you know." She pushed in at a random spot. A small pain zapped up his spine. "What part of 'it hurts like hell' didn't you understand?" He backed up and straightened out his shirt.

"Let that be a lesson to you and if you scare me again by any means, I'll do much worse."

He picked up the picnic basket. "Wow, Cuddy, you act like you like me or something," he said sarcastically.

"You pull another stunt like that, you can forget it. I'll go to the Cayman Islands tomorrow and leave you here by yourself."

He gasped. "That's harsh!"

"It's what'll happen, so be a good boy and stick by mommy."

He whined. "Does that mean we have to hold hands and stuff?"

"Yep." Cuddy took his hand, but not for the reason mentioned above.

Their fingers enlaced and she gave him a smile of adoration, which was returned.

They left after that, hand in hand.

---------------------

**So they're finally starting to become used to one another. House is going to try not to be a total jerk, but House will be House.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. They are much appreciated :)**

**One more thing before I let you guys go--enough with the anonymous flames already! There is no reason to be dropping flames by me in regards to the way the story is going. It's going at the pace I want it to go, although I'd like ideas every now and then, but not on ways to improve the story! As a writer, seeing this is very insulting. If you don't like my story, don't read it, that's all folks! Treat it like the FICTION it is. If there's something seriously bothering you that just can't go without say, PM me. Others don't need to see your bashings! ****But thanks soooooo much to everyone who's been reviewing and leaving nice comments! Thanks to you, I've reached over 1,000 reviews so I must be doing something right, right? :D**


	19. Sea of Coral

**Thanks** **for the great feedback for the past chapter everyone! Minus a few flames that were dealt with properly. Thanks to those of you who stuck up for me as far as that was concerned! I can always count on you ^^**

**In this chapter, House and Cuddy get familiar with Jamaica's beautiful landscapes and ocean contents, as well as with each other :)**

**I have not forgotten about the note and flowers. It has been put on hold for now and will come out later at the right moment. Cuddy will bring it up again. **

**Enjoy :)**

------------------

It was as very picturesque moment, House and Cuddy walking out of the cruise ship together, hand in hand, with House carrying a picnic basket. Anyone who knew them wouldn't believe it unless they saw it. They looked like a fun loving couple to everyone else, but to them, it took a lot to get to this stage.

The Jamaican welcome wagon was there to greet them and gave them flyers and brochures about activities they could do while in Jamaica. This group of people were a fun loving bunch and Cuddy just adored their accents and the tropical shirts they wore.

When they finally separated from them, Cuddy walked away with a stack full of flyers and booklets. She hummed in amusement at the brochure on top of the others. "'Come to our Reggae Explosion Island Village,'" she read.

"So?" House said when he noticed some doubt in her voice.

"It's dated for next week."

"It's not like we'll be going to those events anyway, Cuddy."

"Yeah, I know," she said sadly and tossed them away in the next available trash can. "If we were here for a week, we might get around to some of them."

They stepped onto the blacktop trail and continued to walk, hand in hand. Cuddy looked around. There was a lot of activity going on here. Children were playing, people were resting on the beach, souvenir shops were set up selling all sorts of things to tourists, and Jamaican food was being cooked, filling Cuddy's nostrils, making her hungry. Reggae music played in spots. Every little venue had their own radio, tuned to different channels. The air was thick with humidity and the sun was brutal. It was a good thing that both of them brought their sunglasses. Cuddy had to do without the oil though, for if she put oil on again, she would burn this time. The oil gave her the color she was after, now it was time for regular old sunscreen.

"Do you like it here?" House asked.

"Very much so," she said, busy looking over at a local road across the huge park of picnic tables and random grills under a shady area of palm trees. Cars drove by beach. She wondered what was out there.

"Would you want to come back here?"

"When?" she asked, finally looking over at him, remembering he was there.

He shrugged. "Some time in the future. We can come see the stuff that we won't have time to see. Dunn's River Falls, Dolphin Cove…I mean, if you wanted."

Cuddy smiled at the offer. "Seriously?"

"No, I just offered for my health. Of course I'm serious! I'm sure they have hotels here somewhere. Colorful, decorative, loudly flamboyant hotels, but still hotels. Stop smiling," he added as her smile kept getting bigger and bigger the further he went on.

"I just think that it's so sweet, House."

Not just anyone would offer her a vacation like that. Coming from House was so much more romantic, even if he looked embarrassed by suggesting such a thing.

"Would you really want to come here? Just us?"

"No, I thought I'd bring Wilson along. Maybe Thirteen so you can have some company while Wilson and I go off, checking out all the hot babes. Actually, Thirteen might want to come with us, so you're on your own."

Cuddy scoffed. "If you're planning on bringing Thirteen, forget it."

"Hey, you made me hire her over Amber."

"I'd hire anyone over Amber."

"It's not nice to speak ill of the dead, dearest."

Cuddy nodded. "You're right, sorry."

House shrugged. "I think Cameron has the hots for you, though."

Cuddy glanced over at him, dumbfound. "Taub pictures you naked on a nightly basis."

"Yeah well Foreman wet dreams about you, even at age thirty five."

"Oh you don't even want to know what I hear goes on between you and Wilson behind closed doors."

House grimaced deeply and shuddered. "Eww! My poor virgin ears."

"It's funny how Taub didn't gross you out, but Wilson does. And don't be jealous about what Foreman does to me behind your back. Being a good employer means I'm meeting my employee's needs, right?"

House's eyes widened. "Okay, subject dropped. I don't need to know about your fetishes with employees. Although I am interested in you and Taub. He is Jewish after all."

"Right, so just because he's Jewish, I'll want to sleep with him?" she asked doubtingly.

House shrugged. "You slept with Wilson and he's Jewish."

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "I've never slept with Wilson!"

House chuckled. The look on her face was classic.

"Do you really think I did?"

"Well, Cuddy, you were into him a few years ago. Heavily into, I may add."

"As a friend!" she exclaimed. "It was research for me wanting a baby, you said so yourself."

"Relax, it was a joke."

Cuddy punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Jerk."

House smirked. "I know."

They talked all the way up until the boat rental shop. The dock was huge, at least a half mile long, filled to the brim with boats. Inside the rental building, half was for boats, the other half was gear for snorkeling, and in between there was souvenirs of all kinds. House immediately gravitated towards some sexual euphemism t-shirts. Go figure.

"Good day to you, ma'am," the rental man said in a rich Jamaican accent as she approached them.

Cuddy was able to rent the boat and gear with no problem and because the clerk took a special interest in her, he gave her an extra hour with the boat and gear for free. House overheard him being overly professional with her and didn't like it very much.

"Hey, Cuddy!" he shouted and held up what looked like a box of macaroni. "It's penis shaped macaroni! Would your lesbian lover prefer this or the vaginas?!"

His voice carried throughout the entire store, causing the customers to be horrified and baffled at the same time with what he said. Cuddy's cheeks flushed with major embarrassment as she took the keys and the athletic bag with the snorkeling gear and left the store without another word, ignoring the smirks from both the Jamaican clerks. House limped up to the counter to take his gar, meeting the eyes of the clerk. He smirked. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll prefer the penises," he said and left to find her.

Cuddy was already on the move when he exited.

"Hello, cripple here! I can't walk as fast as you!"

She wasn't that far away, but far enough to where he had to walk a little faster to catch up with her. Cuddy stopped after that but didn't turn around.

"What's the rush? He gave you an extra hour."

"Suddenly, I got a flash forward of what a future like you would be like," she said. "You embarrassed the hell out of me in there."

"Oh come on, Cuddy, it's not like you'll ever see him again. I'm sure he didn't even notice."

"He did, House! All he did was give me a free extra hour and you jumped all over it like bees on honey."

"He was flirting with you."

"A lot of people flirt with me! It doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with them."

House held up his hands. "Okay, I'm sorry I did what I did."

Cuddy could've gone on, but she didn't. She let it go. "Thank you."

Just then, she stopped at a white boat with hot pink and bright green stripes on the side.

"This is it. Number thirty."

She jumped into the boat and maintained balance as it rocked back and forth. She set her bag down and reached for House's. She took his athletic bag, as well as the picnic basket and his cane. How he carried all this and still managed to walk with a cane was beyond her.

She offered him a hand to get into the boat, but he refused it. Instead, he sat on the deck and slid his way in. Having to regain balance on a slightly rocking boat put extra pressure on his leg, causing him to have to use the chair as leverage until Cuddy gave him his cane.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's get this party started."

House took a seat in the driver's chair and fired up the motor. Cuddy sat beside him, kind of like they were driving in a car in England. The steering wheel was on the right side as opposed to the left. She had her camera out and continued to take pictures. This vacation was already memorable in its own way, and in ways she'd like to forget, but at least pictures were happy.

"Ready?" House asked over the loud noise of the motor.

Cuddy gave him a thumbs up with her free hand and he drove carefully out of port.

The enormous ocean was all theirs for the taking. As soon as House was able to get far enough away from shore to go a little faster, he did so. Cuddy threw both arms up into the air like she was on a roller coaster ride, getting ready for the climatic drop.

"Woo!" she cheered and glanced over to House, who had a smile on his face as he grasped the lever to make the boat speed up. He pushed it forward slowly.

"Hold on!" he yelled over the wind.

The salty sea wind ripped through Cuddy's hair and slapped her face. She had a hard time keeping her eyes open at first.

When House suddenly veered right on purpose, Cuddy got a spray of water all over her face and arms. It wasn't enough to soak her, but enough for her face to feel as if it were sweaty with little misty droplets.

Being out in the Jamaican air and sea allowed Cuddy to forget all about reality, if only for a few minutes.

The last few times she was on a boat was her first year of college with some buddies at the age of eighteen who decided getting drunk while driving a boat was fun. She hung out with the strangest of people that year, trying to see where she fit in. It probably wasn't the wisest choice in life. Driving a boat drunk is actually much riskier than a car. Swerving while going fast in a boat will cause it to tip over if the wheel is turned too hard. Cuddy remembered that almost happening a few times. She was scared to death, but the guys she was with found it hilarious. She's lucky she left that scenario with some sanity.

Those events were wiped out now as she was with House. She could have fresh memories now.

They drove around for about fifteen minutes until they found a good spot for snorkeling. The water was shallow enough. House dropped an anchor and dressed in gear, which comprised of blue fins, mask, and snorkel. Cuddy saw him and couldn't help but laugh and take pictures of him.

"Not funny," he said, keeping a straight face and stomping his foot with the fin on. "Now I know what a duck feels like."

Cuddy donned her gear as well, which was pink and maroon. She tightened the band to her underwater camera around her wrist and pointed to House. "I swear to god and all things green, if you pull any stunts on me—"

"I'm not going to!"

"And if your leg starts to cramp up, tell me."

"How am I supposed to tell you? Your head will be under the water," he said in a 'duh' tone.

"Then maybe it's not a good idea that you go in," she said, expressing her concern.

"And miss out on all the fun? No way!"

Cuddy knew it was stupid for House to go in. Why did she encourage this activity?

"House—"

"Cuddy, I'll be fine, just drop it."

Cuddy agreed to do so. "You better stick by me like glue and I'm not kidding. If your leg starts to hurt, splash me. I'll feel that."

"Yes ma'am," he said, giving her a mock salute.

Cuddy still looked concerned, but didn't say anything more. His leg would be hurting after this, whether he used it or not.

"See you later," he said, lowering himself into the water with the help of the built in ladder at the back of the boat.

When he started floating away, Cuddy stepped in and drifted towards him, fins messily floating in the water. She wasn't sure how to use those things properly. House was having better luck with using just one leg while swimming than she was with both legs.

The water was a bit on the chilly side to her, but warm overall. It was so clear that beyond the ripples of the surface she could see a white sandy bottom with a small school of tropical minnow's coming her way. They all turned away quickly when they saw her fins flapping. It couldn't have been more than ten feet deep at this point. Cuddy straightened out her mask and snorkel and put her head under the water to give it a test run. On the ocean bottom, she saw what she only thought was seen in picture books by someone's wild imagination. Blankets of blue, red, orange, pink, blue, tan, gray, lavender, and white coral filled the area over beautiful white rock less sand that looks like it should be used for decoration.

Cuddy took many pictures and was prepared to take many more. Thank god for 5GB memory cards!

Some feet away, House also dipped his head under while treading the surface. Cuddy kept her eye on him to be sure he wasn't going to hurt himself. So far, he was behaving and not overexerting himself. He was mostly using his arms and his good leg to maneuver him. She trusted him not to screw this up for her. In a way he was somewhat curious too what was around here. House wasn't that much of an idiot. He wouldn't be in here if he knew his leg couldn't handle it. Or would he? She never knew with him. He was just full of surprises.

Cuddy swam up beside him.

"Not too bad, huh?" he asked, casually swimming along.

"It's very beautiful," she said, popping the snorkel mouthpiece out of her mouth, giving him a smile. "Thanks, House. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine doing this with you."

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I'm broke after this trip. Pockets empty."

She giggled. "You won your tickets. They were free."

"I know! I was being rhetorical. Not so much if you count that dress and everything else."

"You didn't have to buy me that dress, House."

"Sure I did. You need nice things. Now shut up and stuck your head under the water."

Cuddy smiled at him before positioning the mouthpiece properly into place. She gave herself some distance between her and House. The 'splash' warning gave her some peace of mind and she was able to comfortably drift and see the sights.

They only had the boat for three hours. Cuddy didn't realize this, but she spent a whole hour getting lost under the sea, seeing all sorts of tropical fish and coral that she suddenly wished she was a fish so she could live a carefree life just swimming without any responsibilities.

Just then, she felt herself being splashed at. She picked her head up quickly to look at House.

"My leg's cramping up. We should get back."

Cuddy swam the short distance to him, concerned. She removed the snorkel from her mouth. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"The boat's only fifty feet away, I'll be fine."

"Is this the first time it started hurting?"

"No. It's been hurting for just about the entire time, but now it started to cramp, zapping at my strength."

Cuddy was outraged. "Why didn't you tell me?! God, House."

"I didn't want you to have to stop on my account. It's over. Drop it."

"No, I won't. You could've drowned!"

"But I didn't. Now stop yelling in my ear, or deaf I will become."

"Idiot. Your life is more important to me than a sea of coral."

"Aww…how touching. Either help me along or shut your face."

Cuddy helped him back to the boat with minor trouble. He used his good leg and much arm strength to climb the ladder and mount up onto the boat. Cuddy followed. Immediately, they both shredded their gear and let it dry off before putting it away.

Meanwhile, they had lunch. There wasn't a special spot to eat that contained tables and chairs, so they had to sit in the seats they rode in with the picnic basket in between them. Before starting, House popped a few Vicodin, alarming Cuddy.

"Did you just take three Vicodin?" she questioned after he swallowed them dry.

"Yes, mommy. You try swimming with a bum leg and see what happens. It's not exactly tickling right now."

"You didn't have to go in there with me," she said with concern.

"Like I said, I refuse to let you have all the fun. Let's eat."

He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out what looked like a bottle of wine in a black gel case, keeping it cold. He unzipped it and sure enough it was a chilled green bottle of white wine.

Cuddy chuckled. "Was that your big surprise?" she asked as he opened the bottle.

"Yep." He poured a glass for her and for himself. She laughed while accepting it.

"Whoever heard of wine with turkey sandwiches?"

"Whoever heard of you being satisfied for once?" he quipped.

"I am satisfied, House." Her smile remained. "Thank you."

Their glasses clanged, the first sip was taken, and they were off to eating.

After lunch, they drove around again, killing another hour looking at the sights. Now, they had a half hour left and nothing else to do. They spent it laying down together near the back of the boat, side by side. There was enough room for them to lay there comfortably, but Cuddy felt satisfied being connected to House. The boat rocked gently back and forth in the water, making it relaxing to the point where both of them nearly drifted off to sleep.

"Did you like it?" House asked sleepily.

"What?"

"What we did today."

"Very much so."

"Even though my idiocy interrupted your snorkeling?"

"House I'd rather be with you than anything. If you wanted to stay on the Royal Caribbean all week, I'd stay too."

"I tried that already! You forced me to participate in these stupid activities."

Cuddy propped herself up onto her side. "Aren't you glad I did? This was better than watching reruns of Heathcliff or mud wrestling, right?"

House looked pensive. "Well…"

"It so is," she said with a short laugh.

He looked at her with a small smile, not saying anything.

"What?" she asked.

"Your skin…it's sparkling from the salt. Looks nice."

"Thanks," she said.

"Your hair…I like the tousled look."

"You're making me blush, House," she said with half sarcasm.

He shifted up onto his side as well. "I know what else will make you blush."

His head move closer to hers. Cuddy knew what was coming. He was going to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed, waiting to taste his salty lips on hers. She let out a small breath of air just before she felt his mouth connect with hers. She didn't open her eyes at all. House was the first to slip his tongue into her mouth. Cuddy's joined his, just as eagerly. She gasped briefly in his mouth when she felt his hand at her chest, kneading her breast through her bathing suit. It didn't stay there long. House traveled his hand slowly down her side and around to her backside, pulling her closer to him.

"House, no," she said, knowing where he was going with this.

"Why not? We have a half hour to kill."

"Not here."

House pouted, tucking out his lower lip and working those puppy eyes.

"No," she said, firmer.

"Killjoy."

Cuddy laid back down and wrapped his arm around her, allowing it to rest on her chest. Sex on a boat would be nice, except it's already happened once with her. It wasn't the same night as she rode in the boat with her drunk friends in college, but not too long after that. She wasn't foreign to the idea, but with House, she didn't want to just sleep anywhere with him and make it a quickie. She wanted it to mean something.

She ended up falling asleep moments later with the relaxing lolling of the boat and House's steady heartbeat.

-----------------

**Please review! Thanks a bunch ^^**


	20. LG and LL

**Thanks for the great feedback everyone! I've discovered who's been flaming me. It was just some jealous chick who had nothing better to do with her life than flame me for personal reasons. Very mature. But on a more pleasant note, I bring back the mentioning of the note in this chapter, and I give you SMUT! Woo. **

**Enjoy :)**

**--------------------**

"Cuddy."

"Mmm."

"Cuddy."

"What?"

"You fell asleep."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I was just resting my eyes."

"AKA, fell asleep. Get up. We have to go back."

"I don't wanna go back," she whined, not moving.

"Upsie Daisy," he said, shifting her aside so he could stand. "Come on, Cuddy, your Jamaican flirt only gave us three hours, not four. We'll be charged if we're late."

"I bet if I flash him my boobs, he'll wave the fee," she smirked.

"Oh no you won't. Those boobs belong to me now."

"No, House, they belong to me. Stop staring at them."

"Sorry. I think the salt's gotten to them. It's definitely not cold out here."

Cuddy reached for the matching shirt and put it on. "Very mature," she said. "I want to drive the boat back."

"No!" she said. "You drove for an hour straight before. It's my turn!"

Cuddy flashed him a smirk before running and jumping into the driver's seat. "Gotcha," she teased.

"You'll pay for that," he said, sitting beside her.

"Ooh, you promise?"

"Yes!"

Cuddy turned the key and started the motor. The second she took speed, she veered sharply to the right, causing House to fall into the side of the boat, losing his balance while sitting unevenly in the seat.

"Jesus, Cuddy!" he shouted over the noise.

"Payback!" she responded.

House sat evenly in the chair this time.

Cuddy drove back to port, checked the boat and gar in on time, and went back to the cruise ship with House. As exciting as the day was, Cuddy was exhausted and filled with salt from head to toe from the ocean, which was a surprise because the water was so clear.

The time was going on three-thirty when they stepped foot back into the suite, both exhausted.

"I think I'm going to crash for a few hours," she said.

"Me too," he agreed.

Before Cuddy did, she wanted to shower. House got the same idea as her and they both arrived at the bathroom at the same time. Both of them looked confused, like they had no idea how to work this out.

"You go first," Cuddy said. "I want to call Cameron anyway since I forgot to this morning."

House seemed almost disappointed with that answer but agreed. Cuddy saw his disappointment and knew what it was about. He wanted her to go in with him. In a way that made her smile. He was really pushing this relationship thing. It was charming.

Grabbing her phone from the end table and a wine cooler from the fridge, she stepped outside to the balcony to make her call. She sipped at her melon splash wine cooler on the first ring. Cameron answered after the second.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hey, it's me, just checking up."

"Oh, it's mommy," Cameron said to Rachel in a childish tone, making Cuddy smile when she heard Rachel laugh. "We're shopping," she added.

"Good, sounds like fun. Enjoying your week off?"

"Immensely. I was so overdo. What did you and House do today?"

"Boating and snorkeling. We're having a great time so far. I never want it to end," she said solemnly.

"Aww I know. You're more than half way into it already."

"Don't remind me," she groaned.

"I think you just like spending time with House."

Cuddy smiled. "Well, yeah. He wants to try out a relationship."

"Wow, really, that's incredible."

"Tell me about it. I mean, House is House; he'll always be an ignorant ass. Can this actually work out?"

"You're asking me?" Cameron asked doubtfully.

"I just want your opinion. It's not much," Cuddy said, wishing she never said anything. It's not like she and Cameron were that close.

"I guess. Do what you think is right."

Cuddy felt uncomfortable after that. She said her hellos to Rachel and that was it. She said she'd call back tomorrow and hung up. House was done with his shower by then.

"How's Cameron?" he asked in passing.

"Fine. Both fine."

Cuddy sounded uneasy but he left it at that.

She took her shower and came out to an empty living room. She guessed House was in his room already and headed there to find him lying on his back with his hands folded across his chest and his eyes closed.

"You sleeping?" she whispered.

"Not anymore," he muttered, poking his eyes open.

She crawled in beside him. "Sorry. How's your leg?"

"Hurts."

She laid her head on his shoulder and covered his hands with hers, apologizing again.

"Stop apologizing," he said, closing his eyes.

"Sorry," she said, causing him to growl slightly. She chuckled, rubbing her hand gently with his. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Definitely not going to that dining room again. You won't get me to go there for the rest of this cruise."

Cuddy smiled. "It's okay. Room service?"

"We can go to a smaller dining room if you want. I think there's a show tonight in one of those dinner and a movie type things."

Cuddy's heart skipped a beat. He just asked her out! He did ever so subtly, but nonetheless, he did so! She wanted to melt.

"Sounds wonderful."

He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. Cuddy officially did melt after that. She turned her head and looked up at him, smiling from ear to ear. He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Mmm, much better without the salt taste."

Cuddy loved how he was starting to open up to her so easily. Of course, it was a lot easier knowing that they weren't at the hospital and she wasn't his boss at the moment.

There was no clinic duty to be running from, or House slacking off with Coma Guy. Here, they were equals. No one had a higher power over the other. And most of all, they were comfortable with this. But would it all be destroyed once she became his boss again? Just because they had a bit of a relationship now, what will it lead to later? House couldn't handle authority. Could he handle taking orders from a girlfriend that weren't in his favor?

"What is it?" House asked a short moment after her smile vanished.

"What's going to happen to us when we get home?" she asked seriously, resting her chin on his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"With us. Where we're going. What will people say when they find out we're together? What will my boss think? The board?"

"It shouldn't matter what they think."

"I know, but how they think and view it will impact my job performance. They'll be watching me more closely, watching you, making sure I don't let you get away with anything. And then there's the hospital gossip column—"

"Real subtle, Cuddy."

"Huh?"

"If you don't want to be with me, just say so. Don't point out all the bad things in hopes that I'll fold."

"I'm not, I'm—"

"It's nice to know you think more about the bad than the good."

"I'm thinking about my career, House. I love where you and are going, but let's face it, when we get back home, things will change, probably for the worse. I'll go back to ordering you around, you'll defy me, crack jokes about my ass, and it'll put a strain on what we've acquired on this trip, ultimately leaving us in awkward positions."

Cuddy had a point. House saw it.

"Fair enough. So now that we're on the subject, I might as well speak up as well. You're a coward, Cuddy."

Cuddy recoiled a bit. Her mouth dropped.

"You're afraid."

"Yes, I am afraid! I'm terrified, House. We're moving way too fast. Eleven years you've worked at my hospital and the entire time you don't try to be with me. We get away for a week and day two we sleep together. I have a reason to be scared. When we get back home…we're going to be right back to where we used to be with our ridiculous banter and you being defiant. We're getting along so well right now because I'm not your boss."

"Oh cut it out already. If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be. If all I wanted was ass, I would've left you at home and taken a hooker. You know me, Cuddy, more than my own mother. I don't do anything I don't want to. And I certainly wouldn't be talking about this seriously."

"You really want to try to make it work?"

"I'd be willing to try. Thanks for the confidence," he said sarcastically.

"For real?"

"For real."

"You get two chances, starting now. You screw up, we're done."

"That's not fair! How will I know if I screw up?"

"I'll tell you."

"But then I'll lose a chance."

She grinned. "Yes, but you could always gain points. By the way you're going on this trip so far, I'd say you'll be going home with many points."

He smirked. "How many points will a roll in the hay give me?"

"You just lost a point."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "I didn't do anything."

"Sometimes you won't have to."

"Yeah, well what about you? What if you screw up?"

"Then feel free to put me on a points system all you want."

"This is stupid. Everything I say will cost me to lose a point. Are you trying to drive me away?"

"No, House, I'm trying to teach you to act like a human being. To be honest, I have no idea how Stacy put up with you for five years under the same roof."

House scoffed. "Did you have to mention her when we're having such a good time? You just lost a point, by the way."

They exchanged grins. "I knew you'd get the hang of it," she said.

Both of them just laid there with their eyes closed, not sleeping. Even though they were tired, sleep didn't come to either of them.

"House," she murmured sometime later.

"Hmm?"

"Remember that note from last night?"

"Mhmm."

"Did you send it?" she asked in a solemn tone.

She looked up at him just as he cracked his eye open and drew his brows closer. "Seriously?"

"One of you did and Bryce swears it wasn't him."

"When did he do that?"

"Yesterday upon deck. He found me after I went up there."

"Right, and you would believe a crazy weirdo over me."

"House, no one can be crazier than you."

"Right, so it's normal to believe someone you've only known for four days over someone you've known for twenty years, give or take."

"I'm not saying I believe him, House. I'm saying, though, that it's just like you to imitate him with the thorny roses and card, saying just what he would say to make yourself look innocent and have me believe you."

"Oh for god sakes," he muttered.

"If it wasn't you, why did you brush it aside and not want to approach Bryce?"

"Because I wanted to forget about that jack off completely."

Did Cuddy want to buy that? Is House lying because he was afraid of what he'd say or afraid to lose her?

She wrapped her arm around him. "House, I won't be mad if you tell me the truth," she said, looking deep into his eyes. "Bryce is old news. I don't care if I ever see him again, even if you did send the note." She slipped her fingers through his. "Please."

"Just because I have a motive, you assume it's me."

"I'm not assuming anything, House. I'm asking you. You won, okay? You're the one that I walked away with in the end, right?"

"Yeah, and every little thing I say will make me lose a point."

"Oh forget about the points! This doesn't count. I'm going to be with you no matter what your answer is."

"Then why does it matter?"

Cuddy was getting frustrated. "If you don't give me an answer, we're done," she added sternly.

He sighed. "No, Cuddy, I didn't send that note. But it's not like you believe me. Nothing fits."

She used her free hand to travel up his chest and cup his cheek. "I believe you, House. If you did do it, I would be even more touched because you were afraid to lose me to him."

"I didn't think of something like that. If I did, I would've done it first. Bryce is a cunning, but brilliant asshole. But since we're so onto the note again, did you really sleep with him?"  
She looked at him doubtfully. "House, please, when you and I had sex, you could barely fit the head into me. Isn't that proof enough?"

House smiled at the memory.

"The second you put that thing in me I orgasmed from not being touched in years."

"That THING?" House questioned. "It has a name, you know."

Cuddy laughed. "I'm not calling your penis Little Greg."

"You should name yours Little Lisa. Code names LG and LL."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, but couldn't help but find it funny. "Uh…no. I'm not naming my vagina."

"Killjoy," he murmured.

Suddenly, she hoisted herself onto him, straddling his hips, leaning over him so their faces were just inches apart. "Yep, I guess I am."

House grunted dramatically. "You weigh a ton, woman."

"Hey, you didn't hear me complaining yesterday when you collapsed on me, did you? It's payback." She had both hands at his head, playing with his hair on each side.

"The twins are poking me."

"Yeah well LG is poking _me_, so I'd say we're even."

"It's because you and LL make LG happy."

Cuddy smiled, moving her hips against him. "Yeah? How happy?"

A faint moan escaped House's parted lips. "Very," he whispered, voice somewhat strangled.

"You're so easy to satisfy," she teased. "I could get up and walk away right now and be fine."

"You do that and you die a slow and painful death," he threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said with a grin, tracing her fingernail alongside his jaw line.

"Then you've clearly never walked away when I was aroused before."

Cuddy chuckled. "It might be worth it, just to see what you'd do."

"It won't be pretty," he promised.

"Don't worry, House, I'm not walking away," she whispered and lowered her mouth to his. He immediately deepened the kiss with one hand and holding her down with the other, as if she were just going to hop up and run away.

Cuddy had no intentions of leaving. She worked her hips against him, causing them both to moan simultaneously.

Quickly, all items of clothing were removed and it was just a matter of Cuddy raising her hips up to take House in. He helped her do that. House hissed as she engulfed him, inch by inch. He threw his head back, completely overwhelmed by the heat.

"Ohh, god, that feels so good," Cuddy whispered, feeling him start to throb inside her.

Never, not even in college when they slept together, was Cuddy on top. She wouldn't be now, but she got herself into that position. Sex wasn't meant to happen, it just did. She was starving and she didn't even know it until she felt him inside her. She missed sex and knowing it was happening with House complicated things, but she didn't care. At the moment, the only thing that mattered was the electrifying pulses that shot up her spine and fanned out to every limb.

House was definitely not small, or even remotely close to it. She had no idea how he slipped into her somewhat easily before, because right now, she had minor trouble being adjusted to his width.

"Wait, House," she said, vainly trying to push his hands away that intended to grasp her hips and push her down all the way.

Cuddy was three quarters of the way down as both pain and pleasure coursed through her body from the unorthodox stretching.

"You weren't this big yesterday," she said, a little angry with herself for not adjusting properly and as quickly as she wanted to.

House smirked. "Thanks, Cuddles."

With his help, she adjusted quickly and they spent the rest of the afternoon with activities of their own.

-------------------

**Once again, I was roped into smut. I felt Cuddy couldn't tease him and run.**

**The note still really wasn't clear because I'm still not sure myself on who sent it. House had a motive and Bryce just seems so innocent to me. Nowhere near the jealous type. Shrugs. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	21. Confessions of a Tiny White Nightie

**Hi everyone!**

**I so apologize for the lack of updating and I hope that you all are still interested! I just haven't been all in the mood to write lately and falling waaay behind, so I apologize for this chapter not being up to par with what I am usually capable of. I blame it on my muses taking off on me!**

**Enjoy :)**

----------------

"Isn't it amazing how sex can replace sleep?" House asked.

Cuddy was recovering from several orgasms in a three-hour period. She was tired before from the trip but wasn't anymore, despite her energy being completely drained. House was completely insatiable. Cuddy wasn't aware he could find so many positions for them. He was like a walking kama sutra.

It was safe to say now that Cuddy felt comfortable with House, possibly even freely admitting to herself how much she loves him.

"Was it good for you?" he asked.

Cuddy was sore, but she didn't care. She so didn't care. It was a wonderful feeling considering what happened to cause her to be this sore.

"God…" Cuddy breathed.

House smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way. Although you don't have to call me that. I just hate it when people get all formal."

Cuddy just laughed.

In the heat of the moment once again, they forgot to use protection since it wasn't planned. Cuddy didn't notice until she felt his warm fluids rush into her and then down her thighs when he pulled out.

She wasn't regretting it. She knew House was clean and since her body hated her in the pregnancy department, she had nothing to worry about. It wasn't a big issue so it was overlooked easily. If she did get pregnant, she'd probably miscarry again. She always does. If she did this time become pregnant with House's baby and then lost it, how would she take it? Would it be harder than the last couple of times? Would House even want a baby if she somehow by miracle carried to full term?

"What's wrong?" he asked when he caught a worried look on her face.

"We didn't use protection," she said in a low voice.

"Does that bother you?"

"No, but there could be a small chance I'd get pregnant."

"No you won't," he said, sounding sure of himself. "You don't ovulate until next week. You're in the clear."

Cuddy chuckled, resting her head on his chest. "Still keeping up with my cycle?"

"Yep."

"Too bad I'm not a regular." She looked up at him. "I could be ovulating right now and not know it."

House's brows raised. "Well…in a month or so when you don't menstruate and before that when you're all sick and having trouble keeping your breakfast down, I'll know my boys scored."

"I can't get pregnant."

"Sure you can."

"If I do, it'll only be for four weeks and then I'll miscarry."

"Cuddy, with all do respect, you've only tried once and failed."

"Twice, House. I've miscarried twice, one year apart. Others never took."

"You've tried only a handful of times in your life, Cuddy. Don't give up."

"In a way, it's like I've already given up. That's why I've adopted Rachel," she said sadly. "Wow, what a great conversation after sex."

"What if you were able to carry on full term and deliver, would you still keep Rachel?"

"Of course. She's my daughter, but it'll never happen, so I don't have to worry about it."

"I'm not worried. I get all this free, unprotected sex. It's every man's wish come true."

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder and sat up. "I'm hungry. We should just order in and do something later. How about Legend of the Links?"

"Sounds like a sausage company," he remarked.

She chuckled. "It's a mini golf course."

"Oh…fun…I guess. I like to putt my ball into some random hole."

Cuddy grimaced. "Oh good grief, I hope not."

"Jealous?"

"Of your ball? Or of the hole, since I'm assuming that's the female aspect? No, House, I'm not jealous. We'll go after hours so no one will be there."

"Yes. There's nothing like being annoyed while you wait in line for someone to take their turn."

He leaned his head down and kissed her while standing at the foot of the bed. "Yum," he commented.

"Yum?"

"Yes, yum," he repeated. "So what shall we order?" he asked, throwing on a pair of boxers and a shirt. Cuddy found a long t-shirt to don, but was stopped immediately by House as she was about to throw it on, as well as respond to what she wanted for dinner.

Suddenly, he pulled out a white lace and sheer net babydoll nightie and matching panties. Cuddy's mouth fell to the floor. She had the same outfit at home!

"You went through my closet?!" she asked when she could finally find her voice.

"When you were in the shower, yes. I told you I was going to bring one. Here. You'll be much more comfortable."

He tried handing it off to her but she didn't budge. "I'm not wearing that."

"Come on, Cuddy. We just spent an hour swimming in one another's fluids and you won't wear this?"

Cuddy blushed.

"It covers more than a bathing suit."

She sighed and gave in. "Fine." She snatched the outfit, sliding on the thong and then the lace top that barely covered the top and the net showed off her midsection very well. Good news for House. There was no upper support either with the top. The only way Cuddy could control her breasts from popping out was to either wear a bra, or tie the decorative strings that showed her entire cleavage. She voted for the tying of the strings.

"Now why would you own something like this?" he asked.

"I think the better question is— how did YOU know I owned something like this?" she asked, tightening the two strings into a bow.

House shrugged. "I figured when you've reached the celibate point in your life, that nightie would still be in your closet after three years. Saw it when we searched your home when your handy boy fell off your roof."

Cuddy was outraged. "You invaded my privacy!"

"That would be correct."

"Why?"

"Because Chase was busy snooping in your underwear drawer so I got the closet."

"You're an ass."

House envisioned himself raising the thin material with his hand while feeling up her thigh. That caused a satisfied moan to escape his lips.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Bet you'll never guess."

"Ripping the nightie off as fast as it went on?"

"Well…sort of."

"I'm not loosening the strings."

He shook his head. "Wasn't gonna ask. Told you that you couldn't guess." He walked by her, eyes drinking her luscious body in. He wiggled his brow for added measure. "Mmm."

"I'm taking this off if you can't behave yourself," she said, cracking a smirk.

"Cuddy, you're wearing a sexy babydoll in front of a man with a wild imagination."

"Whose fault is that?" she asked. "I hate wearing these things."

"Then why do you have it?" she asked, asking the expected question.

Cuddy blushed.

"Oh please tell me that it's yours and you didn't borrow it from Cameron," he said, sounding like he was begging. The thought of Cuddy in another woman's thong didn't please him, although it was very odd that it didn't.

"Of course it's mine, House."

"Where did it come from then?"

"My boyfriend in college bought it for me, okay? I wore it once but didn't have the heart to throw it away. Satisfied?"

House looked the pure white nightie over with a hum. "If it was that old, there would be yellowing on the hems."

"I wash it."

"You were also about three sizes smaller in college. The nightie would be too tight now and there's no way you wash it all those times. It looks brand new. What's the truth behind the nightie, Cuddy?"

"Why does it matter so much to you, House? It's just a night gown."

"Agreed, but has anyone ever ripped it off of you in the throws of passion is what I wanna know."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, an ex boyfriend four years ago bought it for me for a birthday gift. And yes, he sensually slid it off me, inch by inch," she whispered zealously, hooking her thumb around the thin exposed strap of her thong.

House glared at her. "Who was it?"

"Not sure that's any of your business. But thanks, House, you've done something I specifically asked you not to do."

"It was Darryn, wasn't it?" he asked, referring to his old college buddy that he only used to talk to if he needed money or a ride somewhere.

Cuddy was always finding excuses to be with him. Her roommate, House's girlfriend at the time, had told him this when House started inquiring about Cuddy. His girlfriend took it as a mere interest and filled House's curious mind, not realizing that he was falling for the woman. Cuddy eventually started going with Darryn, but House didn't care. He had to have her. She was just so smart, sexy, and free. Two nights later, they made love in her room, as well as in her shower.

"I just told you, it's not from college."

"No, I told YOU that. You hooked up with Darryn again a few years ago. He's the ex who bought you that scrumptious little nightie. You were dating him at the time I found it in your closet, weren't you?"

Cuddy hesitated. "We had just split up…"

House smirked. "And here I thought you haven't gotten laid in five years."

"You know it hasn't been that long. You just wanted to play along for some stupid reason."

"Did you lose your virginity on that rat bastard?"

"No," she said, rolling her eyes. "Let it go, House, or the nightie comes off."

House wiggled his brow. "Ooh, promise?"

"And it won't be in your favor."

House snapped his fingers. "Damn."

Cuddy chuckled. He was too much. He stepped up to her and put his arms around her, but kept distance between them. Cuddy frowned as he looked past her in thought.

"So…who did you lose your virginity to?"

"Why? You going to find him and beat him up?"

House shrugged. "Maybe. And everyone else who came after him."

Cuddy laughed and ducked out of his grip. "You take jealousy to a whole new level, House."

"Oh come on Cuddy, at least tell me how old you were. We're…what's that word…oh right, a COUPLE. I'm supposed to know these things."

"You're just nosey."

"I'm just nosey," he admitted.

"I was fourteen," she said, giving in.

House hummed. "Could've sworn it would be at least twenty, given your Jewish heritage and all. I thought they were supposed to be smarter than that."

"I never practice the religion, you know that. My sister is the one who follows it perfectly, practicing Conservative."

"Cuddy, I could care less about your NASA sister who's legs are locked together at the knee. I want to talk about you. What was the guy's name? Bill? Ben? Joe?"

"Are you just naming random people?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"No. I got a tip that you slept with them once upon a time."

"You did not!" she scolded playfully. "I don't even know anyone by those names."

House brought his shoulders back and stuck his nose in the air. "It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm the best you've ever had."

Cuddy smiled. "I never said you were."

"Then you'd be lying."

She shook her head absentmindedly. "Yes, House, you are the best. Then again, all the men I have sex with in the current moment are the best. Can we order something now? I'm starving."

"I know a way to cure that hunger." He put his arms around her again and sighed noisily. "Ever have sex in a hot tub?"

Cuddy thought of the idea and it instantly turned her on.

"Um…no," she said, mouth barely moving.

"I was thinking maybe starting off with you taking an innocent bubble bath and I casually wander in there naked, not seeing you in the tub, and slipping in."

Cuddy giggled. "Such a romantic. But seriously, you craved my sexual appetite, now I'm hungry for food. And then I want to go out."

"Do you even still like golf? You haven't played it in forever."

"Because I didn't have the time. I also like tennis and intend to hit the squash courts at some point."

"Boooooring," House sang.

"Luckily squash doesn't require two people. You can stay here."

House whined. "No fair."

"Very fair. Let's get some food."

Cuddy ordered a chicken alfredo with extra garlic bread and House got a steak, baked potato, rice, and asparagus. They ate this out on the balcony patio table under the umbrella with the sun lowering itself further and further to the other end of the sky, still a few hours away from dipping behind the ocean. The ship had left Jamaica around four. It was going on five, so they were in motion, heading towards the Cayman Islands. There wasn't much to do there, except snorkeling and diving, which Cuddy already did and planned to relax tomorrow. She wanted to go to the spa, catch up on reading, maybe have drinks with her group, and play squash. Hopefully House could live that long without her. Four days ago, he could. Then again, a lot has changed in four days. Too much. In a way, Cuddy didn't want to leave his side either. They were like honeymooners, only just discovering each other for the first time. Not even in college did Cuddy feel this way. She thought he was cute, smart, and funny, but the true feelings first came when he started working for her all those years ago.

So much has happened since then. So much happened since they left Miami port! Cuddy was falling in love and she was sure House felt the same way on some level, or at least to the best of his abilities.

Cuddy had faith in him. If he wanted something bad enough, he wouldn't screw it up.

Right?


	22. Legend of the Links

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the fantastic feedback for the previous chapter! I really hope my negligence with updating hasn't caused anyone to lose interest. A thousand apologies for keeping everyone hanging and waiting. I've become the world's biggest procrastinator lately! Seems like everything is being put on hold because I'm too lazy to get it done! Grrrrness.**

**Anyhow, I hope you like the chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

---------------

After dinner, they got ready and left. Legend of the Links was on deck 10 at the stern of the ship, so they had quite a walk ahead of them.

House had allowed Cuddy to change out of the nightie just before dinner came. He wanted to see it on her so he could be satisfied with mental images for later. That was good enough for now.

Cuddy felt much more comfortable in jean shorts and a tank top.

"What did one man say to the other man?" House asked her when they were at the rental shack for the clubs.

"What?" Cuddy asked, knowing she would regret it.

"I'm exhausted; I just hit eighteen holes in one hour."

Cuddy scoffed and randomly chose a green ball from the bucket. "Very mature, House." She chose him a blue ball. "There. It's what you're going to get tonight if you don't stop."

The rental girl frowned at them.

"She's kidding, I'm sure. She wouldn't let me get blue balls," House told her.

"Oh no I'm not kidding," Cuddy said, flashing him a smile.

"You know you can't get enough of my balls!"

Cuddy nearly choked on nothing. He said it so loud that the other end of the ship probably heard him. Everyone looked at them with heavy question in their stares. Cuddy suddenly wished she could clam up and disappear.

"Stop now or you can go back to the room," she hissed. "You're embarrassing me."

The look on her face told House she wasn't joking.

"Sorry," he said and reached into his pocket to pull out a pink ball and a purple one. "But I was being serious when I said you couldn't get enough of my balls. Souvenirs I grabbed for you. Last time I do something nice."

"Put your balls away," she said, smirking small.

They arrived at the first course, which was vacant. They had the next five courses ahead of them free without people. Cuddy went first. She placed the green ball in the middle of the line and took her position. It was a simple 'putt to the other side and score' type of course. Cuddy managed just fine and scored a hole in one.

"Wow, it's just like on The Price is Right!" House said. "That was so hard, Cuddy. I could barely contain myself watching."

Cuddy pointed at the line with her golf club. "Be my guest."

House set the ball down on the fake green and took his shot. He putted and missed. In fact, he didn't even come anywhere near the hole, even though all he had to do was putt in a straight line. It veered off to the right and bounced off the boarder. "Huh. You distracted me. I want my mulligan."

"Distracted you? This isn't pool, House. And you only get one mulligan, so use it well."

House snapped his fingers. "Pool. I could so beat you in that. Pool is a man's game."

"So is golf and apparently I'm kicking your ass in it just after the first hole." She smiled at him cockily.

"Nice," he muttered.

"Hurry up and put your ball in the hole."

His eyes widened. "Yes, sir."

House got the ball in after the third try.

"Par, right?"

"Nice try." Cuddy jotted the score down on the scorecard they gave her. "Bogey. Loser starts the next hole, so go get set up. I have a feeling you'll be going first for the rest of the game."

Cuddy was enjoying herself with picking on House. The entire time, though, he had her laughing. Since the game was for fun, he didn't take it seriously and goofed off most of the time. Between his terrible putting or his dumb golf jokes, he had her concentration pretty much distracted. Where she would've gotten holes in one, she didn't because of him. One time when she was about to putt, he shouted out, causing a jolt in her swing and the ball to waver. Good thing this was just a game, otherwise she would've hurt him for sure.

"So, Cuddles, you hear bout this fat guy I once knew?"

"Oh gee, House, I can't say I have," she said sarcastically.

"He had more dents in his face than a golf ball."

"That was so lame," she said flatly. "Even as a five year old I wouldn't have laughed at that."

"I don't see you coming up with anything better."

"I don't want to!" Cuddy exclaimed. "What I want to do is make it through a hole without you creating a stupid joke for each one. Next thing you're going to tell me is that you knew two people that had sex under the fake bridge over there," she said, pointing to the brown bridge on their next course.

"Wow, how immature are you? There's no way anyone had sex here!" he said loudly, catching the ears of anyone in the distance. "And you said I'm being juvenile."

Cuddy wasn't amused. "Okay, there are five courses left after this one. I actually want a better score without you messing me up."

"Cuddy, your score is minus five! You scored eagles and birdies, except on three holes. For once I'd like to see you go first instead of me."

"Won't happen," she said, wearing a smirk. "You're playing my game, House. And you're not using another mulligan, so don't even try. And stop moving the ball with your hands, too. That's cheating."

"I didn't touch it!" he defended. "And I only used two mulligans!"

"You're only allowed one, depending on who you're playing against. I was even so kind as to let you use mine."

"Oh way to brag," he said, setting himself up on the fake turf. "And by the way, did you hear about the guy who used a pitching wedge instead of a sand wedge in a bunker?"

"The ball didn't move?" she answered dryly.

"No, it moved," he snapped. "Wow, aren't you a pessimist all of a sudden."

"Just putt, House. Stop with the stupid jokes."

So far so good. They finished their eighteen hole game and Cuddy walked out of there with a minus seven and a score of forty, while House's was off the charts in the plus section, totaling sixty. How did he manage to get twenty strokes over her?

"Wow, I got a higher score than you. I rock."

"It's the lowest score that counts, Tiger Woods," she said, grinning.

She folded the scorecard in fours and slipped it into her back pocket.

"Duh."

"As fun as that was, I don't think my heart can take another round of that. Your jokes were driving me insane."

They checked in the equipment and left the area, hand in hand.

"That was the point, Cuddles."

"Stop," she scolded right away.

"It slipped!"

"Sure, just like it did a moment ago when we were playing golf. That stopped working on me two years ago when it started."

House hummed. "Two years? Wow. And you still didn't warm up to it?"

"It's ugly," she said.

"No it's not, it's cute!"

Cuddy chuckled. "You don't even know the meaning of the word cute. Now stop or else I'll make you call me Lisa."

He grimaced, as if that was the worst thing he could call her. "Never. Not even when you get married, probably to some rich and powerful bastard, and your last name changes, you're still be Cuddy to me."

Cuddy smiled. That was almost sweet. "What makes you think I'll get married at all, never mind to a rich and powerful bastard, as you so kindly put it."

"Are you kidding? Once that certain ass sees you, he'll swoop down and claim you. He'll be just what you're looking for and can do nothing wrong. Before you berate me for saying that, it's not sarcasm. You deserve that, Cuddy."

Wow, where did this come from all of a sudden? "House, I told you a hundred times that I'm not out for perfection. I don't need someone with money, or that will shower me with gifts. As long as I'm happy. I don't even need to get married. I like the way things are going in my life."

House scoffed. "Bull."

"Why do you say that?"

"No one is satisfied with their life. There's always one little inevitable thing screwing it up."

Cuddy chuckled. "That would be you."

"Oh thanks, lots of love right back to you."

She hugged his arm as they walked, grinning deeply. "I'm just kidding."

"Oh sure. Say I'm a stumbling block in your life and then suck up to me. Real nice."

"Hey, you've been making jokes all night. It's my turn," she said in a bit of a pout.

House gave in. "Okay, I suppose I can allow one joke from you."

"Just one?"

"Yep."

Cuddy wrapped her arm around his lower back and reached up to kiss his cheek. They weren't walking very fast, allowing her to do this successfully. House smiled at her action.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked. "And you better not mention activities involving a white nightie."

House whined. "Why not? Whatever happened to our bubble bath plan?"

"That was your idea, not mine."

"But you like it. You know you can't resist me."

The idea really did a number on Cuddy. House was even more amazing than he was in college. His stamina was incredible. He could probably go all night. Cuddy kicked herself mentally for not approaching him sooner during her hiatus from dating and sex.

"Wow, aren't we confident."

"LG and LL together for life."

"Sounds like something you'd carve on a tree. Surprised you haven't."

"Oh I'm sure I did at some point during my pubescent stage of life. Although I think I put GH and LC instead."

"Did you really?" Cuddy had no idea why she was amazed by that. Somewhere in Michigan there's bound to be a tree with their initials carved in it.

"Yep. A white birch tree so everyone can see the initials without being close."

"House, we were only together for one night. We barely knew each other. Why would you do that?"

"No biggie, I carve all the chick's initials I sleep with. I'm sure I have tons of them out there. Jealous?"

Cuddy laughed. "Hardly."

"I think we'd have to discuss that "forever" part though."

Cuddy's face fell serious. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Well, you know how it'll go. Here on this cruise we're free without titles. As soon as we get home, we'll be employer/employee again. You'll go back to ordering me to do clinic, I'll defy you. It'll be just like it used to be."

A part of Cuddy knew he was right. She didn't want to believe it, but it would happen. How would she explain this to everyone? Maybe it would be better if she and House weren't dating when they got back home. Maybe employer/employee was what it should've been all along. But now that the barriers were crossed and hurdles were jumped, where would they go from here? Where COULD they go from here? Continue to see one another and try to make it work with the possibility of failure and heartbreak when they get home, or break it off now and have the heartbreak happen earlier as opposed to later? They've already gotten so far. Could it be that easy just to let it all go?

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing Cuddy's sudden pensiveness.

"Nothing."

"You're a bad liar."

They slid into an elevator to go back down to their floor. It was approaching eight o'clock and the both of them decided to spend the rest of the night in their suite.

House was waiting for Cuddy to continue speaking. When she didn't he nudged her just before the elevator doors opened to their floor. She looked so far away.

"House, is this just a fling between us?" she asked in the tiniest voice she could muster up. He almost didn't hear her.

"Fling?" he repeated.

"How we are on this vacation, will it stay on the ship?"

She wasn't sure which answer she was hoping for.

"Wouldn't it be less complicated that way?"

"Do you want to be together?" Suddenly, Cuddy felt very nervous, as if she just asked him to marry her and was waiting for that infamous answer that would change the rest of their lives, for better or worse.

"You know I do." They stopped in the vacant hallway. "Cuddy, what is this?"

"I can't go home and fight for a relationship that doesn't exist. I have to know you want it too."

House lightly drove his fingers through the hair at the side of her head. Cuddy leaned into his touch, eyes closing and a light sigh escaping her partially parted mouth. He watched her, reading her body language clearly. She was serious about this. She really wanted to be with him.

He knew she could never be truly happy with him, no matter what she says now. He would drive her insane.

But he loved her. Right now, in this moment, seeing her leaning into his touch with her eyes closed, he knew there was no one else for him. He could look for a hundred years, a thousand even, and never find someone as wonderful as Lisa Cuddy. She completed him. He felt different around her. His heart was singing a different tune, as if something just hit him right here and now, watching her. It was a feeling no one thought cantankerous, crabby, sarcastic jerk Gregory House could possess. The calm, comforting feeling that warmed his heart also scared him a little bit. He was capable of feeling something like this. He is human after all.

But the preamble to having a life together wasn't up to him; it was up to Cuddy. He knew he wanted her more than anything. Now it was up to her.

"What do you want, Cuddy?" he asked softly, looking over her beautiful face.

He hoped she wanted what he wanted.

"I want…I want this. I want us." Her eyes met his. "But that won't happen. Things will never be the same."

House's newfound feeling left his heart feeling as if it were going to shatter, just by that sentence alone. He felt like the tin man who just acquired a heart and discovered it was capable of breaking.

"They could be," he said, trying not to let too much emotion come out.

"Why not, House? Why not out of the past twenty-two years are you just now coming forth with this?"

"Why are you questioning it?"

"Anyone who knows you would question it!" she exclaimed.

"Well stop! It's annoying. The fact I'm saying this should be proof enough I want something with you."

"What do you want with me?" she asked timidly.

He cupped the sides of her face. "Everything," he answered, drawing his face to hers for a kiss.

He kissed her lower lip, followed by her upper lip. Cuddy relaxed in his arms and sighed as he kissed the corner of her mouth next.

"Don't break my heart, House…please," she whispered.

"I promise I won't."

He kissed down her jaw line and made it to her ear.

"Get a room," some random guy said, walking by with some buddies who were snickering at the scene before them.

Cuddy laughed.

"What's wrong, you got a problem with public sex?" House asked the teenager. "Wait until you see these twins."

Cuddy punched his shoulder playfully.

The guys paid no mind and kept walking.

"I actually forgot we were in public," he lied, slipping his hand in hers, mentally making a note to pick up later where they left off.

"Oh sure you did."

They walked the short distance back to their suite, both still somewhat turned on by the action in the corridor. It didn't take much to get them fired up evidently.

House embraced her the moment the door was shut.

"So…how about that bubble bath?"

---------------------

**My bad on this chapter, I think I made House care a little too much, officially taking him to the ooc level, but I was feeling a bit sappy tonight. Next chapter will be full of sweet Huddy fluff in the beginning. I don't want to say if there will be smut or not because right now I'm not sure myself if there will be. I'm not usually one for writing smut. I like little romantic moments with kissing, but smut usually isn't my area, unless I'm reading it. Anywho, thanks for reading and give me your thoughts! :)**


	23. Strawberry Kisses

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone! I loved them immensely! ^^**

**In a response to oc7ober's review, don't worry, I will never have House and Cuddy call each other Greg and Lisa. It bothers me way too much LOL. I tend to avoid stories where there's too much of that going on, so don't worry, none of that will be happening here ^^**

**Oh, and there is lots of warm, yummy smut in this chapter, just as a warning for those of you who don't like the smut. I mean, honestly, how can you not like the smut? But anyhow, it's about half way into the chapter, so you're safe until then.**

**Enjoy :)**

-------------------

"So…how about that bubble bath?" House asked. "Lukewarm water in the Jacuzzi with extra bubbles…lights dimmed…low music…candles…champaign and strawberries…"

Cuddy smiled. "Wow, you have it all planned, don't you?"

House smirked. "More than you know." He jutted his chin towards the bathroom.

With a frown, Cuddy went to see what he was talking about. She opened the bathroom door and saw it. House had described it perfectly. A bath was drawn, loaded to the top with bubbles. The lights were dimmed, pure white candles were lit and distributed evenly throughout the room, soft jazz music played in surround sound, and champaign and strawberries were beside the Jacuzzi, along with a chocolate fountain.

Cuddy's mouth fell open. She was astounded, yet confused at the same time. How did he manage this? She was with him the entire time. He didn't leave her side once.

Before she could ask him, he approached her from behind, pushing her hair off her shoulder and kissing the small of her neck. Cuddy closed her eyes with a gentle moan. Something told her they weren't going to get very far as far as relaxing in the bath was concerned.

"It's all for you, Cuddy," he whispered into her ear with a tone that instantly gave her goose bumps.

His hands snaked around her waist and attached themselves to the button of the shorts. "Let's get these off."

She removed his hands, smirking. "Now, now, be good," she teased.

She turned around to him. "Turn around," she said. "So I can get undressed without you watching. Your golf humor made you lose a few points. You don't have enough to cash in in order to watch me strip naked."

House pouted. "I thought you would've forgotten about the stupid points. Doesn't this bubble bath setup make up for the points I lost during golf?"

"Nope." She rotated her finger in a circle, signaling for him to turn around. "And if you peek, I'll make you take a bath after me with cold water, no bubbles, champaign and strawberries gone, and lights on full blast."

House turned around with an exaggerated sigh. "You drive a hard bargain, Cuddles."

"Minus one," she said, removing her top and tossed it to the side.

"It slipped!" he said for the second time that night.

"One more strike and you're out, you know."

"Like you're really going to stick to that."

Cuddy removed her shorts, as well as the rest of her articles of clothing next. "I just might. Don't try me," she teased.

He heard her step into the water and settle in.

"You can get undressed now," she said, scooping up bubbles into her hand and blowing at them.

"Turn around," he mocked her, also twirling his finger.

Cuddy laughed and did so. "Yes, sir."

House got undressed and entered the warm water, sitting across from her. She turned around upon request and saw him looking at her with an illustrious grin. He was definitely up to something.

"What?" she teased with a smirk.

"Come sit on my lap," he said, motioning for her to come.

"Nice try, Santa."

Cuddy, still kneeling in the tub, made her way to the side that the strawberries were at and grabbed one. House also came over and poured the champaign.

"Who set this up?" she asked, followed by taking a bite of the strawberry.

He handed her a thin-necked glass. "Never you mind, dear," he said, holding his glass up. "I think you should know by now that I'm full of surprises."

Cuddy's glass clanged his. "That you are, Greg House."

Both of them sipped their champaign, eyes never leaving one another's.

"Close your eyes," he said.

Cuddy knew what was coming. With a smile, she did so. House took a small strawberry from the bowl, tore off the stem, dipped the tip into warm chocolate from the fountain, and fed it to her. Since her mouth wasn't open that wide, chocolate got on her lips, as well as the corners of her mouth. She giggled as she felt the chocolate get everywhere. Eyes still remaining closed, she let out a satisfied h um and started chewing the strawberry when House leaned in and used the tip of his tongue to extract the leftover chocolate on her lips. Cuddy let out a small breath as he made sure to clean her mouth up completely. He then shared the remains with her. Their lips met for a chocolate, strawberry kiss.

Cuddy smiled through the kiss and slithered away teasingly to the other side of the Jacuzzi tub, keeping her grin.

House ducked his head under water and imitated a shark fin with his hand at the top of his head as he drew near her. Cuddy giggled, trying to get away, but he knew where she was going and closed in on her. The closer she came, the more she wanted to jump out of the way and keep him chasing her. But he was too quick for her. He reached out and grabbed her arms, causing her to yell out in laughter.

His head poked up above the surface, face and hair covered in bubbles. "Gotcha," he said.

She blew the bubbles off the top of his head and brushed a small bubble from his nose.

"Yes, you got me, what should your prize be?"

His eyes widened. "You're leaving that up to me? Why Cuddy, I'm astonished."

"As long as you keep it clean," she added.

"Of course I'll keep it clean! What can I do that's dirty?"

Cuddy gave him the eye.

"Ohh…Well, Cuddl—Cuddy, that's not really dirty, is it? In fact, most people would call it beautiful."

Cuddy chuckled. "House, you thinking anything is beautiful is laughable. You should lose half a point for such nonsense, and the other half for almost letting Cuddles sneak out again."

"What?!" he said. "Then I have no more points left!"

She tapped the tip of his nose with her finger. "That's right, you don't. Get out of my tub."

House continued to kneel in front of her, being defiant. "No. You will not take away half a point because I told you something that some people say."

Cuddy wasn't strict. Instead, she continued to laugh. The look on his face was classic. It's as if he actually thought she was serious.

A smirk came onto his face. "Oh you just like having the upper hand, you minx," he said.

"Of course," she agreed, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

"God, Cuddy, you're giving my nose more action than any other part of my body. Do you have a sudden fixation for them?"

"If I did, you better start feeling sorry for other parts," she purred, snaking her arms around the back of his neck. He was kneeling and she was sitting, making her head and chest at his eye level. He quite enjoyed this, keeping his eyes mostly level with her chest. Now that she drew his head closer, he nuzzled his head in her naked chest. Instead of idly doing nothing, he paid more attention to the twins than Cuddy imagined, most of which involved popped blood vessels and a massive amount of suction. She gasped when he sucked the skin of her breast in between his teeth and bit down. It hurt at first, along with the other five times he had done it, but it was the good kind of hurt. The feeling shot straight down her spine and to her groin, firing her up, as it was intended to do.

She cried out when he performed the same action on her nipple and bucked her hips involuntarily when a sharp feeling gathered below all at once. She felt House smile on her breast.

"House…" she breathed.

"Yes?"

Her fingers continued to thread through his hair as she continued to breathe a little heavier than before. House never guessed that the twins were so sensitive. If he knew that, he would've paid more attention to them before. Cuddy was fully turned on, just by a couple of hickeys to her chest.

Cuddy wanted to draw this out, but after House attacked her chest, taking it slow wasn't an option. Her body was almost to the point of being on fire.

"Please…"

"Feel like sitting on Santa's lap now?"

Before she could answer, Cuddy felt his fingers play with her folds.

"Yes!" she croaked out, answering his question.

House sat beside her and Cuddy immediately straddled him. There would be no foreplay this time. Cuddy hoped she could draw it out in a sexy setting like this in a Jacuzzi, but no, the idiot just had to go and push her to the limit to where the only thing she could think of was satisfying the throbbing feeling in her groin area.

House had no objections with this. He sat her down on him, inch by inch, loving her facial expressions as he did so. Cuddy couldn't decide whether she wanted to breathe heavily or gasp. Soon, she started combining the two, tossing her head back.

Once he was fully inside her, he tossed his own head back, leaving his lips parted to produce low moans. She felt so hot around him, causing him to want to start thrusting immediately. Cuddy had minor trouble getting adjusted to his large size. She grasped the hair at the back of his head and moved her hips. When she started, House helped her. His hands remained cemented on her hips as he moved her up and down.

He wouldn't let Cuddy do much work. He thrust his hips up, meeting her, and then lifted her when they weren't. Under the water, House was even meaner than he was in bed. He was able to go much faster without having to worry about the extra weight of his leg, like he would if they weren't in water.

Cuddy wasn't complaining. This was only her third time having sex with House, not including all those years ago, and right now, this was his best. Cuddy dug her nails into his shoulders as he relentlessly let her have it. Stars filled her vision, both behind her eyelids and not.

The room was no longer hearing jazz music, but listening to their grunts and groans. House did more groaning whereas Cuddy filled the room with her cries of elation as her hips grinded into House's with every thrust.

When she was at her peak, she buried her face into the small of his neck and bit into the surface as he came into her and rode out his orgasm.

They both sat there for a good few minutes, catching their breath.

"You didn't have to bite me so hard," House said.

Cuddy laughed quietly. "Payback for biting my boob."

"Oh, you're so kind."

They both got out, still somewhat turned on. Cuddy tried to ignore it and look around for her clothes when she felt House seal himself behind her. She could feel how hard he still was and gasped.

"Ever done it from behind?" he asked in a deep, strong voice, followed by kissing her neck.

That small action caused her to be fully turned on again.

"Well?"

"Y-Yes," she said, but barely.

"When?"

Now he wanted her to think? Cuddy couldn't even barely come up with articulate words, never mind think straight.

"I don't know," she breathed, limbs started to become numb by his touch.

"Sure you do. Tell me, Cuddy. When was the last time someone took you from behind?"

Her mind was hazy. "I…f-few years ago…"

That seemed to have worked for House. He slid his hand around her waist and dipped down to her folds.

"How does someone as hot as you go so long without anyone offering you sex?"

"You chase them all away," she said.

House grinned. "Oh, right."

He led her over to the large shower and turned the water on hot enough to steam up the bathroom almost instantly.

"How about shower sex?"

Cuddy closed in on him, wrapping her arms around his lower torso. "Just make love to me, House."

They stepped in the shower to remove the bubbles and soap from the Jacuzzi, never separating. They kissed under the showerhead, ignoring the water that tried to get past their mouths.

"Turn around, Cuddy," he whispered through the kiss.

Cuddy did so. He moved her out of the way of oncoming water from the showerhead and reached around to grab a hold of her chest. Cuddy placed her hands over his, flat against her chest. His mouth attacked her neck again. Always at one point or another, House liked to trail little love bites down her neck in a straight line. He continued to do so, even though his hands slowly moved downward.

"Is your leg going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, moving his hands back to cup her ass cheeks.

"Is this your idea of being taken from behind?" she joked.

Suddenly, and almost losing her balance, she was thrust into the side of the shower so firmly that her breasts felt like they were being mammogramed.

"Yes," he answered again. "And you're going to love it."

House was lined up perfectly with Cuddy for this to work. Before Cuddy could say anything coherently, she felt House enter her. He inched her legs apart with his knee and took no mercy in thrusting his entire length up into her. Upon instinct, Cuddy shimmied her lower half back a bit, arching her back. House took a hold of her hips and never seized his trusts.

Cuddy was still pinned up against the wall, but not against her will. They were there until she found the need to grasp a hold of something. She reached around to one of House's wrists and grabbed it in the heat of the moment. When she did this, lightly with his other hand, House spanked her right cheek, causing her to moan.

House drew his head back and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of being buried inside the one he loves. It's so much more enjoyable that way, rather than with some stranger. Then, it was just sex. With Cuddy, it was so much more.

He thrust into her so fast at times that her head and body would smack into the shower wall. Cuddy didn't care. She turned her head to the side and welcomed the collisions.

They came together again moments later, almost collectively. Cuddy was the first. House could tell, just by the way her walls were squeezing around him. The feeling was so overwhelming that House couldn't hold back. For the second time that night, he emptied himself into Cuddy and rode out his orgasm, holding him close to her.

He sighed in her neck, burying his face into her wet hair. Cuddy placed her hands over his at her stomach, also catching her breath, feeling like she just ran a few miles.

They stood there for a minute or so until their breathing slowed.

"You're incredible, House," Cuddy said, finally breaking the silence.

House smirked. "See what you've been missing all these years?"

She just laughed.

"Let's get to bed."

Cuddy turned around. "You can't be still…"

"Horny?" House offered.

Cuddy blushed.

"I'm always horny. And would you look at that, tomorrow you don't want to go to the Cayman Islands. Looks like we have plenty of time to try out new positions."

Cuddy poked him in the shoulder. "There's other things I want to be doing, House."

"Hey, pick your poison. I can do anything, as long as it's not sex on the ceiling. I left my Spiderman suit at home."

"I meant other than sex! Keep it up and you'll lose your last point," she joked, sliding by him and stepping out of the shower, soaking wet.

"Oh you little tease, you."

He grabbed an oversized bath towel and wrapped it around her from behind, kissing her neck once more. She thanked him and dried herself off. House did the same.

"So, what are we going to do with the strawberries and champaign?" she asked.

House smirked. "Oh, I'm sure I can think of a few things…"

-------------------

**Thanks for reading! Smut was rushed. I can't stand writing it. I'd rather read it. Sorry if it sucked!**


	24. Georgetown

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks for the feedback! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

------------------

House and Cuddy spent the rest of the evening making love, trying new things. House found plenty of uses for the champaign and strawberries. Cuddy loved his new invention. He would take a sip of champaign, hold it in his mouth, and plant little kisses anywhere his lips could go. She especially loved it when he paid attention to her folds with the liquid in his mouth. Even though it's been in there, the champaign was still cold, causing her to shiver on many occasions.

With the strawberries, he would do the same. He would also feed them to her by his tongue and the small fruit would pass from one mouth to the other.

When the strawberries were gone, as well as the champaign, the two were spent. Laying on the haphazardly made bed, they fell asleep hours later, Cuddy curled up beside House, never wanting to let go of him.

Tonight, she's done things with him she hasn't done since high school with other men. House took her standing up, from behind, even from the side, and he wasn't awkward about it, or afraid to do it. Cuddy's body felt wonderful to be used again. It's like a wave of relief fell over her. Celibacy just wasn't her thing.

She was the first to wake up the next morning, and like all the other mornings before this one, the seagulls were heard above and the sun poured through all the cracks of the curtains.

They were docked at Georgetown, AKA, the Cayman Islands, although Cuddy didn't plan to leave the ship all day. Instead, she planned to use today to relax and relaxing with House sounded ideal.

Smiling, she curled up beside him, getting comfortable. She closed her eyes, taking in his warmth, but didn't intend on falling back to sleep. She would lay like this until he woke up. Although, his calm breathing and warmth mellowed her out so much that she almost did fall back to sleep. She made her mind become active to keep her awake since it was going on ten. If she fell back to sleep now, she wouldn't want to get up later.

The first thing to enter her mind was last night. A smile came to her face as she buried her head into the side of House's upper torso. All these years, she had to admit, she didn't think he was as good as he was last night. Even twenty something years ago when they slept together he definitely wasn't as good as he is now. He knew so much that she didn't. Once again, he was like that walking kama sutra, only more so than two nights ago when she first thought that.

Willing her mind away from that current thought for her own reasons, she stumbled upon something else that was making her wonder. He still didn't tell her how he set up the bathroom last night when he was with her the entire time. Did he pay someone to come in there and set it up? Of course he did. How else would that have worked out if he didn't do it himself? But who would do that for him?

Next, for some reason, Bryce popped into her mind, as well as the note and flowers from three days ago on their way to Labadee. Her eyes opened. Why did she suddenly think of that? More importantly, why did she still care? Bryce wasn't bothering her. He promised her two nights ago that that would be the last time he saw her. So far, he's come through on that. She hasn't seen or heard from him since. If he sent the note, wouldn't he still make a try for her? Maybe he's laying low until the right time to jump out. If he lets this die down a bit, it'll make him look innocent.

Angry at herself for ruining her moment with House, Cuddy got out of bed and donned a semi long silk robe with a tie over her nude body before leaving the room. What if House wasn't being honest with her? She didn't know Bryce, but would he really have done it? God, this is old news! This shouldn't be even crossing her mind anymore! It's over, done, gone, so why does it keep coming back?

Cuddy made coffee and took it out to the balcony. The ship was docked as she suspected and people were already out, laying on the beach. Wow…how many times in a week can someone go out and lay in the sun? Cuddy wondered this as she took a seat and watched the passengers engage in different activities. All it took was one day for her to become tan and that was good enough for her. Maybe these people hardly get to lay out, so they're milking it for everything it's worth.

You know what, it really doesn't matter. Cuddy sipped her flavored coffee and set it down. That's when she noticed her book lying there. When's the last time she picked that up? It must've been a few days.

Laying back, Cuddy closed her eyes. She wouldn't fall asleep listening to the children yelling while playing and the sounds of adults laughing and having a good time so she wasn't worried. The morning sun felt good. It wasn't too humid out just yet.

Her mind took her back to the note, even though she tried to use the yelling and playing as a distraction. It didn't work. She didn't know Bryce, so maybe he had a side to him. After all, he did look at her kind of oddly after she broke the kiss in the coliseum theater. He could have a hidden agenda and waiting for a special time to strike. Not everyone is perfect, not even sophisticated ship designers. And as House would say…everybody lies.

Just then, she heard her phone ring clear as day, as if the device was right beside her. She opened her eyes to look towards the sound. It was sitting on the other end table beside the chair that House usually grabs when he comes out to sit with her. Why was it out here?

She reached over and grabbed it. The caller ID told her it was House's team.

"Hello?" she said, sitting back on the lawn chair.

"Cuddy, it's Foreman. Where's House?"

"Sleeping. Why, what's up?"

"We received a case from Luner. I tried calling House, but he's not picking up."

"His ringer must be off. Do I really have to wake him?" she asked with a small pout, wishing that they could do this without him and let them enjoy their vacation. If House had to, he'd spend the entire day on the phone with a case and not stop until he figured out the puzzle. Cuddy didn't want that.

"Unless you think you can help us."

"Can't Luner help you? He's a jack of all trades," she said firmly.

"It's not really Luner's job to help us," Foreman said, matter-of-factly.

Cuddy sighed audibly. "Fine, what are the symptoms?"

"Are you sure?"

"Foreman, just tell me the symptoms. I'm not an idiot, you know."

"I wasn't implying you were an idiot, Cuddy. I'm saying you're not House."

"I want to get this over with."

Foreman paused. He would've most likely have gone on with how this was House's job and that they were on call all times of the day, even on vacation, but Chase spoke up after clearing his throat.

"Upper respiratory infection, coughing up a yellowish sputum tinged with a bit of blood, fever of a hundred and two, chills, shortness of breath, quick heartbeat, exhaustion, loss of appetite, nausea and vomiting, diarrhea—"

"It's the swine flu," Cuddy interrupted.

"Swine flu wouldn't explain the bloody sputum," Foreman said right away.

"Pneumonia," she tried again.

"Wouldn't explain loss of appetite and high fever," Chase countered.

Cuddy sighed. "I'll get House."

Hopefully he could solve this quickly and they could get on with their vacation.

House wasn't happy either about the phone call and was even unhappier about being woken up. He showed it by taking Cuddy's cell phone and flipping it closed before he could answer Foreman, hanging up on him. He closed his eyes without so much as one word and turned over onto his other side to fall back to sleep. Last night really must've taken total control of his energy.

"House," Cuddy said, now speaking to his back. "Your team needs you."

"I'm on vacation," he muttered.

"The sooner you talk to them, the sooner you can solve it and go back to sleep."

Her phone started ringing again on the nightstand where House tossed it after he hung up. Neither of them budged. "House, come on."

"They need to learn to get along with out daddy around."

Cuddy snatched her phone up into her hand. "If you don't take this call, you're going to have to get used to me not being around."

House sighed loudly and angrily. He rolled back over, grabbed the phone out of her hand, and answered. "This better take less than five minutes," he said irritably.

Cuddy left the room. She wanted to call Cameron anyway and talk to her baby. Since House was using her phone, she would use House's phone. She found it on the end table beside the couch. Cameron was stored in House's phonebook, making it easy to access.

Cameron expected it to be House that was calling, so she sounded a bit puzzled when answering the phone.

"It's me," Cuddy said, taking the call outside onto the balcony.

"Oh, I thought you were House."

"No, he's talking to his team on mine, so I'm using his. How's Rachel?"

Cameron sighed. "Good. A little on the fussy side. She didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?" Cuddy asked, concerned.

"She wasn't sleepy, so we both stayed up all night, watching movies and I finally got her to bed about three hours ago." Cameron sounded exhausted.

"Maybe she's running a fever. Did you check her temperature?" Cuddy asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

"Well, yeah," Cameron responded impatiently. "Of course I did. She's not sweaty, or hot, so everything's fine."

"Is she eating okay?"

"When I feed her, I'll be able to tell you."

Cuddy was worried. It wasn't just this morning, but for the past few days, Cameron seemed a little on the touchy side.

"Cameron, is everything all right with you?"

"Fine. I'll call you when Rachel gets up."

Cuddy didn't even have time to open her mouth to respond, for Cameron disconnected the line.

"Cameron?" House asked, limping over to Cuddy and handing off her phone.

"She's acting odd. I'm worried."

"Her and Chase are fighting. I was able to squeeze the information out of the wombat after I told them to run more tests."

Cuddy scoffed. "I don't care what the reason is. When she's around my daughter, I don't want that attitude. Rachel didn't sleep at all last night and I bet it was because she had Chase over and the two went at it all night. Then she bitches me out for being concerned about my daughter. I wonder what else she's lying to me about."

"Don't care," House said.

"Oh great, are you cranky too?"

"I'm tired." He grabbed his phone and limped away. "You didn't exactly take it easy on me last night."

"You didn't take it easy on me, either," she countered, but not jokingly. "And good morning to you, too."

What was with everyone this morning? Everyone was so tired and irritable, including Cuddy. She wondered if she should go back to sleep also. The day spas and other activities didn't open until one-ish, so she had time to go back to sleep.

Stifling a yawn, she flipped open her phone and dialed Wilson. Hopefully he would be a little more cheerful than Cameron and House.

He answered after the first ring.

"Hey, it's me," Cuddy said.

"Hey. Everything okay?" He could hear it in her voice that something was wrong.

"Before you head into work, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you check on Rachel and Cameron at my house? I'm worried. For the past few days, Cameron hasn't exactly been herself and this morning she said Rachel didn't sleep well last night. I'm just concerned that hers and Chase's verbal arguments may have extended into my house in the late hours of the night."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. How's the cruise going?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Great up until five minutes ago. I don't want to talk about it. But other than that, everything's going great. Call me when you leave my house, okay?"

Wilson said he would. Cuddy thanked him and hung up. After, she went back into the bedroom. House was on his side, facing away from her. She had no idea if he was sleeping or not but he wasn't moving, even when she crawled in beside him, keeping her robe on.

"God, Cuddy, it's like an earthquake in here," he muttered as she moved around to try to get comfortable and ended up cuddling up beside him.

"I was barely moving," she said. "Are you always this grouchy the morning after you sleep with someone?"

"Maybe. What's your excuse?"

"I'm not grouchy."

"You are."

"I'm tired."

"Well, so am I."

"Go to sleep then."

"I am."

"Fine."

They didn't say another word. House drifted off to sleep, but was woken up by the sound of a phone ringing about a half hour later. He growled audibly when he heard Cuddy answer.

The call lasted about ten seconds and she hung up. He felt her snuggle back up to him and relax.

"Why was Wilson calling you?" he mumbled, hearing his best friend's name being mentioned.

"I asked him to check on Rachel."

"You're not freaking out. Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah. I'll have to have a talk with her about fighting with my daughter around."

"I thought she was taking the little cretin to stay at her place?"

Cuddy ignored the insult. "She did, for a night, and then went back to my house. Rachel didn't like it very much at her apartment."

"Whatever."

Cuddy slid her arm around his waist and pressed her hand flat up against his chest, rubbing soft circles around the area. House was going to say something sarcastic, but bit his tongue. He liked her arm around him and showed it by placing his hand over hers for a brief moment.

They both fell back to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	25. Tasty Treat

**I hugely apologize for the wait...I've become a proud mommy to an adorable 5 week old kitten who always wants to play, so I can never get anything done!**

**I present you with smut for the last quarter of the chapter, just of the warning in case you want to stop there!**

**Enjoy :)**

-------------

Safe to say, waking up the second time was better than waking up the first time. House woke up first and was out of bed by the time Cuddy's eyes fluttered open to a well-lit room. His side of the bed was cold, so she's been out of the room for some time.

Cuddy, still clad in her robe, left the room, wondering what House was doing. The moment she stepped out of the room to find him, a pair of hands reached out from behind and covered her eyes. Cuddy was caught off guard for a moment, but then laughed about it.

"Guess who," House said.

"House, what are you up to now?"

"If you shut up and go with it, I can show you."

They both started walking, taking baby steps. House directed Cuddy, still not freeing her eyes. She was afraid he had put something in her way that she would trip over if she continued to walk, so she held out her hands blindly feeling for what would be in front of her.

Suddenly, she was slapped in the face with the wonderful smell of breakfast.

"Wow, what is that?" she asked, breathing it in and feeling her stomach instantly growl.

He stopped her and removed his hands from over her eyes. The sight before her took her breath away, excuse the cliché. House found the suite's finest china and set the table with it, candles included. He also made just about every breakfast item America had to offer, including homemade home fries out of actual peeled potatoes.

This looked like something out of Martha Stewart Living magazine for some home that wouldn't accept a down payment of anything less than a hundred grand. He had their place settings designed with three plates each, two forks, including a cocktail fork, two spoons, and two knives, all of different sizes. The main platter had another smaller dish on top, followed by a bowl.

"Okay, can you stop gawking now? It's getting a little creepy."

"I just can't believe that you…You can cook?"

"Yep."

"Where did you get the ingredients for this?"

"Oh for god sakes, Cuddy, take a seat and close your mouth. You ask too many questions."

Cuddy sat down and noticed a cloth napkin in front of her that was folded into a shape of a bird. She chuckled, unfolding it.

"A girl can get used to this," she said, folding the napkin the way it should be folded and placed it beside her plate.

"Don't get too used to it. You're going to start doing the cooking in the relationship from now on," he said, taking her plate. "And put your napkin on your lap. Where's your manners?"

"Oh, pardon me, sire," she said, laying the cream-colored napkin flat on her lap. "And what's this 'relationship' thing you speak of?"

"Not at breakfast, darling."

"Darling? Okay, what did they put in your morning coffee?"

"I figure that if you be nice to a woman, you'll get anything you want. I just thought of that all of a sudden, too. How awesome am I?"

Cuddy chuckled, watching him fill up her plate. She knew right away that half that plate she wasn't going to eat.

"Dream on, House."

He handed her back her plate. Cuddy's mouth dropped to the floor. There was no bottom to be seen anymore. He had given her an egg white omelet, turkey bacon, home fries, English muffins with strawberry jam, and even pancakes.

"After you eat this, you'll think twice."

"After I eat this, I'll be too full to be thinking about anything."

He had also given her a fruit medley, orange juice, and some green tea.

"Wow…you must really want something."

He also piled his plate high with food. "Why can't you just think of this as something nice? I did something nice."

"House, you don't do nice, unless you know there's a reward in it for you," she said, digging into her omelet. "You certainly don't go to an extreme like this."

He sighed dramatically. "Okay, okay, you figured me out, Cuddles. I wanted to get you nice and fat so you couldn't get out of bed anymore. That way I can have my way with you all day, every day."

"Plus ten points for the breakfast, minus ten for the Cuddles," she said in a flat tone, eating her first bite while giving him the eye.

House chopped off a huge piece of his Portobello mushroom omelet and shoved it in his mouth like someone who hasn't eaten in days. "You can't be mad at me! I made you breakfast," he said with his mouth full.

"That doesn't mean you're going to get any special treatment," she said, finding it hard to scold him when the bite of omelet practically melted in her mouth, it was so good.

"What are you going to do, go home?"

"Restrict you from having sex with me."

House's eyes widened. "That might work."

"God, House, this is the best! How did you learn to cook like this?" she asked, unable to help herself. She had to ask.

"No idea. I just started to cook, and what do you know, it came out not poisoned. Maybe I should quit Princeton Plainsboro and become a chef."

Cuddy chuckled, picking up a piece of her turkey bacon. "We'll see how long that lasts. Figuring out a recipe isn't a big enough puzzle for you."

"You just can't stand to see me leave your hospital. Who would come down and bother you if I left?"

"I'd be able to get things done and not have to worry about you causing havoc elsewhere."

"You'd miss me."

"I'd miss you."

They exchanged smiles and ate the rest of their breakfast. House ate everything whereas Cuddy found it difficult to. She barely touched her pancakes and finished the last half of her omelet.

"Are you sick?" House asked when she said she was done.

"That's a lot of food, House. Only you could eat that much, plus more. The bowl of fruit is enough for me for any breakfast. Where did you get this food, anyway?"

House waved his finger back and forth. "Uh-uh, secret."

Cuddy frowned. "Secret? Unless you turned into Jeannie and blinked the food here to make it, I think I can safely ask where it came from."

"Wow, you're relentless, you know that?"

"It's a simple question. Did someone bring it to you, did you buy it?"

"I bought it. They do have a store downstairs you know."

Cuddy shrugged. "So what was the big secret?"

"I just wanted you to think there was something bigger involved. It's fun seeing you get all riled up."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and stood, taking her plate with her. "You're an ass."

"You're welcome, by the way, for spending an hour cooking. Women."

"I'm not doing the dishes, just to let you know," she said, putting her plate in the sink, purposely leaving it full of food.

"That's why we have a housekeeper, Cuddy," he said, back turned to her at the table as he continued to eat.

Cuddy grinned and closed in on him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and then gently massaged them. Instead of saying something sarcastic about that, which Cuddy completely expected, he didn't. Instead, he relaxed under her touch and let a light moan escape his throat.

"Is this your way of thanking me?" he asked, leaning his head back to rest against her stomach.

"Maybe," she said, feeling a small smirk tug at the corner of her mouth. "Maybe not."

"Oh, you little tease."

"No, House…this…" Her mouth went to his ear and whispered, "is a tease." Cuddy snaked her hand down the front of his shirt and stopped just before his groin.

She felt his body shiver under her touch. She grinned at the power she had over him. He had no self-control when it came to women. It was so easy to get him fired up. If Cuddy really wanted to be evil, she could play around with him and not finish what she starts. Sometimes House deserved that. Mr. High and Mighty.

"Jesus, Cuddy…"

Cuddy's grin turned into a smirk as he tried taking control of her hand to place it where it counted. She removed it quickly after that.

"Sorry, House, you don't have enough points accumulated for that. Maybe if you didn't lose ten points earlier, you'd have enough."

He whined. "No fair."

"Very fair." She poked him in the chest. "Maybe now you'll learn your lesson."

She walked away, still wearing the smirk. She looked over her shoulder at him teasingly and could see that he was very turned on by her simple hand gesture just now. No, she couldn't just leave him like that, so she invited him to join her by giving him a sultry look, eyes telling him to meet her in the bedroom. He must've caught that invitation because he was in there ten seconds after she entered. She undid her robe mischievously and let the material fall from her shoulders, onto the ground where she stood, revealing her nudity and all its greatness.

"I knew you couldn't refuse me," he said, voice a little on the husky side.

"Shut up and drop your pants."

Who knew that they would end up where they are now after this morning? Everyone was so uptight. From the looks of things, House never went back to sleep. He waited for her to sleep and then went downstairs to get ingredients for their meal. Cuddy had to think of a way to thank him. House would more than accept this as proper thanks.

"I don't know if I can make love on a full stomach," he said, lips forming into a smirk.

Cuddy's alluring grin remained on her face as she slithered over to him, hooking her thumbs around the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"You're going to have to," she purred, sliding his shorts down to reveal his hardening member. She took him in his hands and traveled his length, loving watching his eyes flutter closed and a deep moan form in his throat.

"Think you can now?" she asked.

"Yes," he said on the inhale and then snatched the hand that was playing with him by the wrist.

Cuddy's smirk remained. "Who knew the only way to control Gregory House was to tease Junior."

"You'll pay for that."

"Ooh, promise?"

"Definitely."

He smashed their lips together heatedly, but not too forcefully as he guided her to the bed. He just about threw her on there while remaining in a standing position, grabbed a hold of her arched legs, and thrust into her immediately. Cuddy was more than ready for his harsh entry, but still cried out as he stretched her, turning it into anything but lovemaking. House wanted a quickie, but even with Cuddy, it turned out to be something. His hips went from fast to slow the closer they both got to their peaks. Cuddy was having a hard time keeping her head from tossing and turning from side to side. Meanwhile, she had a part of the comforter bunched up in her fists at the chilling sensation that flowed through her body as House transitioned from fast to slow. He leaned over her and kissed her while continuing to drive himself in and out of her steadily.

"House…I'm—"

"Me, too," he said in a strangulated voice, nipping at her neck and massaging her chest as he felt himself draw nearer and nearer to his peak. Stars blurred his vision and Cuddy's cries of elation filled his ears as he reached his orgasm, pumping her full of his seed with the help of her pulsating heat.

"Christ…" Cuddy sighed.

"You don't believe in Christ," House reminded, looking up at her with a smirk.

She smiled and ran her fingers gently through his hair. "I do now."

--------------

**Sorry if the smut was bad! I can't stand writing smut, so I hurried it a bit and didn't take my time like I usually do. Thanks for reading! Review please :))**


	26. You Spin Me Right Round

**Thanks for the great feedback for the past chapter! I love your comments and/or suggestions, so keep it up! :)**

**I really hope no one is losing interest here, due to the lack of updates. I'm trying, really!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Right before getting ready for the day, there was a knock at the suite door. It was their pictures from dinner a few nights ago. Cuddy paid for both prints and thanked the man who delivered them. With a grin, Cuddy opened the envelope and extracted an 8 by 10 photo of them. It was the one where House turned his head and kissed her cheek just before the camera went off.

"Twenty five bucks for that? They could've at least given us some wallet sizes for that price," House muttered, barely looking at the picture.

"Sure, leave it up to you to be such an ass." Cuddy set the picture down and opened up the second one. She was smiling, but he wasn't. Go figure.

"This one is yours," she said, handing him his prison photo.

House laughed. "Hey, nice. It's one of my best pictures, minus the stupid outfit. I'll just cut myself out and leave you framed up on my fireplace."

Cuddy glared at him. "House, this picture was twenty five dollars. You are not going to mutilate it in any shape, way, or form, got it?"

"Cuddy, you make seven grand a week, and you're worried about a twenty five dollar piece of paper?"

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "How do you know how much I make? Did you go through my tax returns or something?"

"Nope. Well, yeah. But I was bored!" he whined. "And it was just sitting in your living room."

Cuddy stuck her fists to her hips. "You had no right to go through my stuff!"

"Relax, Cuddles, I didn't see anything I could possibly use against you. Calm down."

"Negative twenty points!" she hissed through a clenched jaw.

"Give me a break. You're furious with me and you're still on the points thing? I'm not falling for it anymore. Judging by your rules, I should've hit the third strike a long time ago, but you keep letting me get away with it. You have no intentions of breaking up with me, so stop with the threats, Cuddles." He stood up and closed the gap between them.

"Doesn't mean I'll keep letting you call me that," she tried to tell him firmly, but failed miserably.

He reached in and kissed her briefly. "Mmm. You still taste like breakfast."

"Don't change the subject, House. Why were you going through my things?"

He shrugged. "I was bored, like I said. Now stop whining and take a shower. You smell."

Cuddy scoffed. "You don't smell too hot yourself. And before you take it upon yourself to do so, you're not joining me in the shower."

House pouted. "B-but—"

"No buts. I would've let you if you had enough points, but since you don't…" She walked away, looking over her shoulder with a smirk. "You'll have to take your own shower."

House gave her a smirk right back. "Oh, you minx."

He went to follow her into the bathroom, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I'm serious. It'll teach you to listen to me."

She closed the door in his pouting face and locked it. He could get through the lock no problem. Cuddy half expected him to do so, but he didn't. She got through her entire shower without any interruptions. She quickly found out why the moment she turned off the faucets. House was playing the piano. She heard the beautiful melody coming right into the bathroom and grinned as she threw on a terry bathrobe to step out of the bathroom with after towel drying her hair.

He was even singing a bit as his fingers danced gently across the ivory keys. This made Cuddy fall even more in love with him than she already felt. They originally met in college through his beautiful piano playing skills. He worked part time at a piano bar on weekends down the road from campus. Cuddy, being the party girl she was, used to stop in there with friends before she made her rounds on Saturday nights. She fell in love with the music first, and then she fell in love with the person behind the piano. After a while, Cuddy didn't even want to go out with friends anymore on weekends. She just wanted to stay at the piano bar and have a few drinks as beautiful compositions filled her ears and settled warmly in her heart.

When she finally gathered up the courage to say something to this handsome man, she did. She was sure he saw her watching him from afar weekend after weekend, even though he barely ever looked around the room as he played. He would keep his eyes closed, or stare out in space, as if he were in a daze. Cuddy sometimes noticed the more his songs grew passionate, the more his eyes glossed over. Hers would often do the same.

It got to the point where her friends didn't want to hang around with her anymore, because all she wanted to do was hang around there all night. Cuddy didn't mind. Listening to this stranger play was enough to make her weekend. She would frequently rush the week by, just to hear him play.

Turns out, he wasn't a stranger after all. The night she gathered up the courage to meet him up on the slightly raised platform in the corner of the piano bar, she knew him from somewhere.

"Hi, I'm Lisa," she introduced, still feeling nervous.

He looked up at her, blue eyes shining under the florescent lighting.

"Yes, I know who you are, Lisa," he said and played a few chords in between sentences.

Lisa smiled. "Really? How?"

"Endocrinology." He played a few more chords.

Lisa's face lit up. "Oh, right! You sit in the back of the room and make snide comments from time to time on Dr. Randall's lectures."

"He deserves it," he murmured.

Lisa chuckled. "He does. I think half his students know more than he does. You're Greg, right?"

He nodded.

"Would you care to get a drink, Greg? My treat."

They slept together a week later, and then she never heard from him again until fourteen years later when she became Dean at PPTH, and even then, their one-night stand was never mentioned. It was pretty much forgotten about, but Cuddy's feelings for him weren't. From then on, in some way, she loved him. And right now, she really did. Hearing him play brought flashbacks into her mind. She approached him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"It's about time you finished," he said, continuing to play a piece from memory, but then suddenly stopped and overdramatically sniffed the air. "Did you even wash up?"

She smacked him gently upside the head.

"Owww!" he whined like a little boy. "I'm telling my mommy on you."

"Why do I even bother with you?" she asked.

"Because you looooove me," he said, looking over his shoulder and batting his eyes.

Cuddy laughed and shook her head. "In your dreams, House."

"Why does everything have to be in my dreams?" he pouted.

"Why do you have to be excessively whining and pouting this morning?" she pointed out, opening the slider door to the balcony.

"You're going outside in that?" he asked.

"I'm just getting my phone. Is that okay?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm and snatched her phone off the front cover of her book on the end table beside the lawn chair. "Go take a shower, you smell," she added, throwing him a smirk.

"Well played, sir."

While he was in the shower, she called Cameron back. She had apologized for this morning and admitted to having Chase over the night before. He just came to hang out, but they ended up fighting and keeping Rachel up all night. Cuddy was furious, but glad she told her the truth. Cuddy made a mental note, being sure that this would be the last time Cameron watches Rachel.

After, Cuddy checked the activities booklet. The time had just reached one and mostly all the activities were opening up. She had dressed herself in yoga pants and a tank top and stuck her nose back into the activity booklet when House came out of the shower. He found her putting a bottle of water into her yoga bag, along with a towel, without even taking her eyes off the events booklet.

"I think you would enjoy the deep tissue massage, House," Cuddy said.

"Who says I'm going with you?" he said. "I don't do massages. I hate when people touch me."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Here we go again. "Fine. I'm not arguing with you. But just to let you know, I'm joining their yoga program afterwards. That'll take a couple hours."

"You're going to get a massage and then work out? Something wrong with that picture?"

Cuddy nodded. "You're right. Yoga first, and then the massage. That'll take longer anyway. There's Swedish massage, and then hair and facials, and then body wraps—"

"I don't care," he said, flopping down on the couch and fishing around for the remote. "Getting you out of my hair for once will let me do what I want." He turned on the TV and switched to the twenty-four hour cartoon channel.

"House," she sighed with defeat.

"Cuddy," he said back, raising his brows at her.

"I know you're just doing this to get a rise out of me. Turn off the TV and let's go."

"I'm not doing yoga with my leg. What the hell is yoga anyway?"

"Then you can stand off to the side with all the other cripples. You're coming with me." She walked over to the TV and shut it off by pushing the button. She stood in front of the sensor so House couldn't turn it on remotely. She folded her arms. "You're not sitting around here and doing nothing."

"Who says I'm doing nothing? Do you know that when you watch TV, your mind is going a mile a minute? That's exercise."

Cuddy didn't budge. "Get up and let's go. Bright side is that you can check out my ass while I'm bending over."

She swore she would've sold him on that thought, but he still didn't move.

"What about all the other sexy asses that bend over at the same time? Can I pick out which one I like the most?"

He expected her to get mad at that and tell him to forget it, but strangely enough, she agreed.

"Yes, House. You can check out all the asses to your heart's content. Now get up, get dressed, and let's go. The class starts in fifteen minutes and I want to warm up when I get there."

House muttered something under his breath as he came to a stand. "You know, you're the person Juice Newton warns us about in that oldie _Queen of Hearts_."

"Yes, and you're the Joker who's the only fool who will do anything for me," she added, changing around a part of the line in the song. "I bet the only reason you know that song is because it's on that Grand Theft Auto game."

House grinned at her. "The fact you know that song is on one of those games makes you my hero, Cuddy."

He walked into the bedroom, singing the chorus of the song.

The next time she saw him, he emerged from the room, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Typical. During his absence, she fixed her hair a bit and pinned it back so it wouldn't get in her face. She didn't do anything about her curls, so the more her hair dried, the fuller they became.

"The tousled look fits you," he told her on the way to the yoga class on the 9th deck at the stern of the ship.

"Wow, House, that was almost nice of you to say," she said, somewhat sarcastically.

"What? I can't compliment you on the way you look? At least I didn't say it definitely looks like you're wearing a g-string under those pants," he said, tapping her cheek.

"House!" she scolded.

"How do you exercise with one of those things on? Don't they like…ride up or something?"

Cuddy had to laugh at that. "No, House, they don't ride up. They are quite comfortable, actually. And look at it this way, it allows you to be able to look at my ass a little easier when I do toe touches."

He wiggled his brows. "Mmm. I hope the other ladies have the same idea."

"I bet you do. Keep your eyes in your head."

His mouth dropped. "But mooom, you said I could look at sexy women bending over!" he said loudly, causing people in the area to look over with heavy confusion upon their faces. Cuddy ignored them by keeping her head down.

"House, you're embarrassing me," she said, feeling herself flush.

"Duh. It's what I live for." He then looked over his shoulder at the people who were still watching him. "Don't worry, I'll try not to stare too hard at your significant others," he told them.

"You're just waiting for me to tell you to go back to the room, aren't you?" Cuddy asked.

"No way. This is fun. I should attend all your yoga classes when we get home."

"Oh I think not. Here, I'll never see these people again. Home, I see them almost every day. You will not ruin that for me."

House stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Meany."

"Yes, I'm so evil for wanting my social life to stay sane by keeping it away from you."

They arrived to the Pathway to Yoga class, which was an entry-level yoga program that focuses on breathing techniques and familiar postures. That was fine with Cuddy. She picked a random yoga mat that was already on the floor and started to warm up. House stayed in the back, taking a seat in a chair by the huge circular windows that looked out to sea. Since the ship was docked, it showed the perfectly still sea of Georgetown. Sun made the aqua blue waters shine. Somehow, being outside seemed more pleasing to House than watching a bunch of non-fit women taking yoga. Cuddy looked to be the only one here that knew what she was doing. The majority didn't even know how to stretch properly. Even House knew how to stretch! And with a bum leg on top of it.

A young, white blonde-haired woman, no more than twenty-five or so, wearing a sky blue yoga sports bra and black pants was doing a side bend all wrong, and way too fast. It didn't give her muscles enough time to relax and contract properly. She'd be in pain before she knew it. House sighed, stood, and approached the woman from behind.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, voice like a bell.

She had the same color eyes as him, which he recognized right away. She was also very new to yoga, or exercising in general, which wasn't hard to notice.

"You've never taken a yoga class, have you?"

She admitted to not have taken one. House offered to help her warm up and she agreed. Little did House know, Cuddy was watching him the whole time a couple mats down in the next row. House helped the young woman, who introduced herself as Shannon, perform basic neck stretches, elbow touches, arm rolls, standing reach, easy bend, and the lazy stretch. Turns out House did know a thing or two about yoga. He knew a lot, actually, and he was able to help Shannon, as if he were her own personal trainer. When she bent over, he couldn't help but notice her perfect curves. He grasped her hips gently from behind. He said it was to help her, but that wasn't the full truth. He liked what he saw.

After yoga was over, Shannon and House felt very comfortable in one another's presence. Evidently, House forgot all about Cuddy, who spent the whole time looking as if she wasn't paying any attention to the two, but really was. Half of her wanted to take to the handsome man beside her to make House jealous, but she had a feeling that by the way he and the young girl were hitting things off, he wouldn't even notice.

"Are you free later, Greg?" Shannon asked, extracting a bottle of water from her bag.

"Maybe," he said, giving her a smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"I came here with a bunch of friends for spring break and they'll all be in the lounge later on tonight, so if you weren't busy, I figured you could come over and we could…watch some TV or something. Maybe you could teach me some special moves…"

She was flirting with him.

"Spring break?" House questioned. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one," she said. "Is that a problem?"

"House, sweetheart, ready to go to the spa?" Cuddy asked, putting on her best charming voice, and wrapping her arm around his.

House heavily frowned. "Sweetheart? Who are you trying to impress?" he muttered, and then looked to Shannon. "She's my mom. She made me come with her."

"Don't listen to him, he's an ass," Cuddy hissed, looking over at House.

"I…gotta go," Shannon said, thumbing towards the door.

"Bye," Cuddy said, being the first to speak.

"See you later…maybe," House said, eyeing her up and down.

The moment she turned away, wearing a smile, Cuddy slapped him in the shoulder. "What the hell was that all about?!" she scolded.

"What?!" he asked innocently.

Cuddy's mind was so full of things to lash out to him about, but all she could do is shake her head. "You don't even know. That's sad."

Cuddy walked away from him. He had to limp quicker to catch up with her.

"I didn't do anything! I was helping someone exercise. Since when is that a crime?!"

He had to shout this across the room because she was too quick for him. Cuddy turned around and walked back to him. Her face was red with anger.

"I had to force you go come here, House. I had to literally stand in front of the damn TV for you to turn it off and come with me. Suddenly, you're this top of the line yoga professor and playing warm up with your student! And don't give me that crap that you were just helping her. You agreed to meet her later!"

"Well, so what? What do you care? It's not like we're a couple or anything. And you had a fling with what's his face, so I have every right to be friends with someone of the opposite sex!"

A group of people stood huddled together to watch the argument before them. Shannon had already left, not wanting to stick around to see this.

"I didn't have a fling with him and you know it! Oh god, why do I bother? Go see her, I don't care. In fact, stay at her stateroom tonight because you're not coming back to mine!"

Cuddy was jealous. She was so jealous of the attention that House gave to Shannon that she completely flew off the handle in rage. She had no idea why she was so angry. Maybe it was because she did have to force him to go with her and suddenly, he was practically groping some stranger that happened to be a beautiful woman, and so willing to help her out with her exercises. Maybe she wanted House to help her out with her exercises, even though she didn't need help. It would've been nice if he came over with her anyway. Both of those were logical reasons for her jealousy, but mainly she was heated because they were a couple. House said so himself that they were in a relationship together. They slept together on numerous occasions and had plenty of happy moments together. Now all of a sudden they weren't a couple? House sees one beautiful woman and his knowledge of Cuddy goes right out the window, finishing with him agreeing to meet her later. Is this how it would always be with him?

Of course it would be. House would never change who he is, even for Cuddy. She realized that and continued to realize that as she left the gym in tears, feeling gravity take its toll on her heart. Maybe this was no big deal to those listening in, but to her, it was a great deal. If House was just testing her and pulling her chain, he did a good job. It worked. This whole trip, he's been after her, jealous of Bryce, and claiming he loved her. He didn't say he did, but she was under the assumption he did.

Maybe she was wrong about everything. House didn't love her; he just wanted her body for his own perverse pleasure. He had to get his rocks off somehow, so might as well have it be with the woman he came on board with. Makes it easier that way. He doesn't have to go off, knocking on every door to see if there was a hooker in one of them. This way, he gets free sex without the hassle of going out to look for action. Turns out he doesn't have to look very hard.

Cuddy didn't feel like getting a massage now. She didn't feel like doing anything, except evaluating her love life and House's role in it. She would be doing that back at the stateroom, by herself, with tears in her eyes.

Once again, that jerk managed to ruin her vacation.

-------------------

**So, House finally has someone of his own. I know Cuddy was being a bit evil here, but jealousy can appear in any form at any given moment, especially after House acted, so I can see where she's coming from with that. I love jealous Cuddy, so Shannon might be making another appearance. It's only fair House gets someone, since Cuddy had Bryce, right? Oh, it should be a very interesting next couple of days for the two. Once more, their love is being challenged. Thanks for reading! :)**


	27. So High School

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback for the past chapter! I did not like where it ended and I feel that neither of you did either, so I continued quickly. I can't say I fixed everything, because I didn't. House will be House and Cuddy...well...you guys can figure out for yourselves if she would really do what she's about to do here. **

**I would just like to remind everyone that I'm a severe drama queen. I live for it, and I love putting House and Cuddy in situations like these and watch them dig their way out. But if there's one thing you can count on with me is that everything will turn out happy in the end. So for now, just sit back and love it! ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

**------------------**

House arrived back at the stateroom. He tried the knob, but it was locked. He kicked himself mentally for having Cuddy be the key carrier. He never had a set on him.

Pressing his ear up to the door, it was quiet inside. There was no running water, no TV or radio playing, no scuffling or walking about, nothing. Was Cuddy even here? Maybe she went to the Schooner bar and had a few pity drinks. No, that didn't seem like Cuddy. She didn't like to be around a bunch of people when she was in one of her moods. She'd rather drink domestically and not have to worry about how she would get home once she gets herself smashed. It didn't happen often and this didn't seem like a moment she would do such a thing. But this wouldn't be the first time Lisa Cuddy turned to the bottle for help, if she did so. As a teenager, she went at it a lot when she didn't know how to cope properly. He remembered vividly a time where she was so drunk that she couldn't even think about standing without becoming dizzy. But there was nothing he could do about it because he was the one who caused her to become what she became. Him being expelled from campus with an attachment added to never show his face around there again, he couldn't comfort her. His old friend from Michigan told him all about Cuddy being so upset after their one-night stand that she was in a slump for a long time, sans the booze. Even then, House didn't have the heart to call her. It wouldn't matter anyway. He could never see her again. It would've only made it harder on her.

House knocked lightly on the door with his cane and listened for activity inside. There was nothing. He tried it again, but louder. Still nothing. But this time, he swore he heard something inside, like a scuffle of some kind.

"Cuddy, I know you're in there and I know you can hear me. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm apologizing, but I am. I was just helping someone out. She was doing these exercises like a fish out of water and it was bothering me. I would've helped you, but you were the only one who knew what they were doing in the whole damn class. I'm not going to meet her later. She's twenty-one for god sakes. To be honest, the only thing I liked about her was the white blonde hair. You have a way better body than she does. And a much firmer ass. Well, not that I would know with her, it's just an estimation from looks only. Not that I looked at her ass—you know, I really hope you're not in there, because I think I just screwed myself over and I'll shut up now."

There was no movement in there after that. Since their stateroom was at the far end of the hallway, right beside him was a patio chair and a decorative potted plant in the corner next to the door, which lead out to a balcony that faced the front of the ship. Instead of going outside, he moved the chair next to his stateroom door and sat there to wait for Cuddy.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Soon, an hour and some minutes passed and his butt was starting to become very sore. Not to mention he was about to die of boredom with staring at the wallpaper, trying to make shapes out of the designs for the hundredth time. Cuddy couldn't have been in there. He would've heard something by now.

House sighed and stood with a grunt as the blood was finally able to circulate through his sore butt again. If only there were a way he could look through a window or see if she was on the balcony. Or…grab a spare key from the main office! Why didn't he think of that before?

Taking his cane, he limped down the hallway to make his way to the main office to get a spare key. He did this mainly to see if Cuddy was okay. He could care less about having a decent place to sit. There was only two more whole days to go on this cruise and not one day went by where they didn't have an argument or a disagreement of some kind. Even this morning didn't start off all that well, but with breakfast and after breakfast, things started looking up. Now, it was downhill again and over a big misunderstanding. Cuddy was parading around this cruise ship somewhere, acting as if he slept with this Shannon girl! He helped her with her yoga stretches and workout. How did that make him a bad person in Cuddy's eyes? Her jealousy is what killed it. As far as House was concerned, he was innocent, but still felt the need to apologize to Cuddy just to calm her down. That is, if he could ever find her.

The elevator doors opened to take him down to the fifth deck, which was where he could find the main offices. Lo and behold, who does he run into on the elevator but Shannon and a girl by her side that could very well pass as her sister.

"Greg!" Shannon said, expressing surprise that she would run into him.

House got onto the elevator, greeting her back casually.

"This is him?" her friend asked, looking House up and down. "He has a cane."

"Wow, aren't you smart. Ten bucks says my cane is built with more intelligence than you were created with," he said back, not missing a beat.

Shannon looked a bit embarrassed. "Um…We're on our way to the lounge if you care to join us, Greg," she said, keeping her fair distance. "That is, if your _mom_ doesn't mind."

House smirked. "Oh, mom already grounded me for life for playing with kids younger than me. This is me sneaking out."

"So then you'll come?"

"Does he have to?" her friend asked, rolling her eyes. "He's like fifty years old. The guys will frown at that."

House's smirk remained. "Oh, I like you. I think we'll get along just fine. I'm Greg, by the way."

"Stephanie," Shannon introduced her friend. "Will you come, Greg?"

What the hell. Since Cuddy was avoiding him, shutting herself up who knows where and clearly not wanting anything more to do with him, he would join them and her college buddies in the lounge.

The last thing House needed was to hear a bunch of pubescent boys acting all cool around bottles of liquor and showing off in front of their loved ones, but he had nothing better to do.

Shannon introduced him to the gang of about twenty, mostly guys. The few girls there were in the bunch were wrapped around one of the guys.

"Nice cane," one of the guys said.

"Thanks," House said. "I kiss it and thank god for it every morning."

The few guys that were interested in House once he said he was a doctor had converted the others into thinking he was cool as well. Shannon spent her time hanging off House and occasionally brushing her fingertips across his stubble. House knew he would be in huge trouble if Cuddy came into the bar and kept an eye out for her periodically, but stopped after a while because he forgot to look.

"Greg is here with his mom. Isn't that sweet?" Shannon asked, wrapping her arm around his lower back.

"You took your mom on a cruise, dude? How…lame," one of the guys said, followed by a chain of laughs. It was like follow the leader with these guys. Or monkey see, monkey do. Classical young college men.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, gotta please the old battleaxe somehow. Hopefully now she won't call me or bother me for a year. How about another round of drinks on me?"

Everyone agreed and downed another shot of whatever it is the guys were drinking. He didn't care, as long as they weren't talking about Cuddy.

House downed his shot of straight up whiskey and loved how it burned his throat while on its way to his stomach. Somehow, it seemed to fit his mood.

"So, Greg, how much do you make being a dietitian?"

"_Diagnostician_, Randy, don't you ever pay attention?" Shannon snapped.

"Whatever," the kid muttered, asking for another shot.

"Not enough. I steal my lunches at the hospital, or make my friend pay for them. I also hide out in the clinic and play with handheld games whenever I don't feel like dealing with patients. Since my mom is my boss, I get away with it. Cheap broad won't give me a raise."

"You work for your mom? Dude, that's so queer."

House shrugged. "Yeah, I've been fired from so many places that the only one who will hire me is my mom. Lovely woman she is."

"He also plays the piano!" Shannon said excitedly, changing the subject suddenly. "Play for us, Greg!"

There's only one song that House wanted to play right now. It's the only song that came to his mind. He agreed, only because talking to these kids was getting old. Shannon ended up following him up to the baby grand in the corner. She leaned over the side and rested both elbows on the shiny black surface, just as Cuddy used to do when they first met. Shannon also had that smile on her face that Cuddy would wear. Somehow, seeing this white-blonde haired girl instead of Cuddy before him suddenly made him in the mood not to play. Shannon was very beautiful and House totally would've gone after her if he was fifteen years younger and didn't have Cuddy. Although right now he was unsure of where he stood with Cuddy, so he gave Shannon and her friends a show, not caring if they liked it or not. It's how he got out his emotions.

House closed his eyes and started playing. Suddenly, no one existed in his mind, except Cuddy. In his mind's eye, he saw her standing where Shannon was beside the piano, leaning over it with a silly, love struck grin that he knew all too well from their past. Only it wasn't past Cuddy, it was present day Cuddy that watched him, loving him, loving what he was giving out to her.

House played perfectly, despite his audience of strangers. Not only did the college party listen in, but others did as well.

This song was for Cuddy. It was something he mastered a long time ago and just played it for her for the first time on the cruise.

After he was finished playing, he had a tear in his eye that he didn't know he had until he opened his eyes and felt it well up. An uproar of clapping filled the air from everyone in the room, even the bartender. Everyone, except for the college kids, who looked completely bored of the performance. Shannon was the only one who looked smitten over it.

"I love the song you made for me, Greg," the image of Cuddy said in his mind.

No, it wasn't Cuddy. It was Shannon. The face that was mere feet away from his belonged to a stranger with a voice unfamiliar to him.

Who are you? I don't even know you. Stop smiling at me. Are those twinkles in your eyes? I didn't make the song for you. I made it for…her.

House looked up and saw Cuddy standing in the doorway. It looked as if she had been there for a while, for she had a drink in her hand and was getting a little too friendly with some man that had his arm around her waist. House didn't know who he was, but he would never forget that face as long as he lived.

Cuddy also had a bit of a smirk on her face that told House, "haha, two can play at your game, jerk."

House didn't bother to call out after her. He couldn't anyway, for Shannon had her arms around him, hugging him. All he could give Cuddy was a look that he didn't want this attention. She would never believe him.

House didn't care about Shannon right now. He was paying too much attention to where the man's hand was snaking around to on Cuddy. Whoever he was, he leaned in and whispered something to Cuddy, which made her chuckle. Leaving her drink behind, she tossed one more look at House and left with this stranger, arm around his waist as well.

It wasn't Cuddy's style to play someone at their own game. She must know that House wasn't actually going to sleep with Shannon. However, seeing him at the piano with Shannon making googly eyes at him as he played just might trigger something in Cuddy's mind. She had no idea that House wasn't serious about her. They left yoga class a little over two hours ago and already he was seeing her again. Instead of being furious, Cuddy would play him at his own game. Assuming this was a game on her part. She probably got some loser to play along. There's no way Cuddy would be that easy and fall for someone in a matter of two hours.

"Come back to my stateroom, Greg," Shannon said, batting her long eyelashes. "We can start our own symphony."

She clearly had no interest in him. She just wanted him for sex. Most girls her age wanted relationships, whereas the men just wanted to sleep around without attachments. Evidently, Shannon was one of the guys.

"Sorry, I can't." He would never sleep with her. Hell, he wasn't even sure on why he was here with her instead of being out there, winning Cuddy back.

He stood up, collected his cane, and bid farewell to Shannon. He made up an excuse to get away. Surprisingly, she let him go without a fight.

Before going back to the stateroom, he went to the main offices and grabbed a spare key to their room. He was so afraid to see Cuddy there with her boy wonder of the afternoon. Even if she wasn't out to teach him a lesson, there's no way she would bring someone back to their stateroom. House knew she wasn't like that and would trust her there. But what's to say she won't spend the night in someone else's stateroom instead? That House wasn't sure of. After seeing her looking rather cozy in some man's arms, it's hard to tell what was going through her mind.

No…way.

House was all the way at the end of the hallway, but he was positive he saw Cuddy and her fling of the afternoon down by their stateroom door, getting friendly, just before opening up the door and heading into the room. House quickened his pace and didn't care that his leg screamed at him to slow down. Jealously zapped at his heart and carried through his bloodstream, making his blood boil. He didn't get this far with Shannon.

This better be a game. This better just be some very cruel game.

-----------

"Thanks for walking me back, Todd. I could've found the way by myself, though."

"Nah, you kidding? A beautiful girl like you I wouldn't risk letting walk through these halls alone."

"You make it sound like there are criminals on board," she said, smiling up at him.

"You never know."

Cuddy walked further into the stateroom and to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? Wine, perhaps?"

"No, thank you. I don't drink. Well, except on special occasions. I'd say meeting you is a special occasion, but I have a feeling that your one Dr. House is about to break down this door and chop my head off for being in here with you."

"House doesn't even know we're in here. He's off in the lounge, flouncing around with his teenage girlfriend, remember?"

Todd's smile remained. "I know you're only with me so you can mess with him. I figured as much when you whispered at me to put my arm around you and then whisper back at me, like we were talking about something suspicious."

Cuddy gave him a sympathetic smile. "Guess it was rather high school of me to get back at House like this. I'm sorry. You're not mad?"

He shook his head. "No. It's too bad you're not single though. You're just the kind of gal I'd be taking home to mother."

Cuddy blushed and thanked him.

"I hope this isn't goodbye. I mean, if you and Dr. House ever have a fight again, I'd certainly like to be your rescuer."

"I think he's learned his lesson after this. I'm sick of these soap opera dramas. It's a damn good thing this trip was free, because it's all we've been doing is fighting. We came here as employer/employee only. Suddenly, I meet this really great guy, House gets overly jealous, tries to win me over, we…end up together, if you get my meaning, and now we're supposed to be an item, but apparently, he's forgotten about that."

"From what you told me, he was just helping someone warm up in yoga, Lisa."

"Yeah, and join her later in the lounge, playing the exact song he composed for me? I don't know who's reading more into this…me or him."

"Since we don't know his side of the story yet with me being with you, I'd have to say it's you so far."

Cuddy laughed.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Maybe it's for the best. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to be that way."

He shrugged. "Oh, just my dumb luck I guess. Dr. House is one lucky guy."

Cuddy reached up and hugged him. Just when her lips connected with his shaven cheek, the door burst open, revealing a heated House, looking as if he were about to head butt someone.

Both Cuddy's and Todd's heads turned quickly to the door.

Someone wasn't going to make it out of this room alive.

Two guesses on who.

--------------

**Do I smell trouble? And what's up with Todd? Is he behaving a little too cooperatively with Cuddy? Or is he just one of those rare roundabout nice guys? Hmm...**

**What do you think?** **Thanks for reading! :)**


	28. Falling Apart

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them all! :)**

**Even though their cruise is a couple days from being over, there's still a long way to go for our favorite couple to realize they're meant for each other. It's not an easy task trying to get them together without going out of character, but I'm trying!**

**Enjoy :)**

------------------

Todd was the first one stunned. He knew he was suddenly placed in the middle of a lover's quarrel and would so be the one beheaded.

"How did you get in here?" Cuddy asked, eyes wide, authentically surprised.

House flashed the key, but wasn't paying attention to her. He was fuming at Todd.

"What, Bryce wasn't available to knee me in the balls, so you picked some random guy instead?"

Todd reached out his hand carefully. "I'm…Todd Weston…Dr. House."

House looked at his hand as if it were some sort of disease and if he touched it, he would instantly be infected.

"Unless you're the maid, a cruise director, or another ship employee without a purpose, I have every right to tell you to get out of my stateroom."

"House!" Cuddy said, mouth dropping at his rudeness.

Todd wasn't a coward, but House did scare him, seeing as though all he wanted to do in the first place was talk to Cuddy, not start a brawl with someone. He wanted to do her a favor. He didn't expect the heat that would follow.

Cuddy took a hold of his arm, ignoring House's dagger eyes towards the innocent man.

"I want talk to you," he said to Cuddy. The way his tone was set, Cuddy wasn't sure if he wanted to talk, or throw her overboard.

"Actually, Todd and I were just on our way out."

"Lisa, it's okay if you guys have to talk. I'll just…go to the upper decks and see you there later, if you come."

Beads of sweat became noticeable on his forehead. House couldn't help but laugh inwardly, even though his exterior was still rough. Why did Cuddy prefer men she had control over?

Cuddy agreed and walked him out, slipping easily past House. Cuddy shut the door behind her and walked a little ways with Todd up the hallway.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," he said. "Your boyfriend scares me a bit."

Cuddy chuckled. They kept these words to themselves. "House is not intimidating in the least. I just needed to throw something back in his face. I miss high school a little bit and it seems that all he's been doing since we boarded this cruise was bring about a reunion."

They stopped somewhat down the hall and faced each other.

"Lisa, I hardly know you, but can I ask you something?"

Cuddy nodded.

"I've known you for one hour at most, and in that short time, I've discovered a beautiful woman with an amazing soul. I know Dr. House by reputation. Why do you settle for him?"

Cuddy was still blushing from him saying she was beautiful and amazing. "I'm not settling. House and I have a past that links us together for the rest of our lives, for better or worse. Sometimes it's more along the roads of worse than better. He can be such a…" She waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "Forget it."

Todd smiled. "Some day I hope you'll want to have a longer conversation."

"Well, are you free later? I promise that House won't be interfering and we won't be talking about him."

Todd was unsure about that. His smile faded a bit. "I don't know. He already thinks I'm stealing you away from him and will probably let you have it once you get back into the room." He glanced at the corner of his eye and saw House standing there in the doorway, looking impatient.

"I can handle House. Don't worry about me." Cuddy shook his hand professionally and promised to meet him on the promenade later on before dinner. That was in two hours from now. At one point, they also exchanged numbers, just in case something came up.

It was nice to have someone to talk to. That's all Cuddy was after. She had Todd play along with her to make it look like something was going on between them to teach House a lesson not to go out with stupid blond haired bimbos.

Cuddy walked back down the hall and to the stateroom where House twiddled his thumbs dramatically.

"Go away," Cuddy growled in the meanest, deepest tone she could come up with. "I meant it when I said you couldn't come back in."

Cuddy slipped by him and slammed the door in his face. That gesture angered House, but what angered him even more was the door lock being clicked into place so he couldn't enter. He still had his key, but that wasn't the point. Cuddy was the one taking this way over the limit. She already got back at him for seeing Shannon by finding this new guy who clearly showed interest in her and then agreed to meet later! She was clearly milking this for everything it was worth. Did she really want to teach him that much of a lesson by going so far out of her way?

Not thinking about anything other than how much Todd and the door being slammed in his face pissed him off, House shoved the key in the lock so hard that he nearly broke it. He threw open the door with such force that when it swung open, it hit the table beside it and knocked the glass vase clear off the surface, crashing to the ground and breaking into pieces. He didn't seem to notice. If he did, he didn't care.

"What the hell, House?!" Cuddy shrieked at the sudden event.

House slammed the door behind him. All this ruckus was sure to raise some suspicion among passengers.

He just stared heatedly at her. If smoke could come out of his ears, like the angry face on _Yahoo!_ Messenger, there would definitely be some present. Cuddy's mouth remained dropped to the ground in awe at what just happened. Neither said anything for a moment.

"You like that guy?" House asked in a non-Houseian growl.

"So what if I do? You going to throw him overboard?"

The way House was fuming, there's no telling what his next actions would be.

"I don't want you seeing him again."

Cuddy laughed unhumorously. She approached him. The closer she got, the more grave her facial expression became. She pointed a finger at him. "You don't get to tell me who I can and can't see, House. I looked at you in that lounge and I thought, "god help you Lisa, no matter how hard you try to make things right, good-time House just keeps dragging you back down!""

"I ran into her in the elevator on the way down to get a spare key! She just wanted me to have a drink with her. For Pete's sake, Cuddy, you act like we slept together!"

"How is she any different than all your other sluts and whores you sleep with? You don't just casually 'hang out' with someone and get a drink. There's always more there with you. And then you turn around and get mad at me for merely talking to someone of the opposite sex. First, it was Bryce, now it's Todd. According to you, we're not even a couple, so why should it even matter?!"

Suddenly, House seized her by her upper arms, spun her around, and pinned her up against the door in the blink of an eye. Without leaving much room for questioning, his lips smashed down over hers before she could open her mouth in anything but surprise. He wasn't gentle either. Instead of reciprocating, Cuddy tried to scoot away without the use of her arms, which she found very difficult. She couldn't even turn her head because he forced himself against her so tightly.

All Cuddy could taste on his mouth was whiskey. He wasn't drunk, but the taste made her nauseous. That, along with his approach made her want to run for the bathroom.

When his tongue shot out and tried to gain entry, she turned her head to the side and told him to stop. He wasn't scaring her, which was a surprise, considering he had her arms locked in a vice grip, which would leave bruises later. That's something he never did before. He never put his hands on her like this.

"I don't want you seeing him again," he said again, but softer.

"House…let me go," she said firmly, head still turned to the side.

House must've realized what happened and released his grip on her. Even before he could back up to give her some space, she slid away. It appeared that she was going to run off to the bedroom and lock herself away, but the moment she reached the door, she pivoted back around quickly and walked back towards House.

"You know what; I'm tired of these games, House. Are we an item or not? Tell me straight out. And don't lie to me just so you can get free sex or so that I won't run off and talk with Todd. This is hindering my vacation. I'm sick of fighting. Six days we've been on this cruise and five of them were spent arguing, mainly about me seeing people and trying to make friends. And that." She pointed to the door, signaling what just happened with the kiss. "What was that all about?"

The entire time, House had his head down, occasionally taking peeks at her now and again.

"You think you could be happier with Todd, or Bryce?" he asked quietly.

Cuddy sighed loudly. "This isn't about me being happy; it's about you!"

"No, Cuddy, it's about you." He stepped closer. "You're obviously trying to tell me something with Todd. Let's hear it. There's more to it than just Shannon. You're testing me to see if I'd stick around."

"House, you'd stick around, even if I got married. You'd find away to sabotage that too! Dammit, why can't you ever tell me the truth? Why do you have to cover up how you really feel with some crude comment or joke?"

Cuddy looked up at him with hope, thinking that just this once he would open up to her and tell her what he felt when she needed to hear it the most.

"It's who I am." His eyes met hers. "If you don't like it, go get cozy Todd Weston. I'm sure he can make all your dreams come true."

Cuddy felt tears threaten her eyes when House walked away from her.

"Just once, can you tell me how you feel about me without making boorish sexual comments?" she asked to his back, stopping him in his tracks. "Is it so hard?"

"You went out with Todd to force me into telling you how I feel?" he asked, not turning around.

"No, House, I didn't. I—"

"Did you or did you not use him to teach me a lesson."

"Didn't you ever think for two seconds that if you told me how you really felt, we could avoid daily arguments and actually enjoy the cruise?"

House sighed and lowered his head. "Cuddy…" he started, turning back around slowly to face her. "Do you really think we'd become an item? Sure, it's all fun and games now, but when we get back to PPTH, you know very well you're not going to want to tell the hospital, your boss, and whomever else that gives a damn that we're dating. You're going to want to date in secret to save your reputation. I'm not feeling it."

Instead of fighting him on what he just said, Cuddy bit her lower lip and looked at him gravely. He was right. What they had on this cruise, they couldn't take home with them. Their cover was that they were supposed to be on a medical conference in Mexico, taking the cruise ship as transportation, as opposed to a plane, not taking a vacation and falling in love. They would only be setting themselves up to be hurt when it came time to go back home and revert to the way things were before the cruise.

"You're right," she said, releasing the hold on her lip. "I guess it would just be better for both of us if we stopped now."

Cuddy didn't want that and either did House, but it was for the better. He nodded slowly and walked away to hide in his bedroom, leaving Cuddy in the middle of the stateroom with lightly clenched fists and a tear in her eye. Maybe it was for the best. The way House was acting, maybe there wouldn't be anything more to it. He would constantly stress her out, get in her way, have a free invitation to make passes at her, bother her during work hours, probably more than he does now, and anything else that would seem so like House.

If it was the right thing to do, why did she feel such emptiness in her heart?

House would never be anything more than a good lay. He'd never sympathize with her if she were feeling down and probably wouldn't be there for her and Rachel in a serious matter. If he was, he would make her beg to be there and possibly make her regret even wanting him there in the first place.

She needed to start thinking about Rachel's needs over her own. She wanted Rachel to have a man in her life, a father, who was authentically thoughtful and caring. House would never hurt her, or Rachel, but he wouldn't be supportive either.

He would never change.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	29. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the past chapter everyone! ^^**

**This isn't the prettiest chapter, so there's your warning, but as I said, things get worse before they get better. That's always how it happens, so just hang in there. Reminder--I am a drama queen!**

**And one more thing. Whoever my anonymous reviewer is, (unnamed underscore) House isn't an abuser and just because he acted irrationally that one time in the past chapter doesn't mean he is. You don't really have to put in a review the signs of an abusive relationship for me to understand what one looks like. When he starts physically abusing Cuddy or throwing her overboard to dispose of her dead body, then we can talk. Until then, just enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy :)**

----------------

There was another day wasted. It had approached evening and the ship left Georgetown, cruising towards Cozumel next. Cuddy didn't care anymore. In all honesty, she just wanted to go home, see her daughter, and get back to work. The cruise suddenly became a chore that children hate to do. House sucked all the fun from it with his jealous attitude and actions. She hoped the next two days went by fast.

House didn't come out of the bedroom. At first, Cuddy thought he was napping, but in peeking in on him out of curiosity from the outside balcony that was connected to the one from the living room, he was just staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, unmoving for a few hours now. What was he thinking about to keep him so still?

Cuddy didn't let herself think about it. Instead, she left the balcony and headed to her own bedroom to grab a change of clothes, thinking about her meeting with Todd. She needed to talk to someone. Todd was a good listener and all she wanted to do right now was vent. She promised him that she wouldn't talk about House, but he probably expected it.

She still had about an hour until their meeting. Until then, she took a shower, feeling a little unclean after today's yoga class, and spent the rest of the time at the kitchen table, staring off into space and drinking a cup of tea that grew cold over the course of the time she spent there in thought.

She poured the remaining tea in the sink, left the cup there, and walked out to the balcony. Since they had left, steaming steadily towards Mexico, Cuddy walked out to hear the ship crashing through the water, sounding similar to waves crashing upon the beach. She didn't sit. Instead, she killed five minutes just leaning on the railing and staring into the water before deciding to go up to the upper decks to wait for Todd.

When she slipped back into the stateroom, she was surprised to see House sitting on the couch with a bottle of Mike's hard lemonade in his hand. She didn't question it. They sold that stuff in the store downstairs.

She didn't say anything to him as she walked across the living room to get to her room. His eyes followed her, but she didn't take notice. Instead, she slipped into her room, found some matching flip-flops to wear with her outfit, and left the bedroom. House was no longer sitting on the couch, but standing directly in her path in the hallway. She nearly collided with him on her way out, not expecting him to be there.

"God, House, why are you just standing there?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"Because you didn't seem to notice me when I was on the couch, so I made it more obvious," he responded.

Cuddy flashed him a look and scooted around him, half expecting him to take her by the arms again. He didn't. Instead, he just watched her walk away.

"Are you really going to see him?" he asked.

"Yes, House, I really am." She stopped at the door and looked back. "And don't bother us."

"We need to talk," he said, stepping forth.

"Yes, we do, and we will, but not right now."

"Cuddy, I don't want it to be over between us."

He expected her to either walk out the door, remain silent, or yell at him. Instead, she groaned and threw her hands to her face.

"And I'm not just saying that because I don't want you to go see that idiot."

"You don't even know him!" she exclaimed.

"Either do you." He got closer to her. "Cuddy, I'm sorry. I was stupid with Shannon, and even stupider for going to drink with her. I'll never see her again."

Cuddy shrugged. "You do what you want, House. You're a big boy; you can make your own decisions, just like I can. I don't own you, you don't own me, it's all good."

"I think you misunderstand me."

"No, I don't, House. I understand you perfectly well. We're done. It was fun while it lasted, but it also gave me a preview on what it would be like if we continued this relationship once we got home. I need someone to be there for me, to love me, to take care of Rachel, to love _her_. I want to know that when I get home from work, someone will be there waiting for me, not somewhere else in the arms of another woman." She placed her hand over his. "House, you're a wonderful guy, and I love you so much, but I can't just be playing around anymore. I just want to remain friends."

Tears came to her eyes, mostly from the sad look that House gave her.

"You didn't just want to be friends this morning," he said, voice dropping an octave.

"That's before all this happened. House, you are who you are. I'm not asking you to change. And I'm not regretting coming on this cruise with you. We tried something, it didn't work out, now we have to move on, or else we'll spend every minute of the rest of our lives fighting and I don't want that. Either do you."

He lowered his head and stared at the floor. Cuddy brought her hand up and cupped his cheek gently. "House, you still mean the world to me, you know that, right? We've been through so much that even if I moved far away and was never to return, I could never forget about you."

House just nodded slowly. He felt like he had just been run over by a truck. Didn't he have a say in this? Whatever Cuddy says, that means it's final? He had to comply, right? He had no choice.

A strange feeling went to his heart and stayed there. There was only one other time he remembered feeling this and that was when Stacy left him. But it was different with Cuddy. He loved Stacy, but he loved Cuddy so much more. He's loved her since the day they met in the piano bar right down the road from their campus. The moment she introduced herself, they were the only two people in the room. She captured him wholly and completely, even if he never admitted it to anyone but himself. Not even Wilson knew how much Cuddy meant to him. Cuddy herself didn't know. No one did.

Because he waited so long and messed up so many times, would she ever see him as the man he wanted to be for her? Or would she see the same old screw up he's always been?

If he wanted to keep her, he needed to reevaluate some things in his life.

Cuddy left after that to meet Todd. House watched her leave and close the door lightly behind her. He didn't move from that spot for what felt like hours. He just stood there, staring at the door, as if he were waiting for her to come back through that door, wanting to take back everything she said.

It was an hour later when he realized she wasn't coming back to tell him what he wanted to hear. His leg hurt badly for standing in the same spot for so long. With a grunt, he limped over to the couch. He sat down hard and swiped his Vicodin bottle from the side table. He had enough for a couple of days.

"Looks like all I have is you," he told the inanimate object and then glanced over at the bottle of Mike's lemonade. "And you, too. Cheers."

He ingested ten Vicodin easily and guzzled down the rest of the booze. This was a stupid thing to do and House's mind would tell him that over and over again. He wouldn't listen. Instead, he kept thinking about Cuddy and seeing how sad her eyes looked when she told him they couldn't be together again. She told him that earlier today, but only when she said it again did it hit him. It hit him so hard that he didn't feel like waking up once he fell asleep from the Vicodin overdose. There's only one thing that made House want to stay awake. Cuddy would blame herself for this. He knew she would. He didn't want her to, but that didn't stop him from becoming sleepy. Even as he felt himself start to drift, his heart pounded with sorrow. As smart and intelligent as he is, he was still a waste of space. He was nothing. He couldn't even get the woman he loves most in the world to stay with him for longer than a day without thinking he's just another womanizing asshole.

He grabbed his phone beside the open bottle of Vicodin and through blurry eyes managed to find Wilson's number.

"Hey, House, what's up?" he asked.

There was a silence that raised question on Wilson's end, but before he could question it, House spoke.

"I lost her, Wilson," he said tiredly, eyelids growing heavy. "She's never coming back."

"How much Vicodin did you take?" Wilson asked with worry. He knew what symptoms to expect once House overdosed.

All House could do was grunt. The phone slipped out of his hand. The only thing Wilson heard on the other line was a glass bottle breaking and a loud thump.

* * *

Cuddy was in the middle of having pina coladas with Todd on the upper decks and watching the sun dance off the water in the distance when her phone rang. She excused herself and reached for the phone in her purse. When it was Wilson calling her, she knew it had to have been something to do with House. However, she hoped it was hospital business.

Cuddy's heart jumped up in her throat when Wilson told her what happened to House. A sudden burst of adrenaline overwhelmed her. She shot up immediately, alarming Todd. Before he could ask her what happened, she thanked him for the drink and ran off as fast as she could without losing a flip-flop.

In the middle of plowing through guests and nearly knocking over a steward with a large wheeling tray of food, she blamed herself for leaving House alone in this state. She was hoping he would take the break up easy. He clearly didn't.

When she reached the stateroom, her adrenaline wore down and her panic rose. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. She threw the door open and found House laying on the floor, on his stomach, and apparently sleeping, or unconscious. Before she flew down beside him, she used the room phone to personally dial the medic. She explained the situation once she saw the broken bottle of Mike's and the remaining Vicodin tablets on the ground.

They would be there in two minutes to take him to the emergency wing. Cuddy did her best to turn him over on his back and check his airway to be sure he was breathing okay. When he was, she sat Indian style and took his head into her lap, crying so hard that her tears dripped onto his face.

"House, I'm so sorry," she said, rubbing his upper arm slowly with her hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

House was only sleeping, but very out of it. His eyes fluttered open, but it was very difficult to keep them open. He felt hands on him, as well as a voice. He knew it was Cuddy, even though her voice sounded very muffled. Keeping his eyes open to try to find where the voice was coming from was impossible. He was too out of it.

Right on time, a few medics came through the door with a stretcher and equipment. Cuddy backed off as they loaded House onto a backboard with a neck brace and then onto a stretcher. Of course, also with the paramedics came nosey passengers, mainly old folks, who stuck their heads through the door, wondering what was going on. The hallway was filled with them, but were told to clear out when House was ready to be shipped down to the medical wing.

Cuddy went with them, explaining his condition as they hustled through the halls. He would have to have his stomach pumped. If they left it as is, he could stroke, or even become fatal. Cuddy understood this and allowed the procedure.

She couldn't go with them once they passed the swinging double doors, so instead, Cuddy stood there, lost and helpless. It was definitely because of her that House did this to himself. She covered her mouth as the tears came again. It looks like House would be lucky this time, but if he continues to overdose, he might not be so fortunate if this should happen again. If he had more Vicodin in that bottle, or decided to take the rest of the tablets, he might be unconscious now, rather than just sleeping.

This was just one more obstacle in the road for them. Feeling as if her body weighed a ton, Cuddy sat in a nearby chair in the empty room, wishing she wasn't so hard on him.

She would continue to wish that and think of what she could've done differently up until they would let her see him. An hour later, she was able to go in.

Cuddy braced herself and followed the medic through the double doors.

-------------------

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	30. Follow Your Heart

**Thanks for the feedback for the past chapter! Wow, you guys are harsh! LoL**

**Actually, I kind of thought House ODing was rather brutal, but it was the base on bringing them together. Both of them needed a good shaking up and that's what did it. But this is a much better chapter, so hopefully no one will yell at me again! In fact, I expect happy readers for what you're about to see. Well, at the end of the chapter anyway ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

Why would House do this? Why would he purposely overdose on Vicodin? Surely, it wasn't because he wanted to cause a scene or have people feel sorry for him. He hated attention like this, especially if it was on a cruise ship where everyone and their grandmother would see him before and after and probably whisper about him. News traveled fast on a cruise ship. By now, everyone knew about what happened to the great Gregory House. Some would think he was crazy, some would wonder why. Mothers would keep their children close while others would venture out to learn more.

Cuddy knew exactly what made him overdose. She never thought he could do such a thing and over her of all people. He couldn't handle a breakup. Instead of verbally telling her how he feels, he keeps everything inside and turns to his pills as a way of telling her.

Just when this cruise couldn't possibly get any worse. Looks like Cozumel would have to be passed as well.

Cuddy sat in a chair with a comfort level of about a two and held House's hand as he slept deeply. They put him in a deep sleep to pump his stomach rather than knocking him out. He didn't feel anything. The medics said he would be fine to go in the morning. They wanted to keep him overnight but promised that he would recover fully. Cuddy was grateful for that. At least something would go right here.

For such a luxury cruise ship, the beds weren't all that comfortable either. The beds at Princeton Plainsboro looked more comfortable than this. At least their technology looked state of the art. They had House hooked up to a heart/lung machine just to keep an eye on him, as well as a saline drip to keep him hydrated.

Cuddy held his hand. What would she say to him when he woke up? What would he say to her? Knowing House, he wouldn't say much, especially on such a tender subject like this one.

He was crying out for attention. Cuddy's attention. He couldn't do so any other way. He couldn't cope with the fact that she wanted to break up. It zapped his logical way of thinking. All he wanted to do was take a single pill to kill the pain in his leg. Instead, he downed nearly all of the pills left in the bottle. It's like he had no control over his hands in that moment. They had a mind of their own.

Cuddy brushed aside another tear and then interlocked their fingers together.

"House, I'm so sorry," she said. "I didn't know…I didn't know…"

What, so you'd stand by your decision if he wasn't suicidal? Come on, Lisa, you can do better than that.

"I shouldn't have broken it off with you like that. I was thinking too much about myself and not of you. I had no idea you'd be this hurt." She reached her free hand up and gently brushed tiny strands of hair from his forehead before running her fingers softly through his hair.

The time was only going on seven. It would be a long night. Hopefully they would release him early so he could go back to a comfortable bed.

Cuddy didn't feel tired in the least, but didn't feel like going back out there. She wanted to stay in here all night with House, not leaving, not even to eat. Her stomach told her it was time for dinner, but she ignored it. Instead, she brought the chair closer to the bed, got herself comfortable, and laid her head down, all without breaking contact with him. Hand still in hers, she closed her eyes. It took a while, but sleep finally claimed her. Shushing her to sleep was the rhythmic beeping of the heart/lung machine, and House's steady, light breathing. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

"House, wake up."

House knew that was Cuddy's voice. When he opened his eyes, he could see her smiling face looking down upon him. She was surrounded by auras of light, almost like an angel. She was so beautiful. The sight of her melted away every form of pain he had building up inside. Her touch helped relieve that pain also.

He also swore he could hear harps in the background, maybe some piano playing. The song sounded awfully familiar. Was this heaven? Did he actually kill himself? And what was Cuddy doing here?

Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. It wouldn't be the first time he hallucinated something.

"Are you okay? House, I'm so sorry." Cuddy's voice was still a little hazy in his ears, causing it to be a tad muffled.

He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. The aura around Cuddy was caused from blurry eyes and the soft music he heard was background music, probably found in every room. There was no heaven, no angels, no auras, no harps being played…But there was Cuddy, and that was heaven enough for House.

"Cuddy…" he mumbled, almost sounding like an inarticulate grunt.

"Don't try to talk; you're still a little out of it."

Just then, a medic came in and ran some tests to see if he was able to be released. It wasn't the next day yet. In fact, it was just approaching midnight. House was showing good results. They would release him under the watchful eye of Cuddy. Since she was a doctor, they trusted her with House.

Cuddy borrowed a wheelchair and wheeled House back to their room. She never slept earlier and was starving from the lack of food. The last thing she ate was House's wonderful breakfast this morning. That was a mere fourteen hours ago. It's so amazing how in the course of fourteen hours how everything could change. Cuddy knew it was her fault for what happened. Not just the overdose, but everything prior to that. She forced House to go watch her do yoga. He was bored, so he entertained himself. Harmlessly, he showed a fish out of water how to do proper exercises. Instead of freaking out, Cuddy should've been astounded that House knew yoga. She didn't see that aspect. She was ready to kill him. He didn't show any interest in Shannon, but yet, she was so jealous that her blood boiled. That wasn't like her at all.

And then finding him with Shannon in the lounge, swooning over House playing the piano drove her to do something she never thought she could do—ask some stranger to woo her out of the blue to make House jealous. She didn't stop there either. She brought him back to the stateroom to further instigate the situation, and THEN agreed to meet the man later, still having no idea who he was or what he did for a living. After that, she has the nerve to break up with House, saying there was never anything there to begin with and that they should only be friends.

Cuddy was the selfish one, not House. She no longer blamed him for her actions. She knows he can't cope rationally. He turns for the next thing he knows best, and that's his Vicodin. He has no self-control.

Cuddy often considered herself smart. She was great at school at the time, work, and just about everything else, except relationships. The problem was that she was too dominate. Well, that was one of the problems. Another one might've been she was still harboring feelings for House. When she became Chief of Medicine at thirty-two, House dropped in, looking for work. Somehow, he heard of her becoming Dean and had to get his hands on easy work. He's been fired from many hospitals already and couldn't hold a steady job anywhere else. Cuddy was his last hope and she rescued him. She even started up a diagnostics department for him. She didn't just do this because he was a great doctor. She didn't try to save his job every time it was in jeopardy from rich bastards like Vogler, or perjure herself on the stand with the sole intent of keeping him out of jail. Numerous times, she risked her job for him. He thought she was just doing it to save her hospital, to keep the donors coming and spending their money. Cuddy made herself believe it was that as well for the longest time.

But it wasn't like that. She did it because she was in love with House. She always has been.

There was a difference in time zones by an hour. Back home, it was past midnight, but that didn't stop Cuddy from calling Wilson and talking with him. Wilson wanted an update anyway as soon as Cuddy knew more on House.

"I feel so awful," she said for the dozenth time, pacing around the well-lit living room with Wilson on the phone.

They've been talking now for a little over a half hour and every three minutes, Cuddy would blame herself for something to do with House.

"The next time you beat yourself up, I'm hanging up this phone," Wilson threatened, but didn't mean it. "You didn't know he was going to OD. We both thought he was past that."

"Evidently, not when it comes to me saying we should only be friends and nothing more. He didn't even try to reach out to me, Wilson. He resorted to ODing as if he had no other way out."

"Maybe you didn't let him reach out. From what you told me about Todd and whatnot, it seems like you were trying to give him the message without actually giving him the message."

"I was just scared, that's all. Any second now, I'm waiting for him to say he loves me, that's how far we've gone. I just wanted this to be a simple vacation. Go from place to place to see the sights, go to the beach, spend some time in the lounge, the theater, the gym, whatever, not be fighting the whole damn time. First, there was Bryce. I just wanted to be his friend, but he took it too far, sent a note with flowers to upset House—"

"No, Lisa, that was me."

Cuddy stopped dead, leaving her mouth dropped. "What was you?" she asked.

"House told me about Bryce. He wasn't too happy about it, so I stuck my nose into things, made a few phone calls, and sent a note with flowers. House said you'd believe it mostly if the roses had thorns on them."

Cuddy felt herself get angry, but at the same time, was glad that everything was revealed. She sighed and slapped her hand over her face. The note had been bothering her all along, not knowing if it was House or Bryce who sent them to her. But this was days ago. It was over.

"Thanks for telling me," she said, followed by another sigh. "It means a lot that you did. I'll hit you personally when I get home."

Wilson laughed at that, followed by a sincere apology.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked, asking that illustrious question.

"What should I do?" she asked in a low voice.

"You're asking me?"

"Well, you know House better than me. What would he want me to do? In regards to him?"

"Lisa, House, in one way or another, has been all over you in the past twenty something years like white on rice. He loves you. He did then and he does now. This cruise helped him decide what he wants and it's hard for him to decide anything and be serious about it. Being an ass to you over the years is House talk for I love you."

In a way, Cuddy already knew this, but it still came as news to her.

"Haven't you ever thought that I wouldn't be happy with House?" she asked in a low voice.

"That is the most asinine thing I've ever heard. Why don't you sum up to me what happened over this vacation, starting with the first day? Or rather, let me do it for you. You meet Bryce, all is good, but then you realize you want House, so you break it off with Bryce after you have dinner with him. You kiss House later on, telling him you're not out for perfection when he said he could never make you happy. He plays you your serenade. You go to Haiti, kiss him on the beach, sleep together that night, and then the next night, you go to dinner. You took a picture that night, didn't you? What to tell me what it felt like? I'll tell you. You loved it. You loved being with him. He may have screwed things up for you guys that night, but that was enough for you to want to fight for him. You dismissed Bryce that night and you haven't seen him since. For every time that House made you miserable, you tried harder and harder to win his affection. It's not a walk in the park, Cuddy. Not with House. But you love him and you're going to keep trying. This evening, you gave up. You're going to feel the need to do that every now and then. But the bottom line is that you want to spend the rest of your life with that ass and you're going to. You're made for each other. He'd be a kick ass father to Rachel. They say the guys who are kids themselves make the best fathers."

Cuddy blinked. He spoke so fast that she couldn't put two words in there. How was he able to speak this whole vacation perfectly? It's almost like he was right on board with them and watching their every move. Either that or House is saying a lot more than he should be to his best friend.

"Wilson…"

"Cuddy, I'm sorry to be so forthcoming, but it's all true. You two have been walking around each other on eggshells since I've known you. It has to stop. Tell him you love him or else next time he will overdose successfully and he will kill himself."

"That's not fair! You can't expect me to hand myself to him, just because he doesn't know how to deal with rejection!"

Wilson sighed noisily. "Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"I want to be with House, yes, but I don't need to hear you tell me I want to be with him," she bit.

"Someone has to," he bit back. "You obviously weren't going to admit it to yourself, or to House, probably until it was too late and he was six feet under."

Cuddy felt the urge to hang up on him, but she didn't. He was right, in a way.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked. "Mr. Three Divorces. You should know all about this stuff," she murmured.

"My marriages ended badly because no one was there to tell me what I'm telling you now. Follow your heart, Cuddy. Those are my last words."

They hung up after that.

"Taking advice from Wilson?"

Cuddy spun around with a gasp, not expecting to hear a voice behind her.

"Take my advice, don't listen to a word he says. He's coo-coo bananas."

"You shouldn't be awake!" Cuddy scolded as he limped to the touch and sat down.

"Relax, mom, they only pumped my stomach, not chopped my leg off. I'm fine."

Cuddy set her phone down on the table in front of her. "So…what just happened…it's no big deal?"

He shrugged. "It got you off your date a little early, didn't it?"  
Cuddy sighed. "Is that what you were aiming for?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I called Wilson, knowing he'd call you, and you'd come running to my rescue. You want me, Cuddy."

"House, you overdosed. Of course I'm going to come help you. Even if I was getting married and you overdosed at my wedding, I'd probably still jump in my car, wearing my wedding gown, to bring you to the hospital."

"Because you want me."

"Because I care about you."

"Because you want me."

"Stop doing that."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying!"

"You want me."

"House!"

"You do."

"I don't."

"Liar." He stood and approached her. Cuddy stood there, feel nailed to the ground. "Feel your heart fluttering yet?"

"You're an ass," she whispered.

He snaked his arm around her waist, looking at her straight in the eye. He brought his other hand up to her cheek. "Maybe so, but I'm an ass that's in love with you. I'm not losing you again, Cuddy."

Cuddy's lips parted, but she didn't have time to say anything. House's mouth came down on hers heavily at first, but then loosened up a bit, kissing her tenderly. Cuddy's knees nearly buckled on her.

"Say it," he whispered, planting light kisses around her mouth.

Cuddy's head was swimming, but she knew what she wanted to say. She was ready for it, even if Wilson didn't give her the lecture. She felt it in her heart all along.

"I love you, House."

She felt him smile against her skin.

Maybe she could look forward to the rest of the cruise after all.

-------------------

**So I revealed the note, which is sort of old news at this point anyway. I'm sure everyone forgot about that by now. Bryce will probably never be back and either will Todd. Maybe Todd for a scene, but that's it. I've only got two days left and I don't know about you guys, but I miss Huddy! We all need some Huddy lovin' during the show's hiatus and the Luddy arc, right? **

**Thanks for reading! Review? ^^**


	31. San Miguel, Cozumel

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the past chapter, guys! I love hearing what you think ^^**

**Okay, I think you all will be proud of me. There's no drama in this chapter! It's just filled with Huddy lovin and a great little smut scene at the end.**

**Enjoy :)**

------------------

Finally, everything seemed to be falling into place. Bryce was officially out of the picture, the note and the flowers mystery had been solved, Todd Weston would be willing to go away quietly, and everything could start looking up. The cruise was almost over and the bright side had just now come. Oh well, better late than never, right?

Cuddy had never felt more relaxed than she did that night, snuggled up beside House and sleeping peacefully. All the hurdles were jumped and the barriers destroyed. She was still harboring some feelings for him, but wanted it all to stop, mainly because she thought he wasn't serious about the feelings he portrayed to her. She was sure he wasn't being mature about it and once they got home, he would ditch her anyway and go back to the way things used to be. It was easier if she kept her feelings to herself and just cut loose for the week. Once they went back home, she would be fine if things returned to normal. She had no idea that he felt the way he did. He loved her. He really did love her. And now that the cat was out of the bag, Cuddy had no problems telling him how she felt.

The two would return to Jersey as a couple. Last night before they fell asleep in one another's arms, they made up their minds and would do so, despite what people would think. Cuddy would go through with it, only if House was serious. She would try to ease the minds of her staff, boss, the board, and anyone else who would be skeptical of them. She was also prepared to hear many of the people tell her that she was stupid to trust House. Ones closest to her and House would say this. His ducklings would be all over this, but mostly on Cuddy's side. Their concerns would be valid. No one in their right mind would date House and be serious about it, besides Cameron, and her priorities are all messed up anyway, so it doesn't matter. There's a reason House never has women falling down around him. Cuddy wasn't sure what she saw in him. He was hardly ever kind, and when he was, he wanted something.

But right now, just as the sun poked up in the distance, rising slowly out of the water, and Cuddy being encased gently in House's arms, she knew there was more to his love than he admitted to. House wouldn't just do this for the hell of it. He always does things for a reason and never does something if he doesn't want to. Cuddy has to accept to the fact that he's not always going to verbally tell her how he feels about her, or how he feels in general. He kept, and will be keeping, a lot of it inside. Maybe overtime she could help him open up, but right now, she understood this about him, and accepted it.

The time was going on seven am when Cuddy awoke and the ship docked at Cozumel around ten. House slept until nine and they fooled around a bit before taking showers and getting ready to head out to yet another adventurous place. But today was different. Who knew that the events of last night would bring House and Cuddy together like nothing before. Not once did House gripe about something. He happily, if that's possible, walked by Cuddy's side as they explored Mexico together. He let Cuddy take pictures of him by famous statues, as well as random spots throughout their tour on foot. When that became too much on his leg, they took a bus tour through Cozumel. Cuddy loved the ocean sights. There were beaches as far as the eye could see, and on both sides of the road at times. Rich, deep, crystal clear waters filled her vision as she took dozens of pictures with her digital camera. Patches of dark green bushes blanketed most of the sand further towards the road, away from the water. And to make things even more picturesque, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Of course, House found the miles and miles of beaches a little tedious, so that's when the iPod came into play. Thank god for those.

The tour bus took them right into the little bustling town of San Miguel, which is something neither House, nor Cuddy had in anything, except pictures. Mexicans and Cozumelenos were definitely not afraid to show off colors. There were purple buildings with light blue doors, and yellow buildings with purple doors and blue trim. House had to turn his nose up at that. He was not a fan of ramshackle either, but he'd prefer that and a whitewashed door over these Easter Bunny colors any day.

There was also not many cars in sight. People preferred bikes, scooters, and walking over cars, although taxi cars did make an appearance every now and then through this little down.

Groups of family and friends crowded the outdoor markets, selecting fresh produce, which was common in this culture. As the bus drove by, Cuddy took a picture of two little Mexican boys tossing an apple back and forth with smiles on their faces. She giggled at them. House didn't seem to notice.

For being such a small town with hardly no cars or vehicles that polluted the place, it gave plants and flowers a chance to grow. Further into town, there was an overgrowth of greenery. In a park, not too far from there, is where plants and flowers flourished the best, and around a great gazebo, which was popular for many community celebrations and gatherings.

Cuddy didn't realize what time it was until her stomach started to gurgle. It was a little past one and she was getting hungry. Eager to try some of the local foods, she and House got off at Playa Azul, just north of downtown San Miguel. Since it was just past lunchtime, the place was nearly empty. Many people from the cruise were here, enjoying a late lunch. On a deck, there were red and green tables with chairs and matching umbrellas. Out a little ways was a bar, completely Hawaiian style with tiki torches and grass rooftops, and down by the beach, there was a similar setup. This was known as the tip of Corona Beach, which housed many docks and sailboats, but further down. The part House and Cuddy were at was used for patrons on foot only.

After a light lunch, which included quesadillas, a beer with lime for House, and a club soda with lemon for Cuddy, they enjoyed life on the beach until the tour bus came back around. It's been a while since Haiti and Cuddy felt she could use more sun.

After laying the towel out, she kicked off her flip-flops and took out her oil. House stripped himself of his shirt and took a seat on his towel right beside her.

"Hardly feels like we've been here for three hours already," she said, spritzing some oil on her arm.

"It feels like it, but I'm being a good boy and not complaining," he said, squirting some lotion onto his hand.

"House, it wouldn't be the same if you didn't complain," she said, followed by a smirk.

"Okay then, I'm bored, I wanna go back to the ship, lock the door, and make love to you on every single piece of furniture in the room."

Cuddy felt a little electric jolt from that request, but smiled it off. "Only if you continue to be a good boy."

He whined. "Why do I always have to be a good boy? Why can't I be a bad boy? I thought you liked those bad boys, Cuddy."

"There's a difference between a bad boy and an annoying, complaining, arrogant bad boy." She handed him the oil bottle. "Put some on my back."

"No," he pouted.

Cuddy shrugged and took the bottle back. "Fine then, no sex for a week."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Just cause I don't wanna put lotion on you?"

"Yep. Keep it up and I'll bring back the points system."

He heaved a dramatic sigh and snatched the bottle out of her hand. "Okay, but I expect plenty of sex when we get back to the stateroom, as well as back home. You have more furniture than me, so we'll do it at your house."

Cuddy's smirk returned. "Demanding, aren't we?"

"Just turn over, woman, while we're still young."

Cuddy did so and relaxed, laying her head on her hands and her head turned to the side as he spritzed her with oil. She closed her eyes and lightly moaned as he slowly and sensually rubbed it in, hands gliding professionally across her back. She was sure he was buttering her up for something, and she was pretty sure she knew what that something was, but didn't say anything. He's never massaged her prior to sex before, but she was sure that's what he was aiming for. He knew exactly where she wanted to be touched and what spots should be most focused on. Cuddy didn't lie to herself when she felt herself being turned on by House's actions. She didn't even stop him when he pushed his luck and dipped his fingers past the elastic of her bikini bottom. When she didn't stop him, he slipped his entire hand in there and caressed one of her cheeks, as if she was about to sunbathe naked and they needed it. Her tiny moans and the slowly spreading of her legs told him he could continue. House watched her face carefully, reading it to see if she really wanted this, or if she just didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. She kept her eyes closed, but he couldn't read her face.

"Feels good…" she mumbled.

House looked around to be sure no one was watching him. He dipped a finger into her, causing her to lift up her head with a gentle gasp. The sudden penetration made her hips buck involuntarily. Since House's fingers were well oiled, it was so easy to pleasure her. He slipped another one in and only got to the bend of his fingers, but that was enough to drive he wild with desire. Soon, her whole body was trembling. House changed his entry point. Instead of slipping through the elastic at the top, he slid through the elastic at the leg. If it were up to him, he would dispose of the stupid bottoms completely.

Their area was filled with Cuddy's moans, which grew louder and louder the closer she came to orgasm. She delved her fingers into the sand and scooped some up into her fists as she felt waves upon waves of pleasure crash down upon her as her orgasm hit. As much as she wanted to cry out as this overwhelming sense of exhilaration took over her, she didn't. Instead, she buried her face into the towel and suppressed her cries.

After her orgasm faded, she recovered and caught her breath, as if she just ran a mile.

"What was that for?" she huffed, looking back at House, who was smirking over at her.

"Oh, that's nothing. Wait until you see what I have planned for you in the water."

Even though this wasn't the time, nor the place to be feeling aroused, or to be doing these sorts of things, Cuddy's body fired right back up when his voice purred while saying that. His hands on her back, moving around gloriously didn't help either.

Good thing the beach wasn't all that packed at this hour. Most passengers on the cruise wanted to stay domestic and pick the beaches by the cruise ship to lay by, not a half-hour from the ship. They would just come here to have lunch and then leave again. The only ones on the beach were locals and there wasn't many of them. They were wrapped up in their own activities and didn't care what the couple many feet down the beach was doing.

"I don't know…if that's such a good idea," she said, looking up at the restaurant and then over at the other families down the beach.

"Who's going to see us?" he asked.

"Passengers from the ship for one, and then everyone else on the beach."

It took minor convincing, but he was able to get her into the water moments later. House easily walked through the water, for there was no waves or anything to pull him in. It was like walking into a lake. Everything was so calm, but the water, even up where they were, was completely clear and just about turquoise blue, mixed in with some royal velvet blue. It was definitely the most unique shade that either one of them had ever seen. And surprisingly enough, it wasn't as cold as the water back in Haiti. It was maybe a few degrees warmer.

They walked out until the water was further up Cuddy's stomach and to House's bellybutton. He slipped under the water and played around a bit before pursuing Cuddy. He didn't fake drown this time, which was good. Instead, he sealed his body to Cuddy's and kissed her passionately. The salt from the water intervened and was soon dancing along their tongues. Neither of them noticed.

"If I get an infection, I'll kill you," she threatened, but not standing by it.

"It's only salt, Cuddy, not acid," he said, kissing along her jaw line.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Cuddy was hesitant, but didn't stop him as he slipped a finger into her bottoms and found her slit. She quickly forgot those words and found herself encouraging him in her mind to continue.

"What's the worst that can happen?" he whispered into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh, don't even jinx it! This is the first day normal day of the voyage!" she said, followed by a gasp as House pressed on her love button. "I don't want…I don't want to get an infection…"

He put his mouth to her ear and said lustfully, "Lisa Cuddy, prepare to be taken in the water."

Somehow, during all this, he managed to free himself. Cuddy didn't notice until she felt his hand remove itself from her bottoms and the elastic at the leg be shifted aside once her leg was wrapped around his waist. With a hand at her lower back, he penetrated her swiftly. Despite the water, she didn't feel it much. In fact, the tiny bit that she did feel made it even more arousing. House must've felt the same way, for the second his hand joined the other hand at her lower back and he started thrusting, his he sucked air in between clenched teeth. Cuddy arched her back to let him in deeper. Her other leg also went around his waist. Being weightless under water did have its perquisites. House did all the work. He had never been in a standing position before, due to his leg. He grasped Cuddy's hips and bounced her harder. Even though under the water they would be weightless, he still performed these actions as if they were out of water.

Cuddy bit into his neck as she felt herself coming. This time, she didn't keep her voice down. No one else existed at the moment. It was just them. She cried out in ecstasy, so anyone listening in would know very well what was going on.

House also gave a few yells of elation before shooting up into her.

Both of them were spent. Cuddy rested her head on his shoulder, not moving from his arms. He held her close to him, also panting.

"We so have to do that again," she whispered, catching her breath.

"You're lucky you're in the water, otherwise your supertanker would've had me weighed down minutes ago."

He expected her to slap him upside the head and actually waited for it, but it didn't come. Instead, she just laughed. She actually laughed when he insulted her. That was quite an achievement on his part.

They went one more round before heading out to enjoy the rest of the time under the sun.

------------------

**I've never been to Cozumel, but I really wanna go now!**

**As far as the ocean smex is concerned, it really isn't recommended, but is hot as hell and I had to give it a try. My other story, The Island, they were surrounded by ocean for ten weeks and I never did ocean smex. Not once, because I was afraid. So no one tell me how unsafe it is, or what Cuddy could get from it, because I'm already aware! ^^ Thanks for reading! Review please :)**


	32. Can't Hold A Halo To You

**I deeply apologize for the wait! My evil Microsoft Word program decided it didn't like this story anymore and felt it should be infected (along with some other stories), so I spent a while trying to recover it. Sadly, I couldn't recover it all, so this chapter had to be done all over again, taking it longer to update. I think it came out better the second time ^^**

**On the last chapter, I forgot to mention something important. To my anonymous reviewer,** Huddy4Chris**, that ocean smex scene was for you, since you've been so patiently waiting for a scene like that since The Island ^^**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Cuddy had a smile on her face the entire way back to the ship. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing at all. When she got back to the ship, she called Cameron to check up on Rachel. As much as she couldn't stand the woman at the moment for what happened yesterday with Rachel, she still smiled while chatting with her. House had caught her ear to ear smile for the dozenth time and felt fortunate he put it there, but did she need it while talking with Cameron?

"How would you feel if I smiled like that while talking to Cameron? You'd sock me in the jaw," he said immediately after her phone flipped shut.

"Interesting choice of words, House, and yes, you're probably right, so don't let it happen."

She walked up to him while talking and closed the gap in between them. She even smiled while kissing him, which made for an awkward kiss. At one point, House was sure he kissed her teeth. That didn't feel too good on his lips. He pulled his head back with a grimace.

"If you're going to kiss me, do it right, woman," he scolded. "Stop smiling."

"I can't help it."

"You're acting like I asked you to marry me or something."

If it was possible, Cuddy's smile got even wider.

"I'm NOT," he said quickly, trying to retract that smile. "Let's try a relationship on for size, first, so I don't have you wanting to run for the hills the day before our wedding, wondering if you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life."

Cuddy chuckled and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "You're such a pessimist."

He placed his hands on her hips. "Depends on how you look at it."

"You don't think I'd be happy being your wife?"

Even though House loved Cuddy more than enough to know he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he cringed at the word. It was an automatic response.

"Let's…not talk about that right now, okay? Yesterday you were ready to throw me to the wolves."

Cuddy still had a smile on her face. And it was growing. "Yesterday I was being stupid. You were so wonderful today, House."

"Cuddy, I'm not going to be like this all the time. I only kept my opinions to myself because I owed it to you. Don't your cheeks burn from smiling so much?"

Cuddy poked him in the chest. "Don't change the subject. You didn't do it for me. You wanted to see what was out there, too."

"I can care less what's out there. Just because you're freakishly happy, don't think I am, too. I'm still a miserable bastard."

Cuddy's smile faded just a bit. "I know when you're pretending to be happy, House. You wanted to be out there today as much as me."

"Yeah, because I was with you."

The smile came back full force and House rolled his eyes. Was there anything he could say to remove that smile? Cuddy pulled him down and kissed him hard. He kissed her back, filling it with passion. He was relieved when she stopped grinning for a moment to kiss him, but it was right back on her face when she pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"Okay, seriously, enough grinning or you get no sex for a week."

Suddenly, Cuddy's grin disappeared completely and her lips became pursed, feigning anger. But it didn't last long and she was right back to laughing and beaming again.

House walked away. "God, woman."

"I won't worry, House. You can't go half a day without sex, let alone a week."

"I didn't specify I wouldn't get it somewhere else."

Her smile disappeared. "You wouldn't."

House threw a clenched fist in the air with victory. "Yes!" He succeeded in the removal of the grin.

"Jerk," she murmured in a pout. "Would you rather I didn't smile and became as miserable as you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

He embraced her and rested his hands on her hips again with a sigh. "It would make for a much easier relationship for you."

The smile still didn't return. Cuddy frowned deeply on purpose, pursing her lips together, feigning anger.

Now it was House's turn to smile. "That's better, now I won't be kissing teeth."

Just before his lips touched hers, Cuddy let out a chuckle, which exposed her teeth. House pulled his head back with an angry sigh. "I just can't win."

Cuddy reached out for him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, stop."

She kissed him that time, no teeth involved.

"I have something to show you," he said after their kiss was complete.

Cuddy's heart skipped a beat, wondering what it could be. She followed him into the bathroom. There before her was a massage table, and just about every massaging oil and creams she could think of, right down to the use of peppermint tea as an herbal skin remedy. Pure white candles filled the extra large bathroom and mood music filled the walls. Cuddy could already feel herself relaxing just from the atmosphere alone.

All of the oils and creams were lined up neatly in a row on a shelf right beside the table. Cuddy reached out, took a small jar of Clé de Peau Beauté, and looked it over. No way did House purchase this on the cruise, or anywhere else.

"Surprised?" he asked and dimmed the lights with the brush of his hand against the panel on the wall.

"You never cease to amaze me, House. How did you do this? Did you get one of our maids to set this up while we were gone?"

"No, I snuck back after our hot number on the beach and decided to rejoin you for round two," he said dryly.

Cuddy was amused. "You're even more talented than I thought. So, where's the masseuse?"

House threw his hands out. "You're looking at him."

"You?" she asked doubtfully.

"Duh. Do you really think I'm going to let some stranger touch you? I'll knock his head off his shoulders."

Cuddy laughed, setting down the cream. "Yeah, you would. Good thing I didn't go for a massage yesterday. Even though you were mad at me, the cruise ship would've had one less passenger."

House looked astonished. "Geez, Cuddy, what do you take me for?"

"Someone's who's arrogant and selfish. Now turn around so I can remove my clothes."

House didn't budge. Instead, his eyes oogled at her chest.

"And maybe if you're good, I'll let you cop a feel later on."

At that, House instantly turned around. Cuddy laughed quietly, slipping out of her clothes. She noticed House's head slowly turning.

"Hey!" she said, catching him just in time before he could look at her through the corner of his eye.

"I didn't do it!" he said, straightening himself out quickly.

Cuddy finished undressing and laid down on the massage table, on her stomach, in the nude. She grabbed a white towel and laid it across her butt, leaving every other piece of her back and legs exposed. She wondered just how long that towel would be remaining there before House "accidentally" swiped it away with his hand.

"It's about time," House said, followed by a whine. "Did you have to cover yourself up like that?"

"Yes," she said, resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes. "Remove it and suffer the consequences."

"Remove it and suffer the consequences," he mocked in a much higher voice. "Just relax and let Dr. Masseuse work his magic."

Cuddy did so. House chose a heating massage oil from the bunch. He rubbed some on his hands before coming into contact with Cuddy. She moaned on contact and tensed up a bit at his cold hands.

"Relax," he said, voice low.

Cuddy did. She closed her eyes and loved the feel of his hands moving slowly up her back and working around her shoulder blades. He really did have the most talented hands she's ever felt in all the men who had given her massages in the past. He gave her his best on purpose and probably wore a smirk the entire time, thinking that if he performed his best, he'd be rewarded in the end. Cuddy didn't care what his motive was right now; all she knew was this massage gave her goose bumps it felt so good. She shivered a bit when he reached up towards the back of her neck.

"Your hands are cold," she lied.

House smirked. "We'll just have to warm those up now won't we?"

Cuddy knew what that meant. "House," she said in a warning tone.

"Chill out, woman, I wasn't going to do anything."

"Yeah right."

"Honestly! Now shut up, you're ruining the magic of these brilliant hands."

She chuckled, causing her shoulders to shrug.

House behaved himself, much to her surprise. She didn't feel the towel so much as inch off her body the entire time. House made sure to sensually caress every part of her bare areas, including her calves. Cuddy had no idea how stressed out her muscles were as he worked out the knots. Her neck was another point that needed serious help. House spent a good chunk of his time there. Hearing her moan, it took a lot of willpower not to become aroused. Her head was turned to the side, facing him, so he would occasionally glance over and admire her beauty. How does a selfish jerk like him get to be this lucky? He asked himself this frequently, but mostly now as his hands covered themselves in oil and glided across such magnificence. What did Cuddy see in him? Why did she love him? For years, they've just been friends. If that. Sometimes it was more of a tolerance thing. Or an employer/employee thing. Friends didn't seem the title for them. He pushed her buttons, she pushed his. He got her donors, she kept his department up and running. It was strictly professional.

So if that's all it was, how did they end up here, on this cruise, admitting to loving one another and having sex on a daily basis? Even House would admit that it took a hell of a lot to get to this point in their lives. Twenty something years it took to build up to this moment in time, and even now, they're hitting rough patches. The cruise is a total of eight days, including the very last day, where they would arrive back at Miami port at noon, and more than half of them were spent fighting and teasing and taunting one another. Neither of them could embrace the feelings they were harboring for one another. Maybe it was fear. Maybe it was commitment issues. Maybe it was Cuddy thinking that House wasn't stable enough for the feelings he had for her. Maybe once they get home, she'll think he assumes this is all a game and go her separate ways. He had to tell her and prove it to her that he thought of her as more than just eye candy. He loved her for her, not because she carried her assets really well. But if he told her this, would she believe him? She stuck by him last night after he overdosed, but that was just the caregiver in her. She also sat by his side after he nearly killed himself trying to regain his memories of who he was on the bus with no more than seven months ago or so. She cared, but did she care enough to perhaps move in with him? Be his wife? Start a family? Just how far could she go until she reached her limit?

"House?"

"Cuddy?" he said, trying to keep his tone level.

"How about I close down your department and I can hire you as my personal masseuse?" she joked, opening one eye and looking up at him.

House laughed. "Sounds good to me, as long as I get a raise."

"Sex once a day on my desk, how does that sound instead?"

House's eyes popped open so wide that they nearly fell out of his head, causing Cuddy to laugh loudly.

"You got yourself a deal, lady," he said, grabbing a nearby towel and wiping his hands off.

"Turn around," she said.

"Why?"

"I want to get up and you're not going to get the luxury of seeing me naked."

House scoffed. "Oh come on, you're willing have sex on your desk, but you're not willing to give me a peepshow."

She glared at him until he finally gave in to turning around. Cuddy hopped off the table, and just when she did that, he turned his head around to see her glorious body in the nude. He fully expected her to freak out, but she didn't, much to his surprise.

"Looks like I'm going to my accountant for sex," she said, bearing a smile.

House turned his head quickly around. "Sorry, I thought you were done."

Cuddy grabbed a robe and donned it. "Not even I'm that fast. Strip down. It's time for you to experience a world class Lisa Cuddy massage." She snaked her arms around his waist from the back and reached up to kiss him.

"Okay, but you're going to have to turn around," he teased, wearing a smirk.

She did so, but instead of him getting undressed, he approached her from behind and reached in to kiss the small of her neck. He did so hungrily, so she knew what he was after. His hands snaked around her small frame to undo the bathrobe tie and let the white robe fall off her shoulders and onto the ground.

She wasn't stopping him. She reached her arm back to bury her fingers in his hair as he attacked her from behind.

Looks like his massage was canceled.


	33. Dizzy Up The Girl

**So sorry for the wait! Thanks for the feedback for the past chapter. I love hearing what you guys think! :)**

**I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things and start updating faster, so stick with me! Hope no one's losing interest in this story...**

**Enjoy :)**

------------------

"How many times a day do you think we could have sex?" House asked, laying with Cuddy in bed.

"What's our record so far?" Cuddy asked, a grin splashed on her face.

House exhaled noisily, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "I'd say two."

Cuddy's mouth dropped open in mock surprise and House received a slap to the chest. "We've done it more than that in one day!"

"No we haven't," he said, giving her a look of his own. "You can't handle this body more than twice a day."

Cuddy grinned sadistically, followed by a poke in the shoulder. "Prove it."

House smirked back at her. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Cuddy was roped into going another round, but she didn't care. Sex with House had the equivalency of those Mastercard "priceless" moments. Nothing could come close to it. He was so insatiable, incredible. At times, Cuddy didn't even know who she was. All logical capabilities were banned. Stars would form behind closed eyelids each and every time. It really wasn't hard to believe that it was House giving her this remarkable bliss. Often she would kick herself mentally for going so long without it.

They've been sleeping together for a total of four days now. It was definitely not enough to fit Cuddy's sexual appetite, despite her going so many years without sex and officially gaining the celibacy title. She was a Taurus and it was finally showing.

In spite of House's leg, he was quite the energetic lover. He slid away from his pillow and trailed little nips and kisses down Cuddy's naked form while swiftly scooting to the end of the bed without missing a beat. He never let his leg become an issue while pleasing his woman. If it hurt, he never said so.

Cuddy felt an abrupt wave of dizziness pass over her when he stuck his head in between her legs and pleasured her with his brilliant tongue. She felt him part her folds and give himself better access. Even though they just did it a moment ago, it didn't show. House was just as assertive as he was then, putting the strongest muscle in the human body to work.

"House…please…don't tease me…" Cuddy grasped handfuls of his hair and tried to yank his head away. It wasn't very forceful, for his head didn't budge.

She could feel him smile against her and continue to tease her with his tongue. Cuddy lost the grip on his hair when his nibbled on her over stimulated love button. Tiny cries escaped lightly parted lips. When she felt a finger slip up inside her, the cries became more productive in sound.

House almost lost contact, thanks to Cuddy's bucking hips, but he wasn't done yet. Hearing her cry out was the greatest reward he could receive. Unconsciously, it makes him want to go faster, and that's just what House did without realizing it.

Before he knew it, Cuddy's hands yanked on his hair in ecstasy, her cries filled up the room, and then some, and her muscles clamped tightly around the two fingers that continued to massage her insides. He didn't realize he brought her to orgasm until he found himself licking up her juices at the end.

In the bedroom, all that could be heard now was Cuddy panting. When House lifted his head up to look at her, she was laying with her head back into the pillow, eyes closed, and mouth open, catching her breath. Her twins steadily rose and fell with the motion of her breathing and her hands lay balled up on each side. This was the most beautiful display he had ever seen. It made him want to pleasure her all night, just so he could be given the prize of seeing Cuddy's sexy body glistened in a thin film of sweat, strands of curls plastered against her damp forehead, and his name flying past her lips like a mesmerizing music piece that in no way, shape, or form would he be able to duplicate on a piano, no matter how good he is.

Cuddy was one in a million.

And she was all his.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips before pecking them slowly and sensually.

Cuddy was stunned. She didn't kiss back, causing him to open his eyes and seek out hers. They stared back at him, as if in shock. She didn't mean to have this reaction, but this was the first time she's ever heard those words pass through his lips in all the years she's known him, and it was directed at her.

Whereas Cuddy's reaction was only because she was stunned to hear him say those beautiful words to her, House thought there was something wrong. It made him nervous. A dozen thoughts crossed his mind, but mostly he wondered if that was the right thing to say.

"Cuddy?" His voice was full of fear and regret.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, House," she whispered, her blue eyes, sparkling under his gaze.

He met her lips for another kiss and a round two was taken from there.

-------------------

Cuddy woke up to the jolt of the ship leaving port from Cozumel. It was a minor thrust but it was enough to wake her. The time was going on six pm and dinner was about to be served in the Romeo and Juliet dining room. They talked earlier about going back to the dining room since the last time they were there didn't end well. Both of them were okay with going, depending on if they woke up in time after their passionate moment together. She would've preferred having dinner brought to them so they could eat in peace, but since there was only one more full day left on the cruise, and this possibly being the only cruise they'll ever go on again, why not mingle just this once.

Cuddy rose from the bed, donning a white terry robe. For being a complimentary item, the robe has gotten quite the use in the past few days.

Before leaving the room, Cuddy took a moment to admire House's brilliant form. He was sprawled out on the bed, but on his side only, one arm up around the pillow that Cuddy laid on, and the other hanging off the side of the bed. The upper half of his body lay flat while his lower half was turned at the waist, one knee facing towards the slider door while his bad leg lay straight. The blanket, which now consisted of a sheet, thanks to previous activity, lay haphazardly over his body, covering only part of his lower half.

Cuddy felt a smile tug at her lips and resisted the urge to jump back in there with him, skipping dinner completely and spending the night just cuddling and talking.

She was in love. Gregory House was her man. She couldn't believe it. If this cruise never happened, they would probably just go on being employer/employee for as long as he worked at the hospital. They would be friends, but not like this. Her eyes were officially opened and to someone who she thought was too immature to be in a relationship.

Looking into the mirror in the bathroom, she noticed a certain glow about her. Her complexion was flawless and her cheeks were rosy. She never looked this way after napping. However, if there was a certain diagnostician beside her every time, that might just start happening more often.

A sudden feeling of dismay settled in her heart. She didn't want this cruise to end. They were coming so close to the last day. After tonight, there would be one more night, and that's it. They would dock at Miami port at noon and their magic would only be a memory from then out.

Would they even be able to have a relationship when they got back home? What would people say? Would they laugh at her and poke fun because she was with House? Would they call her a sucker, thinking she fell for the wrong guy? Would they laugh because she was an idiot for going with someone so adolescent?

Now comes the part where Cuddy should shake it off and not care what others thought. Unfortunately, what others thought had a big influence on her decisions. She told herself right then and there that whatever people thought of her and House being together, she wouldn't become affected. This was something she wanted. No one stands in between Cuddy and what she wants.

Just then, House walked into the bathroom, rubbing his face and yawning.

"Is it morning yet, mommy?" he asked tiredly.

"No, but it is dinner time. Get a shower and get dressed. We're going to the dining room in a half hour."

House looked at her through half lidded eyes. He wasn't that tired, just faking, probably to make a point.

"Huh?"

"You're taking me to dinner," she said. "And then maybe to a show. They have Macbeth playing in the theater tonight."

House groaned. "I hate Shakespeare. How about we head back to bed and make a play of our own?"

Cuddy smirked. He wasn't THAT tired. "No. There is more to life than sex and I'm not going to indulge your every whim."

"But moooooom," he whined.

Cuddy slapped him casually on the butt while passing him to reach the door. "Take a shower and get ready, stud."

On the way back to the room, Cuddy heard the shower start up. She grinned, but didn't get used to it. Once in a blue moon would he listen to her.

His showers lasted about three minutes. After she was done, they switched places. He got ready while she showered and fixed herself up in the bathroom. When she emerged back out into the living room a little over a half hour later, she had on the black dress she wore her second night here with Bryce, makeup, and her hair down and having that tousled look to it. She knew House loved her hair spirally, as opposed to straightened, which is a look she's grown quite fond of lately.

House planned to say something quippy after taking so long, but after taking one look at her, the unsaid words vanished into thin air. He was speechless. She definitely didn't look this beautiful for Bryce that night.

"House?"

He blinked back into reality. "Cuddy?"

"I asked if you were ready."

"Don't I look ready?" he asked, not sure how to take that. "What are you trying to say? Should I put moose in my hair, maybe volumize it a little? I know I don't look as sexy as you, but you're lucky I wore a tux in the first place!"

"You know what I mean!" She collected her purse. "I meant are you ready to leave." She slipped her shoes on and slipped her arm into House's.

"How was I supposed to know? You should be clearer, Cuddles."

She shot him a look while closing and locking their stateroom door. "One of these days I'm going to find you a really ridiculous pet name that you're going to absolutely hate and that's all I'll call you. "

"Thanks for the warning. Now when you list off names, I won't admit to not liking them."

Damn. Good point.

The dining room was a little busier than usual. Dinner went in three rounds, five, six, and seven o'clock. Looks like everyone wanted to eat right before the showing of the play.

Still, the atmosphere was relaxing. Pictures were being taken by the entrance to the dining hall, sharply dressed waiters bustled about with drinks on trays, soft music filled the air, passengers that were already seated were enjoying themselves, and those waiting to be seated chatted amongst one another. House and Cuddy waited to be seated as the host by the podium disappeared and reappeared repeatedly, taking passengers to their seats with their menus.

"Something tells me we're remembered from last time," House whispered into Cuddy's ear after seeing a handful of passengers glance his way, but then turn away to resume their chatter.

Cuddy got the same feeling, but House called it out first. "Yeah…I'm seeing that," she said, taking a lingering glance at a woman who was looking at her funny from inside the dining room.

This event happened three nights ago, but evidently some of these people held grudges as if it were a few hours ago.

"I suddenly feel like Jack Dawson entering first class on the Titanic," he added.

"Just ignore it. I want this to be a good night. If you see Todd or Bryce, don't start anything." She looked up at him, giving him one of her classic warning looks. "We're on here for two more nights and then we'll never have to see these people again."

House nodded. "Good point."  
Cuddy nodded with relief. "Thank you."

So far, so good. They took their seats and were only gossiped about briefly by those around them. House did cause quite a scene last time, causing them to almost be thrown out. Nonetheless, he ignored them, as did Cuddy. It eventually blew over when everyone saw there wouldn't be an outburst this time and returned to their own issues.

"What are you looking for?" House asked, catching Cuddy casually glancing around the room with only moving her eyes. "Or rather I should say…who."

"Nothing, and no one," she answered, taking a sip of her wine.

"Uh huh." House looked over himself to see what she was seeing. Bryce was sitting against the far wall near the adjoining staircases with a very attractive dishwater blonde in a white dress, practically dripping in sparkling rhinestones. "Bryce with a woman. So what?"

"House, I didn't say anything. Don't make this into a big thing."

"I don't have to. I'm pretty sure he's doing that himself."

Both of them looked over to see Bryce and his date looking at them and speaking secretly about something. Whatever it was, it caused his date to give them a face, and then laugh.

"What's so damn funny anyway?" he murmured. "I should go over there and give them a piece of my mind."

"Don't. Just ignore it," Cuddy said, half whining. "I just want to have a decent meal on this ship for a change."

House would ignore it, but when Bryce's date pointed a finger at Cuddy and laughed, House took his napkin from his lap and threw it on his place, signaling he was about to get up. However, he only got as far as placing both hands on the arms of the chair to raise himself when Cuddy spoke.

"Gregory House, you will not embarrass me again on this ship," she hissed, her grip on the wineglass becoming dangerous. "Put that napkin back on your lap and stop looking at them."

A part of House still wanted to hop up and do something about that bitch's silly little smirk, but Cuddy meant more to him than sending a whore a message, so he granted her request and sat evenly back in his chair with the napkin in his lap.

"What the hell is he doing out here anyway? Doesn't he have a private room?" House asked.

"Shut up," Cuddy said, setting her jaw.

"Alright, okay. Shutting up. What are you going to order?"

Even though no one fought at dinner, the air was still thick around them, mostly from what House caused. He put an unsettling feeling in Cuddy's stomach when he was so close to jumping up and facing Bryce and his date. Go figure something like that would happen. These two could never catch a break.

Cuddy was proud of House for holding in his feelings, even though any man, even the laid-back and chill ones, would jump up and defend their woman from what was being said at that table in the distance. Cuddy would rather have just let them be the immature ones while they ate in peace.

It worked for the most part, although Bryce and his date still poked fun at them now and then, especially when Cuddy wanted to get a chocolate covered peanut butter brownie for dessert for her and House to share. When it came to the table, Bryce's date laughed so hard that she nearly fell out of her chair and then picked her face, as if popping zits. Cuddy didn't see this, but House did. Cuddy gave up glancing over at them, even though their actions did bother her. It's a good thing she didn't see this one. Instead, she scooped up a bite and melted. House took a spoon of his own and dug into it as well.

"I have got to get their recipe," she said, remembering something similar in the Windjammer Café many days ago.

"I'm sure it's not hard, Cuddy, just get a chocolate and peanut butter mix in a box and bake."

"This definitely did not come from a box, House. You see these chunks of peanut butter?"

House picked at one with his spoon. "Mashed Reese's cups. Even a three year old could do that while helping mommy in the kitchen."

Cuddy chuckled. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Tell me you didn't just notice that."

"Sadly, no. Eat. Don't make me look like a pig!"

House joined in, washing it down with the rest of their white wine, and being the ones of many to be getting ready to leave to see the play. Since Cuddy never did get to see A Midsummer's Night Dream the other night, she was looking forward to Macbeth.

They were just on their way out when Bryce approached them with his date.

"Good evening, Mr. House and Ms. Cuddy," Bryce said, wearing a huge, fake smile, along with his dishwater blonde.

"Doctor," House said. "As Dr. Evil would say, I didn't spend six years in medical school to be called mister, thank you very much."

"Is that all it was?" the blonde asked sweetly. "Hmm…wouldn't that classify you as mediocre? And if you're resorting to quoting movies, maybe that makes you less. And then your leg added onto it. How many cripples do you see out there that are doctors?"

Cuddy tugged on his arm, wanting to get out of there, but House didn't budge.

"So I need to sit on my ass and collect disability because of my leg, is that it? Sorry to disappoint you, Taylor Momsen, but that's not me."

"Dr. House happens to be a world-renowned diagnostician, or did Mr. Holden leave that part out?" Cuddy asked pleasantly. "And nice to meet you, I'm the Dean of Medicine at a teaching hospital. Take care."

She felt she had to flaunt their titles at this broad. It must've worked, because it shut her up long enough for them to be able to leave.

"For some reason, I feel a lot better," House said, able to hold his head up high.

He also got a smile out of Cuddy as they left the dining room. "Me, too."

House put his arm around her waist and held her close. "Let's go see that play."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	34. The Unforgettable Fire

**Sorry for the wait! I hope no one's losing interest because my updates are so infrequent :(**

**I apologize ahead of time, should there be any spelling mistakes and/or grammar errors. I didn't look over this chapter and sort of rushed to get it done.**

**I appreciate the feedback from the previous chapter! Thanks so much! I'm not always able to go through and thank everyone individually, and I'm very sorry for that. You don't have to review and unlike some authors who don't even thank people, like they're expecting you to review, I don't want to be that way. Thanks so much! ^^**

**Smut warning at the end! Just as a heads up ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

----------------

Cuddy had to wonder, why now of all times did Bryce decide to act this way? During the production of Macbeth, she thought of this. With such a short time left on the cruise, would they really be causing an issue now? Was Bryce that hard up on Cuddy? Looks like he did okay with himself finding a beautiful blonde to share his bed with, so why was he picking at her?

"You okay?" House asked on the way back from the play two hours later.

"Fine," she answered simply.

"Liar. There's a million things going through your mind. I can tell just by the way you're latching onto my arm so tightly. Please tell me it's not what's-his-name."

"No, House, it's not what's-his-name. There's nothing wrong. I was just in a lot of thought after watching Macbeth murder…that guy to become king."

"That guy," House muttered humorously. "You weren't even paying attention."

"And like you were!"

"I was!" he argued.

"Then what's his name who got murdered?" Cuddy challenged.

House smirked. "Even if I told you his name, you wouldn't know, because you weren't paying attention! You have Bryce on the brain, along with his little mistress."

"I do not! Now stop mentioning him."

"Yes'm."

They got back to the room and Cuddy immediately kicked off her shoes with a sigh. They hardly said much the entire way there.

"_Now_ what's the matter?" House asked, hoping this wouldn't lead to another argument. That's all they've been doing was arguing.

Cuddy sighed. "Would you believe me if I said I was sad that the cruise is coming to an end way too fast and that I'd give anything to go back to a week ago?" she asked.

"Well geez, it's not over yet. Don't rush it. Besides, a week ago, you hated me. I like it better this way."

"I did not hate you, House…I tolerated you."

A smirk came onto his face as he took her into his arms. "And now you can't get your hands off me."

"You're right," she said with a grin and reached up to kiss him. "And I would really like to continue this when we get home."

House's smirk reappeared. "Oh to see the look on Cameron's face when she sees you with me. Remind me to have a camera handy. Or better yet—a camcorder."

Normally, Cuddy would find such a thing childish, but because she didn't like Cameron all that much and always did feel at least a little threatened by her having the hots for House, she couldn't help but agree.

"Maybe I should start a poll to see who would win while you both fought for my hand. Wrestling naked in mud, by the way," he added, for his own amusement.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Of course."

House wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close with an over exaggerated sigh. "I've always wondered what Cameron looked like naked."

Cuddy's face scrunched up. "House, why would you admit that to me? Didn't you already sleep with her anyway at one point, like, four years ago when you went on that date?"

House's face looked saddened. "Nope. Pity."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would know who I did and didn't sleep with, Cuddy."

"Who else at the hospital did you sleep with?" Cuddy pressed, her tone of voice making this conversation now a serious one.

"No one!" he said. "Why do you care all of a sudden? What if I said I slept with the entire female staff? Will that change your mind about me?"

Cuddy's face remained straight and serious. "Maybe."

House scoffed. "Gimme a break." He turned on his heels and worked at his tie, loosening it and then freeing it from around his neck. "This isn't going to turn into another argument is it?"

"No one's arguing, House."

"That's right, no one is. I'm tired of arguing. Let's go swimming."

Cuddy frowned. "Seriously or are you just evading?"

"No, I'm serious, let's go. The solarium on deck 9 closes at ten. We'll sneak in there and be alone."

"Why sneak in there if the main pool is open twenty-four hours?" Cuddy asked, unzipping her dress and sliding it down.

"Because the main pool will have people in it, Cuddy, duh," he said, speaking to her as if she were an idiot.

"I'm not going to get in trouble because you decided to get us in somewhere where we aren't supposed to be."

"What are they going to do, throw us overboard?" he asked flatly.

Cuddy hung her dress up and grasped a nearby shirt. "Fine, House, but if you get us in trouble, I'm never speaking to you again."

House made a puppy face. "But mom…"

Cuddy held up a finger to silence him. "I mean it."

He pouted. "Meanie."

Cuddy glanced up at their wall clock. "And it just turned nine. The solarium is officially closed for the night. I don't understand why you want to do this. The pool next door is open all night. Or are you not satisfied unless you're breaking rules?" she asked, folding her arms.

House feigned shock. "Why Dr. Cuddy, I'm appalled that you would suggest such things!"

"Oh I'm sure you expected it. Why go to a place past closing time then?"

A small smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. "I'll give you two guesses."

Cuddy knew what he was referring to and rolled her eyes. "Of course. Never a dull moment with you. I'm not having sex in public."

"What public? There's no one there! Hence why I want to go there _after closing_."

"No, House," she said firmly. "If you want to have sex, we'll do it in the privacy of our own stateroom, not at the solarium."

"Come on, Cuddy, what are you afraid of?" he challenged.

"Nothing! I just don't think that it's proper having public sex, that's all. Suppose a pool boy or something goes in there after closing? Plus, the lights will be off, security cameras will probably be on…"

House sighed. "Oh Cuddy…My sweet, sweet Cuddy." He embraced her. "You're not afraid of public sex; you're afraid of getting caught in general."

Cuddy shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"So if I knew of a public place where we wouldn't get caught, you'd have sex there?"

Cuddy groaned. "House! What is your fascination about this all of a sudden? Nothing good comes from having sex where everyone can see you. It's not thrilling. It's just pointless. If you want to break the rules with heading into the solarium, fine, but that's all that will happen."

House's smirk reappeared. "I bet I can change your mind."

Cuddy's following smirk matched his, but only to mock him. "I bet you can't. This is something I stand by."

"Mooooooom—"

"House, do you know how many people swim in that pool? Do you want me to catch something?"

"What, like a cold?" he asked dumbly.

"No, more like syphilis or some other kind of STD, all because you're desperate to fill up the spaces on your spreadsheet on the places you can get me to have sex with you."

House rolled his eyes. "You can't catch an STD in a swimming pool, Cuddy. If that was the case, PPTH would be intoxicated with STD patients every summer. I'm a doctor too, remember? You're just too chicken."

Cuddy's face fell in shock. "I am not!" she said. "I have a very valid point for not wanting to…fulfill your needs in public."

"The worst that can happen is some guy catching us and you have yet someone else wet dreaming over you."

The shock never erased itself from Cuddy's face. "Chemicals, House. There are certain harsh chemicals made for public pools that I could possibly be allergic to. If I get an infection, it's no sex for a very long time. Would you want to do that to yourself?"

House threw his hands out in surrender. "Okay, fine, you win. And FYI, I don't have a spreadsheet…yet." He wiggled his eyebrows at Cuddy and looked her over hungrily.

Seeing he was interested, Cuddy teased him by snaking her hands down the front of her shirt and taking a hold of the hems on either side, attempting to pull it up, but didn't. House's eyes froze on her hands, mentally begging for her to lift her shirt with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Still want to go swimming?" Cuddy asked in a seductive tone.

He shook his head quickly. "No thanks, I'd much rather see where this ends up going."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. I didn't feel like swimming anyway. Now…take off your shirt."

Cuddy removed her hands. "Nope."

House dropped his jaw, but ended up whining in the end. "Hey, no fair! You tricked me!"

"You are just too easy, Dr. House." She approached him and rested her hands on his hips. "However, if you're a good boy, you just might get that lap dance you've been fantasizing about for so long."

His face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. Evidently, he forgot all about going swimming.

* * *

Cuddy had never given a lap dance before, nor has she stripped for a man, but for some reason when doing so for House, it came natural. It also made her feel sexy.

House sat on the couch while Cuddy, dressed in a bathrobe, came into view. She had to make do with what she had, clothing wise. She also had on black stilettos.

Upon her entrance, she pulled a remote control out of nowhere with a smirk on her face and turned on the nearby radio that was housed in a nook inside the wall, previous covered by a set of elegant wooden doors.

When Inside and Out by _Feist_ started playing, fitting the mood just perfectly, she tossed the remote and slyly started playing with the tie of her bathrobe. House could care less about the music. His eyes were all on her, and so was his focus and concentration. Even clad in a bathrobe, she was smoking hot! He felt himself unconsciously start to strain in his pants.

Cuddy slowly walked towards him, taking each step slowly on purpose, still playing with the tie.

"Hot damn," he barely muttered.

"No talking, Dr. House."

He apologized to her in his mind. He would've said it aloud, but his voice was caught in his throat, watching Cuddy's hands sensually play with the tie of the bathrobe, as if it were a new sexual pleasure for her. The way her delicate hands slowly glided across the soft fabric…

House just about yelped when Cuddy raised her foot and let the heel of one of her stilettos slowly trace the outline of his growing erection. He found himself unable to breathe as he glanced down at her foot. He couldn't feel anything, at least as far as pain was concerned. He had no idea a mere action like that would get him so aroused.

Cuddy took her foot back and finally let the tie loose. House just about stopped breathing when she raised her hands slowly up her body and opened the bathrobe. Cuddy lightly lolled her head back and let the soft fabric slide off her shoulders and onto the ground. Underneath the bathrobe, Cuddy had on a matching set of bra and panties, but over them, she had on a pair of body hugging short shorts that could pass as underwear and a white spaghetti strapped shirt that just barely covered her chest and was heavily transparent. House was pretty sure he stopped breathing by now as Cuddy's well-toned body danced leisurely before him. She leaned over and placed both hands on his legs and stared at him, eye to eye before whipping her hair back, and then from side to side, closing her eyes. A smile appeared on House's face as his eyes grew bigger. He was just mere inches away from the twins, who were lusciously displayed before him.

Cuddy straightened her body up, but kept both hands on his legs. She pushed out her lower half to him and gently rolled her hips. She took extra special care not to come in contact with him by any means. She took her hands back and kneaded her own breasts. This was it for House. He was sure he stopped breathing now. He was kindly reminded to take a breath of air when his lungs started burning. By that time, Cuddy had removed her top and squeezed her breasts over her bra, getting so close to House that he could smell the fresh scent of her skin dance around his nose.

Cuddy stood up straight again and did the same to her shorts. She untied the thin baby pink string and let the cotton shorts fall to the ground, revealing a lace black g-string. House started salivating like a dog. His hands itched to touch her, especially when she turned her back against him and stuck out her ass, rolling it erotically within groping distance. He was sure he grew a few extra inches when she backed her ass up against his erection and rubbed sensually against it. Not only was she turning him on, she was turning herself on. It was a greater tease with House, but she felt it also.

Unconsciously, House brushed his fingertips against her petal soft cheeks, desperately wanting that g-string off her body. He realized what he was doing and took them back as quickly as he could, thinking she would yell at him. It was quite the opposite. He heard her whimper, due to the loss of contact. Or at least that's what he hoped it was.

By now, her moves calmed down, but her body still moved against him, as if to send him a message to take her right then and there. House didn't care if she yelled at him. This was the ultimate tease and he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and found her bra-clad chest. He placed his hands over hers and helped her massage them. When he got away with that, he returned his hands to her back and unclipped her bra, pushing his luck. Still, nothing except moans came from Cuddy's mouth. He helped her slip her bra off.

"I need you, Cuddy," he breathed against her neck and groped her bare chest.

Cuddy leaned her head back against him, letting a moan escape her lips. She promised herself she would at least get through the lap dance before having sex, but House was just too damn irresistible to keep that plan. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Maybe more.

With the song still playing, Cuddy pushed aside what she was supposed to be doing and took a detour. House read her mind. He slid her g-string off her body, and at the same time, one of his hands worked to free his suit pants. He was able to undo the stubborn button with one hand, but needed two to undo the zipper and pull his pants down just far enough to let his erection spring free. All the while, Cuddy still had her back turned towards him and was completely nude. She straddled him when he was finished, unable to wait. She was so turned on that if she didn't get some physical action, she would scream.

House must've felt the same way, because right after she felt his hands grip her hips, he pushed himself up into her without another thought. Cuddy had never been taken from behind sitting down, so the sensation wholly caught her off guard. She felt herself expanding to his huge width and had to grip something to take away some of the overwhelming sense of pleasure that was building up within her walls. Stars behind her eyelids came faster than usual as House sank down to level his hips and used the power of his legs to thrust them up, possibly even faster than he ever had before. Cuddy moved along with him, but not for long. The new position and House's bountiful energy knocked the wind out of her lungs and the strength from her limbs. She couldn't cry out into the room without it sounding strangled. House must've loved that sound, because he never slowed. His grip on her hips would probably leave marks for days.

Cuddy angled herself so House would hit his target right on the dot. That's what did it for her. She opened up her lungs and screamed out, not caring who heard them. House added to the symphony, but not as loudly.

Cuddy came first, coming harder and longer than any other time, as far as she could remember. She shivered when she felt House milk himself inside her. Both of them were covered in films of sweat from head to toe. This position cost them a little more effort than usual, but was completely worth it in the end.

Cuddy collapsed back against House's chest. She felt his heart throbbing against her temple and his breathing so close to her ear. It must've been harder on him specifically because of his leg. Nonetheless, his performance was better than any other.

"Can I talk now?" House quipped a moment later, after catching some of his breath.

Cuddy chuckled. "Yes, House, you can talk."

"Good, because telling you how irresistible you are, just can't go unsaid." He kissed the top of her head.

Cuddy smiled, heart fluttering.

"Still want to go swimming?" she asked, now gaining the feeling back in her limbs.

"Nah. I have a better idea that involves a comfortable bed in the heart of a dimly lit bedroom."

Those words made her tingle. She looked up at him. "I have a better idea. Let's go out onto the balcony and look at the stars."

House smirked. He knew what she meant. Evidently, she liked this position more than he thought. "Whatever you say, Dr. Cuddy."

* * *

**How was the lap dance? I've never written one before, so I probably need to brush up on a few things. I thought you guys deserved a nice treat :)**

**As you all know, there's one more full day left on the cruise and another half day after that. I need to know from you guys if I should continue when they get home, filled with lots of Huddyness, or end it when they get to Miami port. **

**Review please! :)**


	35. Sugar, Sugar

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

After having a round two out on their private balcony and sharing a passionate moment under the stars, they laid down and cuddled afterwards. The sound of the ocean against the side of the ship as they cruised along was very soothing, just about lolling them to sleep.

"House," Cuddy murmured, head buried comfortably into the small of his neck while laying on her side and her free hand resting on his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about getting married?"

She felt his chest jolt up as he chuckled suddenly. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't mean with me. I'm talking about in general. Did you ever want to marry Stacy or anyone else you loved?"

"There really isn't a long list of people I loved, Cuddy. Marriage has never been on my mind."

"But what about with Stacy? You were with her for five years. She was there when you…had your infarction."

House got quiet after that. Some part of him still blamed Stacy for what happened to his leg. That's when he started becoming sour towards her and fights ended up happening more frequently. A little after six months or so, Stacy couldn't handle it and left. House would never be the same. She had to accept that.

"You were there, too," he finally said.

"Yeah, as your doctor. I wasn't there holding your hand like she was."

House let another pause flow through the air.

"Do you miss her?" Cuddy asked after a moment of silence.

"What is with you?" he asked. "Here we are, under the stars, after having wild, passionate sex, and all you can think of is Stacy. Don't worry; you're the only girl in my life."

Cuddy smiled after hearing that. "That's not why I was asking, House, but thanks, I feel reassured now."

"Good. Now stop talking about her. I figured two rounds of silence would give you the hint."

Cuddy apologized and kissed him. "Think we should head to bed?"

"Not just yet. We only have one more night like this. I don't want to see it go to waste by sleeping."

Cuddy snuggled up closer to him and sighed contently. "You're right." Nonetheless, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Neither of them said anything for the longest time. Both of them thought the other had fallen asleep because it's been so long and went to doze off themselves.

Cuddy was the first to break the silence ten minutes later. "What should we do tomorrow?" she asked, barely moving her mouth. Exhaustion caught her so quickly when she was curled up beside House, safe and secure.

"Anything you want," he said in a matching tone.

"Okay…" Was all she could get out.

Minutes later, they were both fast asleep out on the balcony, half-naked. They didn't mean to fall asleep. Neither of them wanted to. They planned to stay up together and look at the stars. House wasn't one for cuddling and Cuddy intended to take advantage of that. Nonetheless, their adventurous activities turned strenuous for the both of them, sending them off to sleep.

There were a couple things that caused Cuddy to awaken first. A cold breeze kicked up, tickling her bare skin. And also, the three a.m. seagulls started squawking for food. One of them must've been close to their balcony, because it flinched Cuddy right out of a dead sleep with one single squawk.

When she woke up, she started shivering. Being covered up with her clothing wasn't exactly protocol for warmth. Upon standing, she calmed the gentle chatter of her teeth and held her clothes close to her body to keep warm. Neither the birds, nor the cold weather affected House. He was still sleeping like a baby, not realizing the body that just detached itself from his.

"House," Cuddy said, nudging him with her foot.

That didn't work. It only caused him to start snoring.

"Come on, House, it's getting freezing out here." She leaned over and tapped his cheek.

He gave an extra loud snore and finally came to. "What? What happened?" he asked deliriously, looking around.

"We fell asleep and now it's freezing," Cuddy explained. "Let's go inside."

House did so, still tired. He didn't realize he was naked while walking through the door. Cuddy chuckled. The sudden coldness did a number on his package. House didn't seem to care. It's not like he was awake enough to use it any time soon.

Cuddy grabbed his clothes off the balcony and shut the door behind her. House was already out of sight when she came back in. She thought he went to the bedroom, but stopped off at the bathroom first.

Since they've boarded, Cuddy's only slept in her room once. The rest of the time, she slept with House in his bed. Knowing that's where he would end up in about a minute or so, she slipped into his room, discarded the clothes in her hand, grabbed one of his shirts, donned it, did the same with a pair of panties, and slipped into bed. The crisp, warm sheets were a welcome change from the chill of the balcony.

House came in right on schedule, dragging his feet and grunting with exhaustion. He found the bed through tired eyes.

"I can't believe we managed to fall asleep out there," he said, putting on a pair of boxers before sliding underneath the sheets.

"I can. The way we went at it earlier, I'm surprised we didn't fall asleep sooner."

House remained on his back after getting himself situated and Cuddy wasted no time after that in snuggling up beside him.

"I can't believe this vacation is almost over. I don't want it to end," she pouted.

"I know," he said sleepily, turning his head to kiss her forehead.

"If you didn't win those tickets, I don't think we ever would've ended up together. Even now, it's so hard to believe. Twenty years we've been chasing each other and got nowhere."

"Well, with all do respect, dear, I was never forced to stay in the same room as you. If we had a conference at a hotel, we've always had our own rooms that were two floors apart. Now that we were physically confined to one room, it was hard to keep my eyes to myself."

Cuddy chuckled. "Well I'm glad we were 'forced' to share a room then. But I don't get it. Why did you take me on this cruise? You hate things like this. Why not sell them and get money for them? I'm sure you could've sold them on eBay or somewhere and made a great bargain. At least with the money, you know you could afford hookers out of pocket instead of using a credit card," she added jokingly.

"Very true, Cuddles, but right back at you—why did you come with me when I asked? You don't like vacations as much as the next workaholic Dean of Medicine."

"It's not that I don't like them, House, I can't afford to take one. I don't like leaving my responsibilities to those of some temp that the Chancellor picks and random. I've taken one vacation since I started working at the hospital and when I came back, everything in my office was different. It's like, instead of working, this guy rearranges my furniture."

House laughed. "I remember him. Actually, it was me who said that you planned to change your office around and asked him to do it for you as a favor. I think he was trying to get into your pants."

Cuddy's mouth dropped. She propped herself up onto her elbow to get a better look at House in the face. "That was your idea?!"

"Guilty as charged. Oh come on, you liked the way it was. You kept it like that for years to come."

Cuddy's mouth was open, but no words came out.

"Close your mouth. You have morning breath."

"House, I can't believe you. Seven years passed and you never told me about it."

He shrugged. "It's not really a big deal. The guy was an inexperienced moron anyway. Even my old duckling Jamie Sterling, the English chick, refused to take orders from him and he let her get away with it."

"Probably because Sterling never took orders from anyone, even me. She was another Amber. Come to think of it, didn't she date Wilson, too?"

"For a week. I broke them up after that after I kindly reminded Wilson that he had a wife. Remember? She came running to you in tears and whined, wanting to have me fired."

Cuddy chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. She viewed me as a maternal figure. She was only twenty-four, House. But all be, she was the smartest twenty-four year old doctor I've ever seen. I wonder where she is today."

"Probably in LA, where she went seven years ago."

"Why did she leave?"

"Are we going to sit here and talk about old fellows, or are we going to talk about something more productive?"

Cuddy grinned and leaned over to kiss him. "The latter."

"Thank you."

Cuddy got comfortable beside him again, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm was up around her, holding her to him.

"When did you lose your virginity?" he asked randomly.

"I didn't mean talk about that!" she scolded.

"Was I your first?"

"House!"

"Was I?" he pushed.

Cuddy sighed. "No, you weren't. I can't remember who it was."

"Liar. A woman always remembers her first. Now, if I was asking about your second, then yes, I'd believe you if you said you couldn't remember who it was."

"What do you plan on doing? Showing up at his doorstep and picking a fight with him because he was my first?" she asked in all honesty, not exactly sure why they were having this discussion.

"Maybe. This would mean that your roommate in college lied to me. She said I was your first."

Cuddy had to think for a second, but ended up laughing quietly. "Lily was always quite the eccentric one. She would've told you anything you wanted to hear, even if it wasn't true. Did you ask her if you were going to be my first?"

"Err…yeah."

Cuddy laughed again.

"You mean I spent the last twenty years thinking I took your virginity?"

"Knowing your ego, House, yes. Sorry to disappoint you. I've been having sex since I was fourteen."

He turned his head towards her and frowned. "Seriously?"

"Surprised?"

"A little. Damn, not even I started bouncing babes off the wall until I was seventeen. I wasn't even horny at fourteen."

Cuddy's eyelids widened a few centimeters. "Now that I don't believe. That must be a lie."

"Would I ever lie to you, Cuddy?"

Cuddy scoffed. "When do you ever do anything else?"

"Real nice. Go to sleep, evil woman."

"Yes, sir." Cuddy grinned while planting a kiss on his chin before burying her head into the small of his neck, feeling sleepy again.

"Cuddy…" he started after a pause.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think I always lie to you?"

"Only when it's in your benefit. I wouldn't expect anything less," she joked.

"Then would you believe me if…I told you I loved you?"

Cuddy felt a smile stretch across her face. "You already told me that, House."

"But do you believe me?"

"I wouldn't be with you right now if I didn't. I wouldn't be wanting to continue this relationship when we got back home if I didn't. And before you start with this again, I'm not expecting a rose garden. I'm not expecting you to be someone you're not. I love _you_, not what you feel you have to do for me. I'm not materialistic."

"Good, because I wasn't going to get anything for you. I'm too poor." He wasn't serious. Humor filled his tone.

"Nice to know. I'll never get anything for you either then."

"Go to sleep, Cuddy," he said, tone still full of humor and turned his head to kiss her curls. "I don't know how we'll make this work, but we will. I'm sure as hell going to try. You just have to be patient with me." During those few sentences, his tone gradually grew serious again.

"I know, House. I will. I love you."

He said it back and the two fell asleep officially moments later.

* * *

House awoke first the next morning and the first thing he did after starting a pot of coffee was call Wilson. It's been a couple days since he last talked to him. There was a time difference of an hour, so when House called him at ten, it was eleven in Princeton.

"Cuddy getting ready to kill you yet?" Wilson asked, remembering the last time Wilson talked to either of them was during and after the incident with the overdosing.

"Actually, no," House said, pouring himself a freshly brewed cup of coffee. He could've had the coffee delivered, but knowing room service, it would be cold by the time it got here. It tasted better this way. "In fact, we've decided to keep seeing each other when we got back home."

That came on as a bit of a shock to Wilson. "Wow…wow…That's amazing. I can't believe you did it. When you got there, I swear Cuddy was going to confine you to your room, keeping you as far away from her as possible after you tried making passes at her. And then came the OD. I'm shocked."

"Yep, and would you look at me now. I'm walking around our stateroom in nothing but a pair of boxers."

"Uh…TMI, but good for you."

"I don't know why I'm so happy. I'm going to end up screw this up, I know it. Where's the damn sugar?" he asked, looking in the upper cabinets for sugar packets.

"You're not going to screw up anything, House. You want this with Cuddy. You love her. You won't screw up."

"I'm already screwing up if I can't find something as simple as sugar in this kitchen."

"House, be serious. Cuddy loves you. She always has. She's not expecting you to be anything different. If she did, she wouldn't have fallen in love with who you are now."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil. Where's the sugar?"

"Forget about the sugar! You can't even be serious!"

"That's right, I can't!" he said angrily. "I don't know how the hell I can provide for her, knowing I could never live up to the expectations of any woman! I'm a lying, stealing, cheating bastard, and I'll be that way until my dying day! It'll only end in heartbreak for the both of us. She'll wake up one morning, see me beside her, and hate herself for making the biggest mistake of her life. She'll hate herself for settling with someone like me when other men out there would be willing to shower her with jewels and prepare breakfast in bed for her and make her feel like the beautiful woman she is! I can't do that, Wilson. I can't be the man that ruins her life."

"House, relax. Cuddy doesn't need those things. She loves you for you. What part of that don't you understand?"

"I'm not always going to be like this. We'll have arguments. We'll have fights."

"All couples do. That's nothing new."

House sighed. "We've had so many arguments on this cruise and one resulted in me overdosing on my goddamned Vicodin. I actually had the balls to attempt to ruin our vacation because I'm so selfish. But there she was, holding my hand when I came to. God…there's no one I'd rather be with than her, but…I don't want to be the one to hurt her."

"House, you can control that. If not for Cuddy, do it for yourself. You have a good thing going with her. You'll have your rough times, but you'll also have your good times. Cuddy won't regret being with you now, or ever. In fact, if she heard this conversation, she'd be appalled."

"Cuddy needs nice things," House said in a low voice, still hunting for the sugar.

"She needs love. Your love. Give it to her and stop whining to me. I gotta go."

"Oh, great friend you are," he said sarcastically. "I found the sugar, by the way."

"Good for you. Good bye, House."

They hung up simultaneously. House tossed his phone on the counter and ripped open the sugar packets, only to have it fly everywhere. He forgot to shake it and get the contents to the bottom before tearing off the top.

"Damn," he said, blaming it on frazzled nerves. "What the hell's wrong with me? It's like the morning of my wedding or something."

After finally getting some sugar in his coffee, he wondered if he should surprise Cuddy with breakfast in bed. He was shocked with himself that he could think of something that spontaneous and be okay with it. He never surprised Stacy with breakfast in bed the entire time they were together. What was it…five…six years? He couldn't remember. After he broke it off with her the second time and told her to go home to Mark, he officially started having eyes for Cuddy and would soon erase all his memories of Stacy, the good and the bad.

Suddenly, the room got dark. Something was pressing up against his eyes—something that felt warm and smelt of baby soft roses.

"Guess who," came a voice like a bell in his left ear.

"Come on, I told you to wait outside until my girlfriend left!" House joked. "You want me to get into trouble?"

Cuddy chuckled and took her hands back. When House turned around, she threw her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him. So much for breakfast in bed. Maybe tomorrow morning, since it was their last morning on the ship.

"Mmm…tastes like strawberries." He looked into her powdery blue eyes and just about lost his balance. Good thing she was holding onto him. God, was she beautiful. He would be a damn idiot if he let something like this go. Cuddy was one in a million after all and everything a man could want.

"How about some breakfast?" she said. "I'll even dial room service for you."

House grinned. "Oh, you're just too kind."

Cuddy was happy. The sparkle in her eyes told him so. She didn't want anyone else, or else she would be with them right now instead of him.

Cruises really were magical. The brochures were right after all.

* * *

**Any ideas on what they could do on their last day aboard a cruise ship would be great! I'd love to hear them! Review, please :)**


	36. Falling

**First off, I apologize for the wait! I've been severely sick with the flu AND a cold for quite some time :( Tis the season though!**

**Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter. I loved them all! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

------------

After a breakfast in them, a shower, and a phone call to Cameron to check up on Rachel, it was time to decide what to do for their last day on board the Royal Caribbean. Since they were just cruising today to get back to Miami tomorrow by noon, and with endless things to do on the ship, being bored was not an option.

And either was spending the day watch TV, which is what House felt comfortable doing. Ever since Cuddy came out of the shower and got dressed in her day clothes, House was lounging on the sofa and watching some cartoon network station called Boomerang. Cuddy rarely remembered growing up to shows like Tom and Jerry, The Flintstones, and The Jetsons, and she didn't want to be remembered of them on the last day of something important, like the cruise.

"You haven't showered yet?!" Cuddy exclaimed. "We have to go!"

"Oh relax, woman. You still didn't decide where we were going anyway. It's better I sit here rather than wander around aimlessly, waiting for you to pick a destination."

"House, it's your decision, too. And I don't mean sit here all day and watch TV. I thought I already made that rule number one when we got here." Cuddy stuck her fists to her hips and lightly scowled at him.

"Well then, if it's MY decision too, I want to spend it on my ass and watching TV," he said, followed by aiming the remote control at Cuddy and pressing the power button.

She sighed. "House, it's the last day, don't be like this. Earlier you couldn't wait to get out there."

"That was earlier. Now, my leg hurts, and the Smurfs just came on."

Cuddy stepped over quickly to the couch, snatched the remote from his hand, and turned off the TV. Suddenly, it felt like déjà vu at the hospital. "Get up, go take a shower, and let's go," she ordered in her administer tone.

"Okay, obviously someone needs a Midol."

"And someone took their Ass pill with their coffee this morning," she countered. "How the hell can you go from being so sweet to being a jerk in fifteen minutes?!"

House stuck his hand out. "The remote, please."

Cuddy held it close to her. "Stop being such a twit and get ready."

"Give it to me," he repeated, but firmer.

To avoid a fight, Cuddy did so with the roll of her eyes. She slapped it into his hand. "Fine, waste your day, see if I care." She slipped her feet into a pair of nearby sneakers. "I'm sure I can entertain myself. There are a lot of people I can mingle with."

"Too bad Bryce is taken. Or no wait…it's…Todd now, if I remember correctly."

"What's the matter, House? Jealous?" If he was going to be a jerk at random, so was she.

House scoffed. "Hardly."

"Well, then maybe I should meet him for a cocktail on the boat deck and finish what we started before you had to be stupid and overdose."

House shot a glare at her. Cuddy instantly knew she did wrong, but held back from apologizing. Instead, she grabbed her purse from the end table and left the room. Using his weakness against him probably wasn't a good idea. But honestly, what was his issue? Maybe his leg started hurting. Whenever that happens, his mood changes. Or he'll end up pulling that "I can never please Cuddy with my stupid leg like this' type of thing, so he starts showing his miserable side. He tries to drive Cuddy away and she falls for it every time. She ends up leaving instead of talking it out with him.

Cuddy stopped halfway down the hall, wondering if she should go back and find out if that was the reason he said those things. His mood really does change if his leg's hurting, and he did have a bottle of Vicodin near him just now. She hated it how she always overreacted, matching her mood with his whenever he got like that. Right before her shower, things were perfect. They had breakfast together, talking, laughing, and having a good time. Now, who knew that Cuddy would be standing in the middle of a corridor, alone, contemplating on returning to the stateroom or not.

"Hey, Lisa!" A voice took her out of her reverie.

Todd was coming down a flight of stairs and heading in her direction, waving.

So much for returning to House. Cuddy turned in his direction and smiled. He looked as if he was just about to head out jogging, for he was wearing windbreaker pants with a black wifebeater tank top.

"I'm going for a run. Do you want to join me?" he asked.

There was a track on board the ship. Cuddy didn't think much about it until now. She was slacking on her yoga all week and was starting to feel out of shape. A run might not be such a bad idea.

She agreed to go with him, deciding to just leave House in their room and not bother him. If he wanted to watch TV and brood, so be it. Besides, it was nice to make a friend or two and Todd would be just the man for the job.

Todd was pleased to have a running companion, but couldn't help but wonder why. Cuddy was in the middle of doing some toe touches when he asked her why she was standing in the corridor by herself.

"House's leg was bothering him this morning, so I left to entertain myself. I was standing there because I didn't know what to do just yet," she said, speaking the truth. "I probably would've made my way up there."

"I'm glad you came with me. I hate running alone. You know, they have a rock climbing wall here, too."

Cuddy glanced to her left. In the distance, at the stern of the ship, was a large rock with a few people climbing up at a time. She evened her head out and smiled. "Yes, I can see that," she said with a grin.

Todd chuckled at his own stupidity. "Right. Sorry."

Minutes later, they joined the few others that were jogging around the track. Cuddy jogged with Todd, as well as a couple. After the couple left, it was just her and Todd again. When the droplets of sweat turned into fountains, they stepped off the track to rest.

"Thirty minutes. I'd say that's definitely not a record breaker for me," Todd said, wiping his face on a complimentary white towel. "It's shameful, really."

"The sun's killing us," Cuddy said, mimicking his action.

"I'll say. Here, drink this." He reached inside his cooler and pulled out a bottled water.

Cuddy nearly salivated at the liquid gold. She thanked him and received it, not hesitating to open it straight away and gulp down half its contents. Todd had other plans for his. He poured a handful into his palm and splashed it onto his face.

"The sun is brutal," he said, wiping his face with a towel. "I don't think I could live in this kind of weather all year round."

"Me either," Cuddy agreed, capping her water and setting it aside.

"But I think I still got some fight left in me. Want to go rock climbing?"

Cuddy grinned at him. "After you."

"No, after you, I insist."

She reached out her hand and he pulled her up to her feet. "We'll both go at the same time."

He nodded. "I like that idea."

As they started walking, he gave her an affectionate tap on the back. However, on the next deck over and up on a different level, to House, it looked like a lot more than that.

* * *

It felt so good to get out and be active again. After the harness was tied to Cuddy and all the appropriate gear was put in place, she started climbing. Todd was at the base, holding her rope. They would take turns.

Cuddy never did rock climbing before, so this was all new to her. There were times where her feet slipped, or she didn't grab the ledge appropriately. However, she still did better than the others that were on the rock with her. It didn't take her long to get used to it.

"You're doing great, Lisa!" Todd said from the bottom.

Cuddy was only halfway to the top, but yet, it felt like she climbed two giant rock formations already. It took a lot out of her. She was more out of shape than she thought with slacking on yoga this week.

The further and further up she went, the more of the ship she could see. Since the rock climbing wall was on a raised platform at the stern of the ship, they were up higher than everyone else to begin with. The passengers were looking smaller and smaller. The solarium could be seen in the distance, as well as the golf course and the track. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

And what about House? What was he up to? Just as Cuddy was admiring the view as she climbed, she thought of him. It must've distracted her, because she lost her footing and fell. It caught her off guard and a small cry escaped her lips as she tumbled down, reaching out to the ledges out of instinct to stop her fall. It didn't matter, because even though it was a good seventeen feet she fell, there was someone there to break her fall. Todd was ready and waiting and caught her in the cradle position.

"You slipped," he said, stating the obvious, not hurrying in putting her down. His eyes met hers and lingered there.

"Clumsy me," she said, performing the same move.

It's as if two people connected for the first time, realizing that they were the ones for each other. Anyone who was fortunate to take a glimpse into Lisa Cuddy's eyes was blessed. They were gorgeous and almost haunting. Todd saw this and was caught in the spell.

"M…Maybe you should…"

"Right, sorry," he said suddenly and let her down. "My turn!"

Cuddy was his spotter, keeping an eye on him as he climbed, having no idea that House was still on the next deck up, many feet away, watching them closely. His cane lay hooked on the handrail and he leaned against the railing with his arms folded. It was as if he were in a trance watching Cuddy and Todd. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with Cuddy over this. He realizes that it was his fault that Cuddy was out with him anyway. He wanted her to go out and have fun. He wanted her to do the things that he couldn't. With his leg, there's no way he could run track and go rock climbing. The only thing he was ever good for was sitting on the sidelines and watching her run, or sit his ass down in front of a TV and entertain himself that way. For a man so advanced, he felt so helpless when it came to his physical aspects. Why would Cuddy want someone like that in her life? Exercising is a big thing to Cuddy. Surely she would want a spouse or a boyfriend that could run with her. Sitting down and watching a movie every now and then was good for her. She wasn't TV dependant. She liked to get up and go when she wasn't slaving around at the hospital. Wouldn't it get annoying if she and him were doing two different activities at the same time because he wasn't capable of doing one of them?

A lot was going through his mind as he watched the energetic pair before him, smiling and laughing. When Todd was finished, he dropped down and gave Cuddy a high five. When his gear was removed, he hugged her. However, that was only a distraction to steal her water. Cuddy found it hilarious and hit him playfully in the arm before taking it back. House's heart sank. He knew in the end that he was the one Cuddy would come back to. She had to. As far as he knew, Todd didn't live in Jersey. Cuddy would never go with him. She wouldn't give up her career for some guy she met and only knew for a week. Not even.

House had to shut down his mind and get back to the stateroom before he continued to think and annoy himself. Cuddy was just making a friend, that's all.

Isn't it?

* * *

"So, Mr. Weston, in what other ways do you spend your day on board this ship?" Cuddy asked, walking beside him as they made their way back inside.

"By now, I'm either at the Schooner, or I'm in the sauna. But since I have a guest today, you're picking the destination."

Cuddy couldn't help but smile. Todd couldn't get any sweeter right now.

"I vote sauna," she said. Even though it was hot outside and the last thing on anyone's mind would be a sauna, but somehow, the idea sounded relaxing.

Being a gentleman, Todd offered Cuddy his arm. She took it, liking the gesture. They were full of chatter and high spirits, even as they entered the locker room and deposited their things in a locker before heading to the sauna. Todd was in the middle of telling Cuddy about his large family of siblings when a certain guest in the sauna shut his mouth immediately.

"Oh my god!" House exclaimed, wide-eyed. "I didn't know you guys would come here!"

Suddenly, Todd felt very uncomfortable. He was silent as he took a seat at the other end of the room, away from House. Cuddy was a little confused. She didn't know whether to sit with Todd, or House.

"Well don't be shy, my sauna is your sauna," House said, tapping the spot beside him.

"House, what's going on? How did you know we'd be in here?" she asked, knowing he somehow knew they were going here. "I thought you were too busy watching TV to do anything extravagant."

House leaned back and sighed. "This doesn't involve work. I forgot my handheld TV though. You got one of those…Weston?"

"Uh…no…I don't watch TV much…" he said, unsure why he asked him if he had a handheld TV.

"Oh…Too bad. I guess I big important guy, like yourself, wouldn't have time for something like that."

"House, what are you doing?" Cuddy asked, still standing in the middle of the sauna.

"Just trying to get to know your boy toy a little better. Any ex-wives, Todd? Current girlfriends?...Boyfriends?"

This mindless chatter was disturbing him. Cuddy could see that easily. "Will you stop already?!" she hissed at him.

"But this is just getting good. And he seems like an easy target. I don't know anyone who would just sit there and take it. Do you think you could really provide for Cuddy? Sure you have two legs and can get around, go jogging and rock climbing and all, but there's more to life than that."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Todd said, realizing he was being grilled and had a fight or flight reaction going on in his head.

"Don't try," Cuddy said, glaring at House. "He's just jealous. Come on, Todd, that drink is looking better and better by the second."

Todd stood. House did as well, demeanor changing drastically. Fire could be seen in his eyes. "You will not go anywhere with her," he said, using a snarl or two.

"House, what's your problem?!" Cuddy asked. "Go back to the stateroom and watch TV. I'm sure there's another episode of the Smurfs coming on soon!"

Usually by now, House would've scared off any man with his death glare. It would appear that it would take more than dagger eyes to scare off Mr. Pansy Silent Guy.

"He doesn't scare me, Lisa, don't worry," he said, eyes glued to House's, as if ready to accept a challenge. "And you're right, that drink is looking better and better. Go wait outside for me. I have a few last words I want to say to Dr. House."

Just what did he mean by that? Did he want to hurt him? She didn't like Todd's new persona. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to hang out with him anymore. House only behaved this way when there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't form the right words. He knew somehow that they were coming to this sauna. How he knew, she had no idea. He took the time to find out, however, and that meant a lot to Cuddy. She knew he cared and she was being just as bad as Todd.

"Actually, Todd, maybe it's better we do say goodbye," Cuddy said, receiving a surprised look from House. Clearly, he wasn't expecting that. "There's this last day…and I'd like to spend it with House."

Todd exchanged glances between the two. And then suddenly, just like that, he was gone. He just picked up and left, making it way too easy.

House grabbed Cuddy by the waist and pulled her down on top of his lap.

"What do you see in that creep?" House asked.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You manage to ruin all of my play dates in one way or the other. If you wanted to spend the day with me, all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to be a creep about it and use the TV as your escape rope."

House leaned in and kissed her suddenly on the mouth. It caught her by surprise.

"What was that for?"

"I was just taking in the moment on how great it is when your mouth isn't open," he joked.

"Oh shut up," she said, a grin appearing on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "So…what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Send in those reviews! :D**


	37. An Understanding

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the wait, but as it says in my profile (for those of you who don't know) I'm on a House hiatus. I'm getting tired of the show. It's borderline sickening. However, I like this story too much to abandon it. Plus, I see everyone didn't like how the last chapter went, so I couldn't leave it like that! Sorry the chapter is so much shorter than my norm, but hey, at least it's something ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

House and Cuddy went back to their stateroom, hand in hand, moments after Todd left.

"Do you seriously get a kick out of me seeing you with other men?" House asked, upon entering their room.

"What do you man? You said you were going to spend the day watching TV, so I had in it my plans to go up to the track, but ran into Todd in the hall and went with him. Despite popular opinion, House, I do like it when I have an exercising partner every now and then, and just because you and I are somewhat of a thing now, it doesn't have to be you all the time."

"I know, but why did it have to be HIM?"

"Hey, at least it wasn't Bryce."

"I'd rather it be no one," he said, grabbing the directory to the ship off the top of the fridge.

"Well, you can't always get what you want," she said smugly, snatching the directory out of his hand and flipping the page to see the activities listed for today.

"Nice."

"How did you know where we were anyway?" she asked, eyes scanning the page to find today's date.

"Before or after the sauna?"

Cuddy frowned up at him. "You knew where we were before the sauna?"

He shrugged. "I chanced it. I figured walking back to where the track was and looking around, I'd eventually find you. Although I have to admit that the Lara Croft moves you were pulling back there were rather enticing," he said, referring to the rock climbing.

"Great. Now you're even comparing me to someone who exists only in pixels in video games. And I suppose she has a better body than me?"

"Duh. Well, except in the movies. Angelina may have the most beautiful set of lips, but you have a much better body than her."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Great, thanks. Are you finished?"

"Have you figured out something to do?"

"Not yet."

"Then allow me to continue—"

"House," she interrupted, shutting him up. "Enough. If you really have a thing for Angelina, my condolences. If you have a thing for a character she plays, you need help with your priorities."

House stepped up and wrapped his arms around Cuddy. "You're the only one I have a thing for, my Cuddles."

"Yeah, sure," she said flatly. "The only time I seen you smile all day was when you mentioned…whatever her name is."

"Have you seen that body? Pixels or not, she's got a great set of twins."

Cuddy sighed. "Forget it. You're hopeless."

House snatched the booklet back and stepped away. Cuddy allowed this. It was better he pick something he wanted to do. At least he wouldn't be bored that way.

"You decide what you're going to do. I'm taking a shower. And no peeking. You lost your privilege after comparing me to Angelina. And for calling me Cuddles."

House whined. "Cuddyyyy!"

She held her hand up to silence him. "Nope. You should've thought about that before you said anything."

Instead of being stunned, the corner of his mouth raised as a smirk formed on his face. "Are you jealous?"

"Yeah, House, because you sneak away with her on a nightly basis."

"She has a thing for my breathtaking, wonderful, world renowned, hard…diagnostic skills."

Cuddy walked away without a word. House followed her. "I'm the one who's supposed to be jealous here! I just get done seeing you with another man and you're jealous of me liking an actress." He stood in the middle of the doorway and watched her fumble about in the room.

"It's nothing to do with that, House." Cuddy grabbed a fresh pair of clothes from the drawer once she was in her room. "You have the mentality of a child. You can't ever be serious!"

Now it was House's turn to be surprised. "Because I compared you to a video game character? You don't like it, so therefore, I'm childish. I've done a lot worse to you in five minutes and you never ranked on me before for it. I'm the one who's supposed to be pissed about you going out with some other guy!"

"Let's get one thing straight, House. I didn't go out with him. I ran track and climbed a wall with him. It's not like you were going to do those things with me!"

Cuddy didn't realize what she said until after she said it. House was pushing her and she didn't realize how far he pushed her until she let that come out of her mouth.

Just when his face started to soften, anger vanished from her body and she felt tears surface her eyes. "House, I'm so sorry."

He turned around and walked away from the room. She followed quickly behind him.

"House—"

"Take a shower, Cuddy."

She placed her hand on his shoulder from behind, but he immediately shook it off.

"Please know that I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did. You weren't drunk and you weren't impaired when you said it. I know I can't do those things. Why do you think I keep trying to push you away?"

He tried walking away from her, but she continue to fill in the gap that he tried putting in between them. "Those things don't matter to me. I've been alone practically my whole life, House. I…I love you. I don't…I don't care if you can't run with me. It doesn't matter!"

House said nothing.

"Just…pick something we can do together."

She slid her arms around his waist and joined her hands in the front. She rested her head against his back, glad he wasn't trying to shake her off this time.

She must've stayed that way for at least five minutes. House didn't move, nor did he speak.

House could feel her tears soak up his shirt and her head bob slightly while crying. He couldn't hear her cry, but knew she was.

"Okay," he said and then felt her head lift off his back. "I'm sorry."

He turned around and hugged her. Cuddy was so relieved that she made it known now that she was crying.

"House, you're prefect to me just the way you are. If I didn't think that, I wouldn't be here with you right now. If I did come with you, I wouldn't have taken it as far as I did. Please just trust my love for you. Stop putting me through these stupid tests to prove my loyalty."

"I won't. I promise."

Time would only tell just how far that promise went. Whenever House felt he wasn't enough to Cuddy, he would clam up inside his shell and say things he didn't mean. It was Cuddy's turn to slip and say something she didn't mean. It made him feel like shit. Now he understood how she felt when he said or did something of that sort. The shoe had to be on the other foot for it to click.

House would always wonder what Cuddy saw in him. Was it because they had a past together? It couldn't be because he was a carefree and doting man. He'll never understand what caused her to come to him, but he wouldn't question it anymore, at least not vocally. He'll always wonder though.

But Cuddy, god, did he surely get lucky. She was one in a million. One in a billion was more like it. It's definitely not every day someone who's as beautiful as she is was a successful administrator and a wonderful person to boot. He could search forever and never find someone like her. Now that he's got her, it took a while for him to realize that. It just seemed so unbelievable. Someone like him wouldn't get someone like her. Where would they go from here?

Just because he couldn't comprehend it, doesn't mean it's wrong.

There she was, standing right before him—so beautiful and so right. Those eyes alone were enough for any man to fall in love. And that voice…It was as if heaven send down its angels to play him a tune. House doesn't believe in god, unless he sees it, but all be damned if there wasn't an angel standing before him.

"I love you, Lisa," he murmured, cupping her cheek with one hand and using the other to gently run through her hair.

She said it back and the two erupted in not only just one passionate kiss, but a various amount of them.

Looks like the activities would have to wait until later. They had a few of their own they wanted to try out first.

* * *

**Up next--House and Cuddy try their luck in the casino!**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	38. Adventures in Casino Land

**Hey everyone! A few things you should read here before starting with the story. **

**1, yes, I know it's about time I updated! I lost my House funk and I still really don't have it all back, but I have enough to finish this story, and it will be finished very soon. **

**2, I might not continue with them in Princeton. I haven't thought about it yet. To be honest, there was such a large gap that I can't remember what happened in the story to make the continuation a success! **

**3, I didn't proofread this chapter, so there may be some mistakes. **

**4, I really hope no one lost interest in my hiatus! I've been very cruel to you and I apologize!**

**5. Thanks to all of you who encouraged me to get it together and write another chapter! Without you, the story would probably still be collecting dust. This chapter is for you ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

So, this was their last day. What to do? Fortunately, House had the perfect idea.

"Let's go to the casino," he said. "I hear it's like Vegas with card dealers in fancy attire and skinny little sexy girls wearing hardly anything at all. I'm sold."

Neither of them had seen the casino in person, but have seen it through pictures and from what the events catalog for the ship had said, it's supposed to be a real jazzy joint with a fully stocked bar, nickel and quarter machines, card tables, and probably a lot more that wasn't advertised via programs.

As if he were expecting Cuddy to say yes, he wore a straight face and approached her seriously. Instead, he was laughed at.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he said and held up the booklet of things to do. It was opened up on one of the casino pages, showing Cuddy a rich and entertaining atmosphere. Of course, it has to look like that, otherwise no one would spend all their money. No one wants to go to a place furnished like crap. The snazzier it looks, the more business they get, even on a cruise ship. It might as well have been a picture of Vegas with some smiling dancer girls on the side, inviting any man foolish enough to be turned on by their pearly whites and inviting apparel.

"House, I'm not wasting my money in a casino. I'd rather sit and watch that…stupid cartoon channel you have going 24/7."

"Oh, look who's being a party pooper now!"

"I'm surprised you haven't suggested that foolish casino on day one."

"Come on, Cuddy, it's not like we have anything else to do. And besides, it's the last day so why not?"

"House, you steal food from the cafeteria, drive a twenty year old car, and live in a puny little apartment and you seriously want to go blow your money in a casino?"

"It's a twelve year old car and I'm not blowing anything. That's your job," he added with the wiggle of his eyebrow.

Cuddy scoffed. "Fine, House, you want to go, then go, but I refuse to join you. I'm going up to the top deck to get some sun."

"You can do that at home! It's not every day we can go to a casino."

House slipped his feet inside his sneakers without unlacing them. Cuddy watched him, as if she had never seen him do that before. However, she was focused on a very different thing.

"I suppose you'll want to go to Foxwoods or Mohegan Sun on our next vacation."

"What next vacation?" he asked, taking a hold of his cane that was hanging off one of the kitchen chairs. "You're a drag. I'm taking Wilson with me next time. At least he knows how to party."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I know how to party."

"Yeah? Prove it. Go grab that credit card of yours and let's go spend some money. I'd get mine, but since I already purchased all those fancy things for you, I'm afraid I've reached the limit. Yours on the other hand…"

"My credit card is staying right where it is, House."

"If you say so. Well, I'm outta here. Enjoy the sun."

Cuddy folded her arms. "I will."

However, the second that he left, something clicked. He said he couldn't spend anymore money, and yet, he was going to this casino with the full intent of doing so.

"No, he wouldn't," she muttered to herself and then walked quickly back to her room. Her purse looked undisturbed, but that doesn't mean anything. She unzipped it hastily and reached for her wallet. Upon opening it and inspecting it, she noticed right away that one of her cards was missing. It so happened to be a card that had the most available limit on it.

"That son of a bitch," she grumbled. "I'm gonna kill him. That's it. Once I get a hold of him, he'll need a power wheelchair!"

She slipped on a pair of shoes and darted out of the room, making sure she grabbed the key first. House wasn't down the long corridor that lead to the elevators. There's no way he could've walked that fast. Maybe he took a shortcut. Either way, he wasn't here and she needed to find this casino before he racked up her charge card.

"And to think I thought I knew him," she muttered, turning her head back and forth to look down connecting corridors as she stomped like a bull to the elevators. All that was missing was a cartoonish version of smoke puffing from her nose and maybe an earring through the cartilage of her nose. Either way, Lisa Cuddy wasn't happy. "He's just doing this to get me going. He's probably sitting somewhere, laughing his ass off. Oh he makes me so mad! How do I get stuck loving someone like him?"

She entered the elevator and suddenly had no idea where she was going. Where was this casino anyway? Upper or lower deck? Probably upper. All the fancy dos are up there. She pushed the button to the top floor. When the doors opened, House was still nowhere in sight. There's no way he had gotten this far, unless he somehow managed to start being able to run. Or maybe he learned of some sort of shortcut. Cuddy suddenly felt like she was placed in a movie, and a suspense one at that, trying to find the villain before it was too late. Everywhere she looked, everything felt fast paced and her time was running out. The other people didn't care about her dilemma and continued to mind their own business and go about their day. And as we all know in the movies, the villain suddenly pops out of the most unsuspecting places and gives the heroine a good scare. This caused Cuddy to look over her shoulder as she walked briskly down one of the corridors that would lead her to the upper deck. She's not one to have watched many movies, or had time to, but she did catch herself acting as if she did by this action and shook the thoughts away. House was really getting to her.

She had to ask a cruise director where the casino was. She wasn't too far off. It was just a floor beneath her. Cuddy thanked him and went to find House. Since the ship was still in motion and not docked anywhere, all two thousand passengers had to be doing something on board that didn't involve them relaxing in their rooms and it seemed like all of them were at the casino and all taller than Cuddy. Cuddy found herself having to stand on her tiptoes to see anyone that slightly resembled House. With all these people, there's no way she could find him. He could be anywhere in this large place.

Still pressing on, hearing cheers of winning and slot machine dings, she was determined to find him. He wouldn't use her credit card; he just wanted to find a way to get her to follow him. She was sure of that. House was vindictive, but not to the point where he would use her credit card to gamble. That's another thing she would reprimand him for-luring her here by deception.

Shoulder to shoulder action wasn't exactly Cuddy's cup of tea. Getting caught in the middle of crowds wasn't her thing. Surely there were other things to be doing on this ship other than gamble. As soon as she got a hold of House, she was determined to do those other things and not stay in here. She hated gambling, almost as much as she hated House right about now.

A sound caused her to look over her shoulder. If it weren't for that sound by some random guy dropping something, she wouldn't have seen House standing next to a roulette table with a bunch of other people cheering and throwing clenched fists in the air with victory. House was one of those people at one point. Looks like he won something, but Cuddy didn't care to ask him, whenever it was she could fight through these people and get over to him.

"Come on, House, let's go," she said, taking him by the arm. "You had enough excitement for one day."

Just then, he looked over at her with a large frown. It wasn't House, but it was his cane.

"Excuse me?" the man asked, taking his arm back.

Cuddy apologized, feeling very foolish. She couldn't help but ask him where he got the cane that was leaning up against the table.

"It was already there," he told her.

Cuddy grabbed the cane and couldn't help but think this was a setup to humiliate her. Of course, this made her extra mad at him. When she found him, it would take every ounce of willpower not to beat him into a pulp with his own cane in front of all these witnesses.

She continued to look, and just when she was about to give up and go back to the room to wait for him, she knew for sure she saw him sitting on a stool at one of the many slot machines up at the front left side of the casino. She then remembered what he wore when he left. If she remembered five minutes ago what he wore and not what his cane looked like, she could've avoided looking like an idiot by grabbing a hold of the other guy.

She sat herself in the stool beside him, looking hot, disheveled, and annoyed. It was House this time, although he didn't bother to look at her. Instead, he popped another quarter into the machine and pulled the lever.

"Do I know you?" he asked, being a smart ass.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hurt you," she said, struggling not to yell.

"Because you love me," he said cockily and gave her a Gregory House sarcastic smile.

"Guess again," she said venomously and exposed his cane. "Look familiar?"

He looked surprised to have seen it. "Little, little Greg, where did you wander off to? I missed you so much. Thank you, mommy." He took his cane back, but leaned it up against the slot machine before dropping in another quarter.

"Don't mention it. Where's my credit card?"

House gave her a look of shock. "God woman, is that all you can think of is money? You gold digger, you."

Cuddy groaned. "House, it's my credit card and I want it back, and then we're getting out of this place."

"Greedy, greedy, greedy," he chanted to himself.

She slapped his arm. Just after she did, House got all sevens on the machine and a sound lit up the area that sounded similar to a police siren. A red light at the top of the machine also lit the area, letting everyone know that there was a winner here. Everyone seemed to flock around House and Cuddy as quarters suddenly started pouring from the coin dispenser like an angry payphone. No one knew how many came out, but it was a hell of a lot. Cuddy's mouth was dropped the entire time. She had no idea people actually won on these things! Looking and trying to count with her eyes, coming up with a rough estimate, there had to be at least three hundred dollars spilt all around the machine, and it wasn't stopping here! They continued to pour out. Cuddy felt like she was breaking into an ATM that had coins and did something wrong to cause this.

Dozens and dozens of cups were used to gather these quarters and eventually large plastic shopping bags were used as a last resort. House was having a grand time picking up quarters from the floor and putting them into bags. He didn't even care about his leg. Cuddy stayed up at the bin and shoveled them into cups and bags, wondering if this was ever going to end.

Twenty minutes later, the machine finally stopped going off and the coins stopped coming. People still gathered around, as if they had never seen someone win money before, and gawked at the concept. Cuddy found it amazing that House won this money when it first happened, but somewhere in that twenty minutes, she lost interest and wanted to get away from this place even more.

"Okay everyone, break it up, you act like you've never seen this before," Cuddy said when people started talking amongst themselves with wide eyes.

Technically, they haven't seen something like this. Fifty-six extra large cups were filled to the top with quarters, and many bags were filled as well when the cups ran out.

"Time to go cash them in!" House said, getting to his feet.

"Seriously?" Cuddy asked, looking surprised.

"Duh, Cuddy, unless you need bus fare for the next hundred years."

Sometime during the commotion, they were given a cart to put the cups on. The staff also came and helped them load it. They knew how much they won, for three pairs of sevens always shot out the same amount.

"You should have it so hundred dollar bills come out instead. Would make for a much easier cleanup," House said when they went into the back room to do the exchange.

Cuddy just gave him a look, silently telling him to shut up.

"You're a very lucky man, Mr. House."

"Doctor," House corrected.

"Doctor," he corrected and handed him some forms to sign. Of course, the IRS needs a cut of this money when it comes time to file, the greedy bastards.

House saw this and frowned. "I didn't win THAT much."

"Five thousand, sir. Twenty thousand quarters. Something like this happens once every two years. You're very lucky."

Cuddy's eyes widened.

"And you said I wouldn't amount to anything," House murmured over to Cuddy. He then reached into his pocket and gave her back her credit card. "Thanks for the ten dollars. I'll pay you back with interest."

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "House, you did not use my credit card." They kept their voices between them, but still furrowed the brows of the staff in the room.

"No. I couldn't get a cash advance. Stupidly I forgot to ask for a pin." He looked back up at the employee. "Cash me out, my good man. I think my slave driver here wants to go someplace else."

"More like slave driven," Cuddy muttered, speaking for herself.

House filled out the papers fast and collected his winnings. They left the casino ten minutes later after finally getting away from being encouraged to spend some of his winnings in the casino to try for higher. House thought the idea was tempting, seeing as though they offered him a five percent increase on his winnings if he spent at least half, but Cuddy didn't even let him think about it. She wanted to get him out of there.

"Are you sure you didn't use my card?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, feeling his pockets to be sure his money didn't fall out through an imaginary hole or something. "See, aren't you glad you came down to watch me win all this money?"

"Something I could've done without, but I'm glad you're happy. Now you have to do what I want to do the entire rest of the day."

House groaned loudly. "But mooooom."

She held up a finger to silence him. He wasn't getting away with this one.

* * *

**There may be either just one or maybe two more chapters. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
